Transformers 2
by SelenHoward
Summary: Dalsze losy Selen, Arsen oraz Autobotów. Decepticony nie zamierzają się poddać i nie cofną się przed niczym, by zrealizować swój plan. Ziemi grozi ogromne niebezpieczeństwo, z którym przyjdzie zmierzyć się bohaterom. T/M
1. Chapter 1

\- Selen Howard! Proszę udać się do prezydenta.

\- Selen Howard prezydent wyczekuje panienki w samochodzie.

\- Selen Howard! Nie będę powtarzał sto razy!

Dźwięk megafonu dochodził do mnie nieco niewyraźnie. Otarłam łzy brudnym rękawem i dałam krok do przodu. Nie byłam obecna. Coś we mnie umarło. Jakaś część mnie właśnie pożegnała się z życiem więc trudno mi było reagować na odgłosy próbujące dobić się do moich myśli. Głos wzywał mnie do lipnej limuzyny. Wiedziałam, że prędzej czy później muszę przejść przez taką chwilę. Poczułam mocne szarpnięcie za rękę. Odwróciłam się i spojrzałam na moją przyjaciółkę, która również miała łzy na policzkach.

\- Co chcesz zrobić? - zapytała retorycznie. Przecież wiedziała.

\- Wiesz. Jeśli tam do nich nie pójdę, oni i tak będą mnie ścigać. To tylko kwestia czasu - tym argumentem nasza rozmowa się zakończyła. Położyłam nóż i pistolet Optimusa na trawie. Ruszyłam w stronę radiowozów. Przyśpieszyłam kroku i wkrótce znalazłam się przy aucie. Jeden z policjantów wepchał mnie na tylne siedzenie. Naprzeciwko mnie siedział prezydent wraz z ochroniarzem. Wow. Czułam się jakbym była jakąś niebezpieczną jednostką. Przewróciłam oczami i oparłam się o siedzenie. Zamknęłam oczy by na chwile odpocząć. Nie zauważyłam jak szybko udało mi się zasnąć.

Nic konkretnego mi się nie śniło. Wszystko było trochę zamazane. Nic nie znaczące obrazki przewijały się przed moimi oczami do czasu aż musiałam otworzyć powieki. Znalazłam się w gabinecie. Przez chwile poczułam się niczym na krzesełku u dyrektora. Gabinet ze skórzanym fotelem, a przed nim biurko pod kolor. A na biurku jak to zawsze sterta dokumentów, puszka z długopisami w różnych kolorach. Dominował kolor czarny i niebieski. Znalazł się tam też czerwony, zielony i pióro. Ściany były koloru beżowego co nie dodawało uroku całemu pokoju. Leżałam na kanapie oddalonej o dwa metry od biurka. Miała podobny kolor co fotel. Byłam obolała, ale chociaż udało mi się pospać. Drzwi od pokoju uchyliły się z dobrze znanym mi zgrzytem, a w przejściu ukazał się prezydent. Uśmiechnął się łaskawie i powiedział coś do osób zapewne stojących za nim. Mężczyzna usiadł na swoim fotelu i przywołał mnie do siebie. Wstałam niechętnie z miękkiej kanapy i podeszłam do prezydenta. Nakazał mi usiąść na krześle naprzeciwko. Zrobiłam to niepewnie. Chciało mi się siku i byłam umorusana błotem więc dobrze byłoby skorzystać z prysznica. Niestety te dwie czynności to odległe marzenia. Facet w garniturze, który wszedł do gabinetu trzymał dwa kubki z których unosiła się para. Poczułam woń malin i od razu do ust napłynęła mi ślina. Mężczyzna, który położył na biurku przed nami kubki z herbatą miał gęste wąsy. Wyglądał na trzydziestolatka, ale robił się na jakiegoś starucha. Czy on siebie widział ? Nie mówiłam mu tego na głos. Nie wypada. Prezydent podziękował mu i odprowadził go wzrokiem do wyjścia. Po chwili wyjął paczkę z cygaro. Pokręciłam się chwilę na krześle i po chwili spojrzałam prezydentowi w oczy. To milczenie stawało się okropnie irytujące. Na szczęście za chwile zostało zastąpione dialogiem.

\- Selen Howard - westchnął patrząc raz to na mnie raz na jakiś punkt w pokoju.

\- To ja - odparłam nie wiedząc za bardzo jak skomentować jego wypowiedź.

\- Ostatnio w naszym mieście dzieje się dużo dziwnych rzeczy. A ty jesteś w to zamieszana. Potrzeba nam wyjaśnień. I po to tutaj jesteś. No więc słucham.

\- Nie wiem co chce pan wiedzieć.

\- Najlepiej wszystko. Dlaczego roboty wybrały sobie miejsce do walk akurat na naszej planecie?

\- Może najpierw zacznę od tego kim oni w ogóle są?

\- Bardzo proszę.

No więc opowiedziałam mu o wszystkim. Co miałam zrobić? Już po wszystkim, nie ważne co powiem skoro nie wrócą. Zaczęłam od tego jak ich spotkałam, potem o opowieści moich przyjaciół, o decepticonach, o sytuacji ich planety - Cybertronu. Starałam się wytłumaczyć mu, że autoboty, z którymi się zadaję są po naszej stronie i nie mają na celu nas skrzywdzić. Ukrywaliśmy się w lesie, bo nie chcieliśmy by nasza tajemnica wyszła na jaw. Zwalczaliśmy złą działalność decepticonów. Prezydent potakiwał coraz bardziej zaskoczony opowieściami. Pewnie uznałby to za bzdury, gdyby sam nie był świadkiem jednego ze zdarzeń.

\- Rozumiem. Ale mówisz, że odeszli. Nie wrócą już?

\- Ich szef zakazał powrotu. Prawdopodobnie już ich tu nie zobaczymy.

\- A więc wszystko już wróci do poprzedniego stanu?

\- Tego nie powiedziałam.

\- Ale przed chwilą mówiłaś ,że ich już nie zobaczymy.

\- Tak. Autobotów nie. Decepticony mogą wrócić w każdej chwili. Oni nie odejdą za autobotami bo nie mają na celu ich lecz ziemię.

\- To nie wydobyli całego energonu z tych kopalni i rzek? - zapytał popijając herbatę. Ja również upiłam łyk. Cudownie było mieć coś mokrego w ustach. Od razu czuło się lepiej.

\- Większość energonu została wydobyta przez nas. Ale nie w tym rzecz. Szukanie energonu po ziemi to jedynie początek tego co zamierzają.

\- A więc słucham?

\- Zamierzają wysadzić ziemię. Jakkolwiek to brzmi to właśnie ich cel. Mają do tego specjalną maszynę, którą mają zamiar zamienić ziemię w pył i oczywiście energon.

\- Bez autobotów nie damy rady - stwierdził.

\- Wiem.

\- To trzeba jakoś ich wezwać.

\- Nie rozumie pan, że to już nie jest wykonalne?

\- Dla ciebie? Tak jak mi opowiadałaś walczyłaś z decepticonem większym od siebie. Jak on miał?

\- Bonecrusher.

\- Tak. Właśnie. Dodatkowo wraz z dwójką przyjaciół stawiliście czoło armii jakichś zombie z innej planety. Przyjaźnisz się z robotami. Na prawdę uważasz, że jest coś co może być dla ciebie niewykonalne?

\- Niezła gadka. Nawet wiarygodna.

\- Trzeba przyzwać tu autoboty, ale nie mam pomysłu jak. Musimy rozważyć wszelkie warianty i wybrać najlepsze.

\- Albo ... - zamyśliłam się na chwile. _Na serio, Selen? Będziesz aż tak głupia i nierozważna by zrobić coś takiego?_ Czasem nie ma wyjścia. - Przyzwiemy kogoś innego - stwierdziłam.

\- Nie masz chyba na myśli...

\- Decepticony chcą nie tylko energonu. All Spark także jest im potrzebny. A mam go ja. Może uda mi się ich zwabić.

\- Ale co to da? Jedynie narazisz się na śmierć.

\- Może dać naprawdę wiele. Decepticony mogą mnie porwać na Cybertron, a wtedy mogę skontaktować się z autobotami. To jedyne wyjście.

\- Myślisz, że autoboty zgodzą się wrócić na ziemię? -zapytał.

\- Oby - westchnęłam i dopiłam resztę herbaty. Prezydent kazał zawieźć mnie do domu jednemu z ochroniarzy.

Przy wejściu do siedziby rządu stał mój wujek i Arsen. Przytuliłam ich i gestem stwierdziłam, że wszystko ok. Nie wiem czy tak faktycznie było. Wcale tego nie czułam. Wszystko się pomału waliło. Zyskaliśmy przyjaciół, potem ich straciliśmy. Ziemi groziło niebezpieczeństwo, a naszą ostatnią deską ratunku była pomoc decepticonów w dojściu do autobotów. Igranie z ogniem. Wsiedliśmy do radiowozu i odjechaliśmy. W środku pachniało porzeczkami. Był to przyjemny zapach. Była szósta rano. Sporo czasu musiałam spać u prezydenta. Lub nie. Może to walka zajęła nam tyle czasu? Przymknęłam oczy, po chwili zwróciłam je na kierownice wozu. Widniał na niej znaczek decepticona. Ten widok niemal wbił mnie w fotel. Starałam się nie robić nic nienaturalnego. Myśli jednak nie dawały mi spokoju. Kierowca wyglądał znajomo. Miał okulary więc zakrywały najważniejszą część twarzy- oczy. Policjant wyglądał na maksymalnie dwadzieścia parę lat. Czarne, zmierzwione włosy. Bardzo znajomy. Czułam na sobie jego wzrok co bardzo mnie krępowało. Skąd ja go znam? No skąd? Już wiem! Natknęłam się na niego w parku. Skonfiskował mój łuk, który zrobił mi Jazz. Zbieg okoliczności? Sama nie wiem. Za dużo myśli wdzierało się na raz do mojej głowy. Nic z tego nie wychodziło oprócz wielkiego galimatiasu. Wzrok skierowałam na szybę. A właściwie na przestrzeń, która była za nią. Nasz dom. Wysiedliśmy pospiesznie i radiowóz odjechał. Przez chwilę patrzyliśmy jak okropnie wygląda las i droga wiodąca do niego. Większość była spalona. Ogień był ugaszony, a to co po nim zostało to zwęglone resztki drzew i krzaków. Wydałam z siebie szloch żałości. Przed domem stała moja mama, rodzice Arsen i kilku sąsiadów rozmawiających ze sobą o zaistniałej sytuacji. Moja rodzicielka uścisnęła mnie i mojego wujka. Arsen zniknęła w objęciu rodziny. Weszliśmy do domu w milczeniu. Zaklepałam łazienkę. Załatwiłam ciążącą mi potrzebę oddania moczu, a po chwili weszłam pod upragniony prysznic.


	2. Chapter 2

Cały brud zmył się ze mnie i mogłam odetchnąć z ulgą. Jeden problem rozwiązany. Pozostała cała masa innych, które nie wiem jak rozwiązać. Być może to nie koniec wszystkiego? Jeżeli tylko decepticony połkną haczyk. Gorzej jak to się nie uda. Zrobię to na własną odpowiedzialność. Wyszłam spod prysznica i od razu owinęłam się ręcznikiem. Chłód był nieprzyjemny, ale wytrzymałam najgorsze chwile zimna. Wytarłam się z wody i po nałożeniu luźnych ciuchów mogłam udać się do mojego pokoju. Było trochę duszno więc otworzyłam okno. Popatrzyłam na brudne ubrania, które leżały na dywanie. Zostawiłam je tu przed pójściem pod prysznic. Legginsy były nienaruszone jednak moja ulubiona koszula moro miała postrzępiony materiał na plecach. Przeklęłam te cholerne decepticony, ale tak naprawdę to jeszcze bardziej nie znosiłam szefa Optimusa. Miałam ochotę na niego napluć, a gdybym miała psa, kazałabym mu go oszczać. Należało mu się. Co to w ogóle za frajer? I Optimus był mu za coś wdzięczny? Nim się połapałam że płaczę dywan był już mokry od moich łez. Nie wiem co będzie, ale nie mogę pozwolić by tak pozostało. Świadomość ,że ich już nie ma tam w lesie okropnie mnie dołowała. Wyjrzałam za okno. Część lasu była zniszczona. Nawet nie wiem, czy nasza baza była w całości. Może zostało z niej już tylko pogorzelisko? Gdy wyjęłam z kieszeni All Spark, wrzuciłam legginsy do prania, koszulę zaś do kosza na śmieci. Mam oszczędności, kupie sobie drugą. Umyłam też ubłocone martensy. Minie trochę czasu zanim wyschną toteż przez kilka dni ponoszę sobie trampki. Wróciłam do pokoju jak tylko nakarmiłam mysz. Bardzo się cieszyłam, że nic jej nie jest. To tyczy się także mojej rodziny. Usiadłam na łóżku i rozejrzałam się po pokoju. Łuk stał oparty o szafę. Bardzo dobrze, że nie zmókł bo byłby do kitu. Przynajmniej przez czas wysychania. Źle by się nim strzelało. Na szafce obok odłamka leżały też nóż Sidewaysa i broń Optimusa. Wzięłam pistolet do ręki i potarłam jego uchwyt. Po chwili przyłożyłam go sobie do ust. Brakowało mi Primea i to bardzo. Gdyby tu był, przytulałby mnie pewnie i pytał o słone ciastka, które tak lubił. Zablokowałam pistolet i odłożyłam go na stolik. Od teraz był mój. Może mi się przydać, gdy decepticony przyjdą po więcej. A na pewno się to stanie prędzej czy później. Zakręcone jest to życie. Bardziej niż to można sobie wyobrazić. Arsen dała mi sygnał abym weszła na spadzisty daszek. Nie widziałam przeszkód. Wgramoliłam się na parapet i po chwili zsunęłam się lekko na dach. Moja przyjaciółka siedziała tuż obok, na swoim daszku. Kochałyśmy te domy także za to, że mogłyśmy wysiadywać w tym miejscu czasem niemal całą noc. Najlepsze było, gdy jedna z nas miała szlaban. Niewolno nam się było spotykać w domu, ani wychodzić poza niego. Wtedy siadałyśmy na dachu, każda na swoim, i rozmawiałyśmy ile wlezie. Nie spotykałyśmy się ani w domu, ani poza nim. Każda siedziała na swojej "posesji". Arsen ubrana była w krótką, przewiewną piżamę. Opierała się o ścianę domu, a nogi miała wyciągnięte. Spojrzała na mnie i odmachnęła leniwie. Przybrałam podobną pozycję i zapytałam czy chce czegoś konkretnego, czy pogadać o bzdurach jak to było zazwyczaj. Wtedy uśmiechnęła się i stwierdziła ,że trochę tego, trochę tamtego. Przytaknęłam i przez chwile milczałyśmy nie wiedząc od czego zacząć.

\- To, co chcieli od ciebie ci od rządu ? - zapytała w końcu, lekko ściszając głos.

\- Powiem, jak tylko powiesz mi czemu jesteś w piżamie, skoro mamy dziewiątą rano ?

\- Może to dość dziwne, ale nie potrafię zasnąć w innych ciuchach. Musiałam odespać walkę. Mam zakwasy.

\- Tak, ja też. Prawie ich nie czuję, ale dają się we znaki. A co do twojego pytania... chcieli wiedzieć wszystko.

\- A ty im powiedziałaś ?- moja przyjaciółka podniosła brew.

\- A co miałam zrobić? To już mniej więcej koniec. Nie łudzę się, że wrócą. Wolałam im wyjaśnić zaistniałą sytuację. Prezydent wie teraz czego można się spodziewać, a mianowicie wszelkich odpowiedzi decepticonów. Może zbierać wojsko do walki, czy coś tam. Wiesz.

\- Wiem. W sumie, nic innego nie mogłaś zrobić. Zgadzam się z tobą. Prawdopodobnie nie daliby ci spokoju. Może autoboty nie byłyby zachwycone, ale teraz jest to nie istotne.

\- Hide na ciebie leciał.

\- Co?!

\- Wiem, że to odbiega od tematu, ale widać ,że wpadłaś mu w oko, Arsen.

\- Ble.

\- No.

\- Co cię naszło ?

\- Bo ja wiem? Przypomniałam sobie jak cię całował.

\- To było ohydne.

\- Wiem. To tak jakby teraz nagle Ratchet...

\- Błagam nie kończ!

Obie wybuchłyśmy śmiechem.

\- A ty i Optimus? Jak myślisz dacię rade w takiej odległości? - zapytała już bardziej poważnie.

\- Nie wiem. Pisanie do siebie nie wchodzi w grę.

\- SMSy do osoby na innej planecie? No fakt. Nie wchodzi w grę.

\- No, a innej formy kontaktu nie ma. Więc pewnie kiedy minie najgorsza tęsknota trzeba będzie zacząć zapominać.

\- Może jeszcze nie wszystko stracone? Wiesz, Prime mógłby złamać zakaz.

\- Oj nie. W to nie wierzę. On ma dług u tego Magnusa czy kogoś tam. Wygląda na to, że jego szef ma na niego haka i teraz go szantażuje.

\- Szuja - Arsen westchnęła ciężko.

\- Nawet gorzej - stwierdziłam. W głowie miałam wymyślone parę soczystych słów na jego temat.

\- Jeżeli nie wrócą, a decepticony i owszem to mamy przesrane.

\- Jakbym nie wiedziała.

\- I co wtedy? Poddamy się? Przyjmiemy do wiadomości, że rozwalą nam ziemię?

\- Mam plan jak dostać się do autobotów, ale wymaga sporego poświęcenia.

\- Nawijaj! - Arsen usiadła po turecku wykonując gest ręką bym zaczęła mówić. Westchnęłam ciężko pociągnąwszy się za rękaw koszulki spojrzałam w stronę spalonego lasu. Tylko jego część była pogorzeliskiem. Ogień nie dotarł zbyt daleko. Aż dziwne.

\- To nie jest jeszcze do końca przemyślany plan. Zamierzam się oddać w ręce decepticonów - stwierdziłam bez większych emocji.

\- Że co?! - moja przyjaciółka zaczęła wymachiwać rękoma jak to często mają w zwyczaju robić postacie z anime, które Arsen od jakiegoś czasu ciągle maniaczy. Przewróciłam oczami, a po chwili odparłam ,że to jedyny pomysł.

\- No, ale... to jest...

\- Wymagające poświęcenia, wiem. Jeżeli się uda, sprowadzę autoboty. No a jeśli nie, to przynajmniej podjęliśmy jakąś próbę, nie? Wolę już zginąć w taki sposób niż umrzeć przez eksplozję ziemi jaką zgotują nam wrogowie, gdy czegoś nie zrobimy.

\- A co ze mną i Arturem? Co mamy robić?

\- Nie wiem. Po prostu czekać.

\- Musisz pchać tyłek zawsze tam gdzie jest niebezpiecznie? - zapytała lekko podirytowana.

\- Tak. Przecież mnie znasz.

\- To prawda. To... kiedy masz zamiar to wszystko zrobić?

\- Tak jakoś po śniadaniu.

\- Już?

\- Po co czekać? - zapytałam nie czekając na odpowiedź. Dobrze wiedziałam, że Arsen się ze mną zgodzi. Te kwestie są oczywiste. - Jeśli nie wrócę, weź mój łuk. Jest zajebisty. Dam ci znać kiedy rozpocznę "misję". Teraz idę jeszcze trochę pospać. Nie wiem czemu, ale znowu jestem zmęczona. Do zobaczenia.

Arsen pomachała mi i weszła do domu. Ja również wróciłam do pokoju, by przez chwile podrzemać. Spojrzałam na zegarek. Śniadanie będzie gotowe już niedługo, ale zdążę do tego czasu wypocząć. Przygotowywanie do sjesty zajęło mi trochę dużo czasu. Musiałam poprawić poduszkę, rozłożyć prześcieradło i wytrzepać kołdrę. W końcu jednak udało mi się wskoczyć do przyszykowanego łóżka i mogłam cieszyć się krótkim, błogim lecz dziwnym snem. _Nie był znowu aż tak dziwny, znowu śnił ci się ten twój przystojniak Zuko z Awatara._ Uh! Zamknij się. Lubię go, ale nie jest przystojniakiem. No może jest trochę ładny, ale nie zakochuję się w postaciach z anime. Błagam! _Tak, tak. Już ci wierzę._ Spadaj! _No dobra, dobra tylko żartowałam._


	3. Chapter 3

Nigdy nie sądziłem, że powrót na Cybertron będzie dla mnie takim ciosem. To było nie do pomyślenia. Siedziałem w salonie podczas, gdy każdy z moich przyjaciół siedział w pomieszczeniu służącym nam jako kuchnia. Pili olej, ale ja nie miałem ochoty na przyjemności. Jak mogłem zapomnieć o zdawaniu raportów? Przeze mnie musieliśmy opuścić Ziemię. Musiałem zostawić Selen. Uśmiechnąłem się na samą myśl o niej. Ciekawe co teraz robi? Czy myśli o mnie, tak jak ja o niej? Być może je, bo robiła to prawie cały czas. Była zabawna, ale nie tylko, bo jeszcze wrażliwa, odważna, pełna charyzmy, nieznosząca słowa "nie". Tak, to cała ona. Byłem z niej dumny, gdy walczyła. Nie raz pokazywała się ze strony, której za dobrze nie znałem. Podczas treningów nie była taka jak podczas walki. Nieraz żartowaliśmy, obejmowaliśmy się i robiliśmy sobie przerwy, chociaż powinniśmy ćwiczyć dużo więcej. Selen nie używała swojej pełnej siły, gdy udawaliśmy walkę, bo bała się, że coś mi zrobi. Ja z resztą też musiałem obchodzić się z nią delikatnie. Od bardzo dawna nie trenowałem dziewczyny, zwłaszcza swojej własnej, którą musiałem otoczyć jeszcze większą troską, opiekuńczością i delikatnością. Była mała, wręcz drobna, mogłem zrobić jej krzywdę z wielką łatwością. Dzięki niej miałem możliwość nauczyć się czułości, a także cierpliwości, bo zawsze była okropnie leniwa, z resztą ja też nieraz nie miałem ochoty na żadne ćwiczenia, czy patrol. Często się za to karciłem, bo przecież nie tak postępuje lider. Selen to jednak ani trochę nie przeszkadzało. Od czasu do czasu mogłem pospać przy niej dłużej, a gdy wracaliśmy do lasu, gdzie czekały zniecierpliwione autoboty, moja dziewczyna brała wszystko na siebie. Kocham ją. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że znowu tracę kogoś tak dla mnie ważnego. Nie spotkam jej już. Ta wiadomość sprawiała, że miałem jakby gule w gardle, którą cholernie ciężko przełknąć. W dodatku wraz z ciężkim uczuciem napływały łzy. Bałem się teraz o nią jeszcze bardziej. Była sama. Bez opiekuna. Czyhało na nią tyle niebezpieczeństw. Na przykład decepticony. Że już nie wspomnę o najgorszym. Barricade. Teraz ma oczyszczoną drogę do celu. Przecież ma ją na oku cały czas, wyczuje, kiedy jest najbardziej słaba, najbardziej bezbronna i dopnie swego. Powiedziałem, że będę walczył, ale jak mam to zrobić skoro nie mogę wrócić na ziemię, by ją pilnować?

\- Nie przyjdziesz do nas? - Zza pleców dobiegł mnie głos Ratcheta. Spojrzałem na niego przez ramię i pokręciłem głową.

\- Nie, dziękuje. Wole zostać tutaj.

\- Kiepska sprawa, co? - Mój przyjaciel stanął obok mnie i złapał mnie za ramię.

\- To wszystko przeze mnie.

\- Nie da się ukryć, ale nie mamy ci za złe. Zakochałeś się. Wręcz popieramy to co się dzieje w twojej iskrze.

\- Dziękuje. Ale to zbędne. Już nigdy jej nie zobaczę.

\- Dlaczego? Bo zakazał ci jakiś typ? Miłość nie sługa. Czytałem o "Romeo i Juli". Co się tak patrzysz, też lubię romanse. Zakazana miłość jest czasem nawet lepsza od tej zwykłej, nudnej. Ultra Magnus ci zabrania jej widoku, ale ja dobrze wiem, że w duszy się z nim nie zgadzasz. Chcesz go olać. No to na co czekasz? Nikt z nas cię nie wyda.

\- Nic nie rozumiesz. On ma wpływ na całe moje życie. Nie mogę ryzykować, mimo, że ją kocham.

Ratchet zamilkł na chwilę. Wyglądał jakby nad czymś rozmyślał. W końcu odezwał się tajemniczo. - A gdyby to ona przyszła do ciebie? 


	4. Chapter 4

Smarowałam chleb masłem, kładąc na niego dwa plastry sera i całość polewając sosem. Rodzina milczała, więc i ja postanowiłam zachować ciszę. W końcu jednak mama nie wytrzymała i walnęła pięścią w stół. Nóż leżący na rogu stołu upadł ostrym czubkiem obok mojej nogi. Nie zareagowałam specjalnie wystraszona. Humory mojej mamy po nieprzespanej nocy to normalka. Spojrzałam na nią monotonnie. Podnosiłam wzrok bardzo powoli i obojętnie co zdenerwowało moją rodzicielkę. - Żądam wyjaśnień!

\- To bardzo proste - westchnęłam.

\- Doprawdy? No to słucham!

\- Grupa Autobotów walczących o dobro tej planety zaprzyjaźniła się z nami i razem walczymy przeciw złym Decepticonom.

\- Co?

\- Ciężko to sobie wyobrazić, ale to prawda szwagierko.

-Ty też w tym siedzisz?

\- Od niedawna. Te roboty mają uczucia. Jeden z nich chodzi z Selen.

\- A Optimus…

\- To właśnie ich przywódca - powiedziałam z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Ale on był przecież człowiekiem!

\- No generalnie tak. Potrafią utworzyć hologramy ludzkie ,które czują tak samo jak i my - wyjaśnił Artur.

\- Oficjalnie to roboty, które zmieniają się także w samochody. Spotkałam ich przypadkiem wraz z Arsen. Postanowili, że będziemy ich przewodniczkami, z czasem wszystko się pozmieniało i teraz walczymy dla nich. Artur dopiero co dołączył.

\- I tak po prostu mam pozwolić mojej córce walczyć z robotami większymi od niej samej o jakieś kilkanaście metrów z uzbrojeniem?

\- Ja też mam broń.

Wyjęłam All Spark z kieszeni. Zawsze mam go przy sobie. Moja mama przez chwile skamieniała. Po chwili jednak ocknęła się z szoku i dodała całkowicie ironicznie:

\- Ach tak! No bo przecież kamyk pokona legiony złych ,ogromnych robotów!

\- To All Spark. Jest silnym odłamkiem kości. Potrafi odebrać życie lub wskrzesić każdego robota. Był u nas w szafie, to wręcz niesamowite.

-A ja nadal uważam, że jesteś idiotką. Spotykasz się z robotami czy nie… mam cię w dupie - Jaden odezwał się po raz pierwszy. Nie żebym bardzo się cieszyła.

\- Ja ciebie też idioto.

\- Spokój!

Udało mi się w końcu zjeść kanapkę. Odeszłam od stołu. Artur za mną. Weszliśmy do mojego pokoju.

\- Ale kicha co nie? Jak na jakimś przesłuchaniu - westchnął. Przytaknęłam po czym włączyłam telewizor. Już na pierwszym kanale był pokazany filmik nagrany z wczoraj. Mianowicie wielkie roboty stojące obok lasu i trójka ludzi stojących tuż obok nich. Media podawały ,że to inwazja.

\- ludzie nie dadzą nam już spokoju - stwierdziłam z żalem.

\- Nie tak wyobrażałem sobie moją karierę.

\- Ja sobie w ogóle nie wyobrażałam kariery.

\- A tu proszę gramy główną rolę w filmie o obcych z kosmosu. Szczerze, to miałem zupełnie inne wyobrażenie o kosmitach. Bardziej widziałem ich jako zielone ludki, a nie potężne roboty. Nie żebym narzekał.

\- Życie nas zaskakuje.

\- I to jak. A teraz? Próbujemy żyć jak normalni ludzie? - zapytał poważnie.

\- Nie. Nie potrafię tak żyć - stwierdziłam po czym chwyciłam All Spark do ręki i zeszłam na dół. Założyłam trampki i wyszłam z domu. Było dość ciepło. Chłód powodowany był wiatrem. Ale poza tym było na prawdę ciepło. Rozejrzałam się po okolicy.

 _No i jak ty to zrobisz, Selen? Jak zwabisz tu decepticony?_ Muszę pomyśleć. Zazwyczaj wpadam w tarapaty przechadzając się wzdłuż lasku. Może jak po prostu pójdę tam spacerkiem to natknę się na jakiegoś zbira? _Należy mieć taką nadzieję._

A więc znany już scenariusz - słuchawki w uszach, muzyka i spacer wzdłuż lasu. Zastanawiałam się przez chwilę co czuję. Strach? Żal ? Nie mam pojęcia. To tak jakby podekscytowanie, niepewność, a także rozpacz kotłowały się we mnie nieznośnie. Idąc samotnie można rozmyślać jak jeszcze nigdy. Gdy byłam z autobotami nie miałam czasu by zająć się własnymi myślami. Nie oznacza to jednak, że teraz jest lepiej. Zakręciło mi się w nosie. Po chwili przymknęłam oczy i kichnęłam dwa razy. Pociągnęłam nosem i w ciszy wytarłam go o rękaw. Zaczynam być chora czy mi się zdaje? Lepiej aby nie, bo mama znowu każe mi jeść ten ohydny rosół babci. Nie przepadam za zupami, ale rosołem już gardzę. Głównie dlatego, że moja babcia nie umie go dobrze doprawić. Uwielbiałam u niej jeść, ale to co ona wyprawia z tą zupą, łohoho! Skrzywiłam się lekko. Po chwili nastąpił odruch wymiotny. Przeczekałam go i postanowiłam zająć myśli czymś innym. Przyglądałam się drodze. Nie było widać żadnego auta, pogoda była przeciętna, słońce zakryte chmurami. Ziemia nie była tutaj spalona. Już dawno minęłam odcinek dotknięty pożarem. Spojrzałam znowu na drogę. Przede mną pojawił się radiowóz. Zeszłam mu z drogi, widząc ,że się spieszy. Gdy znalazł się bliżej mnie zwolnił przez moment. Okno w wozie uchyliło się i ujrzałam młodego chłopaka w ciemnych okularach. Przyglądał mi się uważnie po czym docisnął gazu. Niedługo potem straciłam go z oczu. Dziwna sytuacja - pomyślałam po czym skierowałam głowę z powrotem na przód. Wtedy zauważyłam trzy ogniste kule.


	5. Chapter 5

Poczułam, że pocą mi się ręce. Często tak mam, gdy się stresuję. To decepticony? Nie spuszczałam wzroku z widowiska. Płonące kule wylądowały w lesie pozostawiając za sobą huk. Zaciekawiona poszłam kilka kroków przed siebie. Niedługo potem z lasu wyłoniły się trzy potężne, czerwonookie roboty. - No proszę, kogo tu mamy? - jeden z nich schylił się i przyjrzał mi się uważnie. Po chwili wysunął palec w moją stronę. Odsunęłam się o kilka kroków, by uniknąć jego dotyku. Bałam się, ale nie pokazywałam strachu. Zachowałam kamienną twarz. Tak uczył mnie Optimus. "Gdy wróg widzi twoje emocje, łatwo jest mu tobą manipulować. Ma przewagę. Staraj się, mimo trudu w danej chwili, trzymać nerwy na wodzy. Maskuj twarz, najlepiej niech wygląda na spokojną, opanowaną. Jakby nic nie mogło jej zmienić. Będzie ciężko, ale przyniesie rezultaty" Jego głos w moich myślach brzmiał tak prawdziwie jak na jednym z treningów, kiedy skierował do mnie te słowa. - Czego tu szukacie? - warknęłam.

\- Myślisz, że będziemy ci się tłumaczyć? - stwierdził drugi swoim piskliwym głosem. Był to Starscream. Swoją sylwetką przypominał trójkąt z głową i odnóżami. Obok niego stał zielony, gruby decepticon. Byłam prawie pewna, że to Long Haul. Ten sam, którego spotkałam przy kopalni. Kucającego robota nie mogłam sobie skojarzyć. Dopiero, gdy cała trójka ukazała mi się w holoformach dostrzegłam, że to Grindor. Nastolatek w długiej kitce. Miał zadarty nos i wiecznie skwaszoną minę.

\- Szukamy tu takiego jednego. Zalazł nam za skórę, mamy go wyeliminować na rozkaz Megatrona - wyjaśnił grubas. Miałam racje. Był to Long Haul.

\- Ale gnojek nam zwiał. Mielibyśmy kłopoty, ale sądzę, że Megatron ucieszy się na widok małej wszy, która nieźle go urządziła. Musiał odwiedzić naszego zwariowanego doktorka - Grindor uśmiechnął się chytrze.

\- A ty, co tutaj robisz bez swojej eskorty?

\- Spacer, to przecież wolny kraj, mam do tego prawo.

\- Na razie... - mruknął Starscream.

\- Co powiedziałeś? - zapytałam ostrzej. Decept nie odpowiedział. Postanowiłam więc spytać o coś innego, istotniejszego - Co teraz zrobicie?

\- A jak myślisz? - Starscream przewrócił oczami. Zastanowiłam się przez chwilę. Wszystko szło po mojej myśli. Udałam, że nie rozumiem i uśmiechnęłam się do nich głupawo. Wykrzywili usta w ironicznym uśmiechu. Chłopak w kitce podszedł do mnie i pogrzebał w sakiewce. Wyjął z niej probówkę z jakimś czarnym płynem i mocnym ściskiem przytrzymał mi głowę. Mimo lekkich prób wyzwolenia się z uścisku, Grindor wlał substancję do moich ust. Była dziwna w smaku. Przypominała mi trochę owoc aronii. Przez chwilę kręciło mi się w głowie. Czułam, że zbiera mnie na wymioty. To trucizna? Aha, nie no spoko. _Trochę nie tak jak planowałaś, ale życie nie wybiera._ W końcu uścisk decepticona się rozluźnił. Czułam, że ledwo stoję na nogach. Uginały się pode mną, jakby były z waty. Mimo dziwnego uczucia wykonałam kilka kroków w tył. Po chwili zrobiło mi się ciemno przed oczami. Potem zdałam sobie sprawę, że to dlatego, że zamknęłam oczy. Otworzyłam je na chwilę, by znów móc je zamknąć. Tym razem na dłużej.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Jesteście pewni, że chcecie się tak narażać? - zapytałem.

\- Decyzja zapadła, chcesz ją zobaczyć czy nie?

\- Oczywiście, że chcę, ale to bardzo ryzykowne. Jeżeli Ultra Magnus się dowie będziecie mieć kłopoty, i to przez moje widzimisię.

\- Tak się składa szefie, że nie tylko ty masz ochotę zobaczyć tę smarkulę. Nie zamierzam żyć ze świadomością, że już nigdy nie będę mógł jej wkurzać - stwierdził Hide.

\- Arsen też wkurzałeś - Mudflap mówiąc to robił dziwną minę. Jakby był zazdrosny. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko.

\- Zauważ jedną różnicę. Jak denerwowałem gówniarę, to mimo wszystko traktowała to jak zabawę. Arsen biegała za mną z nożem i jestem pewien, żeby mnie nim ugodziła.

\- Tak to prawda. Arsen jest agresywna - stwierdziłem bez namysłu.

\- Dlatego właśnie nikt jej nie lubi - odezwał się Skids.

\- Powiedział, bo myśli że jego lubią - Ratchet zaśmiał się ze swojego żartu. Po chwili dodał jednak poważnie - ja ją lubię. Arsen wydaje się mądra i będzie dobrym lekarzem.

\- Skąd wiesz, że chce być lekarzem ? - zapytał Hide.

\- Nie musi chcieć. Będzie nim, bo ja tak mówię.

\- Trochę dziwnie - stwierdziłem. Spojrzałem na Jazza, który szykował się do lotu. Było mi głupio, że wpakowuję ich w tarapaty. Ironhide rozejrzał się dookoła.

\- Jazz, masz probówki z płynem ? - upewnił się Ratchet.

\- Mam. Schowałem je do siebie - odparł.

\- Zatem pora ruszać - stwierdził Hide. Pomachał nam i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Za nim Jazz. Poszedłem kawałek za nimi. Musiałem się upewnić czy są bezpieczni, czy nikt ich nie zobaczy. Przez chwilę panowała niezręczna cisza. - Skąd wystartujecie? - zapytałem.

\- Pójdziemy do tego lasku widmo - stwierdził Hide.

\- Lasku widmo?

\- Nie wiem czemu się tak nazywa. Kiedyś był bardzo gęsty, porośnięty drzewami. Teraz to tylko popalone pnie. Wiesz, wojna swoje zrobiła - wytłumaczył.

\- Wiem. Tam będzie czysto?

\- Nie sądzę by ktoś chciał patrzeć na brzydkie kadłuby drzew. Raczej mało tam robotów - stwierdził Jazz - No nic. Tu już pójdziemy sami. Wracaj do reszty Prime, jeszcze dzisiaj będziesz z Selen. Autoboty wyprzedziły mnie i poszły w stronę zniszczonego lasu. Zacisnąłem dłonie. - Przyjaciele? - zawołałem. Odwrócili się na chwile w moją stronę. - Dziękuje - dodałem. Hide i Jazz uśmiechnęli się i poszli dalej.


	7. Chapter 7

Obudziłam się na zimnej podłodze. Każdy mój ruch ograniczała lina, którą byłam związana. Doszłam do siebie po kilku minutach i mogłam zastanowić się co dalej. Udało mi się. Byłam na Cybertronie, ale nie do końca mogłam zrealizować mój plan. Leżałam w ciemnym pokoju owinięta liną. Nie mogłam ruszać rękoma, więc nie dałam rady zadzwonić do lidera. Pomieszczenie nie było zamknięte. Drzwi były lekko uchylone. Czułam się jak w domu olbrzymów. Wszystko było większe ode mnie. Pomyślałam, że może uda mi się poluzować linę. Zaczęłam ocierać się o podłogę. Posuwałam się do przodu próbując oswobodzić ręce. Wydawałam przy tym ciężkie westchnięcia. Lina nadal była zaciśnięta jak wcześniej. Mimo niepowodzenia nadal próbowałam się wydostać.

\- Ciekawie wyglądasz - dobiegł do mnie głos z pomieszczenia. Rozejrzałam się niespokojnie po pokoju aż w końcu dostrzegłam siedzącą w nim postać. Była to postać człowieka. Opierała się o ścianę. Ciemność nie pozwalała mi rozpoznać, kto to. Podniosłam się lekko i podeszłam w stronę holoformy. Dopiero, gdy stanęłam z nim twarzą w twarz dostrzegłam, że to Sideways.

\- A, to ty... - westchnęłam rozczarowana.

\- Hm, a kogo byś wolała? Grubego Haula, czy może samego Megatrona?

\- Nikogo, najchętniej, by mnie tu nie było - stwierdziłam nadąsana.

\- Nie żartuj, dobrze wiem, że gdybyś nie chciała, to trzymałabyś się z dala od lasu.

\- O co ci znowu chodzi? - zapytałam niespokojnie.

\- Gdybyś nie chciała dostać się tutaj unikałabyś bezludnych miejsc. A tymczasem nasza dziewoja udała się na spacerek wzdłuż lasu. Ciekawe...

\- Obiecaj mi coś.

\- Co? - zapytał zaciekawiony.

\- Że już nigdy nie użyjesz określenia "dziewoja". Z resztą... Mylisz się. Nie chce już o tym gadać.

\- Coś ukrywasz - westchnął cicho, a po chwili poklepał podłogę obok siebie i spojrzał na mnie. Wzruszyłam ramionami. Usiadłam obok decepticona i westchnęłam ciężko.

\- Długo będę tak siedzieć?

\- Aż przyjdzie Megatron - odparł. Jego spokój był niemal irytujący. Przymknęłam oczy. Cały ten plan, który wydawał mi się idealnym nagle legł w gruzach. Na dodatek zaczął swędzieć mnie nos. Jestem pewna, że to złośliwość losu. Oparłam twarz o kolana i starałam się zlikwidować swędzenie. Nie pomogło. Podjęłam kolejną próbę. - W cholerę to wszystko! - wrzasnęłam. Decepticon spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony - swędzi mnie nos - wyjaśniłam. Przez chwile patrzyliśmy na siebie w milczeniu. W końcu Ways podjął próbę podrapania mnie. Kierowałam go na właściwe miejsce aż w końcu przeklęłam z satysfakcji. Szybko skończyliśmy dziwną maskaradę. Znów zapanowała cisza. Trochę niezręczna.

\- Dzięki.

\- Za co? - zapytał.

\- No, podrapałeś mnie w nos... - wyjaśniłam.

\- Aha, tak. Nie ma sprawy - powiedział - a w ogóle to mam twój sztylet.

\- Wiem. Ja mam twój.

\- Nie oddasz mi go?

\- Spadaj.

\- Lubiłem go.

\- Fajnie.

Oparłam głowę o ścianę. Nie chciałam być sama, ale nie wiem, czy takie towarzystwo mi odpowiadało. Zmęczyłam się. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia czym. Po prostu czułam, że spada ciśnienie i robiłam się senna. Nie wiedziałam co dokładnie mnie czeka. Dałam plamy jeżeli chodzi o cały ten plan. Nie tak go sobie wyobrażałam. Nie tak powinno być. Schrzaniłam. Bałam się. Jak każdy normalny w tej sytuacji. Bez autobotów nie byłam już taka twarda. Trochę głupio było tak umierać. Sama poszłam do wroga i dałam się złapać. Miało to pójść na moją korzyść, ale kto spodziewał się, że mnie przywiążą. Przeklęte życie, ale jednak je lubię. Przyjdzie mi je oddać? Mogłabym powiedzieć sobie _Selen, bądź twarda!_ , ale związana liną nie mam szans z rozwścieczonym liderem decepticonów. Nawet i na wolności, bez broni miałabym przesrane. Westchnęłam cicho. Było mi niewygodnie, zimno i nudno. Co miałam robić z Sidewaysem? Rozmowy o niczym. Nie mamy wspólnych tematów. Przypomniałam sobie jak miło było siedzieć wśród autobotów. Oczywiście Skids i Mudflap uprzykrzali nam niektóre chwile, ale było to mimo wszystko wesołe. Irytujące obelgi Hidea, narzekanie Ratcheta. Ich zachowania były specyficzne, wyjątkowe. Jazz, pogodny i kochający wszystkich. Bee, który mimo swojego młodziutkiego wieku potrafi wykazać się wielką odwagą i siłą. A w szczególności mój chłopak Optimus. Był odważny, stanowczy, mądry, a w stosunku do mnie czuły, delikatny i kochany. Autoboty były dla mnie bardzo ważne. Wraz z Arsen i Arturem byliśmy jakby jednymi z nich. Nadal są moimi przyjaciółmi i będą nimi mimo, że straciliśmy kontakt. Chyba, że dzisiaj umrę. Wtedy kicha. Ciekawe czy moi przyjaciele o mnie myślą? Pewnie nie wiedzą, że mam kłopoty. Hm... zdaje mi się, że zapomniałam napisać Arsen o tym, że idę realizować swój plan. Pewnie się na mnie wścieknie. Może zrozumie? Nie wiem... Oczy zaczynały mi się kleić. Z każdą chwilą byłam bardziej senna. W końcu postanowiłam zdrzemnąć się trochę i pozwoliłam sobie zaprzestać myśleniu. Trwałam tak przez chwile w błogiej ciszy. Niczym nie zajmowałam mojej zmęczonej głowy, która po kilku minutach opadła na ramię Sidewaysa. Decepticon nie zareagował na to, lecz sam bezwładnie opuścił głowę i oparł ją o moje włosy. Leżał bezruchu tak samo jak ja. Nieco później usłyszałam jego ciężki oddech. Spał. Czując kolejny przypływ zmęczenia poddałam się mu i pozwoliłam sobie na sen. Nie trwał on za długo. Obudziło mnie skrzypienie drzwi. Poderwałam się lekko, budząc decepticona. Spróbowałam przyzwyczaić wzrok. Gdybym miała wolne ręce, pewnie potarłabym oczy, ale musiałam ograniczyć się do intensywnego mrugania. Dygnęłam ze strachu. Ways podniósł się z ziemi.

\- Megatron - szepnął, a po chwili pomógł mi wstać. Spojrzałam na wysokiego, mrocznego robota stojącego u progu drzwi. Dopiero teraz zaczęłam naprawdę żałować dzisiejszego dnia.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Sideways, cieszę się że przypilnowałeś naszej koleżanki. Będzie ci to wynagrodzone. Powiedzmy, że dzisiaj zebrany energon najbardziej należy się tobie.

\- O niebiańsko! - spojrzał na mnie uradowany, ale po chwili zauważył ,że mi wcale nie jest do śmiechu i ucichł.

\- Pomóż mi jakoś, wtedy mnie puściłeś, mamy już ze sobą nić porozumienia, zrób coś - szepnęłam do stojącego obok mnie decepticona.

\- No właśnie, wtedy ci darowałem toteż ma dobroć się wyczerpała - stwierdził również bezgłośnie.

\- Oh serio? Gdybym wiedziała, że później spotka mnie coś takiego, to już wolałabym byś mnie wtedy bzyknął. Może teraz byłabym wolna.

\- Nie ma problemu, poproszę Megatrona by dał nam megacykl...

\- Spadaj! Teraz to sie sam bzyknij. Pomóż mi Ways, proszę. Ja bym ci pomogła...

\- Nie sądzę, że się uda - stwierdził z niesmakiem.

\- Co się nie uda? Uratowanie mnie? - zapytałam zdziwiona.

\- Nie, tego nie rozważałem. Chodziło mi o uprawianie seksu ze sobą samym. Myślisz, że to możliwe? Chyba, że ktoś byłby wygimnastykowany. Rozciągnąłby się i ...

\- Nie interesuje mnie to ! Po co w ogóle o tym myślałeś?

\- Bo to byłoby śmieszne. Sama zaczęłaś.

\- Ratuj mnie! - szepnęłam głośniej i próbowałam na niego wskoczyć. Było ciężko bo nie mogłam użyć rąk. Ways popatrzył w moją stronę i odsunął się lekko.

\- Mogę wiedzieć co ty robisz? - zapytał lekko zażenowany. Ze łzami w oczach wtuliłam twarz w jego szyję. Łkałam po cichu, próbując wzbudzić w nim litość. Błąd. Decepticony nie mają litości.

\- Znowu mnie ślinisz! - wrzasnął z niesmakiem.

\- W cholerę! Ani trochę się nie łamiesz? Wiesz co to znaczy skrucha średniowieczny głąbie?!

\- Ej, nie przeginaj - ostrzegł.

\- Skończycie tę maskaradę ? - zapytał znudzony Megatron - Ways odejdź już stąd.

\- Tak jest - odpowiedział i miał zamiar odejść. Uparłam się. Zacisnęłam jego nogę moimi nogami i trzymałam go ciągle. Patrzył na mnie z wyrzutem, ale zaczęłam tylko wrzeszczeć, że ma mi pomóc. Próbował się wyrwać wyzywając mnie od wiedźm i innych. Siedziałam na podłodze i ciągnęłam go nogami. Oboje darliśmy się na siebie. W końcu musiałam go puścić widząc, że stracił równowagę. Prawie siedemdziesięciokilogramowa holoforma decepticona przygniotła mnie swoim cielskiem. Przeklęłam głośno. Sideways starał się podnieść. Położył rękę na mojej piersi więc skarciłam go wzrokiem.

\- Zabieraj łapę, bo odgryzę ci ucho! - brzmiała groźba. Decepticon posłusznie położył rękę obok mnie. Spojrzeliśmy na siebie zupełnie inaczej. Jego przyjemny wzrok. Mój lekko zagubiony. Lekko załzawione oczy przymknęły się delikatnie, a po chwili otworzyły. Nic nie mówiliśmy. Wrzask Megatrona ocknął nas z transu. Po chwili mnóstwo światła zmierzało w naszą stronę. Zamknęłam oczy przygotowując się do uderzenia pocisku. Zamiast tego poczułam szarpnięcie i wraz z Sidewaysem polecieliśmy w lewo od światła. Przez chwile leżałam nieruchomo w uścisku chłopaka. Potem poruszyłam głową. Decepticon spojrzał na mnie oceniając, czy jestem cała. Byłam, może oprócz tego, że trochę bolało mnie poturbowane ciało. No i lina, którą byłam owinięta, wrzynała mi się w ramiona i nadgarstki.

\- Sideways, wydałem ci rozkaz! Zostaw nas samych! - brzmiał kolejny wrzask.

\- Uratowałeś mnie - wyszeptałam patrząc prosto na Decepticona. Wykrzywił usta w uśmiechu. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu podnosząc się jednocześnie. Po chwili podniósł mnie i pociągnął w swoją stronę.

\- Tak jest szefie, już idę - stwierdził beznamiętnie pchając mnie w najciemniejsze miejsce tego pomieszczenia. Schowałam się za jakąś skrzynką. I w strachu patrzyłam jak mój wybawca opuszcza pokój. Przełknęłam ślinę i wykonałam znak krzyża. W tej chwili potrzeba mi szczęścia i bożej łaski. Megatron zaśmiał się cicho i wykonał dwa kroki w przód.

\- Gdzie się ukryłaś mróweczko?

Milczałam. Zdradzenie kryjówki byłoby najgorszym co mnie spotkało. Chociaż teraz nie powinnam określać co byłoby gorsze. Nie w sytuacji w jakiej się znajdowałam. Ukucnęłam nie wydając żadnych dźwięków. Trzęsłam się. Co z tego, że mam All Spark, kiedy musiałabym zbliżyć się do Megatrona, by go użyć. Zobaczyłby mnie w miarę szybko i nie zdążyłabym nic zrobić, bo zmiótłby mnie z powierzchni ziemi. Smutne. Usłyszałam dziwny pisk. Prócz lidera decepticonów w pokoju znalazł się ktoś jeszcze. Nie mogłam wychylić się z ukrycia, ale wystarczyło mi usłyszeć głos, by przyznać, że tego decepticona nie znam.

\- Megaś, Megaś! Musisz natychmiast udać się ze mną do lecznicy. Jakaś ciapa stłukła mi kilka słojów z częściami constructiconów, jeżeli te łajzy zaczną się łączyć to rozniesie nam bazę! Ratuj szefie! - ten robot mówił tak szybko, że mało się nie udławił.

\- Po pierwsze, przestań mnie szarpać, bo cię przetrzepię! - warknął lider.

\- Proszę, nie. Dopiero co się lakierowałem.

\- Więc mnie nie uruchamiaj! Wystarczy, że mam do załatwienia małego robaka. Tym właśnie jestem zajęty. Nie rób mi kłopotów. Poproś Breakdowna, on się zajmuje uzbrojeniem. Poza tym po co medykowi części constructiconów w słojach?

\- Dla zabawy.

\- Megatronie! - usłyszałam kolejny krzyk. Ten głos znałam. Starscream poinformował swojego lidera o ataku autobotów na skrzydło bazy. Po chwili o uszy obił mi się warkot Megatrona, mocny zgrzyt metalu i jęk Starscreama.

\- Panie, dlaczego mnie uderzyłeś?

\- Dla zabawy - stwierdził Megatron i oznajmił, że muszą kontratakować. - Tobą mała gówniaro zajmę się później.

Usłyszałam kroki. Po chwili drzwi się zatrzasnęły. Chwila, jeszcze moment i ostrożnie wygramoliłam się z kryjówki. Zostałam sama. Westchnęłam z ulgą, ale wiedziałam, że nie potrwa długo. Autoboty tu są? Czemu atakują bazę decepticonów? Wiedzą, że tu jestem? Ale kto im powiedział? Ways? Zrobiłby to dla mnie? Hałas walki był nieprzyjemny. Martwiłam się o moich przyjaciół. Deceptów jest więcej. W dodatku mają przewagę ponieważ są w na swoim. Dygnęłam jak usłyszałam otwierane drzwi. Wrócili? Megatron wrócił? Znów czmychnęłam za pudełko stojące w rogu ciemnego pokoju. Kolejny już raz zbierało mi się na płacz. Wmawianie sobie _Selen, bądź dzielna_ ani trochę nie pomaga. Czasem nawet chce się wyć jeszcze bardziej. Odkąd w moim życiu pojawiły się autoboty bardzo często płaczę. Stałam się bardziej wrażliwa. Może jest w tym zasługa Optimusa? On jak nikt inny jest tak czuły i delikatny. Coś w tym jest. A może to on wszedł do pokoju? Może autoboty mnie znalazły? Myśli optymistyczne nigdy nie poprawiały mi samopoczucia. Taki ze mnie typ człowieka, że wolę zatruwać się demotywującymi myślami niż tymi dobrymi, dającymi nadzieję. Niby miałam plan jak sprowadzić tu autoboty. Mogłam mieć nadzieję, że się uda. Niby w to trochę wierzyłam, ale dziwnie mi było. Coś w środku mówiło mi, że to jednak nie wyjdzie. Sama nie wiem już w co mam wierzyć.

\- Selen? - usłyszałam szept. Był bezgłośny. Nie zareagowałam. Skąd mogłam wiedzieć kto to? Wtedy usłyszałam brzdęk i coś jakby metal sunął po podłodze. Trafiłam w sedno. Niedaleko mojego schronienia znalazł się nożyk. Mój nóż z ostatniej walki. Bez namysłu wybiegłam z kryjówki i rzuciłam się na ostrze. Cieszyłam się, że jestem bezpieczna. Nim zdążyłam dobiec do narzędzia ktoś złapał mnie od tyłu i mocno do siebie przyciągnął. Ręka przykryła moje usta. Byłam wystraszona i kompletnie oszołomiona. Uścisk napastnika był tak silny, że nie miałam możliwości odwrócenia się w jego stronę, by dowiedzieć się kim jest. Postać schyliła się po nóż tym samym zmuszając mnie do schylenia się.

\- Popełniłaś błąd - szeptał dalej. Wciąż bezgłośnie. Gdy powróciliśmy do stojącej pozycji przyłożył mi nóż do gardła. Wydałam z siebie rozpaczliwy jęk.


	9. Chapter 9

Nóż skierował się na moje ramiona. Szybkim i sprawnym ruchem rozciął linę. Po chwili lina opadła na ziemię również z nadgarstków. Poruszyłam obolałymi rękoma. - Nawet jeżeli widzisz znajomą rzecz, nie możesz być do końca pewna, że to jej właściciel stoi niedaleko. Ukraść czyjąś broń jest bardzo łatwo - usłyszałam już czysty, płynny głos pełen znajomego akcentu. Uścisk się zwolnił, a ja natychmiast rzuciłam się w jego ramiona.

\- Ways... - wyszeptałam zatrzymując łzy. Chciałam wiedzieć, że jestem już bezpieczna. Ściskałam go mocno. Decepticon odwzajemnił gest. Czułam jego oddech na swojej szyi.

\- Już jesteś bezpieczna - stwierdził, a po chwili rozluźnił uścisk. Jego hologram zniknął, a w zamian obok mnie stanął robot. Chwycił mnie w rękę i schował pod maskę. Trzymałam się jednej z jego części, by nie spaść. Decepticon wyszedł z pokoju i poszedł długim korytarzem. Wszystko tam było w jednym, burym kolorze. Nie dziwie się, że decepticony są ciągle nadąsane. Otacza ich zła aura. Od razu wyobraźnia skierowała mnie do różowego pomieszczenia pełnego misiów i lalek. Niedługo potem dodałam tam kilku z decepticonów. Było zabawnie. Odgłosy walki były tutaj bardziej odległe. Nie byłam pewna dokąd zmierzamy. Wydawało mi sie jednak, że wszystko jest lepsze od tamtego pokoju i Megatrona...


	10. Chapter 10

(Sideways)

Ciężko było przyzwyczaić się do uczucia, że trzeba być odpowiedzialnym za kogoś prócz siebie samego. Szedłem pospiesznym krokiem kontrolując czy dzierlatka siedząca na mnie jest bezpieczna. Pytanie brzmi czemu ją ratowałem? No cóż... coś we mnie poruszyła, podczas tego, gdy była blisko ugodzenia mnie nożem lecz tego nie zrobiła. Wahała się, a w końcu odłożyła broń. Wiedziałem od początku, że jest słaba. Jednak darowała mi życie. Dlatego też postanowiłem dać jej wolność. Teraz... widziałem jak bardzo chciała żyć. Jak bała się naszego pana. Dlatego nie byłem w stanie jej zostawić. To było dziwne. Nigdy wcześniej nie czułem litości do innej istoty.

Spaliny dostające się przez lewą komorę stawały się wyczuwalne. Atak autobotów na lewe skrzydło bazy był jak zbawienie dla tej młodej. Ma więcej szczęścia niż rozumu. Zaprawdę to mogło skończyć się dla niej tragicznie. Korytarz zdawał się nie mieć końca, ale udało mi się wydostać. Moich towarzyszy nie zdziwił fakt, że idę w przeciwną stronę niż powinienem. Znają mnie już na tyle dobrze, że każdy z nich wie jaki jest mój stosunek do walk na tej stronie Cybertronu. Za moją ojczyznę jestem gotów oddać życie. Tutaj nie angażuje się zbyt bardzo. Mój brat miał lepsze podejście do planety. Kochał ją w całości. Ja nie potrafiłem. Nie żyłem tak długo jak on. Jego życie zahaczyło o taki okres, kiedy i ta połówka była jeszcze możliwa do zamieszkania. Wymijałem kilku żołnierzy aż natknąłem się na mojego starego przyjaciela.

\- Ways! A ty znowu spieprzasz? - zaśmiał się Soundwave znany bardziej jako Tropiciel. Jego imię znają tylko niektórzy, bardziej wtajemniczeni w jego życie, które tak jak większości z nas, nie było kolorowe.

\- Nie bawię się w wojnę. Dopiero co była na Ziemi.

\- A no tak. Przegraliście?

\- Powiedzmy. Wycofaliśmy się - skwitowałem. Nie lubiłem słowa "przegrywać".

\- Widać autoboty musiały się nieźle wkurzyć, skoro znowu natarły - Wave zamyślił się przez chwilę. Nie miałem ochoty opowiadać mu o tym, że mam przy sobie dziewczynę, która może być jego siostrą. Wiedziałem, że czekał na nią bardzo długo i szukał jej namiętnie, ale to nie czas i miejsce by się witać, a tym bardziej aby coś wyjaśniać.

\- Też spadam. Ja swoją robotę na dzisiaj wykonałem. Teraz idę szukać. Sam wiesz...

\- Wiem, Wave - westchnąłem. Czułem się głupio, że go oszukuję, ale musiałem. Postarałem się go szybko zbyć. Wyszedłem z budynku dopiero po chwili. Wcześniej udało mi się pokonać cały korytarz, który ciągnął się niczym żelazny smok, którego kiedyś hodowałem. Był moim ulubieńcem, ale urósł zbyt szybko i równie szybko musiałem się z nim pożegnać. Siał postrach w całej wiosce. Płakałem długo za moim lubym, ale na nic były moje łzy. Zwierzątko znalazło sobie dom w jaskini na końcu mojej kochanej połowy Cybertronu i od tamtego czasu nikt tam nie chodzi. A o czym ja tutaj, a tak... Udało mi się pokonać korytarz, potem spotkałem Wavea w małym pomieszczeniu z tylnym wyjściem. Obaj wyszliśmy na zewnątrz i tam się pożegnaliśmy. Odnalazłem dziewczynę i postawiłem ją na ziemi. Upewniłem się tylko czy nikogo nie ma w pobliżu i wytworzyłem swoją holoformę. Stanąłem przed nią, a by poczuła się bezpieczniej lekko objąłem ją ramieniem. Mała nie protestowała za bardzo. Wiedziała, że w tym przypadku jest skazana na moją łaskę. Skuliła się tylko, jakby zmalała i wyjąkała, że nie powinna się tutaj pchać. Spojrzałem na nią pewnie. Wiedziała, że ja także jestem tego zdania.

\- To ty wezwałeś Autoboty? - zapytała. Pokręciłem głową.

\- Mają wyczucie. Jedyne co zrobiłem to poprosiłem zwariowanego medyka, by wyprowadził z pokoju lidera. A skoro już jesteśmy przy liderach... Powiadom swojego, gdzie jesteś.

\- Czyli? - zapytała cicho.

\- Za bazą - odpowiedziałem. Przytaknęła. Wyjęła jakieś urządzenie i wystukała coś na niej. Ziemska elektronika jest bardzo zbliżona do naszej. Jednak nie jestem dobry w te klocki. Po chwili spojrzała na mnie chowając czarny prostopadłościan.

\- Wie?

\- Wie - potwierdziła. Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Po chwili jednak przerwał ją głos mojej towarzyszki. - Z kim rozmawiałeś? - pytała.

\- Z moim przyjacielem. Kiedyś pewnie się spotkacie. Jest tropicielem - westchnąłem. Wystraszona spojrzała na mnie niepewnie.

\- O czym ty mówisz?

\- Tak tylko zgaduję. No już się nie bój. Powiadam ci, że cię nie skrzywdzi. Ale nie przeciekaj... - westchnąłem ciężko. Dziewczyny są ciężkie w obsłudze. Nie ważne czy to te nasze, czy robaki z Ziemi. Mała wystraszyła się nie na żarty. Wiedząc, że to z mojej winy poczułem się trochę głupio. Dzierlatka była urodziwa. Wpadła mi w oko już dawno. Niby prosta, zwykła, ale było w niej coś co pociągało. Napatrzyłem się na femobotki swego czasu i nie było w nich nic co faceta mogłoby pociągać. Ile można patrzeć jak kobiety same wskakują ci do łoża? Dużo lepiej jest trochę o nie zawalczyć. Młoda popatrzyła na mnie niewinnie

\- Ways ja już nie chce tu być. Mam dosyć tego miejsca rozumiesz? Boję się cholernie... - jęknęła. Spojrzałem na nią z niecodzienną u mnie litością. Po chwili skierowałem wzrok na jej małe, szczupłe ręce na których odcisnęła się lina. Rozmasowałem to miejsce. Wydawało mi się, że wariuję. Ogarnęło mnie ciepłe uczucie, którego wcześniej nie znałem. Być może w przeszłości, dawno. Byłem wtedy małym organizmem. Biegałem po domu z moim bratem, a po chwili upadłem i uszkodziłem sobie nogę. Wtedy przybiegła do mnie mama i uściskała mnie mocno. Schowałem się w jej ramionach i łkałem cicho, a ona głaskała mnie po głowie i zapewniała, że będzie dobrze.

\- Za chwilę będziesz wolna - wyjaśniłem, ale ona uparcie przeciekała i drżała. Objąłem ją i pozwoliłem by jeszcze przez chwile dała się ponieść emocjom. Położyłem rękę na jej włosach i głaskałem je delikatnie. Uspokajałem ją lekko kołysząc na boki. Szloch pomału ucichł. Dziewczyna ściskała mnie nadal.

\- Nie jesteś jak inni - stwierdziła odmienionym głosem. Spojrzała na mnie pewnie przez spuchnięte od łez oczy. Oddałem spojrzenie.

\- Co masz na myśli? - zapytałem z łagodnym uśmiechem. Wiedziałem, iż jestem inny. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie byłem jednym z nich. Już wcześniej o tym wspominałem. Nie potrafiłem czuć nienawiści tak jak oni.

\- Masz serce - stwierdziła, a po chwili znowu schowała głowę w moich ramionach. Jej słowa mnie zdziwiły. Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie, a po chwili znów ją przytuliłem. Jej włosy pachniały jak ziemski sok, który piłem wraz z moim przyjacielem. Zamknąłem oczy, a po chwili poczułem mocne szarpnięcie za rękę.


	11. Chapter 11

Sideways oderwał się ode mnie bardzo szybko. Byłam tym zaskoczona. Po chwili poznałam powód dla którego przerwał czyn. Mój chłopak szarpał go z wściekłością. Chłopacy przemieszczali się bardzo szybko. Raz byli tuż obok mnie, po chwili nieco dalej. Potem upadli na ziemię. Prime ściskał go za koszulkę, a drugą ręką wymierzał cios. Cała sytuacja mocno mną wstrząsnęła i przez moment nie mogłam się ruszyć w panice. Po chwili postanowiłam działać nim dojdzie katastrofy. Rzuciłam się na walczących i próbowałam ich od siebie odciągnąć. Mimo moich starań żaden z nich nie odpuścił. Oboje byli zawzięci. Optimus tłukł decepticona po twarzy i brzuchu. Ten lekko krzywił się z bólu, ale był rozbawiony jak nigdy, co widocznie prowokowało lidera, bo uderzał częściej. Mój chłopak także obrywał lecz znacznie rzadziej. Szarpanina zdawała się nie mieć końca a moje słowa, a także próba sił nie skutkowała. Byłam zmęczona, zrozpaczona, a także znowu zrobiło mi się słabo. Zakręciło mi się w głowie. Po chwili opanowania wszystko wróciło do normy, chociaż zostały nudności. Spojrzałam na walkę i nie wytrzymałam. Upadłam na kolana, złapałam się za głowę i wydałam z siebie wrzask. To nie był zwykły krzyk. Byłam przerażona tym, jak bardzo zmienił mi się głos. Rozpacz, zmęczenie, wszystkie moje dolegliwości wdały się w emocje, które mną szarpały. W końcu zwyciężyły i darłam się tak głośno, że myślałam, że za chwilę zedrę sobie gardło. "Dość!" brzmiała komenda. Po chwili ucichłam. Prócz oddalonych głosów strzelaniny, nie było słychać nic. Po serii ciężkich oddechów odważyłam spojrzeć się na walczących. Zastygli w miejscu zdumieni. Patrzyli na mnie z przerażeniem. Podniosłam się z kolan i westchnęłam ciężko łapiąc oddech. Po chwili oddałam im spojrzenie, moje było wściekłe.

\- Idioci - parsknęłam. Ochrypłam. No trudno. Zdarza się. Kazałam im przestać i wstać. Po chwili wykonali komendę. Poczułam chwilową władzę. - Co wam odbiło?!

\- Ten szczur chciał ci zrobić coś złego - pierwszy odważył się Prime. Przerwałam mu jednak możliwość dalszego wypowiedzenia się, ponieważ był w błędzie.

\- Sideways nie miał złych zamiarów - stwierdziłam pewna siebie. Uratował mnie. Gdyby nie to, że mnie pilnował być może by mnie tu już nie było. Megatron chciał mnie skrzywdzić, ale Ways mi pomógł - wytłumaczyłam. Lider jednak nie wyglądał na przekonanego. Wciąż był wściekły. Co chwile zerkał na decepticona z nienawiścią w oczach. Sideways jednak nic sobie z tego nie robił. Stał spokojnie i przyglądał mi się. Miał czerwony policzek od uderzenia, a z nosa ciekła mu krew.

\- Na pewno tylko cię zwodził. Jemu nie chodzi o twoje życie. Ma na celu coś zupełnie innego - warknął.

\- Masz obsesję - zaśmiał się decepticon - każdy kto jej dotknie jest zboczeńcem, który ją wykorzysta? Powiedz, Prime?

\- Nie, tylko ty. Widzę, że nie masz szczerych intencji. Jesteś taki jak oni wszyscy. Szumowina z kosmosu - krzyczał.

\- Dziwne... twoja ukochana mówiła niedawno co innego... Mniejsza o to. Widzisz to co chcesz widzieć. Nie możesz otworzyć oczu bo jesteś zaślepiony nienawiścią - stwierdził chłodno decepticon. Optimus spojrzał na mnie zdenerwowany, ale po chwili znowu użerał się z decepticonem.

\- Jeżeli ktoś tu jest zaślepiony nienawiścią to tylko ty - warknął. Ways zaśmiał się drwiąco. To nie spodobało się Optimusowi. Z ledwością powstrzymałam kolejną bójkę. Popatrzyłam na nich z niedowierzaniem.

\- Prime, mamy sporo do wyjaśnień. Zrobimy to późnej. Teraz bardzo cię proszę abyś się uspokoił bo nie mam zamiaru tolerować twojego zachowania - stwierdziłam stanowczo. W nosie miałam jego reakcje, która ku mojemu zaskoczeniu była pozytywna. Zamilkł i oddalił się o krok dając do zrozumienia, że skończył jakiekolwiek wybryki. Podeszłam do niego i objęłam czule. W głowie mi huczało i czułam się okropnie. Jednak w jego ramionach mogłam w końcu odetchnąć. Zdawało mi się, że już nigdy nie będę mogła go zobaczyć lecz jednak mi się udało. Wkrótce prócz czułego uścisku pojawił się też całus. Odkleiłam się od niego i uśmiechnęłam. Po chwili spojrzałam się za siebie. Holoforma Sidewaysa zniknęła i jako robot zamierzał odejść. Ścisnęłam bluzę mojego chłopaka, a po chwili poprosiłam by dał mi chwilę.

\- Ways czekaj! - krzyknęłam. Robot odwrócił się i z powrotem wytworzył holoformę. Podszedł do mnie zaciekawiony. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego i przytuliłam. Odwzajemnił uścisk. Przyjrzałam mu się, wytarłam ręką krew wydobywającą się z jego nosa.

\- Chcę ci podziękować za wszystko co dla mnie dzisiaj zrobiłeś. Przepraszam cię za Optimusa. On tak czasem ma. Boi się o mnie, to wszystko. Uratowałeś mi życie. Dla mnie jesteś inny niż wszyscy i masz serce. Zapamiętam co dla mnie zrobiłeś - uśmiechnęłam się.

\- Nie ma za co. Czułem, że to mój obowiązek - wyjaśnił speszony.

\- Rozumiem. Wiem, że mój chłopak nie będzie tym zachwycony, ale... - mruknęłam i pocałowałam go w policzek. Decepticon spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony, a po chwili złapał się za cmoknięty policzek i uśmiechnął się miło. Pomachałam mu na pożegnanie dziękując raz jeszcze a potem czmychnęłam do lidera, który czekał na mnie z niezadowoleniem na twarzy.

\- Znowu wpakowałaś się w tarapaty - znałam te słowa tak dobrze, że miałam ich w zasadzie dość.

\- Wiem, wiem. Muszę z tobą porozmawiać - mruknęłam i przytuliłam go delikatnie. Poczułam, że powracają zawroty głowy. Nie zwiastowało to nic dobrego. Nigdy nie zwiastowało. Przymknęłam lekko oczy i uśmiechnęłam się do mojego chłopaka.

\- Musisz mi powiedzieć jak się tu znalazłaś to przede wszystkim - stwierdził rozglądając się po okolicy. Po chwili dał znać reszcie o naszym położeniu. - To znowu sprawka tych decepticonów?

\- Tak, a w zasadzie nie. Poczekaj, wyjaśnię ci wszystko potem - westchnęłam. To nie czas i miejsce. Najlepiej abym mogła opowiedzieć mu o tym gdzieś, gdzie jest bezpiecznie. Lider przyjrzał mi się z uwagą, poprawił włosy, które opadły mi na twarz i uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

\- Za chwilę będziesz bezpieczna. Masz szczęście, że cię tu znaleźliśmy.

\- Wiem. Nie tylko ty mi o tym mówisz - westchnęłam. Po chwili powrócił mój zły stan samopoczucia. Ścisnął mi się żołądek, a po chwili pobiegłam w kąt by zwrócić. Wytarłam usta z obrzydzeniem i spróbowałam otrząsnąć się z tego okropnego uczucia.


	12. Chapter 12

(Optimus)

Stanąłem bliżej dziewczyny zmartwiony całym zdarzeniem. Najprawdopodobniej serum dzięki któremu Selen może spokojnie funkcjonować na Cybertronie przestaje działać. Nie miałem przy sobie kolejnego, ale Jazz się w nie zaopatrzył, więc gdy tylko tutaj przyjdzie poda jej kolejną dawkę. Skutki uboczne tego płynu są różne. Raz można reagować bólami miejscowymi, raz złym samopoczuciem, podobno najczęściej traci się przytomność. Moja dziewczyna wstała i obróciła się w moją stronę z niesmakiem. Byłem świadomy, że wymioty, to nie jest przyjemne uczucie. Selen pobladła. Wyglądała na osłabioną. Niecierpliwiłem się. Autoboty powinny być już tutaj. Potrzebuję tego serum! Podszedłem bliżej dziewczyny i pozwoliłem się o siebie oprzeć. Nie chciałem by zasłabła, ale czułem, że niedługo to nastąpi.

\- Selen, jak się czujesz? - zapytałem zaniepokojony jej zachowaniem. Widziałem jak znowu ma odruch wymiotny, z trudem go powstrzymywała. Dotknąłem ręką jej policzka. Prawie nie zauważyła tego gestu. Była zajęta dochodzeniem do siebie. Bałem się.

\- Okropnie - wysapała i spojrzała na mnie biednym wzrokiem. Posmutniałem, ale prawie nie dałem po sobie poznać, że zżera mnie strach. Niepotrzebnie, by się zmartwiła. Przytuliłem ją delikatnie, uważając na szyję. Nie mogłem jej teraz podrażniać. Wyszeptałem, że będzie dobrze. Byłem tej myśli nawet jeżeli strach pomału przejmował nade mną kontrolę.

\- Ratchet, do cholery natychmiast zgłoście się do mnie! - wydałem rozkaz przez komunikator. W odpowiedzi dostałem ciszę. Zdenerwowałem się. Czemu nie wypełniają mojego rozkazu?! Być może decepticony mają przewagę i moi towarzysze potrzebują pomocy? Ale nie mogłem się stąd ruszyć. Została mi jedynie chwila by coś wymyślić. Musiałem sprawdzić co z moją załogą, ale nie wyobrażałem sobie zostawienia Selen. Kątem oka zauważyłem decepticona, który był tutaj wcześniej. Sam nie wierzę, że w ogóle o tym pomyślałem, ale...

\- Sideways, pomóż mi - wrzasnąłem, by decept usłyszał. Ways spojrzał na mnie, a po chwili podszedł zaciekawiony. Wyjaśniłem całą sytuację. Musiałem pomóc przyjaciołom pokonać jego sprzymierzeńców, a on musiał zaopiekować się moją dziewczyną. Brzmiało to bardzo głupio i nawet nie spodziewałem się pozytywnej reakcji. Zdziwiłem się jednak, gdy entuzjastycznie się zgodził. Spojrzałem na niego pytająco. Nie znosiłem tego typa i najlepiej to bym go udusił, że kiedykolwiek miał czelność zbliżyć się do Selen, ale teraz musiałem zachować te emocje dla siebie. Potrzebowałem pomocy i musiałem zgodzić się na najgorsze.

\- Jakoś mnie nie interesują te potyczki. Jestem zwolennikiem drugiej połowy Cybertronu. Jeżeli ją tkniecie oddam życie, by jej bronić. Ta część zupełnie mnie nie interesuje. Nigdy mnie nie pociągała - decepticon wykrzywił usta w uśmiechu - ta część jest bardzo zacofana...

\- Nie mamy zamiaru niszczyć Cybertronu. Chcemy go tylko odbudować, by był cały. By stał się znów domem. Jedynymi różnicami pomiędzy naszymi celami jest władza, której pragniecie, a także zagłada innych żyć - westchnąłem - Pilnuj jej. Jeżeli tylko zbliżysz się do niej w znaczącym celu, zetnę cię. Masz moje słowo - warknąłem. Decepticon uśmiechnął się i przytaknął. Po chwili przekazałem mu zdezorientowaną dziewczynę. Ostatni raz dałem jej całusa w czoło i po chwili pobiegłem w stronę rozgrywającej się walki.


	13. Chapter 13

(Sideways)

\- To... chcesz coś zjeść ?

\- Nie.

\- Aha. Okej. A może pić?

\- Nie.

\- Jak chcesz... tak się pytam bo mamy trochę ludzkich zapasów - stwierdziłem beznamiętnie. Dziewczyna spojrzała na mnie pytająco. Niedawno takim wzrokiem patrzył na mnie jej lider - Regularnie podkradamy ziemski prowiant. Co się tak patrzysz? Czasem mamy ochotę na coś innego niż olej. Mamy jakieś soki, coś o nazwie chipsy oraz inne słodycze. Są imponująco dobre.

\- Może macie wodę? - zapytała słabym głosem. Zastanowiłem się przez chwilę, ale stwierdziłem, że lepiej będzie, gdy jej pokażę. Złapałem ją do ręki i schowałem pod maskę. Wszedłem do bazy i skierowałem się do odpowiedniego pomieszczenia. Kilka z nich pomyliłem, ale w końcu znalazłem odpowiedni pokój. Zamknąłem za sobą drzwi i postawiłem dziewczynę na ziemi. Przyglądała się zapasom z otwartymi ustami. Pojawiłem się obok niej jako holoforma. Uśmiechnąłem się patrząc na jej minę. Wyciągnąłem rękę w stronę prowiantu i pozwoliłem korzystać z czego chce. Pomogłem osłabionej podejść bliżej napoi i ściągnąłem z półki odpowiedni. Wybrała przeźroczystą ciecz. Upiła z butelki kilka łyków i oddała mi picie z powrotem. Trzymałem je w ręku na wypadek, jakby znowu zapragnęła się napić. Sam skorzystałem z okazji i sięgnąłem po sok, którym tak rozpiliśmy się z Soundwavem. To przeklęte jabłko smakowało po prostu niebiańsko. Ludzie to prymityw, ale robią cudowne napoje. Zauważyłem, że z dziewczyną jest coraz gorzej. Potrzebowała serum. Nasz zwariowany doktorek ma to w swoim gabinecie, ale ja nie mam pojęcia która to probówka. Twierdziłem, że nie będzie to potrzebne, więc się nie uczyłem. Teraz trochę żałowałem. Ale tylko trochę. Złapałem ją w tali i podniosłem do góry. Dziewczyna leniwym ruchem oplotła mnie ramionami by nie spaść. Głupia, przecież ją trzymałem.

\- Odpocznij. Poczujesz się lepiej, to wrócimy na miejsce, gdzie znów zobaczysz lidera - wyjaśniłem i oparłem się o ścianę. Przykucnąłem, a dziewczynę trzymałem niczym niemowlę. Patrzyła na mnie przez chwilę, potem jednak zamknęła oczy. Nie byłem pewny czy była świadoma, czy może zemdlała. Siedziałem w milczeniu przez kilka cykli. Potem znudzony zacząłem gwizdać jakąś starą pieśń, którą mój kolega wykonywał na lutni. Nie pamiętam słów lecz melodię, bowiem była chwytliwa. Jednocześnie tupałem nogą do rytmu. Uśmiechnąłem się na samą myśl o rodzinnych stronach. Uwielbiałem rodzinne schadzki w lesie, rozpalanie ogniska i przyśpiewywanie piosenek. Najlepsze były opowiadania mojego brata. Często były to historie o smokach, wiedźmach czy elfach. Powróciłem myślami do teraźniejszości. Dziewczyna lekko ściskała moją rękę. Postanowiłem, że lepiej będzie się zbierać. Ten jej lider jest bardzo agresywny. Pobił mnie...

Podniosłem się uważając, by nie zbudzić Selen. Gdy tylko bezpiecznie wstałem, położyłem ją delikatnie na ziemi. Moja holoforma zniknęła więc mogłem w swojej prawdziwej postaci wziąć ją do ręki. Nie chowałem jej pod maskę bowiem spała i nie miała jak się trzymać. Lekko zacisnąłem rękę, by nikt z moich nie widział, że mam w ręku człowieka. Gdyby Megatron się dowiedział, że ją uratowałem miałbym problem. Nie raz marzyłem o ucieczce od decepticonów, ale obiecałem bratu...


	14. Chapter 14

(Optimus)

Autoboty walczyły zawzięcie z grupą nieprzyjaciół. Musiałem im pomóc. Wysunąłem miotacz z mojej lewej ręki i rozpocząłem natarcie na wroga. Dołączyłem do Ironhidea, który doskonale poradził sobie z bezimiennymi pomiotami Megatrona. Byłem dumny z moich żołnierzy. Radzili sobie doskonale, lecz problemem była rosnąca ilość decepticonów. Zaatakowanie ich bazy było nierozważnym posunięciem, jednakże jedynym jakie miałem w głowie. Coś trzeba było zrobić, by ocalić moją dziewczynę. Działaliśmy wtedy dość szybko, bez dokładnego planu. Było to naszym błędem, niestety. Powaliłem kilku wrogów za pomocą broni podstawowej. Wolałem używać lepszego działa, ale jego wadą było zbyt szybkie przegrzewanie się. Postanowiłem wykorzystać go na lepszą okazję. Megatron nie fatygował się by walczyć. Siedział w budynku i dyrygował swoją armią. Śmiał się nazwać liderem? Byłem zdenerwowany. Wszystkim na raz. Selen źle się czuła, zostawiłem ją w rękach decepticona, któremu nie ufam, lecz nie miałem za specjalnie wyjścia. W dodatku byliśmy otoczeni. Rozstrzelałem kolejnych wrogów. Następnych załatwiłem mieczem. Ratchet porozrzucał lepkie granaty, które elegancko zmiotły wrogów z drogi. To nie wystarczyło by zwyciężyć. Zaatakowaliśmy ich gniazdo, a oni bronili się jak mogli. Całą swoją siłą. Jazz wszędzie porozrzucał miny, Hide wciąż zmieniał działa. Gdy zauważyłem, że jesteśmy na straconej pozycji z pokorą postanowiłem się wycofać. Dałem sygnał moim żołnierzom i wycofaliśmy się z pola bitwy. Nie mieliśmy zbyt dużo czasu więc biegiem udaliśmy się za ich bazę, gdzie czekać miał Sideways i Selen. Każdy z nas pewne miał nadzieję, że nie dojdzie do kolejnej walki. Kazałem Jazzowi wyciągnąć serum. Przyspieszyliśmy bieg. Niedługo potem znaleźliśmy się na końcu bazy. Oprócz alt mode decepta zauważyłem jego holoformę, która trzymała na rękach nieprzytomną Selen. Również w wersji człowieka podszedłem do nich i spróbowałem rozeznać się w sytuacji.

\- Co z nią? - zapytałem. Młody chłopak spojrzał na mnie.

\- Wydaję mi się, że śpi, ale nie jestem pewien - westchnął - dostała wody, ale potrzebuje tego leku.

\- Wiem. Jazz, podaj mi probówkę - rozkazałem. Mój zastępca podszedł do mnie i przekazał mi serum. Próbowałem rozbudzić moją dziewczynę, ale nie było z nią kontaktu.

\- Jest nieprzytomna - stwierdził Ratchet po krótkiej analizie. Westchnąłem cicho.

\- Czyli tak nie damy rady. Trzeba będzie dożylnie.

\- Poleci z nami do lecznicy - wyjaśnił medyk. Przytaknąłem i odebrałem Waysowi moją ukochaną. Spojrzałem na niego próbując wydusić z siebie słowa wdzięczności. Decepticon uśmiechnął się i ukłonił. Po chwili zbliżył się do mnie. Spojrzałem na niego podejrzanie. Schylił się i pocałował Selen w czoło. Odsunąłem ją od niego i warknąłem oschle. Znów nabrałem ochoty do uduszenia tego gnojka. Po chwili położył obok niej butelkę wody.

\- Spokojnie rycerzyku - uśmiechnął się szyderczo. Niemal tak samo jak Barricade, którym także gardzę. Skąd na świecie biorą się takie mendy? - To tylko przyjacielski układ. Na razie - mruknął i poszedł w swoją stronę. Miałem dość takich typów. Jeden z nich wypowiedział mi wojnę o moją dziewczynę, drugi także zaczyna się do niej przystawiać. Ścisnąłem Selen mocniej w moich ramionach. Była dla mnie jedną z najważniejszych osób. Drugą był mój syn z którym zaczynam budować relacje na nowo. Obróciłem się niespokojnie słysząc nadchodzące decepticony i wydałem rozkaz powrotu do własnej bazy.


	15. Chapter 15

Przebudziłam się w ciepłym pomieszczeniu. Nie było ciemno i mrocznie. Wręcz przeciwnie. Pokój tętnił życiem. Ciepłe barwy radośnie się ze sobą komponowały. Było tak miło, że miałam ochotę zwrócić. Chociaż z drugiej strony przeczyściło mnie już zbyt doszczętnie. Poruszyłam się na miękkiej powierzchni. Było to niczym wielkie łóżko pościelone w nieskazitelną biel. Do przegubu miałam wbitą strzykawkę, która ciągnęła za sobą prawdopodobnie kroplówkę. Rozejrzałam się po okolicy. Po chwili ujrzałam nad sobą robota. Po różowym kolorze lakieru, wymodelowanej sylwetce i sporych rozmiarów biuście mogłam domyślić się, że jest to femobotka. Spoglądała na mnie łagodnie swoimi błękitnymi oczami i uśmiechała się delikatnie. Cichym i spokojnym głosem zapewniła mnie, że wszystko w porządku i pójdzie zawiadomić Optimusa. Musiałam się pozbierać do kupy bo byłam bardzo rozkojarzona. Obok na łóżku leżała butelka wody z której wcześniej piłam. Skorzystałam z niej i teraz. Wciąż byłam osłabiona. Byłam głodna, to może właśnie ta przyczyna. Do pokoju wszedł lider. Szybkim krokiem podszedł do mnie i ocenił czy jestem cała. Kochałam tę jego opiekuńczość. Usiadł na łóżku w postaci robota. Byłam niedaleko jego nogi. Prócz nas samych w pomieszczeniu pojawił się Ratchet, ta kobieta i Hide. Cieszyłam się, że ich widzę. Nawet tę kobietę, chociaż nawet jej nie znałam. Byłam radosna bo wiedziałam, że w tym gronie nic mi nie grozi. Ok, chyba, że zostanę zmiażdżona przez tyłek Optimusa - bez jaj, przez chwilę, gdy siadał miałam takie wrażenie. Prime położył na mnie swoją rękę. Wtuliłam się w jego palec i westchnęłam cicho.

\- Wszystko z tobą gra - zaczął medyk przyglądając się wynikom badań. Robił je zapewne podczas, gdy byłam nieprzytomna. - wszystkie te objawy, które miałaś były znakiem, że serum przestaje działać. Mimo, że wymioty miały inną przyczynę, zdaje się, że to po prostu sprawy z żołądkiem. Nie mogę jednak w stu procentach potwierdzić. Dostałaś kolejną dawkę płynu. Nie przejmuj się, możesz ją przyjmować. Nie jest niebezpieczna.

Przytaknęłam. Na tę chwile taka diagnoza była dla mnie wystarczająca. Bałam się, że może umieram, czy coś, ale dałam radę.

\- Skąd wiedzieliście, że jestem w bazie decepticonów? - zapytałam zdziwiona. Czułam, że dochodzę do siebie i bardzo mnie to cieszyło.

\- Wraz z hipisem wybraliśmy się na Ziemię, by porwać cię do Optimusa, co jest długą historią... no i czekała nas tam niemiła niespodzianka. Od Arsen dowiedzieliśmy się, że wymyśliłaś "ambitny" plan, by wydać się w ręce wroga - stwierdził Hide swoim dokuczliwym tonem. Optimus spojrzał na mnie z pretensją. Wiedziałam, że zaraz zacznie się jego monolog więc podjęłam próbę wyjaśnień.

\- To nie zupełnie mój kaprys... Wymyśliłam ten plan, bo był to jedyny sposób, by się z wami skontaktować. No... nie wypalił, ale się starałam. Gdy odlecieliście na Cybertron rozmawiałam z prezydentem. Może wam się to nie spodoba, ale opowiedziałam mu o wszystkim. Przecież to i tak miał być koniec. Przynajmniej dowiedział się czego ma się spodziewać po decepticonach.

\- Czasu nie cofniemy. Do czego zmierzasz? - westchnął lider.

\- Prezydent potwierdził moje myśli. Bez was nie uda się pokonać decepticonów. Kazał mi was z powrotem sprowadzić. Trzeba było tylko wymyślić plan. No to wymyśliłam taki. Przecież nie mogłam się z wami skontaktować. Chodziło mi o to, że jak dostanę się na Cybertron, mogę wysłać do ciebie wiadomość, Prime. No, ale się skomplikowało no i oni nie współpracowali. Do chrzanu!

\- Trudno aby współpracowali - zaśmiał się Ratchet. Przytaknęłam.

\- Sideways mi bardzo pomógł. Megatron chciał mnie zabić i gdyby nie Ways, dopiąłby swego. Najpierw uratował mnie, gdy ich lider strzelił we mnie swoim działem, potem wyciągnął mnie z zamkniętego pokoju. Generalnie pomógł mi z tego wyjść. Jestem mu wdzięczna.

\- Jego dobroć jest tylko przykrywką. Chce cię wykorzystać - stwierdził Prime z przekonaniem. Przewróciłam oczami, ale po chwili uśmiechnęłam się miło.

\- To twoje zdanie, Prime - westchnęłam. Lider był nieugięty. Spojrzał się na mnie niezadowolony i zaczął osądzać mnie, że zakochałam się w decepticonie. Tak. Zrobił to. Możecie zacząć buczeć i obrzucać ekran przekąskami. Był w tym wszystkim niepoważny. Pokręciłam głową z niedowierzaniem, ale nie podjęłam zbędnej dyskusji. - wracając do rozmowy... potrzebujemy was. Nie wiem jak zamierzacie to zrobić, ale musicie wrócić na Ziemię.

\- No to będzie ciekawie... liderek raczej nie da rady - stwierdził rozbawiony Hide. Potrafił być denerwujący. Zwłaszcza w sytuacjach, które wymagają powagi. Spuściłam wzrok.

\- Selen, ty wiesz, że ja...

\- Prime, my na prawdę was potrzebujemy. Będziesz siedział bezczynnie patrząc jak umieramy? - zapytałam ze łzami w oczach. Zacisnął pięści.

\- Wiesz, że cie kocham - szepnął. - Zrobiłbym wszystko abyś była bezpieczna. Nie wiem...

\- Prime, zdecyduj się - westchnęła femobotka - mój Ratchet poszedłby za mną wszędzie. Prawda mój doktorku?

\- No a co zrobić? Jak już się ożeniłem, to trzeba - westchnął zrzędliwie. Zaśmiałam się ocierając łzy. Ten mały incydent był na swój sposób romantyczny. Dziwny. Głównie dziwny. Ale i uroczy. A więc różowa femobotka to Arcee, żona naszego medyka. Prime się nie uśmiechał. Spoglądał na mnie ukradkiem. Zrobiło się cicho. Ironhide zagwizdał. - Zrobiło się niezręcznie... - powiedział rozbawiony. - Nie przejmuj się... ja za tobą pójdę wszędzie, Selenko. To co piękne to nie trwałe co?

\- Potrzebuję was! - krzyknęłam - z liderem lub bez!

\- Ostro. Ale ja lubię patrzeć jak związki się rozpadają. Znaczy nie martw się Selen, w razie co to masz mnie jako wsparcie - stwierdził Hide - możemy się hajtać jeszcze dziś.

\- Dlaczego nasz związek miałby się rozpaść? - Prime odezwał się po długim czasie milczenia - przecież wracamy na Ziemię...

Spojrzałam na lidera z niezrozumieniem. W końcu odwzajemnił wzrok. Uśmiechnął się do mnie.

\- Jesteś pewien? - zapytałam całkowicie serio. Nie chodziło o to, że nie rozumiałam jego problemu. Nie chciałam narobić mu kłopotów, tylko tak trochę nie było wyjścia. Przytaknął z powagą. Jego holoforma objęła mnie mocno. Zakryłam ucieszoną twarz w jego ramionach.

\- Wiedziałem, że się ugnie - stwierdził Hide. W kilka minut zorganizowaliśmy się, spakowaliśmy dodatkową broń taką jak granaty, bagnety i spluwy. Moje klimaty. Arcee rozmawiała ze mną, kiedy chłopcy szykowali się do lotu.


	16. Chapter 16

(Sideways)

\- Cholerne Autoboty! - wrzasnął mój pan. Z wściekłości uderzył pięścią o stół, który na korzyść Starscreama stał bliżej niż on sam. Spuściłem głowę i przyjrzałem się moim stopom. Chyba muszę je w końcu umyć...

\- Straty nie są wielkie. Wystarczy tylko wyremontować ścianę i wszystko będzie jak dawniej - wyjaśnił Breakdown.

\- Energon jest bezpieczny? - zapytał próbując się uspokoić. Starscream przytaknął.

\- Osobiście zaniosłem go do skrytki. Starczy nam na jakieś siedemdziesiąt dwa megacykle. Jeżeli oczywiście nie będziemy atakować. No i starczy tylko dla szesnastu osób zakładając, że każdy z nas wypije po połowie energonu z kostki. Natomiast jeżeli chcemy walczyć sugeruję iż powinniśmy wypić całą zawartość sześcianu co niestety doprowadzi, że ośmiu z nas nie dostanie energii i będzie narażony na poważne osłabienie.

\- Osiem głównych decepticonów musi być w pełni sił. Trzeba wysłać prośbę do naszego wodza, by pozwolił nam czerpać z jego źródeł energonu. Ways, ty to zrobisz. Jesteś stamtąd. Wysłucha cię - rozkazał. Przytaknąłem niemal od razu po usłyszeniu polecenia.

\- Już udaję się, by wykonać list - stwierdziłem, chociaż wcale nie wyszedłem z pomieszczenia.

\- To nienormalne, by autoboty atakowały zaraz po wojnie. To jeszcze nigdy się nie wydarzyło - westchnął rozdrażniony Megatron po czym potarł brodę palcami w geście zamyślenia.

\- Co tu ukrywać, mieliśmy ich własność - stwierdziłem - z naciskiem na mieliśmy.

\- Ten mały robak zdołał uciec. Autoboty przybyły po niego. Być może, że jest siostrą tropiciela co by oznaczało, że znaczy także wiele dla Upadłego. Ale nie możemy ryzykować. To jest tylko przeczucie. Przypadek. Na pewno - westchnął.

\- Ciekawe czy autoboty coś podejrzewają? - zamyślił się Grindor, który zapewne stał tu od początku zebrania, ale nie odzywał się co sprawiło, że dopiero teraz zauważyłem jego obecność.

\- Nic mnie to nie obchodzi. Breakdown, zajmij się odbudową bazy. Męczę się zbyt szybko. Padam z nóg. Muszę się jak najszybciej zasilić. Ways, pisz tę cholerną prośbę! - rozkazał i wyszedł z sali. Westchnąłem cicho. Odczekałem kilka chwil i udałem się do skrytki z energonem. Odczuwałem zmęczenie podobnie jak mój pan i także jak on musiałem się zasilić. Nie chciałem wchodzić z nim w rozmowy, bo czułem, że nie jest w humorze. Na szczęście nie wnikał w to, jak zniknęła Selen. Było to dla niego oczywiste, że autoboty przybyły tutaj po dziewczynę i dopięli swego, ale nie wiedział jak. Z biegiem czasu może zacznie coś podejrzewać, bo przecież pilnował, by wróg nie dostał się do środka. Może wtedy pomyśli, że któryś z nich przedarł się innym wejściem? Któż to wie? Podszedłem do skrytki i wydobyłem z niej kostkę energonu. Umieściłem płyn w pojemniku na mojej piesi i niemal od razu poczułem moc energonu. Dał mi, jak to sie mówi w języku ziemskim, kopa. Oczy zaświeciły mi mocniejszą czerwienią, a ręce mimowolnie zacisnęły miażdżąc puste pudełko. Uśmiechnąłem się z satysfakcją. Moc jest cudowna. Mógłbym zauroczyć się tym błogim uczuciem bycia silnym. Gdy skończyłem upajać się odczuciem, udałem się do zacisznego kącika opuszczonego pokoju i próbowałem sporządzić najlepszy list jaki tylko umiałem. Wracając do domu zaniosę go do Upadłego. A teraz słowa...


	17. Chapter 17

Ulga jaką odczułam, gdy obudziłam się znów w swoim łóżku, była nie do opisania. Wszystko minęło jak zły sen. Jeszcze cudowniejszy był widok moich przyjaciół w salonie. Trochę było mi głupio zostawiać ich sam na sam z moją mamą, która dzisiaj miała wolne. Ironhide zamęczał ją opowiadaniami o wojnie. Optimus natomiast uspokajał, że teraz walczy się nieco inaczej i mają na mnie oko. Uśmiechnęłam się stojąc w progu pokoju. Artur zauważył mnie jako pierwszy. Chwile później wzrok skierowali na mnie wszyscy. Przeciągnęłam się nie tracąc uśmiechu z twarzy.

\- Jak za starych, dobrych czasów - mruknęłam.

\- Śniadanie masz na stole - mama wskazała palcem na kuchnie - niestety nie wiele zostało, bo pan Ironhide zjadł też drugą porcję.

W takiej chwili upomniany powinien się zaczerwienić, przeprosić czy chociaż okazać, że mu przykro. Nie. Nasz Hide uchylił usta i zarechotał. Przewróciłam oczami. Jak na czterdziestolatka był nienormalny i dziecinny. Udałam się do kuchni, by zjeść w spokoju mój omlet. Był cudowny. Herbata też była cudowna. Czułam się w końcu silna, pewna siebie, bezpieczna. Nim się obejrzałam do stołu dosiadł się Prime. Zastał mnie w nieciekawej sytuacji bowiem bardzo intensywnie piłam gorący wywar z truskawek i mango. Zaśmiał się tylko i ostrzegł bym nie połknęła kubka. Uśmiechnęłam się zawstydzona zaraz po tym jak odłożyłam herbatę. Pogrzebałam widelcem w niedojedzonym jajku. Trudno mi było zacząć rozmowę.

\- Wszystko dobrze? - zapytałam w końcu odrywając wzrok od pływającej w piciu cytryny.

\- Czemu miałoby nie być? W końcu znowu mogę się cieszyć byciem z tobą - stwierdził z radością.

\- I na pewno wszystko gra? - upewniłam się zaniepokojona - w końcu przeze mnie musiałeś złamać rozkaz. Jest mi przykro, a także trochę głupio, że tak się stało, ale zrozum, że sam prezydent przyznał, że sami nie damy rady. Grozi nam niebezpieczeństwo.

\- Boję się. Myślę, że to zrozumiałe. Nie wiem jak zareaguje Ultra Magnus i nie wiem co będzie dalej. Może stać się coś gorszego od zabronienia mi cię spotykać na Ziemi. Ale rozumiem waszą sytuację. Muszę się oswoić z myślą, że mam spore kłopoty. Są jednak zalety tego czynu. Mogę cię widzieć, a także w końcu odważyłem się zrobić coś szalonego, zupełnie do mnie niepodobnego - uśmiechnął się. Ja z resztą także. Dopiłam herbatę.

\- W takim razie cieszę się, że nie jesteś temu całkowicie przeciwny. Zostaje nam jeszcze udanie się do prezydenta - oznajmiłam.

\- Zrobimy to za jakąś chwilę. Teraz jestem zdecydowanie nieskupiony na poważnych rzeczach - stwierdził uśmiechając się do mnie zadziornie. Zrozumiałam jego przesłanie. Wstałam z miejsca zanosząc brudne naczynia do zlewu. Spojrzałam na niego zalotnie i udałam się do pokoju. Nie musiałam upewniać się czy lider idzie za mną. Niemal czułam jego oddech na swojej szyi. Nim zdążyliśmy wejść do pokoju już ściskaliśmy się i całowaliśmy. Chwilę potem zniknęła z nas połowa ubrań. Rozpięłam liderowi spodnie patrząc mu głęboko w oczy. Przygryzał wargę, a mnie motywowało to do dalszego działania. Nie wiedziałam co ma teraz w głowie, ale sądząc po jego minie skupiał się na chwili, która miała nadejść. Gdy przygotowaliśmy się odpowiednio do pieszczot lider skoczył na mnie i nie puścił do chwili największej euforii.


	18. Chapter 18

(Sideways)

List był już gotowy. Starałem się pisać wyraźnie, delikatnie stawać znaki, by były najelegantsze. Staram się w ogóle ładnie pisać. Większość moich znajomych nie potrafi ani tego ani nie okiełznało nauki czytania. Są zacofani. Ja musiałem się uczyć. Wymagała tego ode mnie matka i ojciec. Motywował mnie do tego brat. Był bardzo dobry z czytania i mówił, że będę taki jak on. Starałem się jak mogłem, ale jemu nigdy nie dorównałem. Szedłem przez główną alejkę miasteczka, by dotrzeć do zamku. Jego wieże były już widoczne w oddali. Przyśpieszyłem kroku ściskając lekko kopertę z prośbą do Upadłego. Władca może nie być zachwycony taką sugestią, ale nie mamy wyjścia. Właściwie Megatron nie ma. Dobrowolnie zanoszę list. Energonu mogę mieć pod dostatkiem jeżeli podam argumenty, które będą wystarczająco dobre, by Go przekonać. Jestem obywatelem tej oto połowy Cybertronu. Wytwarzam pożyteczne dla otoczenia eliksiry, a także rzucam zaklęcia, gdy tego ode mnie wymagają. Jednak wolę się nimi nie chwalić. Używam magii, gdy tego na prawdę potrzebuję. Na ogół działam siłą, której mam teraz pod dostatkiem na jakieś trzy ziemskie dni. Uważam, że energon jest mi należny za moją branżę, a także dobrowolne działanie na rzecz decepticonów, których jest władcą. Mimo wygody jaką mogę posiadać jednak staram się żyć jak inne decepticony. Nie wywyższam się i nie robię sobie skrótów. Wbrew tego, że nie przepadam za tą rasą wolę być uczciwy i działać jak oni. Mam jedynie dosyć walk i wojny. Może właśnie dlatego pomagam Megatronowi, chcę położyć kres bitwom. Chcę pokoju. Wtedy jedna i druga strona Cybertronu znowu będą spokojne. Nie będzie natarć i próśb o pomoc w walce czy o schronienie. Dostają je co prawda nieliczni, lecz ciągle ich przybywa. Nie chciałbym wątpić, ale Upadły mógłby sobie nie poradzić z utrzymaniem bezpiecznej połowy i w końcu moja ojczyzna podzieliłaby los drugiej połowy. Próbowałem się wyrwać od tej strasznej wizji. Straciłbym dom, rodzinę, normalne życie. Było mi trochę żal tych, którzy musieli to przeżyć. Nie raz miałem napady strachu. Kiedy słyszałem o jakichś natarciach na tę połowę zamykałem się w pokoju, by nikt mnie nie widział, kładłem się na łóżku i w histerii wylewałem łzy. Nie lubiłem się bać. Nie chciałem odczuwać żalu, strachu czy innych. W końcu udało mi się panować nad sobą. Pomogło mi w tym wstąpienie do decepticonów. Czasem jeszcze wyłem, lub łatwo się ekscytowałem. Potem została kamienna twarz, która tylko czasem pokazuje zdziwienie, entuzjazm, irytacje czy smutek. Nogi zatrzymały się u progu pałacu. Stali tam strażnicy z bronią opartą o podłożę. Ukłoniłem się z szacunku i wręczyłem jednemu z nich kopertę z listem. Wyjaśniłem, że zależy mi na szybkiej odpowiedzi na adres bazy decepticonów i odszedłem pozdrawiając. Mogłem wreszcie udać się do domu. Droga nie zajęła mi tak dużo czasu jak dojście do zamku. Wystarczyło skręcić w kolejną uliczkę, iść prosto kilkadziesiąt kroków, a potem skręcić w lewo by ujrzeć naprzeciwko porośnięty kolorowymi kwiatami domek magów. Mama zapewne siedziała w domu i gotowała ciepły olej. Uchyliłem drzwi i pokazałem się jej, by wiedziała, że bezpiecznie wróciłem do domu. Od śmierci mego brata właśnie tak robiłem. Sprawiało jej to ulgę, a i ja cieszyłem się, że mama czuje się lepiej. Wszedłem do mojego pokoju i zastanowiłem się do czego się zabrać. Woń oleju skusiła mnie do skosztowania. Po kilku łykach nabrałem sobie całej szklanki napoju. Postawiłem ją na etażerce obok łoża, na które z chęcią się położyłem. Przymknąłem oczy i nie wiedzieć czemu przed oczami ukazała mi się dziewczyna, którą ostatnio uratowałem z opresji. Zaskoczony przyjąłem tę wizję. Skupiłem się na jej twarzy. Wyraźnie przyglądałem się w myślach każdemu szczegółowi. Jej delikatnym piegom, jasnoniebieskim oczom, lekko prostemu nosowi, którego koniec był ledwo zauważalnie zadarty, pełnym chociaż nieśmiałym ustom w kolorze bladego różu. Miała ciekawy zapach. Próbowałem go odtworzyć. Wyciągnąłem sztylet z sakiewki i przyłożyłem go do twarzy. Ona miała mój, a ja jej. Zapachu nie było dużo, ale mimo to czułem go. Uśmiechnąłem się z satysfakcją i lekko polizałem ostrze.


	19. Chapter 19

Leżeliśmy wtuleni w siebie. Patrzyliśmy na jakiś punkt na suficie. Prime delikatnie dotykał moich stóp swoimi. Był delikatny i czuły przez cały czas, gdy przy mnie był. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego i okryłam kołdrą po dekolt. Moja dłoń wędrowała po jego klatce piersiowej. Druga była spleciona z jego dłonią. Oddychał spokojnie co sprawiało, że i ja się tak czułam.

\- Nie było cię przy mnie maksymalnie kilkanaście godzin, a ja czuję się jakbym wytęskniła się za wszystkie czasy - szepnęłam.

\- Zgodzę się z tym. Czułem to samo. Może to nasze wyobrażenie przyszłości bez siebie sprawiało takie wrażenie ? - zamyślił się również szepcząc. Przyznałam mu, że może się nie mylić.

\- No zobacz, nie możemy się od siebie oddalać - mruknęłam zadowolona - to mi idzie nawet na rękę. Wole mieć cię przy sobie.

\- No pewnie, że tak. Przecież jestem super - zaśmiał się, a ja nie byłam w stanie odmówić mu całusa. Wstałam nie ukrywając swojej nagości. Pozbierałam ciuchy i wskoczyłam w bieliznę. Lider podniósł się z leżącej pozycji na siedzącą. Pochwycił swoje bokserki i nałożył je na siebie. Jego wzrok skierował się na szafkę. Był tam pistolet i nożyk potocznie zwany sztyletem.

\- Wzięłam sobie twój pistolet - wyjaśniłam - skoro jednak jesteś już z powrotem to znów należy do ciebie.

\- Ja nie patrzę na pistolet, Selen.

Lider wziął do ręki nożyk i przyjrzał mu się - nóż Waysa - warknął.

\- Skąd wiesz, że jego - zapytałam zdumiona.

\- Wyrył tu swoje imię po Cybertrońsku. Dlaczego masz jego sztylet?! - zapytał ostro. Nie było w jego głosie ani trochę czułości jak jeszcze do niedawna.

\- Opowiadałam ci, że gdy mnie zawlókł do swojego alt mode podczas walki to przez nieuwagę zabrałam nie ten co trzeba - Podrapałam się po głowie zmieszana. Nie sądziłam, że tak go zaintryguje głupie ostrze. Co to za różnica czy należy do mnie czy Waysa. Nadal jest narzędziem walki i do tego zamierzam je wykorzystać - wszystko gra?

\- Nie. Masz jego rzecz przy swoim łóżku. To wcale nie gra, Selen. Skąd mam wiedzieć czy nie czujesz czegoś do tego decepticona? - zapytał zdenerwowany.

\- A więc tu cię boli, skarbie? - zapytałam roześmiana. Przykucnęłam przy nim i położyłam głowę na jego kolanach - A więc nie. Nie czuję nic do tego decepticona. Jest miły i tego się trzymam mimo, że wiem jakie jest twoje zdanie. Nawet przez chwile nie przyszło mi do głowy, że mógłby coś dla mnie znaczyć - powiedziałam. Słowa były prawdą. Nie kocham Sidewaysa. Okazał mi swoją dobroć i pomógł mi. Ja tę pomoc przyjęłam. Nic poza tym. Lider wciąż patrzył z gniewem na sztylet. Odebrałam mu go i położyłam na szafce z powrotem.

\- Nie przejmuj się tym - westchnęłam, ale on nie dawał się przekonać. Wstał gwałtownie i podszedł do okna. Stanęłam tuż za nim. Złapałam go za rękę i zmusiłam, by się do mnie odwrócił. Po chwili przekręciłam się do niego plecami i pociągnęłam do siebie.

\- Przecież wiem, że i tak mnie nie oddasz. Nikomu - uśmiechnęłam się z satysfakcji ciągnąc go do siebie jeszcze bardziej. W końcu poczułam, że do mnie przylega. Nie opierał się. Trzymałam ręce w jego dłoniach, a głowę położyłam na jego barku. Czule mnie pocałował, ale dłonie zacisnął mocniej, by pokazać, że jestem jego. Nie raz tak robił, gdy Hide specjalnie nam dokuczał.

Przebrałam się. Brudne rzeczy jak zwykle poszły do prania, a ja tymczasem założyłam spodnie do kolan i granatową koszulkę. Nałożywszy na siebie białe skarpetki zeszłam na dół z moim ukochanym. Mama krzątała się w kuchni. Myła blaty, wkładała naczynia do zmywarki. Co chwile odwracała głowę w naszą stronę by zobaczyć czy np. Skids nie połyka szklanki. Przykład wzięłam z bieżącej sytuacji. Mudflap wpychał swojemu bratu przeźroczyste naczynie do gardła. Dziwne, że nikt nie zwrócił na to szczególnej uwagi. Podeszłam do bliźniaków i kazałam oddać przedmiot, który jednak jest stosowany jako szklanka na picie a nie jako pokarm czy Bóg wie co. Usiadłam na miękkim dywanie niedaleko hipisa zapatrzonego w okno. Nie wiedziałam czy mam zagadać, czy jednak nie przeszkadzać mu w wykonywanej czynności. Lider nie pozwolił mi jednak spędzić czasu na odpoczynku. Stanął przede mną w swoich białych, niesamowicie czystych skarpetkach. Spojrzałam na jego poważną twarz i zapytałam o co chodzi.

\- Nie mamy bazy Selen, a nie możemy przecież mieszkać u ciebie w domu. Obawiam się, że musimy jednak pojechać do prezydenta. Chcę usłyszeć co ma nam do powiedzenia, a potem ustalić gdzie będziemy mieszkać - wyjaśnił. Przytaknęłam podnosząc się z miejsca. Stanęłam naprzeciw niego.

\- Jechać z tobą, Prime? - zapytał się Ratchet grzebiący coś w telefonie Arsen.

\- Nie. Jeżeli to nie kłopot, zostańcie tutaj. Tę noc, za pozwoleniem mamy Selen, spędzimy tu. Nie mam jednak na tyle śmiałości by zajmować wasz dom dłużej - stwierdził. Autoboty posusznie pokiwały głowami. Podeszłam do drzwi wyjściowych i poczekałam aż dołączył do mnie lider. Wspólnie wsiedliśmy do jego alt mode. Zapięłam pasy i popatrzyłam się na spalony las. Rzeczywiście, autoboty nie miały gdzie mieszkać. Mama nie byłaby przekonana co do trzymania tylu facetów w domu. Zwłaszcza Hidea, który je więcej niż Optimus i Artur razem wzięci. Holoforma Optimusa pojawiła się na siedzeniu obok. Samochód ruszył i gdy tylko wyminęliśmy spalony las, mój dobry humor powrócił. Klęski żywiołowe nie należą do moich ulubionych widoków. Ogień wygląda pięknie, ale jest niebezpieczny i potrafi spowodować wiele szkód. Odebrał dom moim przyjaciołom. Był to co prawda skrawek lasu, ale jednak dawał im schronienie. Pokręciłam głową, by wybić sobie z głowy pogorzelisko. Poczułam ciepły dotyk lidera na swojej nodze. Trzymał swoją rękę na moim udzie i patrzył na mnie zatroskany. Widocznie miałam smutną minę więc się zmartwił. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego szczerze by pokazać, że wszystko gra.

\- O czym myślałaś? - zapytał podejrzliwie. Zapewne nadal gryzła go sprawa z Sidewaysem. Niepotrzebnie, bo wcale mnie nie obchodzi. Jestem mu winna przysługę, to wiem, ale nic poza tym.

\- O tym co teraz będzie, Prime. Boję się o tym myśleć - stwierdziłam odgarniając włosy z twarzy. Lider zacisnął rękę na moim udzie.

\- Cokolwiek będzie jestem z tobą - szepnął uśmiechnięty.

Wysiedliśmy na parkingu obok pałacu prezydenckiego. Już raz tutaj byłam. Dokładniej wczoraj. Teraz byłam pewniejsza. Miałam obok siebie lidera, nie byłam już wystraszoną małą dziewczynką. Prime rozejrzał się po okolicy.

\- Ładny budynek. I tu jest ten wasz cały prezydent? - zapytał. Przytaknęłam. Wraz z towarzyszem podeszłam do ochroniarzy. Po wyjaśnieniu w jakim celu przybywamy jeden z nich zabrał nas do gabinetu do którego zmierzaliśmy. Podczas przechadzki po korytarzach mogliśmy podziwiać wystrój i malowidła jakie tylko nasunęły nam się na oczy. Niektóre były dziwne, niezrozumiałe, inne zaś proste i nie wymagające ruszenia głową. Od razu wiadome było co przedstawiają. Najwięcej było portretów a także tutejszych zdjęć. Okolicy, ludzi, naszego miasta. Ściany w korytarzu były mniej atrakcyjne niż w poszczególnych pokojach do których udało mi się zajrzeć poprzez uchylone drzwi. Biel pobladła, ściana popękała w okolicach sufitu. W rogach roiło się od kurzu i pajęczyn. Widać nie zależy im na dobrym wrażeniu przychodzących tutaj gości. Pewnie sprząta się tutaj tylko na zapowiedziane spotkania z szychami lub na konieczne odwiedziny sanepidu. Aż wstyd pomyśleć, że to budynek należący do najważniejszych osób w mieście. Pokręciłam głową z rozczarowania. Panowała niezręczna cisza. Ochroniarz zdążył już pewnie zauważyć, że nie piejemy z zachwytu nad wystrojem. dlatego też milczał i tylko co jakiś czas zerkał na nasze twarze. W końcu zatrzymał się i wskazał nam drzwi do których zmierzaliśmy - To tutaj - powiedział i odwrócił się do nas plecami. Nim zdążyłam podziękować był już daleko od nas. Nie chciałam wydzierać się na cały korytarz więc stwierdziłam, że jeszcze będę miała okazję powiedzieć dziękuje. Spojrzałam się na lidera. Zapewne przygotowywał się do spotkania myślami, ponieważ robił bardzo dziwne miny. Uśmiechnęłam się powstrzymując śmiech i popchnęłam delikatnie uchylone drzwi. Lekkie skrzypienie skupiło na nas wzrok prezydenta. Pomachałam mu trochę nieśmiało, tłumacząc, że przyprowadziłam lidera autobotów. Człowiek za biurkiem zdziwił się niezmiernie, ale po chwili przywołał nas do siebie. Podniósł się na chwilę by podać dodatkowe krzesło.Usiadłam na nim i oparłam ręce o biurko. Obok mnie usiadł lider lekko zestresowany. Oboje spojrzeliśmy na człowieka, który nalewał Optimusowi jakiejś nalewki.

\- A więc udało ci się, dziecko. Szczerze to trochę w ciebie zwątpiłem - stwierdził chowając do kredensu butle z czerwonym alkoholem - no, ale dosyć o tym. Optimusie, Selen zdradziła mi bardzo dużo szczegółów dotyczących twojej drużyny, a także zamiary wroga. Teraz muszę usłyszeć coś od ciebie.

Prime przytaknął _._ Chwyciwszy swój kieliszek upił z niego trzy łyki i zaczął odpowiadać, że jego drużyna jest bardzo odpowiedzialna. Jeśli zmrużyć oko to prawie nie skłamał. Dodatkowo opowiedział o wojnach, o tym czego spodziewa się od wrogów, a także o zniszczeniu jakie może czekać Ziemię. Wiele z tych kwestii zdążyłam już wczoraj wyjaśnić. Prezydent jednak bacznie słuchał.

\- Rozumiem, że chcecie nam pomóc. To naprawdę bardzo wielki czyn i poświęcenie z waszej strony - stwierdził.

\- Naszym obowiązkiem jest teraz chronić tę planetę i jej mieszkańców. Oddziały autobotów są w ukryciu na całym świecie. Każdy kraj to inny oddział autobotów. Szukamy energonu, bronimy też terenu przed decepticonami. Podejmiemy walkę z wrogiem gdy będzie taka potrzeba.

\- Jedna już nastała z tego co widziałem - stwierdził prezydent.

\- Owszem, pierwsza walka wybuchła, ale to nie koniec wojny. To początek. Prawdziwa wojna trwa nawet kilkanaście lat z chwilowymi zawieszeniami broni. Dopóki decepticony nie zginą nic się nie zakończy - wyjaśnił lider.

\- A więc rozumiem, że zdecydowaliście się dobrowolnie walczyć dla tego miasta? - zapytał zaintrygowany.

\- Można to tak nazwać.

\- Jest tylko jeden problem - wtrąciłam się - podczas walki baza autobotów, znana także jako skrawek lasu przy moim domu, została spalona. Moi przyjaciele nie mają gdzie się podziać.

\- O to nie musisz się martwić. Jeżeli tylko zgodzicie się służyć temu miastu, zamieszkacie wśród naszych żołnierzy - oznajmił. Spojrzałam niepewnie na mojego chłopaka. Prime oddał równie niepewny wzrok.

\- Nie wiemy co mamy powiedzieć - stwierdziłam zakłopotana.

\- Decyzja należy do was. Będziecie traktowani jak wojsko. Zyskacie obywatelstwo służąc oficjalnie temu miastu. Jeszcze dzisiaj poznacie swój nowy dom.

\- Myślę, że możemy się zgodzić jednak potrzeba nam więcej szczegółów. Mamy dołączyć do jakiejś armii i mam oddać swoją posadę czy jednak zachowamy ten szyk ?

\- Naturalnie, że pozostaniecie tak jak teraz. W twoim plutonie wszystko pozostanie tak jak jest, może poza ubiorem. Oddział Optimusa, brzmi to dosyć nieźle, prawda?

Prime uśmiechnął się usatysfakcjonowany.

\- A co z lasem? Będzie martwy do końca życia? - zapytałam.

\- Nie, zajmiemy się odbudową lasu jeszcze w tym roku. Mam dużo spraw na głowie, a wizja końca świata spowodowanego atakiem obcych dostarczyła mi dodatkowych problemów. Nie wszystko uda mi się załatwić od razu. Na razie proponuję wam schronienie w zamian za służbę. Czekam tylko na odpowiedź - wyjaśnił.

\- Powiedzmy, że się zgodziłem, ale muszę to uzgodnić z moimi żołnierzami. Oni także muszą mieć prawo do głosu.

\- Naturalnie.

\- Czy ja też będę w armii? - zapytałam nakręcona.

\- Jeśli twój lider wyrazi na to zgodę, to tak - stwierdził. Powiercił się na krześle i po chwili zaczął grzebać w szufladzie. Mruknął coś do siebie kilka razy po czym wręczył nam ulotki z kwaterą wojska. - jeżeli chodzi o ludzi, to starajcie się nie przykuwać ich uwagi. Może być ciężko, ale przyzwyczają się do waszego widoku, gdy zrozumieją, że jesteście z nami. Najważniejsze informacje znajdziecie w tych ulotkach, więcej pytań proszę kierować osobiście do generała. A teraz jeżeli mogę was prosić... muszę skontaktować się z agentem nieruchomości. Do zobaczenia, miło było poznać tak niezwykłą osobę.

\- Mi również miło. Dziękuję za wszystko - lider pożegnał sie i wyszedł, a ja zaraz za nim.

W domu było dosyć cicho. Byłam z tego faktu niesamowicie zadowolona. Autoboty leżały plackiem na dywanie, co niektórzy siedzieli na kanapie. Zajrzałam do kuchni w celu zlokalizowania mamy. Zamiast niej zastałam mojego wujka w białym fartuchu. Wyjaśnił, że mama poszła do sklepu po zapasy, które wyjadł Hide. Zaśmiałam się cicho i wróciłam do salonu, gdzie Optimus opowiadał o spotkaniu. Podał jedną z ulotek, które dostaliśmy Jazzowi, a drugą trzymał i czytał. Zaciekawiona usiadłam mu na kolanach i dołączyłam do czynności. Warunki były dobre, pokoje były wyposażone w podstawowe meble czyli łóżko, szafa, nocny stolik z lampką. Dodatkowo był też dywan i firana na oknie. Ściany miały kolor jasnej żółci. Na obrazkach oczywiście pokoje mogły wyglądać nieco zbyt perfekcyjnie, ale autobotom nie potrzeba więcej. Dotychczas mieli do dyspozycji gołe niebo, trawę i drzewa wokół siebie. Nie będą wybrzydzać jak sądzę. Podstawowe posiłki w stołówce, sala treningowa, siłownia. Mają tam też pokój rozrywkowy, w którego skład wchodzą piłkarzyki, telewizja, automat do gier. Raj dla facetów. Treningi odbywają się od ósmej do dziesiątej. Później powtórka z rozrywki od piętnastej do osiemnastej. - Ile nas to będzie kosztowało ? - zapytał Hide podejrzanie.

\- Z tego co wiemy, nic. Mieszkanie w zamian za służbę - wyjaśnił lider.

\- Wchodzę w to. Są piłkarzyki - stwierdził bez namysłu. Podejrzewam, że nawet nie wiedział co to za gra.

\- Czy są tam też miejsca dla medyków ?

\- Tak. Każdy pluton ma swojego speca-medyka. A poza tym jest też kilka lecznic - stwierdziłam patrząc na kartkę.

\- No więc i ja nie mam nic przeciwko.

\- A więc zgadzacie się, by wstąpić do wojska? - upewnił się Prime. Autoboty przytaknęły. Było ustalone. Przyjrzałam się ulotce jeszcze raz. Koszary znajdowały się niedaleko ulicy przy której mieszkamy. Zdziwiłam się. W naszej okolicy nigdy nie było wojska. Poszłam do Artura pokazując mu pożądany adres.

\- O ile pamiętam wojsko jest gdzieś w środku lasu. Jakąś niecałą godzinę drogi. Można też pojechać okrężną drogą. Gdy jechałem do was widziałem, że jest tam specjalnie wyrobiona droga - wyjaśnił - trzeba tylko okrążyć las. Rozumiem, że autoboty zdecydowały się, żeby wstąpić w szeregi?

\- Nie tylko oni. My też - westchnęłam z zadowoleniem.

\- Jak to sobie wyobrażasz? Masz przecież szkołę do skończenia.

\- Mam. Dam sobie radę. Wracając uzgodniłam z Optimusem, że będzie po nas przyjeżdżał, a potem nas odwoził - wyjaśniłam.

\- Jesteś uparta - stwierdził wujek wycierając mokre ręce o ręcznik.

\- Wiem - oznajmiłam po czym wróciłam do salonu. Autoboty wstały i podeszły do drzwi. - Gdzie idziecie? - zapytałam zaciekawiona.

\- Zobaczyć nasz nowy dom - wyjaśnił lider. Po chwili pocałował mnie i złapał za rękę - a ty idziesz z nami.


	20. Chapter 20

Parking obok koszar robił wrażenie, a co dopiero sama kwatera wojska. Ciągnąca się na długość kilometra jednostka wojskowa miała trzy, a nawet cztery budynki, a także spory kawałek przestrzeni na treningi na świeżym powietrzu. Ceglaste budowle wznosiły się na maksymalnie siedem metrów. Wejścia strzegło dwóch strażników w militarnych ubraniach, na które nałożyli odblaskowe kamizelki. Na głowach mieli zielone berety z orzełkiem na środku. Stali na baczność pilnując porządku. Ciekawiło mnie czy nie ruszają się przez cały czas, czy tylko, gdy nadjeżdżają ludzie? Zaparkowaliśmy i udaliśmy się w stronę strażników wyglądających na nieco starszych od Optimusa. Gdy tylko uzasadniliśmy naszą wizytę zostaliśmy pokierowani do najwyższego budynku z ojczystą flagą nad drzwiami. Złapałam dłoń lidera, by poczuć się pewniej. Nigdy wcześniej tutaj nie byłam, a jak dobrze pójdzie, już wkrótce będę przebywała tutaj bardzo często. Arsen i Artur zostali w domu. Może to pogoda, a może niechęć do ruchu zmusiła ich do tej decyzji. Na dworze było chyba z trzydzieści parę stopni co nie ułatwiało nam jazdy. Gdy weszłam do alt mode mojego chłopaka ciepło jakie we mnie uderzyło było niemal powalające. Miałam ochotę wymiotować. Przewietrzyliśmy drzwi, ale i tak czułam się jak w akwarium. Idąc obserwowałam okolice. Miałam dreszcze ekscytacji na samą myśl o tym, że jestem w wojsku. Pewna część mnie od dawna marzyła o staniu się jedną z nich. Teraz mogłam, otoczona najbliższymi osobami, dodającymi mi otuchy. Ścisnęłam mocniej dłoń lidera na co on zareagował uśmiechem. Uwielbiałam Optimusa i jego uśmiech. Rośliny kołysały się na wietrze, który wiał raz delikatnie, a czasem odważał się na większe porywy. Był chłodny co dawało ulgę w tak skwarny dzień. Drzewa otaczały koszary ze wszystkich stron, jednak od samej jednostki oddzielał je mur. Na zewnątrz nie dostrzegłam żadnego żołnierza. Być może byli za budynkiem. Przez chwile nasłuchiwałam okrzyków bojowych lub przekleństw (tak wojsko kojarzyło mi się z filmów), ale żadnych nie usłyszałam. Widocznie wszyscy byli w środku. Stanęliśmy pod drzwiami budynku. Lider chwycił klamkę w kolorze brązu, tego samego co drzwi, która ugięła się pod ciężarem jego ręki, wydając zgrzyt, a po chwili popchnął drzwi. Wnętrze pomieszczenia ukazało nam się w całej okazałości. Ściany w śnieżnej bieli, a na nich porozwieszane obrazy, certyfikaty oraz inne wisielce. Podłoga, lakierowana zdecydowanie na półmat, robiła o wiele lepsze wrażenie niż beton przykryty zdartymi panelami w budynku prezydenta (no już na serio, prezydent miasta mógłby pozwolić sobie na coś więcej). Na suficie wisiał sporych rozmiarów, biało-srebrny żyrandol. Widząc minę Optimusa, zapewne także wspominał poranne spotkanie z prezydentem, a dokładniej wnętrze budynku - nie przestanę po tym jechać. Tamten budynek państwowy ma reprezentować nasze miasto, no bez kitu...

Postawiłam stopy na podłodze, a po chwili do środka weszli pozostali. Żołnierze spojrzeli na nas z zaciekawieniem, niektórzy uśmiechnęli się życzliwie, jakby nas znali, inni przechodzili obojętni. Na środku pomieszczenia leżał owalny dywan w ciemnym odcieniu niebieskiego. Granatowy nie do końca pasował do tego wystroju, ale postanowiłam się nie czepiać. Lepsze to niż beton, nie? Główny budynek był nie tyle dla żołnierzy co dla reszty pracowników. Kwatera dla wojaków znajdowała się niewiele dalej od tego budynku. Zapewne nie była w środku tak zadbana. Widocznie służbą wojskowym zależy na zrobieniu dobrego wrażenia. Ludzie, którzy tu przyjeżdżają zazwyczaj kierują się do centrum, nie do sali treningowej czy mieszkanek żołnierzy. Podeszłam do prawej ściany na której widniał plan całej parceli. Widziałam parking na którym zaparkowaliśmy, jednak na szkicu był on ukazany jako długi prostokąt z drukowaną literą "P". Oprócz niego na rysunku były cztery budynki. Główna kwatera, w której byliśmy, hotel zameldowanych żołnierzy, który stał przodem do prawego boku kwatery, siły powietrzne wraz z lotniskiem, sporawa przestrzeń do treningów na dworze oraz sala treningowa. Ta ostatnia stała naprzeciw głównej kwatery. Reszta obok siebie. Wszystko oddzielał mur, który otoczony był lasem. Poczułam dłoń na moim ramieniu. Zdziwiona, odwróciłam się gwałtownie. Przede mną stał wyższy ode mnie, czarnooki chłopak. Miał lekki zarost na bródce i dookoła ust. Wyglądał na dwudziestolatka. Ubrany był w militarny mundur, jego czarne włosy ledwo wystawały spod zielonego beretu z orzełkiem. Na ramieniu miał opaskę z naszymi ojczystymi barwami. Uśmiechał się do mnie. W końcu i ja zareagowałam uśmiechem. Byłam trochę zakłopotana.

\- Spory teren co? - zagadał. Głos miał czysty, mówił rozbawionym tonem. Wyglądał przyjacielsko. Przytaknęłam zapominając jak się mówi. Byłam wyrwana z przemyśleń, trudno było mi się skupić na powrocie do rzeczywistości.

\- Wybacz, nie przedstawiłem się. Jestem Roger - podał rękę. Uścisnęłam ją zdradzając przy okazji moje imię - Generał mówił mi, że mamy koty do wyszkolenia. Będziecie pod moim nadzorem. Oprowadzę was, powiem jak to wszystko będzie wyglądać, wasz przywódca na koniec wycieczki uda się do naszego generała, tam stworzy swój pluton, jeżeli oczywiście uznamy, że ma wystarczające umiejętności do pełnienia funkcji oficera czy chociażby podoficera.

\- Na pewno ma - stwierdziłam z uśmiechem. Przywołałam do siebie moich przyjaciół. Roger przyjrzał mi się, a po chwili wzrok skierował na pozostałe autoboty.

\- Nie tak wyobrażałem sobie obcych z kosmosu - stwierdził zmieszany, ale jednak podał rękę każdemu z nich i znów się przedstawił.

\- To holoformy. Dzięki nim można wtopić się w tłum. W tej postaci także odczuwa się wszelkie doznania, można jeść, pić, wydalać - wyjaśniłam, a po chwili dodałam - co dusza zapragnie.

\- Ach tak. Technologia pomału włada światem - stwierdził łagodnie. Za moment znowu patrzył na mnie - jesteś taka jak oni? Umówiłbym się, ale byłoby trochę dziwnie, gdybyś okazała się maszyną, bez urazy oczywiście.

Zaśmiałam się widząc zakłopotanie na jego twarzy. Pokręciłam głową wstrzymując rozbawienie - Tak się składa, że nie jestem robotem. Ale muszę cię uprzedzić, że mam już chłopaka i on może mieć coś przeciwko randkom z innym - chwyciłam Optimusa za rękę i ścisnęłam ją mocno. Roger podrapał się po głowie, a po chwili przeprosił zmieszany. Niektórzy się zaśmiali, reszta była zniecierpliwiona. Chcieli jak najszybciej obejrzeć swój nowy dom. Ostatni raz spojrzałam na hol, a potem udaliśmy się korytarzem by przyjrzeć się poszczególnym pomieszczeniom. Nie puszczałam dłoni lidera. On zresztą też czuł się tak dobrze. Szedł dumnie by każdy wiedział, że to on jest przywódcą. Widząc jego minę chciało mi się śmiać. Powstrzymałam jednak parsknięcie wiedząc, że pewnie sprawię mu przykrość. Roger szedł przodem i pokazywał nam co gdzie się znajduje. Wraz z moim chłopakiem szliśmy za nim, Jazz jako ostatni szedł za Ironhidem, który zapewne go irytował, bo słyszałam jak mruczy coś pod nosem, oraz o uszy obiły mi się drobne uwagi, by mięśniak przyspieszył. Jemu jednak się nie spieszyło. Hide zachowywał się czasem jak prostak i cham. Czasami był jednak całkiem spoko. Lubiłam go mimo tego, że nie raz mnie denerwował. Gdy obeszliśmy cały budynek kwatery głównej wyszliśmy na zewnątrz. Roger zaprowadził nas do hotelu. Tam było najwięcej żołnierzy. Rozmawiali głośno u progu swoich pokoi. Na drzwiach mieszkania każdego z wojaków widniała złota tabliczka z imieniem i nazwiskiem, a także pseudonimem. Roger wyjaśnił, że gdy tylko zostaniemy zameldowani dostaniemy własne napisy na drzwiach, poczym zaprowadził nas do pustych pokoi. Każdy wstępnie wybrał sobie pokój. Było siedem wolnych, jednak w związku z tym, że mogło przybyć więcej rekrutów, zmuszeni byliśmy zając pokoje wspólnie. Lider wybrał ostatni pokój znajdujący się przy ścianie. Zdecydował, że będę jego współlokatorką, gdy oczywiście będę miała ochotę. Mam już dom, ale zgodziłam się, by wpisano mnie na tabliczkę. Naszymi sąsiadami byli Ratchet i Hide. Bliźniaki zajęły kolejny pokój, więc zostali już tylko Bumblebee i Jazz, którzy wybrali pokój obok bliźniaków. Nie chcieliśmy oddzielać się od siebie pustymi pokojami, więc każdy był tak na prawdę blisko siebie. Pozostały dwa wolne pokoje na parterze, plus kilkanaście porozmieszczanych po innych piętrach. Zależało nam abyśmy byli w miarę blisko siebie, dlatego też bardzo ucieszyła nas wiadomość, iż mamy wolne pomieszczenia jeden przy drugim.

Artur zdecydował, że nie będzie wstępował do szeregu wojska, gdyż sam doskonale wie, że nie zabawi w tym mieście więcej niż do końca wakacji. Będzie po prostu towarzyszyć nam w treningach i pewnych obradach, które rzecz jasna nie będą ściśle tajne - czyli nie będzie mógł poznać ich nikt poza jednostką wojskową. Arsen zadeklarowała, że nie będzie rezerwowała żadnego pokoju, bo ma swój dom. Słusznie, ze mną jest to samo. Będę po prostu wpadać do Optimusa co jakiś czas, a on czasem przyjedzie do mnie. Nie ma po co od razu zmieniać miejsca zamieszkania.

Cóż, w tym budynku nie było co podziwiać.

\- Jedyne co się tutaj znajduje to pokoje naszych żołnierzy. Nic ciekawego - zapewniał Roger. A my mu uwierzyliśmy. Nie mieliśmy ochoty bezsensownie oglądać cudze mieszkania - łazienka i toaleta są na końcu. Naprzeciwko przyszłego pokoju Optimusa. Na pewno traficie, jak nie sami, to z pomocą sąsiada - dodał. Zostaliśmy oprowadzeni po lotnisku, które robiło wrażenie ogromnego, a w rzeczywistości cóż, nie było może małe, ale i nie gigantyczne. Mieściło się tam sześć samolotów myśliwskich, dwa helikoptery oraz dwa odrzutowce. Miały swoje specyficzne nazwy, ale nie wnikałam w to za specjalnie. Żaden z naszych nie zajmował się lotnictwem. Przynajmniej ja o tym nie wiedziałam. Sala treningowa wyglądała niesamowicie. Bieżnie, rowerki, sztangi, drabinki, basen - to było jedynie wyposażenie siłowni w pomieszczeniu obok. Prawdziwa sala treningowa była olbrzymia. Miała dwa piętra. Na górze znajdowała się duża, szeroka przestrzeń przeznaczona do biegania - np. gdyby padał deszcz i nie można było biegać na świeżym powietrzu. Od samego patrzenia na potężne pomieszczenie bolały mnie nogi. Na dole były porozstawiane płotki, ściany wspinaczkowe, maty do czołgania. Była strzelnica, co najbardziej mnie zaciekawiło. W sali znajdowało się kilku żołnierzy. Nie był to czas treningu, ale przyszli sobie poćwiczyć. W budynku mieścił się też pokój rozrywkowy. Telewizor, piłkarzyki, dwie sofy, radio, stolik na którym leżała miska niedojedzonych orzeszków solonych i trzy automaty do gier. Chłopcy byli zachwyceni.

\- W centrali znajduje się stołówka. Trzy posiłki dziennie macie zapewnione. Jak są jakieś pytania, to śmiało - Roger uśmiechnął się lekko. Po chwili Hide chrząknął znacząco i postanowił zapytać.

\- To wystarczy, że Prime podpisze jakiś świstek, poda nasze imiona i jesteśmy w armii? A gdzie ćwiczenia? Jak pamiętam to zaczynając wojsko byłem zobowiązany do przejścia testów fizycznych i psychicznych. Teraz już nie obowiązują kwalifikacje?

\- Naturalnie, obowiązują. Trzeba nam będzie przeszkolić Selen i z tego co wiem jest jeszcze jedna dziewczyna, której tu nie widzę, bo zgaduję, nie wiedzą nic o wojsku. Jednak biorąc pod uwagę, że już byliście w armii, nie trzeba was szkolić - wyjaśnił robiąc głupią minę - Ironhide, jeśli dobrze zapamiętałem? Pełniłeś już służbę przygotowawczą?

\- Ciągle ją pełnie. Oprócz tego jestem też specem od uzbrojeń - odparł dumnie.

\- Doskonale, bo przyda mi się pomoc w trenowaniu tej małej. Uzbrojenia? Zapewne niezły z ciebie będzie pożytek chłopie - stwierdził. Hide poklepał się pięścią po piersi, a po chwili objął Optimusa lekko zdziwionego tym gestem.

\- Tatuś jest ze mnie dumny - zarechotał. Lider wyplątał się z uścisku zakłopotany, a po chwili spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela z poważną miną. Mięśniak ucichł. Roger wybuchł śmiechem, jednak po chwili uspokoił się tłumiąc resztki rozbawienia. On jeszcze nie wie, jaki jest mięśniak. Spokojnie. Dziś się śmieje, za jakiś miesiąc będzie miał dość jego idiotycznych wygłupów. Hide po tym, jak już zdołał się uspokoić, zaczął nalegać, że należy im się chociaż test fizyczny.

\- No więc dobrze. Rozgośćcie się, a ja i wasz przywódca udamy się do generała - powiedział - A potem ustalicie jak będzie wyglądać flaga waszego plutonu. Tymczasem żegnam - dodał po czym zasalutował. Wykonaliśmy ten sam gest.


	21. Chapter 21

(Optimus)

Dotarcie do głównej kwatery nie zajęło dużo czasu. Po drodze nasz nowy znajomy opowiedział mi o treningach. Będę nadzorował moją dziewczynę przy nauce strzelania. Moim zdaniem umie to robić doskonale, ale pozna jeszcze różne manewry. Strzelanie mam w małym palcu, tak samo jak władanie mieczami. Gorzej mi idzie ze strzelaniem z łuku co jest mocną stroną Jazza i Selen. Nie ze wszystkiego można być dobrym. Zawsze znajdzie się rzecz, która nie jest dla nas stworzona.

\- Masz szczęście, że trafiła ci się taka dziewczyna. Na pewno ma niezły charakter - Roger uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy dotarliśmy do drzwi budynku. Oddałem uśmiech i przyznałem mu rację w obu stwierdzeniach. Charakter Selen jest wyjątkowy. Jest bardzo delikatna, ale kiedy trzeba potrafi pokazać pazury. Często płacze, często też krzyczy. Ze wszystkich rzeczy najbardziej kochałem jej uśmiech. Zawsze zwalał mnie z nóg. Do gabinetu generała musieliśmy dostać się schodami. Potem szliśmy wzdłuż korytarza aż zobaczyliśmy odpowiednią tabliczkę. Roger zapukał stanowczo i kiedy usłyszeliśmy komendę "wejść" oddalił się pośpiesznym marszem. Uchyliłem drzwi i starałem się mówić stanowczym, poważnym tonem.

\- Witam. Jestem Optimus Prime, dowódca autobotów - wyjaśniłem. Mężczyzna za biurkiem przez chwilę patrzył na mnie z niezrozumieniem, ale widocznie po chwili załapał. Gestem ręki zaprosił mnie do środka. Całe szczęście, że nauczyłem się ziemskich gestów oraz mimiki twarzy. Są w dużym stopniu zbliżone do tych na Cybertronie, ale lepiej dmuchać na zimne.

\- Chciałem cię widzieć, ponieważ musimy ustalić to i owo, skoro zdecydowaliście się dołączyć do armii.

\- Oczywiście.

\- Jest Pan przywódcą swojej małej armii więc zapewne nadal chce Pan pełnić tę funkcję - domyślił się. Miał rację, tak więc przytaknąłem.

\- Liczę na to, że jako doświadczony żołnierz i doświadczony przywódca w mojej ojczyźnie będę mógł dowodzić swoim plutonem także i na tej planecie - wyjaśniłem.

\- W rzeczywistości sprawa przedstawia się tak: muszę sprawdzić pańskie umiejętności bojowe, a także przywódcze by ocenić czy nadaje się pan do pełnienia tej funkcji. Wezmę pod uwagę, że ocalił pan nasze miasto przed złem, a także to, że już pełnił pan taką służbę. Jestem pewien, że się dogadamy.

\- Ja również.

\- Pozostają też inne sprawy. Pluton niezależnie kto teraz będzie przywódcą musi powstać. Trzeba poddać każdego szkoleniu, aby ustalić, gdzie będzie jego miejsce. Jeden może być medykiem, inny snajperem. Sam Pan to rozumie. Wpisze pan tutaj swoje dane, weźmie inne takie kartki i wręczy je każdemu z ochotników. Wypełnicie je, oddacie mi, wyszkolimy kogo trzeba, sprawdzimy do czego każdy się nadaje i zyskacie pluton, własną flagę, mundury i ubiory polowe. Zrozumiano?

\- Tak jest - zasalutowałem. Generał uśmiechnął się do mnie łagodnie.

\- Zbiórka za dwie godziny w sali treningowej. Wcześniej proszę o dostarczenie mi uzupełnionych kartek. To wszystko czego od Pana teraz wymagam. Żegnam.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Siedzieliśmy w sali wypoczynkowej tak właściwe niczym nie zmęczeni. Nie wiedzieliśmy gdzie dokładnie się podziać. Nie mogliśmy się rozdzielić, bo nasz lider musiałby nas szukać. Postanowiliśmy więc zostać na miejscu. Ratchet wyglądał przez okno szukając Optimusa. Reszta siedziała na sofach, niektórzy na dywanie. Niemal nie zwracaliśmy uwagi na kilku żołnierzy, którzy szwendali się po pokoju. Czasem do nas zagadywali.

\- Idzie - brzmiał głos Ratcheta wpatrzonego w okno. Uniosłam się lekko by zobaczyć okolice. Widziałam jak rudowłosy mężczyzna zmierza w naszą stronę. Trzymał w dłoni kartki. Zaciekawiona podeszłam bliżej. Widziałam dużo lepiej. Lider spojrzał w nasze okno, gdy zobaczył jak energicznie macham w jego stronę. Potem wykrzyknęłam "cześć kochanie!" więc trochę się zawstydził. Uwielbiałam to. Zaśmiałam się wrednie co przykuło dziwne spojrzenie medyka. Klasnęłam w dłonie i zniecierpliwiona podeszłam do drzwi w oczekiwaniu na mojego chłopaka. Zamierzałam obrzucić go stertą pytań na temat jego pobytu w gabinecie generała, a tym czasem, gdy tylko stanął w progu, stać mnie było na zwykłe cześć. Pytanie natomiast zadał Jazz.

\- I co szefie ? - zapytał zaciekawiony podnosząc się z dywanu z pozycji do medytacji. Lider w skrócie opowiedział o treningach, a dokładniej o testach jakie nas czekają. Podał nam kartki i kazał uzupełnić. Była jedna dodatkowa dla Arsen, a w związku z tym, że jej nie było, postanowiłam wypełnić dokument za nią. To były podstawowe dane, więc to tak zwana bułka z masłem. Imię, nazwisko, data urodzenia, takie tam. Przecież znałam Arsen jak siostrę, dlatego nie miałam z tym problemu. Autoboty mogły mieć nieco trudniej. Powiedziałam zatem, by odjęli swój wiek bez jednego zera od bieżącego roku, a potem wpisali co im wyjdzie. To o wiele prostsze niż zostawienie pustego miejsca i tłumaczenie generałowi, że oni właściwie przeliczają to wszystko inaczej. Przy nazwisku problemu nie miał tylko Bee i Optimus oraz rzecz jasna ludzie. Reszta powpisywała nazwę swojej rasy. Wyglądało to mniej więcej tak: "Ratchet Autobot". Wypełniać kartki zakończyliśmy po czytelnym podpisie w prawym dolnym rogu dokumentu, a potem Roger zaniósł je z powrotem. Do pokoju rozrywkowego, w którym aktualnie się znajdowaliśmy, wtargnęło dwóch żołnierzy. Jeden miał rude, krótkie włosy i zielone oczy. W ręku trzymał ściągnięty beret. Był umięśniony niemal tak bardzo jak Ironhide. Drugi był chuderlakiem. Wyglądał na fajtłapę ze smutnym wyrazem twarzy. Miał kasztanowy odcień włosów i nieśmiertelnik zawieszony na szyi. Każdy żołnierz taki posiadał, ale niektórzy mieli je pochowane, w kieszeniach, pod mundurem, a niektórzy, tak jak kasztanowłosy na wierzchu.

\- No proszę, czyżby przysłano nam koty do opieki? - zadrwił rudzielec.

\- Pat, daj spokój - westchnął jego kolega jakby znudzony jego zachowaniem.

\- Witajcie, jestem Selen, a to moi przyjaciele. Będziemy służyć w wojsku - wyjaśniłam starając się być przyjazna.

\- A skąd taka pewność dzieciaku? - spytał ostro - dopiero po wynikach egzaminu będziesz mieć pewność. Teraz możesz tylko panikować i zastanawiać się nad swoim losem.

\- Egzamin jest ważny, ale w zasadzie to zostaliśmy tutaj pokierowani przez prezydenta. Myślę, że wojsku przyda się nasza pomoc - stwierdziłam.

\- Więc to wy jesteście tymi robotami z kosmosu? - zapytał z ciekawością drugi.

\- Tak. Jesteśmy tu, ponieważ prezydent zaoferował nam dom za służbę. Nie zostaliśmy w prawdzie poinformowani, że będziemy musieli przechodzić jakieś szkolenia, bowiem już jesteśmy przydzieleni do pełnienia odpowiednich funkcji, ale pójdziemy na ten układ - wyjaśnił lider. Pat nie wyglądał na oczarowanego. Stał w tej samej pozycji lekko marszcząc brwi. No, no. Przyjemniaczek.

\- Nie zamierzam się wami zachwycać ponieważ przybyliście z kosmosu, by nas chronić. Dla mnie to nie jest zaszczyt. Sami też potrafimy o siebie zadbać.

\- Do prawdy? - Ironhide prowokował go swoim specyficznym uśmieszkiem.

\- Tak. Radziliśmy sobie już kiedyś, gdy przyszło nam bronić ojczyzny. I zrobimy to znowu, bez waszej pomocy - stwierdził chłodno.

\- Nie byłbym taki pewien zważając na fakt, że naszym nowym wrogiem będą decepticony - mruknął Ratchet.

\- Mówiłeś coś staruchu? - warknął.

\- Licz się ze słowami szczeniaku - warknął medyk. Po chwili odpuścił wiedząc, że podniesiony głos nie polepszy sytuacji - decepticony będą naszym nowym wrogiem. Dlatego tu jesteśmy. Roboty innej rasy mają zamiar wysadzić ziemię.

\- A z jakiej racji? - zapytał zdziwiony chuderlak.

\- Po wybuchu takiej planety pozostaje dużo energii zwanej energonem. Pojedyncza kostka zasila robota. Cała ich masa może odbudować planetę, którą zniszczyli. Ich plan to odnowić planetę i nią władać. My chcemy ich powstrzymać. Ta planeta jest zamieszkiwana, nie możemy pozwolić, by została zniszczona - wyjaśnił Jazz. Chuderlak zrozumiał. Pokiwał głową przełykając ślinę. Widocznie się bał. Pat miętolił beret w dłoni. Po chwili strzepnął go i nałożył na głowę chowając rude włosy. Położył ręce na biodra i przyjrzał się nam z ukosa. - Ja tam nie jestem przekonany. Nic dla mnie nie znaczycie - odparł chłodno.

\- Nie chcemy byś traktował nas jak bóstwo, bo nim nie jesteśmy. Chcemy odrobiny szacunku i tego samego możesz oczekiwać od nas - stwierdził Prime.

\- Szacunku mówisz? - wyglądał jakby przez chwile się zastanawiał, ale byłam pewna, że wcale tego nie rozważał. Jedynie udawał rozmyślanie. Po chwili poruszał swoją szczęką i wypluł ślinę, która wylądowała obok butów Optimusa. Lider popatrzył na przeźroczystą wydzielinę z zażenowaniem. Po chwili zwrócił wzrok na mężczyznę. Prychnął, jednak nic nie powiedział. Z jego twarzy mogłam odczytać, że nie zamierza użerać się z kimś takim. Wydał rozkaz opuszczenia pomieszczenia i wraz z nim udaliśmy się na dół zostawiając dwóch żołnierzy.

 _-Patrick, chyba jednak trochę przegiąłeś - stwierdził chudzielec._

 _\- Wcale nie, trzeba pokazać kotom, że wojsko to nie przedszkole._


	22. Chapter 22

Ten koleś wywołał we mnie negatywne emocje. Zapewne będą z nim jeszcze kłopoty, ale postanowiłam się tym nie przejmować. Będzie na to czas. Wśród żołnierzy na pewno znajdziemy swoich wrogów i przyjaciół. Nie każdy się lubi toteż nie zamierzam się nad tym użalać. Lider poprowadził nas na dół, do sali treningowej. Podeszłam do drążka z wysokim uchwytem i zawisłam na nim. Lider stanął za mną i rozbujał mnie. Jego ręka delikatne dotykała moich pleców i odpychała mnie równie lekko. Huśtanie nie dawało mi jakiejś satysfakcji i właściwie mogłabym się zastanowić dlaczego w ogóle podeszłam do drążka. Sprawiło mi to jednak troszeczkę radości i postanowiłam potrwać tak jeszcze przez chwilę. W końcu zeskoczyłam i przyciągnęłam do siebie lidera. Mieliśmy właśnie oddać się wielkim czułością, gdy do sali wszedł generał z kilkoma żołnierzami. Rozpoznałam w jednym z nich Rogera. Pomachałam mu niepewnie. Ten tylko uśmiechnął się, ale pozostał w pozycji na baczność.

\- Testy rozpoczną się wcześniej. Poprzednia sprawa sama się rozwiązała, więc mam sporo wolnego czasu. Autoboty do mnie, wystąp!- zawołał. Przez chwilę nie byłam pewna czy ja także powinnam. Lider jednak pociągnął mnie za sobą. Stanęłam w szeregu nie ruszając się. Patrzyłam przed siebie ciekawiąc się co będzie dalej. Dostaliśmy karty pracy. Moja różniła się od chłopaków. Autoboty musiały wykonać zadania przeznaczone dla facetów. Ja natomiast miałam dołączyć do grupki kobiet, które także miały swój wielki dzień - dowiedzą się czy zostaną przyjęte. Żałowałam, że nie ma ze mną Arsen. Pocierpiałybyśmy razem. Zadania autobotów różniły się od moich znacząco. Oni musieli biegać na sto metrów, ja tylko na osiemset. Oni musieli wykonać tak zwany bieg wahadłowy, a ja zygzakowy. Oraz kolejne zadanie - oni podciąganie na drążku, a ja uginanie ramion na ławce, cokolwiek to znaczyło. Dowiem się przy okazji. Wspólne zadania to robienie brzuszków przez dwie minuty. Wbrew wszystkiego wydawało mi się, że idzie zbyt prosto. Po schodach na salę zeszli żołnierze, których spotkaliśmy wcześniej. Pat strzelił sobie z palców posyłając mi wścibskie spojrzenie.

\- Patrick, Bill. Dobrze, że jesteście. Przechodzimy do testów. Jutro o poranku przychodzi inna grupka kotów. Ostatnia w tym miesiącu.

\- Mamy się nimi zająć? - zapytał potulnie rudzielec.

\- Tak samo jak dzisiaj. Roger, tobie przypisuję autoboty. Patrick ty zajmiesz się grupką kobiet - postanowił generał. Pat spojrzał na mnie z wrednym uśmiechem. Spochmurniałam. Towarzystwo rudzielca nie motywowało mnie do pracy. Generał klasnął w dłonie i pokierował moich przyjaciół na dwór. Ja natomiast zostałam w sali z Patrickiem, Billem oraz grupką dziewczyn, które przed chwilą wyszły z siłowni. Oprowadzała je wysoka kobieta w mundurze służbowym. Czarne włosy miała upięte w kok. Nie wyglądała na starą. Miała około trzydziestki. Dziewczyny słysząc rozkaz wydany przez Patricka ustawiły się w rządku wraz ze mną. Było ich pięć. Jedna z nich miała dziewiętnaście lat. Nazywała sie Penny. Miała blond włosy splecione w warkocz i piegowatą twarz. Była niższa ode mnie, bardzo przyjazna. Łatwo było nawiązać z nią kontakt. Zapytałam jej dlaczego wybrała sobie wojsko jako przyszłość zawodową. Odparła, że robi to by zrobić dobre wrażenie na ojcu, który był wojskowym. Po lepszym poznaniu się dowiedziałam się także, że jej brat zginął na wojnie dwa lata temu. Wyjechał do Afganistanu i został postrzelony podczas zwiadów. Złożyłam wyrazy współczucia, a ona uśmiechnęła się poczciwie. - Robię to wszystko dla taty. Mam wielką nadzieję, że mi się uda - westchnęła zaciskając dłoń w nerwach.

\- Ej wy! Przestańcie gadać. Trwa egzamin - krzyknął Patrick. Przewróciłam oczami, a Penny zachichotała cicho. Reszta dziewczyn była pewna siebie. Jedna z nich miała nadwagę. Penny wcięcie w talii podobnie jak ja. Nie uważałam się za piękność, ale cieszyłam się z mojej sylwetki. Dwie dziewczyny wyglądały na dwadzieścia parę lat. Miały zaokrąglone brzuchy, ale wyglądały szczuplej niż Monica. Czarnowłosa pyza. Okrągła na twarzy i w biodrach. Nie przejmowała się swoją wagą, widać było, że ma dystans do siebie, że wręcz żartuje ze swojego problemu. Wojsko jest jej potrzebne, jak to określiła, do zmienienia kilku złych nawyków, a także dla zdrowia. Coś w tym musiało być. Ja dołączyłam do wojska by się wyszkolić, jednocześnie towarzysząc moim przyjaciołom. Przechodziłam przez treningi Ironhidea czasem cała obolała. Wojska się nie boję, a nawet wręcz przeciwnie. Strzelać umiem. Nie profesjonalnie, bo nauczyłam się w chwili, gdy atakowały mnie decepticony bez twarzy. To był instynkt. Odblokowanie pistoletu, cel i strzał prawie tam gdzie chciałam. Pierwszym razem spudłowałam, ale nie mogę się winić. Kurs opanowywania broni palnej przeszłam w kilka sekund, bez niczyjej pomocy, pistoletem z kieszeni mojego chłopaka. Moją ulubioną bronią jest łuk, lecz raczej mi się nie przyda w najbliższym czasie. Warto jednak przypominać sobie jak się strzela. Wyjdzie mi to na dobre. Nadszedł czas na Penny. Jako pierwsza test sprawnościowy przeszła Anna. Przeszła, to nie odpowiednie słowo. Czy przejdzie, dowiemy się na końcu. Spocona dziewczyna usiadła na podłodze i wzięła kilka łapczywych wdechów. Penny przygotowywała się do startu. Miała przed sobą bieg kopertowy, czyli bieg zygzakiem. Dzięki obserwacji dowiedziałam się o co w nim chodzi. Czułam lekkie zdenerwowanie. Niedługo miała być moja kolej. Miałam dać z siebie wszystko. Przełknęłam głośno ślinę i strzeliłam sobie z palców. Patrick nie dawał za wygraną. Trzy razy kazał powtórzyć jej bieg co nie dodawało jej pewności siebie. W końcu wskazał ręką, że ma przestać. Dziewczyna przytaknęła i potulnie udała się na ławkę, gdzie miała wykonać kolejny test, który nie koniecznie mógł być łatwy. Przymknęłam lekko oczy tłumiąc ziewanie. Odczuwałam zmęczenie. Przespałam ładne kilka godzin, a od jakiegoś czasu czuję się jakbym była wycieńczona. Mogłabym uznać, że jest tak poprzez ciągłe zamieszania i chyba byłoby to najlepsze wyjaśnienie. Trzymałam kciuki za Penny, ale jednocześnie podeszłam do okna i obserwowałam. Autoboty wraz z kilkoma nieznanymi chłopakami biegali wzdłuż bramy wojska. Ironhide górował nad wszystkimi. Optimus go doganiał. Miał zaciętą minę. Skupiał się na bieżącym zadaniu, a jego niebieskie pasemko uderzało go w czoło z każdym odbiciem się od ziemi. Wyglądał przystojnie. Oparłam głowę o ścianę i uśmiechnęłam się lekko. Obserwowałam moich przyjaciół aż zniknęli za budynkiem. Wtedy otrząsnęłam się i wróciłam do reszty. Penny siedziała na podłodze obok Anny, która już zdążyła dojść do siebie. Obie miały niewesołe miny. Najwyraźniej dawały upust emocjom. Mogły tylko zgadywać czy udało im się czy niestety nie. Zostałam wezwana na miejsce startu. Przeklęłam w myślach, a po chwili ugięłam prawą nogę do rozpędu natomiast lewą zostawiłam w tyle. Patrick gwizdnął co było sygnałem rozpoczęcia testu. Odepchnęłam się od podłogi i ruszyłam patrząc na chorągiewki. Omijałam je jak tylko sprawnie potrafiłam robiąc slalomy i przyspieszając na linii prostej. Gdy dotarłam do końca musiałam powtórzyć cały bieg jeszcze kilka razy. Czułam, że wyszło mi całkiem dobrze, jednak rudowłosy musiał mnie sprowokować i wykończyć. Od pierwszego spotkania był dla mnie nieprzyjemny i nie sądzę by nagle stał się równym gościem. Patrzył z pogardą na Penny i nie byłam pewna czy również na mnie tak nie patrzył. Nie zrobiłam mu w rzeczywistości nic, ale kto wie co myślał. Nie zdążyłam jeszcze odzyskać oddechu, a już musiałam udać się na kolejny test. A niech to diabli - pomyślałam siadając ciężko na ławce. Miałam nadzieję, że test nie potrwa długo i nie wykończy mnie doszczętnie. Zabrałam się do pracy jak tylko zaczęłam prawidłowo oddychać. Uginanie ramion to zwyczajne pompki tyle, że leżąc przodem na ławce. Było ciężko. Nigdy nie lubiłam wf-u. Przetrzymałam ból spowodowany ciężkością mojego ciała. Zignorowałam odgłos strzelających kości. W kolejności zostały mi jeszcze tylko brzuszki i marszobieg. Boże daj mi siły.


	23. Chapter 23

(Optimus)

Bieg był oczywistym ćwiczeniem by dostać się do szeregów. Niestety wyczerpał znaczącą część mojej energii. Będąc żołnierzem na Cybertronie musiałem biegać każdego dnia. Gdy zostałem liderem także przestrzegałem tego obowiązku. Gdy trafiłem na ziemię wszystko stanęło na głowie. Nie biegałem zbyt często. Kazałem to robić Selen. Trenowałem Arsen, więc miałem szansę poćwiczyć trochę z mieczem, a gdy przyszło mi uczyć moją dziewczynę, także walka wręcz zyskała na mojej uwadze. Zatrzymaliśmy się oddychając ciężko. Przez długą chwilę uwierało mnie coś pod żebrami. Selen ostrzegała mnie przed tak zwaną kolką. Jej przyczyną jest skurcz mięśni gładkich. Zwykle intensywny. Często może pojawiać się podczas wysiłku jakim jest bieganie. Wsparłem ramiona na udach i odczekałem chwilę schylony, dysząc ze zmęczenia. Wytarłem pot z czoła o rękę. Zdjąłem bluzę by nie przegrzać się zbytnio. Ludzkie ciało jest bardzo delikatne można by rzec, że wręcz kruche. Wystarczy chwila by je rozciąć, by nabawić się jakiejś choroby czy bólu. W dodatku wydobywa się z niego mnóstwo rodzajów wydzielin. Włosy się tłuszczą, poszczególny element organizmu produkuje ślinę (są to tak zwane ślinianki), łzy lecą z oczu, nos wilgotnieje, w uszach zapewne też znajdzie się coś ciekawego. W żyłach krąży krew i jest jeszcze wiele innych wydzielin. Jako holoforma mam mnóstwo możliwości. Większość mogłaby pomylić moją osobę z hologramem. Nie jest to jednak do końca prawda. Mogę wytworzyć mój ludzki zamiennik lecz w odróżnieniu od hologramu, można mnie dotknąć, reaguję na bodźce, jestem niczym zwykły człowiek i co najważniejsze - można mnie zabić także w tej postaci. Jeżeli ktoś ugodzi mnie mieczem w brzuch, to gdy wrócę do swojej prawdziwej postaci także zyskam tę ranę. Kiedy ktoś mnie zabiję, umrę także jako robot. Życie mam jedno. Postacie dwie. Zasadniczo trzy jeżeli liczyć alt mode. Również w takiej postaci mogę umrzeć. Ciało robota i człowieka jest ze sobą powiązane. Większość części ciała nazywamy tak samo jak ludzie nazywają swoje. Oni krwawią - my również. Jednak to nie krew toczy się w naszych przewodach lecz olej. Płaczemy tak samo jak ludzie, wydalamy jak trzeba, mamy także nasienie. Jest to naturalny proces tworzenia potomstwa. Łączy nas też okazywanie uczuć. Ludzie potrafią tworzyć maszyny. Są to wszelkie drukarki, komputery, telefony, a także potrzebne im do pracy roboty. Nie są one ani trochę podobne do nas. Nie czują, nie mówią, a jeżeli już to ludzie programują im głosy. Nie rodzą się, nie robią nic oprócz służenia ludziom czyli zaokrąglając nie mają własnej woli. To puste maszyny, które jest w stanie stworzyć człowiek. Ludzie nie są stwórcami wspaniałych istot jak ich Bóg. Ich rozwinięcie technologii, przemysłu i usług robi wrażenie, lecz nie można uznać człowieka za istotę tworzącą nowe życie tak jak On. Selen mi o nim opowiadała.

 _\- Selen, powiedz mi czym jest wasz Bóg? - zapytałem któregoś z wieczorów spędzonych na jej spadzistym dachu. Patrzyliśmy wtedy w niebo. Moja ukochana przez chwilę milczała, jakby szukała słów._

 _\- Bóg jest wszystkim. Widzisz, to on stworzył świat. Mnie i Arsen. Lasy i rzeki. Wszystko co nas otacza - wyjaśniła tym swoim łagodnym, miękkim tonem._

 _\- Myślałem, że to mama cię urodziła - stwierdziłem zakłopotany, a ona się zaśmiała._

 _\- Bo urodziła. Bóg jest stwórcą, Prime. Stworzył pierwszych ludzi, a potem oni czynili swoją powinność. Teraz jest nas całe mnóstwo. Dzięki naszemu Stwórcy._

 _\- Mówisz, że stworzył cały świat. Uważasz więc, że nie tylko ziemia jest jego dziełem? Inne planety też? - zapytałem zdziwiony. Wtedy złapała mnie za rękę i przysunęła się bliżej._

 _\- Nie wiem wszystkiego na jego temat. Mogę tylko w to wierzyć. A wy nie wierzycie w Boga?_

 _\- Jest wiele plotek na temat stworzenia Cybertronu i pierwszych robotów. Ale w niektóre ciężko uwierzyć - powiedziałem zgodnie z prawdą - sam nie wiem. Pozostaję chyba agnostykiem._

 _\- To w sumie przykre -stwierdziła po chwili opierając swoją głowę o moje ramię - możesz zawsze wierzyć w mojego Boga. Kto wie czy nie stworzył także ciebie?_

Uśmiechnąłem się na samą myśl o tym wspomnieniu. Do końca nie wiem czy zgodzę się przyjąć wiarę w Boga. Musiałbym się w to zagłębiać. Może w przypływie wolnego czasu poczytam więcej o stwórcy Selen. Myślę jednak, że mógłbym mu podziękować. Jeśli istnieje i słyszy co do niego mówię, chcę pochwalić go, że w moim życiu pojawiła się Selen Howard. Gdy już straciłem nadzieję na jakąkolwiek miłość, spotkałem ją. Stworzoną przez Boga, lecz konkretnie przez swoich rodziców ludzką dziewczynę, która zawróciła mi w głowie. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko i potarłem oczy czując swędzenie. Piach musiał dostać mi się do oczu. No proszę. Kolejne potwierdzenie, że ludzkie ciało jest zbyt wrażliwe i delikatne. Nie jest oczywiście tak, że jako robot nie można mnie uszkodzić. Wytrzymuję dużo więcej w oryginalnej postaci niż w postaci człowieka, ale łatwo mnie złamać. Wystarczy znać słaby punkt by zadać dużo bólu. Ludzie jak i roboty mają swoje pięty achillesowe.

\- Prime, dobrze się czujesz? - głos należał do mojego dobrego przyjaciela. Odwróciłem się w stronę zmęczonego biegiem Ratcheta i klepnąłem go w ramię.

\- Dobrze. Trochę biegu nie zaszkodzi. A u ciebie wszystko gra? - zapytałem mrużąc oczy. Oddech wrócił mi już prawie w pełni do normy. Od czasu do czasu brałem głębsze wdechy.

\- Jak zawsze. Przecież jestem w świetnej formie. No co, nie widzisz? - Ratchet zaśmiał się i ja także musiałem się uśmiechnąć. - oby tylko każdy z nas miał tę swoją posadę. Hide nigdzie indziej nie poczuje się tak dobrze jak przy broni. Mógłby też ochotniczo trenować dzieciaki. Podejrzewam, że dogadaliby się z Rogerem. Na Cybertronie Ironhide szkolił młodszych, czasem nawet prowadził nasze treningi, ale to broń jest jego powołaniem. To samo tyczy się mnie, Prime. Walczyć mogę, ale jedynie medycyna jest mi tak bliska.

\- Na pewno będziesz medykiem, Ratch. W każdym razie w naszym plutonie. A Hide musi zostać specem od uzbrojenia. To także tyczy się mnie. Chcę zostać na swoim stanowisku. Nigdzie indziej się nie nadam - westchnąłem. Nie pragnąłem władzy, ale widać była mi pisana, bo wychodziło mi logiczne myślenie, planowanie i wydawanie rozkazów. Na szczęście potrafiłem odróżnić pracę od życia prywatnego. Wiedziałem kiedy użyć nazwy drużyno, a kiedy przyjaciele.

\- Pozostali mogą zostać zwykłymi szeregowymi, lub może pokażą jakieś nadzwyczajne zdolności i zostaną kimś więcej. A no właśnie. Jest jeszcze sprawa z Bee. Generał i większość zebranych patrzy na niego bez przekonania. Wręcz są przeciwni jego obecności na treningach. Według nich jest za mały, by pełnić funkcję szeregowego.

\- Nie bój się, przyjacielu. Bumblebee jeszcze im pokaże - uśmiechnąłem się widząc jak mój synek podchodzi do mnie prawie niewzruszony kilkoma dużymi kółkami pokonanymi w biegu. Zmierzwiłem mu włosy na co zmarszczył nos.

\- No dobra bohaterowie. Jeszcze dwa kółka i dam wam spokój - Roger uśmiechnął się łapiąc się za boki - no dalej. Jazda! A potem inne ćwiczenia.


	24. Chapter 24

Koszulka przyległa mi do ciała, mokra od potu. Pompki. Zwykłe pompki i bieg kopertowy. Co mogło mnie tak zmęczyć? Patrick. On potrafi zmienić ćwiczenia w istny horror. Ironhide - załkałam w myślach - jeśli kiedykolwiek na ciebie narzekałam, wybacz.

\- Dobra Howard, siadaj na dupie i przestań się nad sobą użalać - westchnął zmęczony rudzielec - Następna do biegu kopertowego ustawia się na start. Nie słyszałaś Howard? Zjeżdżaj stąd!

Z trudem zwaliłam się z ławki. Czując ból w mięśniach, na czworakach podpełzłam do Penny i Anny. Otarłam pot z czoła i przeklęłam cicho.

\- Uwziął się na ciebie - stwierdziła beznamiętnie Ann.

\- Aż tak bardzo widać ?- zapytałam z uśmiechem.

\- Mnie też maltretował. Łącznie robiłam sześć powtórzeń biegu zygzakowego. Nie poszło mi chyba tak źle, więc czemu musiałam powtarzać? - westchnęła rozczarowana Penny.

Nie odpowiedziałam, tylko zamyśliłam się przez chwile. Siedziałyśmy w ciszy, a potem czując fale zmęczenia opadłam na podłogę. Leżałam jak długa na ziemi, a zimna posadzka dawała mi minimalną ochłodę. Zapewne musiałam być bordowa na twarzy. Spróbowałam się wyciszyć, chwilę odpocząć. Dźwięk gwizdka i wrzaski rudowłosego mężczyzny mi w tym nie pomagały. Zamknęłam oczy i poczułam ostry ból brzucha poprzedzony mdłościami. W myślach kazałam sobie przestać. Szkoda tylko, że na słowa: "ej, nie no kurde, brzuch, bez takich, tak?", ten jednak nie chciał. Przecież to chore, dzisiaj zjadłam to co wszyscy. Odczuwałam już głód, ale nie do tego stopnia, by mieć nudności. Nie mogło mi nic zaszkodzić. Na pewno nie. Czy to znowu skutki tamtego serum, które wypiłam będąc na Cybertronie? Bardzo możliwe. Jeszcze nie oczyściłam się z toksyn zbyt doszczętnie? Wypociłam pewnie sporą cześć płynu, ale widocznie jeszcze trochę wciąż siedziało w środku. Westchnęłam przytłoczona nagłym problemem. Wzięłam kilka wdechów. Przypomniałam sobie Sidewaysa. Czemu jego? W zasadzie nie wiem czy miałam konkretny cel. Śmiać mi się chciało, gdy myślałam o tym, jak próbowałam na niego wskoczyć oplątana liną. Jego zdziwienie. Ta mina. Musiałam się powstrzymać by nie parsknąć dzikim, nieokrzesanym śmiechem. Zakryłam twarz dłońmi i wyszczerzyłam się w uśmiechu. Ways był dobry. Nie taki jak jego lider czy inni podwładni. Przez chwile musiałam skarcić samą siebie za myśl jaki by był gdyby do nas dołączył. Ale to nie mogło się udać. Żadne z nas nie potrafiłoby mu zaufać. On sam miałby więcej kłopotów niż korzyści ze zmienienia stron. Nie miałby w nas przyjaciół. Jedynie mnie, bo wiedziałabym, że jest inny. Ale moje słowo przeciwko ich nic by nie znaczyło. Urwałam te myśli. Do niczego mi się nie przydadzą. Sideways to wciąż decepticon. Inny niż wszyscy, ale nadal zły. Wymioty ustały. Można to przynajmniej tak określić. Ostatnia dziewczyna wykonywała swoje testy. Monica i Dusty podeszły do nas i klapnęły na podłodze.

\- Nie było tak źle - wydyszała chuda brunetka. Miała opaloną cerę i długie faliste włosy. Ubrana w krótkie dresy i firmową koszulkę w kwiaty, wyglądała na najmniej zmęczoną. Uwagę przykuł mi jej wystający tatuaż. Miała go na łydce, a znaczną część przykryła białą skarpetką. Wyglądał jak jakiś napis, ale były to raczej chińskie znaczki. Dziewczyna widząc moje zainteresowanie westchnęła, że to nic takiego i naciągnęła skarpetkę wyżej. Wyglądała na dziewiętnaście lat, no może dwadzieścia - nie umiem dokładnie stwierdzić, a twarz miała raczej łagodną. Czasem jednak jak patrzyła przed siebie i marszczyła brwi wyglądała jak bezlitosna morderczyni. Chociaż obawiam się, że trochę przesadziłam z opinią. Było w niej jednak coś bardzo dziwnego.

\- Wyjdziemy teraz pobiegać młode panie - Bill nie zdawał się tak wredny jak Pat. Był raczej dość uprzejmy i wyrozumiały. Uśmiechnął się poganiając nas do wyjścia. Z ociągnięciem wstałam z podłogi. Otrzepałam skórę z kurzu i drobinek piasku po czym wyszłam z sali treningowej. Niebo było zachmurzone. Prawdopodobnie będzie dziś padać - stwierdziłam w myślach. Przypomniałam sobie o tych falach gorąca, które męczyły nas od rana. Cały skwar zniknął i dał się zastąpić chłodnym wiatrem i ponurą pogodą. Autoboty minęły nas, gdy dochodziliśmy do terenu biegania. Lider uśmiechnął się, gdy tylko nasze oczy się spotkały. Odwzajemniłam gest i ruszyłam przed siebie. Ustawiłyśmy się na linii startu. Jak tylko zabrzmiał sygnał oderwałyśmy się od ziemi i ruszyłyśmy przed siebie. Skoncentrowałam się na biegu. Odczuwałam chęć śmierci z każdym pokonanym metrem. Sześć kółek - wmówiłam sobie. _To jak, umierasz teraz, czy wolisz jeszcze trochę pobiegać?_ Zamknęłam oczy, by po chwili otworzyć je znowu. Nie biegłam ostatnia. Nie specjalnie zwracałam uwagę na inne osoby, lecz widząc Penny na równi ze mną, a przed sobą Annę i jej koleżankę Axel byłam pewna, że ostatnią jest Monica. Dusty wyprzedzała nas wszystkie. Gdy wytężyłam wzrok, mogłam zobaczyć jej opaloną skórę i falujące brązowe włosy hen przed nami. Skąd ona bierze tyle energii? Gdy już robiłam czwarte koło miałam ochotę zrzucić się z pobliskiego mostu do zimnej, przejrzystej wody. Nie było mostu, ani wody. Nie licząc tej, która ciekła mi po twarzy i cyckach. Poczułam też, że muszę do toalety. Westchnęłam cicho zdziwiona, że z wysiłku mogę jeszcze wydobyć z siebie jakiś głos. Penny nieco zwolniła. Czułam jak łapie mnie kolka, już trzeci raz odkąd biegłam. Próbowałam ją zwalczać, ale skutkowało tylko na chwile. Dziewczyna zbladła, jej oczy były nieobecne. Próbowałam zwrócić uwagę mojej koleżanki. Spojrzała na mnie i chciała się uśmiechnąć jednak uniosła ledwo wargę i znów ją opuściła. Jeszcze tylko dwa kółka, Pen, dasz radę - pomyślałam - ja przecież też muszę. Otarłam czoło z potu i znowu skupiłam się na biegu. Moje nogi odmawiały posłuszeństwa. Coraz ciężej było mi je zginać. Oddychałam płytko i dość często. Czułam wręcz palenie w gardle. _Dwa kółka, Selen. Nie bądź baba!_ Problem w tym, że jestem. _To taka przenośnia, idiotko. Ile będziesz znaczyła, gdy jak zwykły tchórz się poddasz? Udowodnij temu rudemu ważniakowi, że się myli. Nie masz ochoty zobaczyć jego miny, gdy będziesz jedną z najlepszych?_ W zasadzie tak. _To rusz dupę!_ Moje przemyślenia przerwał pisk dziewczyn, a także przemykający tuż przy mojej twarzy ciemnozielony obiekt w kształcie kulki. Przeklęłam głośno odskakując od mknącego na przód granatu. Wszystkie stanęłyśmy jak wryte patrząc na pusty korpus opadający na ziemię. Słyszałam odgłos ulgi za mną. Dusty z dalekiej odległości pomachała nam i zapytała w czym problem.

\- Biegać! - wrzasnął rudowłosy. Wyglądał na zirytowanego. Jakby miał czym.

\- Ty w nas to rzuciłeś? - spytałam z pretensją w głosie, a mój palec wskazywał korpus granatu. Ujrzałam, że Bill trzyma w dłoni jeszcze kilka. Zmarszczyłam gniewnie brwi znając już odpowiedź.

\- Biegacie za wolno. W szczególności ta mała - Patrick wskazał na ledwo dyszącą Penny. Położyłam jej rękę na barku. Dziewczyna spojrzała na mnie łagodnie, a po chwili upadła na ziemię. Siedziała przez chwilę skulona. Nie miałam pewności czy płacze, czy tylko tak gwałtownie oddycha.

\- To jeszcze nie powód by walić nas granatami i płoszyć. Dusty mniej się męczy. To wszystko - stwierdziła Anna.

\- Nie gadać tylko biegać. Urozmaicam wam to bieganie. Trzeba przecież przewidzieć czy wróg nie ma czegoś w zanadrzu. Choćby taki granacik - stwierdził biorąc do ręki pusty korpus. Po chwili zamachnął się i rzucił. Zauważyłam jak cel leci w moją stronę. Zamknęłam oczy, a gdy je znów otworzyłam moja ręka była wyprostowana, a dłoń zaciskała granat. Oczy Patrika przymknęły się, a usta lekko uchyliły. Wydał z siebie cichy szept, a z ruchu warg i mojego przypuszczenia powiedział coś w rodzaju "Jak ty..."

Sama byłam zdziwiona, ale starałam się nie pokazywać emocji. Zamachnęłam się i cisnęłam przedmiot w jego stronę. Błyskawicznie obronił się ręką. Jego wyraz twarzy znormalniał. Penny wstała łapiąc równowagę i ze zdziwieniem pomieszanym ze zdumieniem spojrzała na mnie.

\- Biegać dalej. Jeszcze dwa okrążenia i wracamy do sali wygłosić wyniki. No jazda! Nie będę powtarzał, gówniary!

Upewniłam się, że piegowata dziewczyna ma jeszcze siłę i ruszyłam do przodu wraz z innymi. Brunetka znowu zostawiła nas w tyle, a sama gnała jakby miała niezliczony poziom energii. Zazdrościłam jej tego. Byłam zmęczona, ale chwilowy postój pomógł mi choć trochę zapomnieć o kolce i bólu nóg. Poczułam jak kolejny granat uderza mnie w środek pleców. Zlekceważyłam ból i pobiegłam szybciej. Kąciki moich ust podniosły się lekko na samą myśl o teście Ironhidea. Rzucał we mnie śliwkami podczas, gdy biegłam. Pierwsze kilka razy obrywałam, ale potem nauczyłam się je wymijać. Niestety nie powtarzaliśmy treningu nigdy więcej. Byłam wściekła, że zbyt mało czasu poświęciliśmy na te sprawy, ale z drugiej strony znamy się najwyżej miesiąc więc nie mogę wymagać cudów. Sporo czasu poświęciliśmy też na poznanie się bliżej. Jeżeli chodzi o Optimusa, to poznałam się z nim bardzo dobrze. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko, a potem odwróciłam głowę lokalizując kolejny lecący korpus. Zmierzał w moją stronę. Gdyby nie to, że w odpowiedniej chwili się schyliłam zapewne trafiłby mnie w głowę. Byłam zdenerwowana jego bezczelnością i metodą prowadzenia tego testu. Może jednak tak teraz wygląda bieg na osiemset w wojsku? Po kilku kółkach rzucają granatami? Pokręciłam głową. Piąte okrążenie obyło się już bez niespodziewanych ataków. Szóste natomiast było koszmarem. Penny dostała kilka razy i w dodatku celowali w nogi. Dziewczyna wywracała się i przeklinała cicho. Po chwili podnosiła się i wracała do biegu, ale była bliska płaczu. Nic już nie mówiłam. Zwyczajnie w świecie biegłam i odwracałam się, by zlokalizować kolejne granaty. Dwa razy oberwałam. Przez kilka przeskoczyłam, inne starannie ominęłam. Bill trzymał garść korpusów, a reszta była w skrzynce. Zapasy zbyt szybko im się nie skończą. Niech to...

Gdy zobaczyłam jak Dusty staje przy miejscu "start" Poczułam się o wiele lepiej. Była kilkanaście metrów od nas. To znaczyło, że za chwilę przebiegniemy całe sześć kółek. To było osiemset metrów? Co jak co, ale odebrało mi całą energię i optymizm jaki miałam przed rozpoczęciem biegu. Przeklęty test. I przeklęty granat, który właśnie uderzył mnie w ramię. Odruchowo dotknęłam obolałe miejsce, ale nie przerwałam biegu. Nie zwracałam już uwagi na kolkę. Został już tylko kawałek. Mały kawałek. Zamknęłam oczy. Zacisnęłam ręce w pięści i ostatni raz odwróciłam się za siebie. Granat nie uderzył. Patrick odpuścił. Miał rękę uniesioną do góry, a gwizdek umieszczony w ustach. Do mety jako druga dobiegła Axel, potem Anna. Ja w mniej więcej tym samym czasie co Monica, a Penny kilka sekund po nas. Rozległ się dźwięk gwizdka. Piegowata dziewczyna opadła na ziemię niczym worek ziemniaków. Dyszała głośno i ściskała ziemię, która leżała przy jej twarzy. Cała jej koszulka była mokra od potu. Moja z resztą miała się nie lepiej.

\- Brawo. Przebiegłyście sześć kółek - stwierdził wesoło chuderlak.

\- Pięć minut na złapanie prawidłowego oddechu, Bill, ty pozbieraj korpusy granatów - rozkazał rudzielec.

Usiadłam na ziemi niedaleko Penny. Uśmiechnęłam się, bo świadomość, że nie muszę już biegać była bardzo przyjemna. Obejrzałam się za siebie. Chudy Bill schylał się właśnie po czwarty granat. Mój wzrok momentalnie powędrował w górę. Niebo było wciąż zachmurzone, ale nie padało. Jeszcze tego, by mi brakowało. Z jednej strony zimna woda była czymś o czym w tej chwili marzyłam, ale gdybym teraz miała zmoknąć, na drugi dzień pociągałabym nosem i miała ból gardła. Nienawidzę być chora. Przeziębienie nie jest groźne (chyba, że nie leczone przeobrazi się w sepsę), ale za to irytujące. Zatykający się nos, brak smaku w ustach, ciągłe złe samopoczucie, zimno, kręcenie w nosie. Najgorszy jest ból gardła i kaszel, ale nie zawsze uczestniczy przy przeziębieniu. Zrobiłam się głodna, a pęcherz uciskał mnie do granic możliwości. Rozważałam ukrycie się za krzakiem, ale postanowiłam, że jednak wytrzymam. W sali treningowej mignęła mi toaleta. Penny pozbierała się z ziemi, ale nie wyglądała najlepiej. Każda z nas miała potargane włosy i zmęczony wyraz twarzy. Oprócz Dusty, ona tryskała energią jakby dopiero miała zacząć testy. Miałam już spytać jak ona to robi, gdy Patrick kazał nam wracać do sali. Podniosłam się z ziemi i otrzepałam z drobinek piachu. Inne dziewczyny zrobiły to samo. Wciągnęłam mocno powietrze aż poczułam ból w mostku znany mi tak dobrze. Wątpię by ktoś inny narzekał na ból poprzez oddychanie. Nie rozumiałam nigdy z jakiej przyczyny boli mnie mostek, ale i nie wnikałam w to zbyt często. Z przyzwyczajenia od czasu do czasu wciągałam powietrze i pozwalałam na ból. Był znośny, do wytrzymania. Ledwie stanęłam w progu sali, a już namierzyłam toaletę. - Kibel, tak! - krzyknęłam i jakby nowo narodzona pobiegłam wprost do niego. Nie patrzyłam na miny zebranych łącznie z generałem. Mogli o mnie pomyśleć co chcieli, miałam wychodek na wyłączność i byłam z tego niezmiernie zadowolona. Nim pęcherz eksplodował zdążyłam się odlać. Czując lekkość i brak nacisku na pęcherz odetchnęłam i wyszłam do reszty. Wszyscy stanęli w szeregu. Dołączyłam szybko do innych. Stanęłam blisko Anny i spojrzałam na generała, który przeglądał trzy kartki. Panowała cisza, którą zagłuszał jedynie odgłos szelestu papieru. Generał pokiwał głową i oddał kartkę Patrickowi. Chłopcy stali w szeregu po jednej stronie sali, my po drugiej. Rudowłosy zaczął czytać nasze wyniki. Po chwili wyczytał listę osób, które zdały. Były tam wszystkie imiona prócz Penny. Otworzyłam szeroko oczy.

\- Nie. Nie zgadzam się z tym. Ona dawała z siebie wszystko! - krzyknęłam. Miałam dłonie zaciśnięte w pięści i wciąż zaciskałam je mocniej.

\- Ale to nie wystarcza. Nie radzi sobie z bieganiem. Ciągle się przewraca i będzie tylko zawadzać w szeregach - wyjaśnił oschłym tonem.

\- Przewracała się, bo rzucałeś w nią granatami - wysyczałam. Byłam wściekła. Nie obchodziło go nic co do niego mówiłam co sprawiało, że krzyczałam jeszcze głośniej.

\- Selen, proszę... - Penny podjęła próbę uspokojenia mnie, lecz przerwałam jej natychmiast zwracając się znowu do Patricka.

\- Za kogo ty się masz co? - warknęłam pogardliwie - łatwo ci oceniać? Gdybyś jej tak nie tyrał na początku i nie utrudniał biegania, miałaby całkiem dobry wynik.

\- Uważaj do kogo się zwracasz gówniaro, bo coraz bardziej rozmyślam nad wykopaniem cie z wojska - syknął, lecz nic sobie z tego nie zrobiłam - widzisz to, Bill. Dziewczynka myśli, że coś zdziała. Myśli, że potrafi obronić wszystkich. Powiedz nam mała, uważasz się za jakąś ważną?

Może był to błąd. Nie przemyślałam tego, ale rzuciłam się na rudowłosego z pięściami. Najpierw zaśmiał się drwiąco. Potem zaczął blokować moje uderzenia. Wyrwałam mu się z uścisku, co zajęło mi trochę czasu. Mężczyzna był silny, a moje ręce nie do końca umięśnione. Co innego nogi. Podczas, gdy moje nadgarstki znowu blokował uścisk, zdołałam zrobić zamach i kopnęłam go w brzuch. Uderzony wydał cichy jęk i mocno szarpnął mnie do tyłu. Gdy zamachnął się by uderzyć, ślizgnęłam się po podłodze i ugryzłam go w nogę. Wyzwałam go od najgorszych i przeczołgałam się przez rozkrok jego stóp po czym nim zdążył się dobrze odwrócić wskoczyłam mu na plecy i tłukłam go rękoma. Generał i Optimus po chwili zdumienia i zapewne jakiegoś szoku, postanowili się tym zająć. Słyszałam radosny śmiech Ironhidea i kilku dziewczyn. Niektóre biły brawo. Miałam ochotę się roześmiać, ale nim to zrobiłam poczułam ręce na mojej talii i zostałam ściągnięta na ziemię przez mojego chłopaka. Generał trzymał za nadgarstek rudowłosego, który patrzył na mnie gniewnie.

\- Co tu się dzieje do cholery?! - wrzasnął generał patrząc na mnie równie gniewnie jak Patrick.

\- Penny nie została zakwalifikowana do wojska mimo, że starała się jak może. A ten drań robił wszystko by utrudnić jej zdanie testu - wyjaśniłam nadal czując zdenerwowanie.

\- Utrudniać jej zdanie testu to znaczy co na przykład? - zażądał dalszych wyjaśnień.

\- To znaczy kazał jej powtarzać bieg kopertowy ponad normę mimo że nie biegła najgorzej, a potem, gdy robiłyśmy sześć okrążeń rzucał jej pod nogi korpusy granatów przez co się przewracała.

\- Korpusy granatów? Co to ma znaczyć, Patrick?! - zapytał podnosząc jedną brew do góry.

\- Urozmaiciłem test. To wszystko! - wyjaśnił robiąc z siebie niemal palanta.

\- Przeszkadzając jej i sprawiając, by nie zdała? Chyba cię pogięło. Jeszcze jeden taki wybryk, a pożegnasz się z tą robotą. A ty Selen, nie pozwalaj sobie za dużo. Wdawanie się w bójkę w pierwszym dniu nie świadczy o tobie dobrze.

\- Tak jest generale - westchnęłam - zwykle nie rzucam się na innych facetów. To był jeden jedyny raz.

\- Ty mała... - zaczął Pat, lecz generał upomniał go i kazał wyjść. Rudowłosy prychnął i udał się do wyjścia, a za nim ruszył niczym jego cień, chuderlak.

\- Penny. W związku z tym, że twoja sytuacja jest taka, a nie inna możesz powtórzyć test jutro wraz z kolejną grupką damską

\- Dziękuje generale. I tobie Selen - stwierdziła Penny nieśmiało. Uśmiechnęłam się do mojej koleżanki.

-No dobrze. A więc wszyscy którzy zdali proszę wystąp - rozkazał.

Każdy z nas ustawił się w szeregu. Każdy z autobotów oprócz Bee. Z tyłu zostali Penny i jeszcze dwóch chłopaków.

\- Wszyscy przyjęci rozpoczną za godzinę testy zawodowe. Na podstawie zdania testu wszyscy są teraz szeregowymi. Optimusie zdasz jeszcze jeden test i zostaniesz przywódcą plutonu. Teraz udajcie się do stołówki, bo jest pora obiadu - rozkazał po czym miał zamiar odejść. Jednak jedno wciąż nie dawało mi spokoju.

\- Dlaczego Bumblebee nie jest brany pod uwagę ? - zapytałam. Generał odwrócił się w naszą stronę i westchnął.

\- Selen, masz siedemnaście lat. Absurdem jest dopuszczanie tak młodych do wojska, a co dopiero dzieci w wieku dziesięciu lat. Chyba rozumiesz?

\- Ale on jest niesamowity. Proszę dać mu szansę. Autoboty muszą trzymać się razem - westchnęłam. Młodzik podszedł do generała. Spojrzał mu w oczy z powagą, która wyglądała dość zabawnie na twarzy małego dziecka.

\- Proszę mi pozwolić udowodnić co potrafię. Mogę się przydać. Pokarzę wam - wyjaśnił pokazując palcem strzelnice. Generał spojrzał na niego z politowaniem i niemal uśmiechając się przytaknął. Wszyscy udaliśmy się do strzelnicy. Bumblebee sięgnął po pistolet, odblokował go i nim zdążyliśmy cokolwiek zrobić malec wystrzelił trzy razy i trafił w sam środek tarczy. Spojrzał na generała przez krótki moment, a potem podbiegł do kolejnej tarczy. Zanim nadążyliśmy za jego ruchami on już turlał się do kolejnej, zostawiając tamtą kilka razy postrzeloną na środku. Zrobił kilka sztuczek, po chwili odwrócił się i wystrzelił nie patrząc na cel. Oczywiście, tak jak się spodziewałam trafił w sam środek. Potem odłożył broń na półkę i podszedł do nas. Lider uśmiechnął się i potargał mu włosy.

\- I co? - zapytał uśmiechnięty. Na jego twarzy nie było widać zmęczenia. Generał, Roger, a także dziewczyny patrzyli na niego z podziwem. Uśmiechnęłam się szturchając generała łokciem w ramię.

\- Chyba się nada co? - zapytałam rozbawiona. Ten odwrócił się na pięcie i spojrzał zza ramienia.

\- Wszyscy tu zebrani niech idą do stołówki. Potem zbieramy się z powrotem w sali treningowej, by uchwalić nowy pluton, a zarazem by podjąć testy zawodowe - odparł i wyszedł. A my z radością uścisnęliśmy naszego młodego i powitaliśmy go w szeregach. Roger zaprowadził nas na stołówkę. Tam czekał na nas gar pełen zupy. Po zapachu poznałam, że to grochówka. Nigdy nie przepadałam za zupami, ale w związku z tym, że byłam głodna ślina napłynęła mi do ust. Ustawiliśmy się w kolejce do lady, gdzie sympatycznie wyglądająca, starsza pani w czepku podawała gorący wywar w misce. Spojrzała na nas próbując sobie nas przypomnieć. Uprościłam jej to zadanie, przedstawiając się i tłumacząc, że dzisiaj dostaliśmy się do wojska. Kobieta pokiwała głową i podała mi plastikową miskę pełną gęstej zupy. Pływała w niej posiekana kiełbasa i fragmenty warzyw. Sięgnęłam po łyżkę i usiadłam do dużego, drewnianego stolika. Umoczyłam sztuciec w gęstej cieczy i spróbowałam. Jadłam lepsze rzeczy, ale nie smakowało tak źle. Roger usiadł naprzeciwko mnie z dużo większą porcją. Uśmiechnął się smakując zupę, a po chwili skrzywił się lekko.

\- Zasoliła - stwierdził szeptem. W stołówce panował gwar, ale i tak dobrze go słyszałam.

\- Myślisz? Wydaje się w porządku - powiedziałam mieszając łyżką w zupie. Po chwili posmakowałam ją jeszcze raz.

\- Zaufaj mi, co trzy dni mamy grochówkę, ta wypadła najgorzej. Ale nie mów tego Margaret. Jest przewrażliwiona na punkcie swoich potraw - zaśmiał się. Autoboty dosiadły się do nas. Ironhide zaczął przywoływać wspomnienie z mojej bójki z Patrickiem i oznajmił, że jest ze mnie dumny. Optimus nie popierał mojego zachowania mimo to stwierdził, że robię postępy w walce i zabawnie to wszystko wyglądało. Skids przybił mi żółwika. Roger śmiał się, że Patrick długo nie zapomni tego testu. Uśmiechnęłam się w jego stronę. Ja też nie - pomyślałam.


	25. Chapter 25

Po skończonym obiedzie Ratchet, Ironhide, Optimus oraz bliźniaki poszli wraz z generałem rozpocząć testy zawodowe. Nie widziałam się w żadnym z nich. Zwykły szeregowy mnie usatysfakcjonował. Mogłam walczyć. To się liczyło. Siedziałam najedzona na kanapie w sali rozrywkowej. Bumblebee grał z Jazzem w piłkarzyki. Wraz z Rogerem przyłączyliśmy się do gry, gdy tylko skończyłam opowiadać o walce przy lasku, jaką stoczyliśmy przeciw decepticonom. Nigdy nie widziałam nic ciekawego w tej jakże prymitywnej zabawie. Jednak, gdy już wraz z Rogerem wybrałam czerwonych i zaczęła się zacięta bitwa, stwierdziłam, że więcej mi do życia nie potrzeba. Pragnęłam też Pizzy. Grochówka zapewniła mi brak głodu, ale myślenia o jedzeniu nie dało mi się stłumić. Najczęściej zamawiałam pizzę z mięsem. Salami, szynka, kiełbasa, boczek, a do tego ser, sos i cebula. Hide byłby szczęśliwy. Lubiłam też pizzę z salami, brokułem, serem i czosnkiem. Czasem jednak brałam pepperoni albo margharittę. Mama robiła sos czosnkowy i mieliśmy ucztę. Nie wiele potrzeba mi do szczęścia. Uśmiechnęłam się rozmarzona, a po chwili kopnęłam piłkę moim ludkiem. Poleciała w stronę bramki lecz zatrzymał ją Jazz.

\- Często jesz pizzę, Roger? - zapytałam z powagą, a on popatrzył na mnie i wybuchnął śmiechem.

\- Czy ja wiem? Margaret, nie robi nam jej za często. Gdy mamy ochotę, składamy się z chłopakami na dwie duże. A co, już jesteś głodna? - zapytał. Pokręciłam głową. Po chwili znów kopnęłam piłkę lecącą w stronę mojego piłkarza. Znudzona usiadłam na kanapie. Reszta zrobiła to samo.

-Jednego nie rozumiem. Decepticony mają w zanadrzu wysadzenie ziemi przez jakąś maszynę, prawda? - zapytał Roger. Potarł się o czoło i zmarszczył brwi wciąż się zastanawiając. Przytaknęłam, a on dokończył myśl - to dlaczego nie możemy lecieć i zniszczyć tej maszyny?

\- To nie takie proste - stwierdziłam przez chwile sama zastanawiając się nad tą myślą - wydaje mi się, że nie mamy takiego sprzętu, który wydobyłby tę maszynę z piramidy. Musimy czekać, aż oni zaatakują.

\- A kiedy będziemy to wiedzieć? - zapytał.

\- Myślę, że trzeba by nakłonić generała, by zajął się tą sprawą. Trzeba być w kontakcie z Egiptem. Powiadomią nas, a my polecimy im pomóc - stwierdził Jazz. Przytaknęliśmy.

\- To trochę dziwne, że decepticony mają sprzęty by wykopać destrukcyjną maszynę z piramidy, a wy nie. Jakim cudem dajecie sobie radę?

\- Na całe szczęście decepticony nie pomyślały by użyć czegoś takiego przeciwko nam. Nie tutaj. Wojna na Cybertronie wyglądała okropnie. Jakoś musiała stać się pustkowiem, prawda? - zapytał retorycznie.

\- Jest ich więcej, bo mają kilka asów w rękawie. Autoboty są już rzadko spotykane. Zazwyczaj albo się ukrywają i są zabijane przez tropiciela, albo mieszkają w Imperium Autobotów. Tam jest w miarę bezpiecznie - wyjaśnił Bumblebee.

\- Nie podoba mi się to. Co się stało z Cybertronem? Użyli jakiejś bomby atomowej? - zapytał Roger.

\- Coś podobnego. Nie słyszeliście o tym, a ja z chęcią wam opowiem. Ojciec naszego dobrego kolegi, który tak jak jego syn, był szalonym wynalazcą konstruował żyjące zwierzaczki. Jak zobaczycie kiedyś tropiciela, spostrzeżecie, że obok zawsze ma przy sobie mechanicznego kota. Ojciec Quee zawsze był znany ze swojego politowania. Nie miał iskry na nich eksperymentować, więc wypuszczał je na wolność. Każdy zwierzaczek był do czegoś stworzony. Jeden do tropienia, inny do czuwania, takie tam. Jakiś czas minął, a on zaczął mieć wizję. Quee opowiadał nam, że ojciec przestał być sobą. Nie umiał tego sprecyzować. Podobno miał ciągłe myśli o zagładzie. Większość tłumaczy to jako opętanie. Coś jakby wstąpił w niego zły duch. Inni twierdzą, że mu o prostu odbiło. Którejś nocy szalony naukowiec w tym swoim amoku zaczął konstruować kolejne zwierzątko. Głos w jego głowie zaczął nakazywać mu by wysadził całą część Cybertronu w powietrze. I tak powstały dwa robaki. Wyglądem przypominały dżdżownice, które można spotkać w ogrodach. Były jednak metalowe i sięgały do kolan. Łatwo było je oswoić, ale był mały szczegół. Gdy tak zwanemu The Drillerowi zwiększy się poziom energonu na maksymalny, wybuchnie. Im robak stanie się większy tym większa siła wybuchu. Ojciec Quee nie wiedział co robi. Z dnia na dzień karmił swoje zwierzątko, aż nabrało właściwych rozmiarów. Podczas trwania wojny The Driller stał się własnością decepticonów. Drugi zaś robak został wypuszczony przez naukowca nim osiągnął jakikolwiek niebezpieczny etap. Głos w procesorze ojca naszego kolegi nękał go jeszcze przez kilka dni, do czasu, gdy zrozpaczony robot popełnił samobójstwo. Jego zwłok nie znaleziono.

\- Dość przerażające - stwierdziłam gładząc rękę, na której pojawiła się gęsia skórka - a więc decepticony wykorzystały go i ...

\- Zniszczyły prawie całą połówkę Cybertronu. Ze wszystkiego ocalały tylko dwie budowle, które były przygotowane na większe eksplozje. Nikt nie wie, co by się stało, gdyby ten robal był jeszcze bardziej utuczony. Aż strach pomyśleć - dokończył Jazz.

\- Ten Cybertron to ciekawe miejsce. Złe duchy, robaki- dynamity... jestem pod wrażeniem - stwierdził Roger, ale w jego głosie nie było już wesołości.

\- A no właśnie. Podobno były dwa robale...

\- Tak. Do teraz nie wiadomo nam, co stało się z drugim. Być może umarł. Przy tak silnej eksplozji, nie powinno go już być.

\- Miejmy nadzieję - stwierdziłam. Spojrzałam na okno zainteresowana nagłym szelestem. Deszcz lał jak z cebra. W pokoju zrobiło się ponuro i chłodno. Oparłam głowę o oparcie kanapy. Wszystko wydaje się jakimś snem. Wielki robal powodujący eksplozje nieco mnie zniesmaczył. A co dopiero jakiś opętujący zły duch? Przeżyłam roboty z kosmosu i wyprawę na ich planetę kilka razy. Muszę przyznać, że to wydało mi się już dostatecznie dziwne i zaskakujące, ale nie! Jazz wyskakuje mi z destrukcyjną dżdżownicą i demonem. I nagle zapragnęłam być znów zwykłą nastolatką. Westchnęłam cicho. Bumblebee podbiegł do okna i przyglądał się jak krople uderzają o grunt. W pewnej chwili pojawił się mocny przebłysk światła i już wiedziałam co będzie jego następstwem. Do głośnego huku dołączyła silniejsza fala deszczu. Malec patrzył na burzę jak zaczarowany od czasu do czasu ukrywając się przed błyskiem. Postanowiliśmy nie włączać telewizji. Zeszłam na dół po schodach i rozejrzałam po okolicy. Po chwili weszłam do strzelnicy, gdzie aktualnie nikogo nie było. Dziwiło mnie, że sala jest pusta. Złapałam pistolet leżący na półce i stanęłam naprzeciwko celu. Wyprostowałam ręce, a stopami mocno przywarłam się do ziemi. Gdy wymierzyłam broń na środek tarczy nacisnęłam na spust. Odgłos wystrzału ogłuszył mnie, a zarazem odrzucił do tyłu. Powtórzyłam strzał kilkakrotnie. Otworzyłam oczy. Na tarczy były dodatkowe strzały. Nie trafiły jednak w środek. Podeszłam do drugiego celu. Powtórzyłam strzał. Prawidłowo trzymać pistolet nauczyłam się dzięki Optimusowi. Jednak nadal drżały mi ręce za każdym razem, gdy miałam nacisnąć na spust. Lider mówił mi, że to kwestia wprawy i przyzwyczajenia. On posługiwał się bronią przez kilka lat, ja zaczynałam od połowy miesiąca. Bałam się broni palnej mimo, że lubiłam nią walczyć. Gdy dochodziło do starć z decepticonami była przydatna. Myślę, że szybko się z nią oswoję. Popatrzyłam na czarny pistolet, który ciążył mi w dłoni. Wydawał się lekki, a w rzeczywistości ważył trochę więcej niż się mogłam spodziewać. To tak jak kula do kręgli. Wydaje się zwyczajną kulką, którą można z wielką łatwością podnieść i rzucić. Nic nie jest takie, jakie się wydaje. Oswoiłam sie z ciężkością. Trzymałam broń w jednej ręce. Na początku wraz z ciężarem pistoletu ręka opadała mi na dół. Potem starałam się to przezwyciężyć. Udało mi się. Kątem oka dostrzegłam skrzynkę. Podeszłam do niej i poszperałam w zawartości. Były to słuchawki. Byłam niezadowolona, że nie zauważyłam ich wcześniej. Po chwili wybrałam jedne z nich i nałożyłam sobie na uszy. Podniosłam rękę, w której trzymałam broń i wystrzeliłam. Tym razem odrzut był mniejszy. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko widząc, że od środka tarczy dzieli mnie już tylko kilka milimetrów. Zsunęłam słuchawki z uszu i odetchnęłam.

\- Nieźle, ale musisz pamiętać, by mieć otwarte oczy - zaskoczył mnie głos zza pleców. Odwróciłam się gwałtownie i ujrzałam Rogera. Uśmiechał się łagodnie. Podrapałam się po głowie zakłopotana.

\- Nie jestem jeszcze doświadczona. Używałam broni palnej jedynie w dwóch bitwach. W jednej wyłącznie z impulsu - wytłumaczyłam, a on zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Spokojnie, to nie spowiedź. Swojego czasu ja też bałem się broni. Ale ona ma się stać częścią ciebie , zobacz - powiedział po czym przejął mój pistolet i wystrzelił nim zdążył zobaczyć, gdzie celuje. Był to środek tarczy. Wytrzeszczyłam oczy, a on znowu śmiał się charakterystycznie - widzisz? Z czasem nie będziesz potrzebowała nawet wzroku. To wydaje się trudne, ale uwierz mi, lata praktyki zrobią cuda.

\- Wierzę ci - westchnęłam, a po chwili dostałam pistolet z powrotem. Wymierzyłam w tarczę. Nim zdążyłam wystrzelić ręka Rogera spoczęła na mojej. Nie tylko mój, ale też jego palec dotknął spustu. Jego ręka przemieściła się wraz z moją troszkę w lewo i wtedy poczułam ucisk na palec wskazujący co było sygnałem do wystrzału. Huk wciąż zaskakiwał. Nie lubiłam hałasu. Roger zwolnił uścisk i przyjrzał się tarczy. Na jej środku wśród innych dziur, znajdowała się nasza. Jeszcze dwa razy zostałam przez niego naprowadzona. Potem kazał mi powtarzać atak dwanaście razy. Musiałam uzupełnić magazynek. Dał mi na to cztery sekundy. Wydając rozkazy robił się zupełnie inny. Trochę zimniejszy, bardziej poważny i stanowczy. Śmieszyło mnie to trochę, ale wykonywałam rozkazy. Ładując broń wyszłam trochę za dany mi czas. W tym przypadku kazał mi powtórzyć to zadanie jeszcze sześć razy pod rząd. Potem znowu zabrałam się za strzelanie. Osiem kul trafiło w sam środeczek.

\- Oczy mają być otwarte, Howard! - krzyknął, a ja miałam wrażenie ,że zamienił się w Patricka. Jednak zerknąwszy w prawo nadal tam stał. Czarnowłosy, dość umięśniony dwudziestolatek. Następne strzały oddałam widząc jak kula wbija się w drewno. Na jego rozkaz biegłam do kolejnych tarczy. Zostawiałam tam dziury, obserwując tym razem jak pociski przedzierają się przez tarczę. W końcu dostałam rozkaz, by przestać. Chłopak podszedł do mnie i uśmiechnął się znowu.

\- Widzisz? Od razu lepiej. Pamiętaj o oczach, one muszą widzieć do czego strzelasz -wyjaśnił.

\- Ale mówiłeś, że z czasem nie będę już ich potrzebowała.

\- To prawda. Jednak powinnaś patrzeć. To bardzo ważny zmysł. Z czasem strzelanie będzie ci szło tak dobrze, że wyczujesz wroga nim go zobaczysz i oddasz strzał. Ale musisz widzieć by ocenić, gdzie celujesz. Zamykając oczy możesz mieć tylko nadzieje, że twój cel nie poruszy się, czy ty tego nie zrobisz. Każdy milimetr się liczy.

Przytaknęłam. Odłożyłam pistolet i słuchawki na miejsce. Nie były mi potrzebne. Wyszliśmy ze strzelnicy do sali treningowej.

\- Roger, jak będą wyglądały treningi?

\- Będą ciężkie. Mogę być waszym przyjacielem, ale na treningu mnie znienawidzisz - zaśmiał się.

\- Serio? Bardziej niż po lekcji w strzelnicy ? - zapytałam złośliwie, a on znów się śmiał.

\- O wiele - odparł. Szturchnęłam go ramieniem po czym stwierdziłam, że jest na prawdę spoko. Wyjaśnił mi, że będąc w plutonie muszę się wykazać odwagą i opanowaniem. Zdradził także, że jako kandydat do wojska powinnam wraz z moimi przyjaciółmi przejść testy psychologiczne, ale zważając na fakt, że jesteśmy, jak to określił, "ważnymi osobami, które potrzebuje wojsko" generał darował je sobie.

\- A więc twoi przyjaciele niedługą dostaną wymarzony zawód - stwierdził optymistycznie.

\- Jeśli dostaną - poprawiłam go - jeszcze nic nie wiadomo. Chyba, że to też jest ustawione?

\- Ależ skąd. No weź, Selen. Nie gniewaj się. Jeżeli chcesz mogę ci urządzić twój prywatny test. Zero udawania, zero Patricka. Same korzyści.

Zaśmiałam się.

\- Masz racje, same korzyści. Może lepiej tego nie rób. Pozwól mi znielubić cię dopiero jutro.

\- Niech będzie.

Do sali weszły autoboty, a za nimi generał. Przywitałam się z nimi machając ręką. Lider zawołał do siebie Jazza i Bee, którzy zapewne byli pochłonięci ponowną grą w piłkarzyki. Chłopcy natychmiastowo zeszli po schodach i dołączyli do szeregu jaki utworzyliśmy. Generał dał Rogerowi znaczące spojrzenie i chłopak wybiegł z sali. Z tego co widziałam przez skrawek uchylonych drzwi i sądząc też po suchych ubraniach moich przyjaciół deszcz przestał padać i wcale ich nie zmoczył.

\- Roger przybędzie za chwilę. Do tego czasu możemy ustalić kilka rzeczy - zaczął generał - zebraliśmy się by uchwalić nowy oddział. Nazwany zostanie Pluton Optimusa. Za chwile będziecie ślubować przysięgę służenia w wojsku i nim panienka Howard bezczelnie mi przerwie, uprzedzam ją, że dwie nieobecne tutaj osoby, które mają zamiar dołączyć, jutro zostaną, bądź nie zostaną przyjęte. Zrozumiano? - te słowa skierował do mnie.

\- Wcale nie zamierzałam o to pytać - mruknęłam cicho, a po chwili ugryzłam się w język, by nie powiedzieć złośliwie, że i tak zostaną przyjęci. Roger wbiegł z wielką, kremową siatką spot której ledwo wystawał jego beret. Widziałam jak generał próbuje zwalczyć śmiech. Opanował się jednak i powrócił do wygłaszania mowy. Roger wyciągnął srebrne wisiory z worka i podszedł do nas. Gdy generał dopowiedział, że jako żołnierze nosić będziemy nieśmiertelniki i barwy naszego kraju, czarnowłosy wręczył każdemu z nas swój własny wisior. Cienki łańcuch, a na nim dwa metalowe prostokąty z zaokrąglonymi końcami, a na nich wypisane nasze dane: imię, nazwisko (w innym przypadku rasa), oddział, data urodzenia, miejscowość, kraj. Z dumą założyliśmy nieśmiertelniki i popatrzyliśmy przed siebie. Roger znów zaczął nas obdarowywać. Tym razem były to mundury. Nasze własne. Miałam ochotę rozpłakać się ze szczęścia tarzając się na podłodze, ale w związku z tym, że byłoby to niestosowne postanowiłam się tylko wyszczerzyć w uśmiechu. Na prawym ramieniu naszych mundurów widniała opaska z ojczystymi barwami a na jej środku znajdował się znaczek autobota. Strój miał kolor ciemnozielony, a do tego były ciężkie, długie buty w kolorze ciemnego brązu. Mundur składał się ze spodni i koszuli sięgającej do połowy tyłka. Miała kieszonki na piersiach, kołnierzyk i czarny pasek wokół tali. Góra była zapinana na guziki z orłem białym w koronie. Naszym godłem. Generał uciszył nas i wydał rozkaz by zapanowała cisza. Odgłosy ekscytacji i uwag ucichły szybko. Roger stał z potężną flagą w ręku. Była biało-czerwona, a jej rączka była złota z trzema złączeniami na dole, środku i górze. Przez chwile wcześniej nie rozumiałam jak mógł zmieścić ją do worka, a potem dostrzegłam złączenia. Flaga była składana. Sprytne. Flaga pochyliła się tak by każdy z nas mógł jej dotknąć. Tak zrobiliśmy. Chwyciliśmy materiał flagi, a drugą rękę złożyliśmy do ślubowania. Przyrzekliśmy bronić ojczyzny, kochać ją, szanować, walczyć o nią i nie bluźnić z niej. Kilka minut później odśpiewaliśmy hymn. Autoboty dostały kartki z tekstem, którego później mieli się nauczyć. Śpiewanie nie poszło najgorzej, chociaż głosu fałszującego Ironhidea nie pozbędę się tak prędko. Generał powitał nas oficjalnie w szeregach i wręczył także klucze do pokoi. Bardzo szybko opuścił salę wracając do innych swoich obowiązków, a my mogliśmy cieszyć się do woli. Lider podobnie jak reszta zdał test zawodowy. Jakże inaczej. Roger uprzedzał mnie, że tak nie jest, ale jakoś nie chciało mi się wierzyć. Gryzło mnie to trochę. Nie zdobyłam tytułu szeregowej tak jakbym chciała. Starałam się o tym jednak nie myśleć. Byłam szczęśliwa. Ścisnęłam mundur leżący na podłodze i uśmiechnęłam się do lidera, który odwzajemnił uśmiech. Roger wyjął z worka jeszcze jeden mundur, który będzie należeć do Arsen. Żałowałam, że nie ma tutaj mojej przyjaciółki. W prawdzie nie podobało jej się wojsko, ale cieszyłaby się razem ze mną. Jutro czekał ją ten sam test co mnie. Byłam pewna, że sobie poradzi. Zawsze przewyższała mnie swoją sprawnością fizyczną. Poza tym nie tylko. Była bardzo dobrą uczennicą, żeby nie powiedzieć wzorową. Nie lubi, gdy ją tak określam, ale zdaje sobie sprawę ze swojej inteligencji. Cieszyłam się, że jest moja przyjaciółką z wielu powodów.

\- Ej mała, wiesz kim teraz jestem ? - zapytał Hide z dumą i nie czekając na moją odpowiedź sam zdradził - rusznikarzem. Czy to nie brzmi odjazdowo?

\- Na pewno - stwierdziłam nie widząc różnicy pomiędzy rusznikarstwem, a specem od uzbrojenia, którym był wcześniej. Swoją drogą Spec brzmi lepiej niż rusznikarz, ale to tylko moja skromna opinia. Gdy wybiła godzina dziewiętnasta znowu znaleźliśmy się w stołówce. widząc nas ubranych w mundury zaczęło się świdrowanie wzrokiem, machanie, pytania z ciekawości. Nie przeszkadzało mi to. Nie lubiłam się wywyższać, ale czułam się dobrze wiedząc, że ludzie interesują się mną i moimi przyjaciółmi. Na kolacje zjedliśmy kanapki z jajkiem sadzonym. W szklance znajdował się napój pomarańczowy. Po kolacji zjedzonej wśród moich przyjaciół, pożegnałam ich i wraz z liderem wróciłam do domu. Stanęliśmy na trawniku niedaleko mojego mieszkania. Światła były włączone. Mama i Artur prawdopodobnie wyczekiwali mnie w domu. Ścisnęłam w dłoni moje ubrania. Na sobie miałam mundur i czułam się w nim dziwnie, ale przyjemnie. Nowe doświadczenie, nowe życie. Spojrzałam na lidera, który miał identyczny strój. Pocałowaliśmy się kilkakrotnie i znów na siebie patrzyliśmy. - Jutro śpisz u mnie - wyszeptał. Puściłam mu oczko i po wymianie słów "Dobranoc" Wyszłam z jego alt mode. Z domu unosił się zapach racuchów. Pachnęły jak zawsze cudownie. Smażone ciasto z jabłkami, a do tego bita śmietana, konfitura, polewa truskawkowa lub cukier puder. Siódme niebo. Weszłam do mieszkania po czym zostałam sparaliżowana widokiem Arsen w fartuszku. Okazało się jeszcze zabawniej, gdyż ona stanęła jak wryta widząc mnie w wojskowym mundurze. Wybuchłyśmy śmiechem po czym objęłyśmy się przyjacielsko. Mama i Artur pojawili się obok nas w kuchni. Moją mamę zatkało, Artur natomiast zaczął bić brawo tłumiąc śmiech.

\- Brakuje ci karabinu - zaczął złośliwie, a po chwili objął mnie opiekuńczo i kazał mi opowiadać. Usiedliśmy przy stole, a moja przyjaciółka podała nam talerze pełne racuchów. W misce obok były truskawki ze śmietaną. Byłam pełna, ale nie dałam rady odmówić. Opowieść zajęła mi trochę czasu. Pokazałam nieśmiertelnik, opaskę. Opowiedziałam o moim teście, ślubowaniu, o naszym koledze Rogerze i o wstrętnym Patricku, a co za tym idzie, o jego wybryku z Penny. Potem poczułam, że powieki opadają mi ze zmęczenia. Włożyłam talerz do zlewu i oparłam się o blat kuchenny. Oznajmiłam, że jutro o siódmej musimy być w wojsku więc idę spać. Arsen również zdecydowała się wrócić do siebie by wyspać się odpowiednio. Wskoczyłam pod prysznic. Oczyściłam się, odświeżyłam, a także ociepliłam. Nie lubiłam zimna. Mundur złożyłam w kostkę w moim pokoju, a obok postawiłam buty. Nałożyłam na siebie piżamę i szlafrok. A także ulubione kapcie. Dałam jeść mojej myszy, a potem zmieniłam jej trociny i wymieniłam wodę. Potem usiadłam na łóżku i przyjrzałam się moim broniom. Z szafy wyciągnęłam pas na biodra, gdzie mogłam umieścić naboje, a także schować sztylet i pistolet. Położyłam go na mundur, a po chwili sięgnęłam po pistolet Optimusa. Nie chciał go z powrotem więc stał się moją własnością. Upewniłam się, że broń jest zabezpieczona i uniosłam ją do góry. Położyłam palec na spuście i wymierzyłam pistolet na jakiś punkt w szafie.

\- Drżyj przede mną, decepticonie. Rozwalę ci łeb jednym strzałem - wyszeptałam teatralną powagą, a po chwili wydałam z siebie dźwięk podobny do wystrzału pistoletu. Zaśmiałam się z własnej głupoty, a po chwili weszłam pod kołdrę. Schowałam pistolet pod poduszką. Czułam się bardziej bezpieczna niż wcześniej. Brakowało mi lidera, ale jakaś część wciąż tu ze mną była. Dotknęłam broni jeszcze raz, by upewnić się, że wciąż tam jest. Gdy poczułam chłód metalu pod palcami wycofałam rękę z pod poduszki. Otuliłam się cała białą pierzyną myśląc o moich ubraniach, które wrzuciłam do prania, o mojej dzisiejszej przygodzie, o tym jak udało mi się złapać granat wyczuwając go jedynie, lecz nie patrząc jak leci, o mojej walce z Patrickiem i treningu z Rogerem. O tym co mówił. O odwadze, byciu stanowczym, a potem odpłynęłam w śnie mając w głowie słowa, które wcale nie należały do czarnowłosego chłopaka:

 _Nie należysz tutaj, Selen. Ale nie bój się, już wkrótce staniemy się jednym..._


	26. Chapter 26

Minęły trzy dni od kiedy dołączyliśmy do wojska. Arsen przeszła testy i dołączyła do szeregów. Roger rozpoczął nasze trenowanie i już drugą noc pod rząd miałam silne zakwasy. Najgorzej było rano. Każdy ruch sprawiał ból, a mimo to nie było wyjścia, trzeba było ruszyć się z domu i wrócić, by znowu trenować. Kilka razy dziennie.

Tak też było dzisiaj. Przebrałam się, wypiłam szybką herbatę, która poprawiła mi humor popsuty brutalną pobudką przez klakson mojego chłopaka (o mój borze jaki dziwny tekst...) o szóstej trzydzieści. Lider przepraszał, że musiał to zrobić, ale tłumaczył się, że w innym przypadku bym nie wstała. No i zapewne miał rację. Wczoraj najzwyczajniej w świecie ściągał ze mnie kołdrę. Oznajmiłam mu, że wystarczyło "Kochanie, czas wstawać", ale nie słuchał. Bronił się, że już próbował, ale pokazałam mu środkowy palec i powróciłam do drzemania. Nie pamiętałam za dobrze tej chwili, ale postanowiłam się nie wykłócać. Będąc jeszcze półprzytomna w pokoju lider nie dawał za wygraną i trąbił aż nie pojawiłam się w oknie z furią na twarzy krzycząc "zamknij się do cholery!" Nasz związek przeżywał wtedy trudną chwilę...no powiedzmy. Po chwili lider w mundurze wszedł do domu i kontrolował prawie każdy mój ruch, bym się pośpieszyła. Denerwowało mnie to, ale nie tak bardzo. Prawdę mówiąc lubiłam jego obecność nawet poranną, gdy narzekał, że jestem wolniejsza od ślimaka. Przez kilka sekund zastanawiałam się, czy wie jak wygląda ślimak. Potem jednak pobiegłam do łazienki i po opróżnieniu pęcherza, umyłam zęby, odświeżyłam się i użyłam dezodorantu. Ubrana w mundur zeszłam na herbatę, która, zrobiona przez Artura, stygła już od paru minut. Siedział z Optimusem i Arsen, która nie wyglądała lepiej ode mnie. Poskarżyła się na ból mięśni, który dokuczał również mi. Dopiłam herbatę i postawiłam pusty kubek w zlewie. Palcem wyciągnęłam plaster cytryny, który zmienił kolor z żółtego na pomarańczowy przez barwę wywaru. Mokry cytrus trafił do kosza, a ja kończąc ciepłego naleśnika zrobionego przez mojego wujka stałam przy drzwiach. Niedługo potem pożegnałam mamę, która wstała by wyszykować się do pracy. Wsiedliśmy do alt mode lidera i pojechaliśmy wprost do wojska.

Każdy z nas był odziany w mundur. To znaczy każdy prócz Artura. Weszliśmy do sali treningowej, gdzie odnaleźliśmy Jazza i Ironhidea rozmawiających z grupką żołnierzy. Jeden z nich, niski, nieco zgarbiony spojrzał w naszą stronę i wskazał na nas palcem. Reszta rozmówców odwróciła się przodem do drzwi wejściowych i zasalutowała wesoło. Była to nasza nowa forma przywitania, która jak najbardziej mi pasowała. Oddaliśmy ten sam gest i podeszliśmy do przyjaciół.

\- Jak się spało, panienko? - zapytał wysoki mężczyzna w berecie patrząc speszony w stronę mojej przyjaciółki. Zdjął go po chwili jakby nie wiedząc co robić i lekko skinął do niej głową. Wywołało to na jej twarzy zaskoczenie i lekki rumienieć, a na mojej rozbawienie, które natychmiast stłumiłam. Adorator Arsen miał na imię Nick. Niektórzy nazywali go Skull, bo gdy był jeszcze w wieku Jadena miał obsesję na punkcie trupich czaszek. Opowiadał nam, że kiedyś malował je na każdym napotkanym płocie czy kamieniu, zbierał wszystko o motywie kościotrupów, a raz wykopał z ogródka czaszkę jakiegoś zwierzęcia, nabił ją na patyk i straszył koleżanki, które przezywały go dziwakiem. Ksywkę Skull całkowicie zaakceptował i nawet mu się spodobała. Poznaliśmy Nicka dwa dni wcześniej. Wdawał się w bójkę z innym żołnierzem. Najprawdopodobniej z plutonu Patricka. Nasz nowy przyjaciel miał podbite oko i nieco połamany nos. Arsen mu go nastawiła, gdyż Ratcheta nie było w pomieszczeniu. Zakolegowaliśmy się. Nos wciąż zdrowieje, a po śliwie nie widać prawie śladu. Moja przyjaciółka nie dawała żadnych oznak lecz chłopak zdecydowanie był nią oczarowany. Skull nie miał zbyt dużo lat. Dwadzieścia dwa, czyli o dwa więcej od Rogera. Należał do jego plutonu i byli dobrymi kumplami.

\- Dobrze - odparła w końcu krzyżując nogi i patrząc raz to na mnie raz na Nicka - a tobie?

\- Całkiem dobrze, tylko nos trochę mnie bolał z rana - poskarżył się dotykając lekko zgarbionego nosa. Arsen oceniła uraz, a po chwili poklepała go po ramieniu.

\- Jest znacznie lepiej niż przedwczoraj. Zapewne go nadwyrężyłeś, gdy spałeś - wyjaśniła.

Do pomieszczenia wszedł Ratchet i wyglądał na zadowolonego, gdy nas ujrzał. Otoczył Arsen ramieniem i zasalutował wszystkim.

\- Arsen, potrzebna mi twoja asysta - powiedział. Moja przyjaciółka przeprosiła nas i udała się z medykiem do jego gabinetu. Dziewczyna zaczęła interesować się medycyną, co poszło na korzyść naszemu przyjacielowi. Arsen uczy się jak być jego pomocnicą. Medyk pokazuje jej jak wykonywać zastrzyki, resuscytacje, którą na szczęście ja znałam. _Gdyby nie to, nie chce myśleć co by było z Arturem w dniu naszego spotkania._ Przeszły mnie dreszcze.

\- To co szefie, dzisiaj misja ? - zapytał tajemniczo Jazz. Przykuło to moją uwagę, więc zapytałam co za misję miał na myśli. Chodziło o ponowne zabranie się za szukanie energonu. Pluton Optimusa wraz z pomocą plutonu Rogera szykują się do wspólnego działania na rzecz autobotów. Jest to też budowanie więzi pomiędzy ludźmi a robotami. Walczymy od teraz ramię w ramie.

\- Tak. Trzeba będzie jedynie powiadomić Rogera, że zdecydowaliśmy się na ten termin. Zrobimy to po treningu - powiedział lider po czym oznajmił, że idzie na siłownie. Posłałam mu całusa i wróciłam do rozmowy.

\- Znamy konkretne miejsce misji? - zapytałam - czy trzeba będzie dopiero szukać ?

\- Ratchet mówił, że gdy przejrzał dokładny plan miasta znalazł na jego końcu dodatkowe dwie kopalnie. Z tego co mówili żołnierze już dawno nikt w nich nic nie szukał. To może być wyzwanie. Wyślemy tam jeden z kolejnych oddziałów natomiast my zajmiemy się rzeką. Jej fragment wyczyściliśmy z kostek. Prócz jednej, którą potem decepticony wzięły za zniewagę i pretekst do przyśpieszenia wojny, która i tak miała nadejść. Gdy wczoraj Ratchet, generał a także grupka żołnierzy odbyli wycieczkę wzdłuż wody, nasz medyk odkrył, że rzeka przybiera dziwnie fioletowy kolor niedaleko starych kopalni. Ciekawe jest to, że energon jest dość widoczny. Chociaż dosyć prowizorycznie ukryty pod kamieniami - wyjaśnił Hide z nutą tajemniczości w głosie.

\- Co sugerujesz? - zapytałam wciągnięta w tę intrygę.

\- Ktoś musiał wybrać energon z kopalni i ukryć w rzece, przykrywając skałami, ale pytanie brzmi czemu? - dokończył.

\- Nie mam pojęcia - stwierdziłam zastanawiając się. Ukrycie energonu? Nie rozumiem tylko z jakiej racji. Jeżeli był wśród skał w kopalni, musiał być doszczętnie ukryty. Ktoś odkrył energon, a potem musiał mieć jakiś powód by ukryć go znowu. Jaki?

\- W każdym razie pojedziemy tam. Pod pretekstem znalezienia sześcianów dowiemy się też może to i owo w związku z tą podejrzaną sprawą... - Jazz szepnął, a po chwili przyjrzał się otwieranym drzwiom do sali. Dołączyłam do niego i spostrzegłam, że Roger i Patrick idą w naszą stronę. Ani jeden ani drugi nie wyglądali na zadowolonych ze swojej obecności, a w dodatku rudowłosy nie był zachwycony także moim towarzystwem. Cóż, wychodzi na to, że będziemy musieli zatruwać sobie życie. On to wszystko zaczął. Ja nie zamierzałam i nie zamierzam nadal tolerować jego zachowania. Zasalutowaliśmy na co odpowiedzieli tym samym gestem.

\- Witajcie. Dzisiaj trening będzie prowadził Patrick. Ja zabiorę Selen na naukę strzelania, ale to już po solidnym wycisku - powiedział czarnowłosy - Nie rób takiej miny, mała. A gdzie reszta?

\- Lider w siłowni, Ratchet wraz z Arsen w gabinecie - stwierdził Skull stając na baczność i mówiąc doniośle. Roger uśmiechnął się i gestem ręki pokazał, że nie będąc na żadnej misji może zwracać się do niego jak do zwykłego kumpla.

\- A Bumblebee i bliźniaki ?

\- Zdaję się, że w sali rozrywkowej. Bardzo spodobały im się automaty - dodał.

\- Jazz, bardzo proszę zawołaj chłopców na trening, a ty Selen idź po lidera - Roger szybko wydał rozkazy po czym poprawił swój beret.

\- Tak jest! - odpowiedziałam, po czym udałam się do sali, gdzie przebywał lider. Gdy uchyliłam drzwi od siłowni dostrzegłam lidera, który odwrócony do mnie tyłem schylił się by podnieść sztangę. Gdy złapał ją w obie ręce, bez większego wysiłku podniósł ją powyżej siebie. Podeszłam bliżej i ujęłam go za ramię. Odwrócił głowę w moją stronę i po chwili przerwał swoją czynność by objąć mnie w pasie. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego gładząc jego ramię. Jego rude włosy były lekko potargane, a jedno z czterech niebieskich pasemek opadło mu na twarz. Przez chwilę zmagałam się z pokusą by dotknąć jego warg swoimi ustami, ale rozum przegrał walkę i nim zdołałam mrugnąć już całowaliśmy się miękko. _Selen, a czy ty przypadkiem nie miałaś go zabrać na trening?_ Nie przypominam sobie bym miała zrobić coś takiego, nie wiem o czym mówisz.

Lider pociągnął mnie za sobą na ławkę po czym spoczął na niej nie odklejając się od moich ust. Usiadłam na nim okrakiem i przyparłam go do siebie. Jego oczy uśmiechały się do mnie, a za chwile zostały przykryte powiekami. Dotknęłam czule jego twarzy, a po chwili również zamknęłam oczy. Pocałunek zwolnił, a po chwili zakończył się swobodnym cmoknięciem. Lider zajął się moją szyją na co odpowiedziałam mu dreszczem. Wsadził rękę pod moją koszulę odpinając niezdarnie guzik jedną ręką. Drugą ściskał mnie za materiał na plecach. Przerwało nam uderzenie drzwi od sali i nagły głos Rogera.

\- Selen do diabła. Miałaś go przyprowadzić! - w jego głosie nie było pretensji, wyczułam rozbawienie, a także zakłopotanie. Oderwaliśmy się od siebie i ze zmieszaniem udaliśmy się za przyjacielem. Zapięłam z powrotem ostatni guzik i chrząknęłam cicho ukrywając uśmiech rozbawienia. Lider szedł niedaleko mnie, zarumieniony i również próbował ukryć uśmiech. Ustawiliśmy się w szeregu wraz z innymi osobami z plutonu. Brakowało jedynie Arsen i Ratcheta, ale zostało im darowane. Szczęściarze. Nie będę opisywała szesnastu kółek, które przebiegliśmy na górnym piętrze sali. Była to męczarnia. Roger zazwyczaj kazał nam wykonywać sześć. Później robił z nami różne inne ćwiczenia i znów powtarzaliśmy sześć okrążeń. Niestety czarnowłosy musiał pilnie wyjść by uzgodnić z generałem zasady wyprawy nad rzekę. W związku z tym przydzielił nam Patricka jako naszego trenera. A teraz opadłam ze zmęczenia. Kolka jeszcze nigdy nie była tak silna. Koszula leżała zwinięta w kłębek przy rogu ściany. Już po dwóch kółkach zdecydowałam się biegać w koszulce. Była czarna z napisem "death will find you everywhere" w kolorze jasnej czerwieni. Oparłam się o barierkę schodów. Przełknęłam ślinę z trudem, a po chwili odkleiłam mokrą od potu bluzkę od ciała. Patrick wydał komendę "biegać dalej", a gdy z trudem podniosłam się by ruszyć w stronę plutonu rudowłosy powstrzymał mnie ręką.

\- Ty idziesz ze mną - stwierdził beznamiętnie po czym zaczął schodzić ze schodów. Przytaknęłam sama do siebie i posłusznie udałam się za trenerem. Gdy znaleźliśmy się na parterze sali Patrick kazał mi dwanaście razy przeskoczyć przez płotki. Wykonałam to polecenie mimo że każda część mojego ciała protestowała. Musiałam wyglądać żałośnie. Patrick natomiast wyglądał jakby rozkoszował się tą chwilą. Próbował mnie poniżyć. Nie było żadnych świadków tego zdarzenia, ale jemu wystarczyło, że on może się temu przyglądać. Czułam się wykończona, ale wiedziałam, że czeka na to bym powiedziała dość. Bym zapewne błagała go o litość. Ale się przeliczył. Nie zamierzałam tak łatwo odpuścić. Zacisnęłam wargi by nie krzyczeć z bólu. Stopy bolały mnie przeraźliwie. Każdy, nawet najbardziej lekki nacisk na nie wywoływał grymas bólu na mojej twarzy, a radość na twarzy Patricka. Zastanawiało mnie czy nie jest swego rodzaju sadystą. Skoro czerpał przyjemność z krzywdy innej istoty czyni go to chyba jakiegoś rodzaju potworem. Tak myślę. Gdy przeskoczyłam przez siedem płotków dziesięć razy i opadłam ciężko na podłogę, Patrick darował mi ostatnie dwa powtórzenia. Wymyślił natomiast bym czołgała się pod płotkami przykrytymi ciemnozieloną siatką. Poczułam ulgę wiedząc, że nie muszę nadwyrężać już moich obolałych stóp. Ściągnęłam ciężkie buty i postanowiłam poruszać się w skarpetkach. Ból był praktycznie ten sam, ale w obuwiu było zbyt gorąco. Stopy nie tylko bolały lecz wręcz płonęły. Kuśtykając podeszłam do płotków i na czworakach wgramoliłam się pod siatkę. Gdy znalazłam się w prowizorycznym tunelu musiałam się skurczyć. Było dość ciasno. Opierając się na łokciach zaczęłam sunąć do przodu. Wzdychałam cicho czując ciężar własnego ciała, które prawie bezwładnie wlokło się za mną. Pomagałam sobie nogami. Stopy nadal dawały się we znaki, ale teraz przeszkadzało mi niewygoda oraz poobijane łokcie. Mimo to brnęłam na przód aż wydostałam się z tunelu. Na moją korzyść mogłam powtórzyć to zadanie kilka razy więc moje stopy mogły odpocząć.

\- Wstawaj, Howard. Teraz porobisz sobie pompki - powiedział śpiewnym głosem. Dotarłam do niego wciąż sycząc z bólu i niewygody. Wskazał mi palcem podłogę tuż obok niego i kazał zabrać się do roboty. Zamknęłam oczy, a gdy je znów otworzyłam wzrok stał się pewniejszy. Ukucnęłam, a po chwili przyjęłam pozycję do ćwiczeń czekając aż rudowłosy da mi znak do rozpoczęcia. Gdy to zrobił musiałam zmusić się do ukrycia bólu. Koszulka całkiem przyległa mi do ciała, a oddech stał się cięższy. W końcu każde z ćwiczeń zaczęło sprawiać mi coraz większy ból. Łzy leciały mi ciurkiem, a Patrick śmiał się tylko i kazał mi nadal ćwiczyć. Chciał bym się poddała. Wtedy zacząłby mnie poniżać i miałby nade mną większą przewagę. A ja należałam do tak upartych osób, że nie pozwoliłam na to. Przez chwilę zawisłam w górze by móc nabrać więcej powietrza, wtedy zniecierpliwiony postawił stopę na moich plecach i cisnął mnie w dół. Nie zabrał jej już do końca ćwiczeń. Kazał mi pokazać jak wytrzymała jestem. Nienawidziłam go. Z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej. W końcu opadłam z sił i położyłam się na podłodze. Gardło zaczęło piec, w dodatku chciało mi się pić. Wytarłam łzy mokrą od potu ręką i pociągnęłam nosem. Wtedy poczułam silny uścisk dłoni na przegubie i zostałam pociągnięta w górę. Moje nogi znów dotknęły ziemi co sprawiło, że jęknęłam z bólu. Patrick warknął na mnie i kazał wrócić biegać. Spojrzałam na niego z niedowierzaniem, ale nie doszukałam się w nich litości. Odwróciłam się od niego i pokuśtykałam w stronę schodów. Gdy weszłam na pierwszy schodek wrzasnęłam z bólu. Złapałam kilka głębokich oddechów, a po chwili upadłam na kolana i zaczęłam głośno szlochać.

\- Selen! - usłyszałam głos mojego chłopaka. Podniosłam głowę i spojrzałam przed siebie. Stał tam z resztą autobotów. Łzy zamazały mi jego dokładny obraz lecz byłam pewna, że stoi jako pierwszy z przejętą miną. Podszedł do mnie, gdy odkrył, że z jakichś przyczyn nie wstaje. Wytarł wciąż napływające łzy z mojej twarzy i z powagą zapytał co się stało. Cicho odparłam, że bardzo bolą mnie nogi. Wtedy lider wstał i ominął mnie idąc przed siebie. Hide i Jazz podnieśli mnie, a gdy znów dotknęłam ziemi stopami nie mogłam powstrzymać kolejnego grymasu bólu. Wtedy poczułam jak ręka Hide dotyka mojego tyłka i podnosi go nie do końca delikatnie. Druga ręka znalazła się pod moją głową. Po chwili znalazłam się w jego rękach jak kilka dni temu, gdy Sideways postanowił mnie jednak uratować. Uspokoił mnie, a ja przytaknęłam wycierając łzy. Spojrzałam przed siebie. Patrick i Optimus krzyczeli na siebie, a po chwili lider nie wahał się użyć pięści. Patrick uchylił się przed ciosem, ale zdążył oberwać w skrawek policzka. Chciałam by przestali, ale już nie miałam siły krzyczeć. Oparłam tylko głowę w mokrą od potu pierś mięśniaka i zamknęłam oczy. Atmosfera ucichła, gdy do sali wparował Roger. Natychmiast uspokoił dwójkę awanturników, a po chwili podniesionym tonem domagał się wyjaśnień. Lider wziął kilka wdechów, a po chwili wskazał na mnie palcem ze wściekłością w oczach. Roger podszedł do nas i wypytał mnie o szczegóły. Wyjaśniłam, że jestem zmęczona treningiem. Czarnowłosy zbladł jak usłyszał ile okrążeń kazał zrobić nam ten tyran. Po chwili dotknął moich stóp na co odpowiedziałam mu sykiem bólu. Wtedy zwrócił się do Patricka z zerowym wyrazem szacunku. Kazał mu natychmiast udać się do generała. Rudowłosy bez większych pretensji udał się za Rogerem. W ostatniej chwili nasz przyjaciel zatrzymał się i wydał rozkaz by zabrać mnie do lekarza oraz przeprosił za wybryk Patricka. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego i wtedy wyszedł. Był ponury z resztą jak każdy z nas.

\- Bardzo boli ? - zapytał lider z troską w głosie, a po chwili dotknął moich nóg. Dygnęłam lekko czując nieprzyjemne pulsowanie. Przytaknęłam z zaciśniętymi wargami - Zaniesiemy cię do Ratcheta.

Jazz trzymał w ręku moją koszulę, a teraz sięgnął także po buty, które leżały na podłodze. Podziękowałam mu wzrokiem na co odpowiedział uśmiechem i pokazał znak pokoju. Pogoda nie należała do najpiękniejszych, ale nie zapowiadało się na deszcz. Autoboty szły po cichu od czasu do czasu ubliżając Patrickowi, który w tym czasie odbywał rozmowę z generałem.

\- Oby go stąd wydalili - stwierdził Bee.

\- Ja to bym go sprał - stwierdził Hide, poprawiając uścisk w jakim mnie trzymał. Chwyciłam się jego barku. Mięśniak spojrzał na mnie i puścił oczko - tylko dużo mocniej niż ty podczas testu. Nadal rozpiera mnie duma.

Zaśmiałam się. Gdy nie podrażniałam stóp ból prawie znikał. Niestety przypominałam sobie o nim, gdy zawadziłam stopą lidera, który szedł tuż obok nas. Myślałam, że moje nogi są dużo bardziej wytrzymałe. Zawiodłam się na nich. Ale czemu je winić. Sala jest ogromna, a okrążanie jej szesnaście razy, a dodatkowo, na dobicie, skakanie przez płotki nie należą do codziennych, prostych ćwiczonek. Szczerze to i ja miałam nadzieję by został wyrzucony. Może inne wojsko potrzebuje tyrana, ale to mogłoby lepiej funkcjonować bez jego chamstwa i zawiści. Każdy kogo tutaj znam nie ma pochlebnego zdania o rudowłosym. Nie miałam jednak zbyt dużego kontaktu z jego plutonem. Wiedziałam tylko, że są tam tacy jak on, a także Bill, Anna, Axel oraz Dusty. Spotykałam się czasami z dziewczynami. Dusty bardzo odbiegała od reszty. Przebywała sama, często gdzieś wychodziła i nie było jej spory kawał czasu. Jej zachowanie budziło we mnie mieszane uczucia. Z Anną i jej koleżanką nie kolegowałam się zbyt bardzo. Polubiłam Monicę i Penny, która jednak nie odnalazła swojego miejsca w wojsku. Było mi szkoda, ale wiedziałam, że drugim razem nie zdała tylko i wyłącznie ze swojej winy. Monica znalazła się w plutonie niejakiego Davida. Był przeciętny w rozmowach, raczej nie odznaczał się humorem, ale jego wiedza i sposób traktowania żołnierzy budził podziw. Widać było, że dobry z niego przywódca.

Ratchet, gdy tylko mnie zobaczył zostawił mycie ziół. Pomógł mięśniakowi położyć mnie na łóżku i obejrzał nogi. Stopy były zaczerwienione i bardzo obolałe. Nie musiał pytać czy czuję dyskomfort. Widział to przy każdym grymasie na mojej twarzy. Rozejrzał się po szafkach pełnych leków i wyjął tubkę z maścią po czym starannie nałożył ją na bolące miejsca. Lider usiadł obok mnie z butelką wody. Podziękowałam, gdy mi ją podał. Poczułam znaczną ulgę. Sądząc po delikatnym zimnie, maść zaczynała działać. Medyk wyjaśnił, że lek działa przeciwbólowo oraz ochładzająco. Rozejrzałam się po okolicy szukając mojej przyjaciółki lecz jej nie zobaczyłam.

\- Arsen poszła do toalety - wyjaśnił medyk po czym zapytał co takiego się stało. Opowieść skrócił mu Jazz widząc, że ja nie mam już na to ochoty. Do pokoju wparował Bill. W skrócie wyjaśnił, że Optimus ma udać się do generała. Zdziwieni zapytaliśmy w czym problem. Odparł tylko, że chodzi o sprawę z Patrickiem. Lider wstał powoli i spojrzał na mnie.

\- Jak wrócę będziemy się zbierać na misję. Selen nie wiem czy ty...

\- Dam radę. Najwyżej któryś z was będzie mnie nieść. Sama frajda - westchnęłam. Lider miał już coś powiedzieć, ale chyba dotarło do niego, że nie warto się sprzeczać i wyszedł. Ratchet pogłaskał mnie po głowie i kazał odpocząć. Nie protestowałam. Zamknęłam tylko oczy i pozwoliłam sobie na krótki sen.


	27. Chapter 27

_\- Nie podoba mi się i tyle - stwierdził Patrick krzyżując ręce._

 _\- Zamilcz w końcu. Jak tylko tutaj przybyli wplątujesz się w intrygi - stwierdził generał._

 _\- Bo takie zachowania trzeba zwalczać - wyjaśnił rudowłosy._

 _\- Co zwalczać? O ile mi wiadomo, to oni zaczynają bójki - tak wcześniej mówiłeś - stwierdził złośliwie Roger. Generał spojrzał na niego i kazał mu opuścić salę. Czarnowłosy żołnierz zgodnie z rozkazem wyszedł, a na jego miejsce pojawił się lider oraz Bill._

 _\- Optimusie, powiedz mi czemu pobiłeś Patricka - powiedział zmęczonym głosem generał. Lider spojrzał na rudowłosego spod byka i po chwili wyjaśnił jak ten znęcał się nad Selen._

 _\- Wiem, że Patrick jest czasem nieznośny oraz wiem to, że na swojej planecie byłeś bardzo ważny. Rozumiem, ale zrozum także ty. Tutaj jesteś dowódcą drużyny, a do tego niezbyt doświadczonym w naszych szeregach, a więc nie pakuj się w bójki, bo nie wyjdzie ci to na dobre. Podpadniesz mi i stracisz posadę lidera._

 _\- Może moje nazwisko nie znaczy tutaj tyle ile na Cybertronie, ale ujmę to tak. Jestem tam jednym z najpotężniejszych robotów. Pełniłem tam nie tylko funkcję dowódcy plutonu lecz obejmowałem władzę nad każdym autobotem. Mój oddział był jedynie dodatkiem do władzy jaką posiadałem. Lepiej mieć sojusz z robotami niż stawiać mi warunki. A ja domagam się jedynie szacunku. Ten człowiek nie okazuje go nawet trochę. Wręcz gardzi naszą drużyną, a nie tak powinno być._

 _\- Nie zapominaj, że złożyłeś śluby. Może i jesteś dobrym żołnierzem. Bardzo potężnym robotem, ale od teraz wdałeś się w łaski wojska. I tutaj to ja mam władzę, a nie ty. Uważaj na słowa i czyny Optimusie Prime. Bo ucierpisz na tym najbardziej. A teraz wyjdź proszę. Bill ty także._

 _Lider autobotów wyszedł wściekły, a za nim Bill wskazując ukrytej za filarem postaci podniesiony kciuk. Ta nałożyła kaptur na głowę i oddaliła się pospiesznie. W gabinecie pozostali tylko Patrick i generał._

 _\- Mówiłem ci, generale, że ten cały Prime jest nieobliczalny. Pobił mnie, pokazuje swoje niezadowolenie ze służby. Jestem pewien, że będzie chciał wygryźć cię z posady._

 _Generał westchnął cicho, a potem zamyślił się na krótką chwilę._

 _\- Jeżeli mi podpadnie... zrobię co się da by utracił posadę lidera. A teraz wyjdź. Czeka mnie mnóstwo papierkowej roboty._

 _\- Tak jest szefie - odparł zadowolony rudowłosy po czym opuścił gabinet zostawiając zamyślonego generała samemu sobie._


	28. Chapter 28

\- Dam radę - westchnęłam odpędzając od siebie lidera. Wgramoliłam się do jego alt mode i zapięłam pasy. Nie miałam butów na nogach. Przyjrzałam się moim szarym skarpetkom z firmowym znaczkiem. Gdy tylko Prime wszedł do środka auta i zamknął za sobą drzwi byliśmy gotowi do odjazdu. Na tylnych siedzeniach usadowił się Roger, Skull oraz Arsen lekko speszona obecnością kolegi. Moje buty leżały obok mnie, ale nie przeczuwałam, bym miała włożyć je dość prędko. Gdy dojeżdżaliśmy do lasu lider zrobił się niespokojny. Miałam przy sobie łuk w razie ataku wroga, ale gdy tylko spojrzałam w stronę broni lider zaprzeczył głową. Obiecał, że późnej mi powie, teraz nie ma na to czasu. Przytaknęłam dusząc w sobie ciekawość i spojrzałam przez szybę. Drzewa były potężne. Pnie grube i masywne, gałęzie gęsto porośnięte igłami. Choinki stały w szeregach spokojnie, co sugerowało, że wiatr nie spisywał się za bardzo. Nie przeszkadzało mi to. Są chwilę kiedy wiatr mógłby nie wiać, ale to nie była jedna z owych chwil. Znudzona widokiem przesuwających się drzew zapytałam lidera o szczegóły planu. Miałam wrażenie że już wszystko wiem, ale chciałam się upewnić. Prime co jakiś czas pytał mnie o ból nóg, a Skull żartował, że jeszcze wiele przejdą. Uśmiechnęłam się sama do siebie opierając głowę o fotel. Wtedy wjechaliśmy na ścieżkę wiodącą do kopalni. Wysiedliśmy z auta nieopodal jeziora. Kopalnia wyglądała dużo gorzej niż te dwie niedaleko martwego, toksycznego jeziorka blisko domu. Była niemal zrujnowana i cała porośnięta różnorodną roślinnością. Dostrzegłam oplatający i wrastający do jej środka bluszcz i przypomniałam sobie, że Jaden któregoś dnia przyszedł do domu cały w bąblach. Wraz z jego kolegami wybrali się do lasu i doszło do bójki. Mój brat został pchnięty na sporawy gąszcz trującego bluszczu, a że jest alergikiem, trzeba z nim było jechać do lekarza. Było to jeszcze kiedyś, gdy Artur przyjechał w odwiedziny. Z alt mode Ironhidea wyszedł mój wujek i uśmiechnął się do mnie. Pomachałam mu i powoli posunęłam sie do przodu. Gdy obolałe stopy nacisnęły o twardą ziemię syknęłam cicho, ale postanowiłam, że nie będę robiła scen. Powinnam zostać w wojsku wraz z Ratchetem. Tak przynajmniej sugerował lider, ale ja jak zwykle uparcie poszłam wraz z przyjaciółmi. Gdybym zaczęła narzekać pokazałabym swoją nieodpowiedzialną, a także dziecinną stronę. Wstrzymując co jakiś czas oddech z bólu podeszłam do brzegu rzeki. W jednym skupionym punkcie przybrała kolor fioletowy, a na dnie widać było ostre kąty sześcianów. Ukucnęłam i przejechałam ręką po wodzie. Odpowiedziała mi delikatną falą. Ktoś musiał mieć interes w tym by przenieść energon z kopalni do rzeki. Jeżeli były to decepticony, to dlaczego zostawiły swoje surowce? Pokręciłam głową z niezrozumieniem. Obok mnie pojawił się Jazz i dwaj żołnierze z drużyny Rogera. Generał po ślubowaniu zdecydował, że dwa odziały Optimusa i czarnowłosego dowódcy będą stanowiły jeden pluton. Liderem tego związku jest formalnie Optimus, ale nie raz pozwala Rogerowi objąć panowanie. Zapewne czuje się trochę nieswojo, ponieważ Roger także pełni funkcje przywódcze, a nie został doceniony przez generała. Obaj jednak dogadali się i dzięki temu tworzymy bardzo zgrany zespół, chociaż jak na razie przeprowadziliśmy ze sobą dwie misje, a w jednej z resztą nawet mnie nie było. Jeden z żołnierzy Rogera, Sanjay również przyglądał się fioletowej barwie wody. Jego ojciec pochodzi z Indii, a co za tym idzie odziedziczył po ojcu opaloną cerę i rysy twarzy. Miał mniej więcej tyle samo lat co jego lider. Nie miał dużych muskułów, ale nie wyglądał też na mizerotę. Na karku miał wytatuowany napis w języku hindi, który oznaczał wolność ponad wszystko. Pismo hinduskie jest skomplikowane. Tak samo jak japoński, chiński czy nawet cybertroński. Nasz kolega włada nim jak ojczystym. Ale nie dziwiłam się temu za bardzo. To naturalne, że, gdy człowiek ma styczność z kilkoma językami od urodzenia, potrafi się nimi posługiwać lepiej niż tylko komunikatywnie.

\- Musimy ustalić dlaczego ktoś postanowił przenieść energon - oznajmił Jonsey. Trzydziestoletni żołnierz drużyny Rogera, który stał za mną wraz z Jazzem i Sanjayem.

\- Owszem - odparłam - ale to nie będzie takie proste.

Jazz podrapał się po głowie w zamyśleniu. Po tym odruchu schylił się po leżący nieopodal kamień i rzucił go w wodę, gdzie na dnie skupiały się sześciany. Woda zamknęła się, gdy tylko wchłonęła tępy, brudny od ziemi, kamień. Wszystko pozostało bez zmian. Nie wiedziałam nawet co tym czynem miało się zmienić. Nie miałam siły o tym myśleć. Gdy niezdarnie próbowałam się podnieść Jazz gestem ręki kazał mi nie wstawać. Westchnęłam wiedząc, że zdążył już pewnie dostać komunikat od Optimusa, że mam oszczędzać nogi. Przewróciłam oczami i poruszyłam nogami, które miękły w wodzie od jakichś paru minut. Woda sprawiała, że czułam ulgę. Gdyby nie momenty, kiedy stopy obijały się o siebie mogłam nawet rzec, że już mi przeszło. Hipis kucnął obok mnie i przyjrzał się wodzie. Jonsey odszedł w stronę Rogera i Optimusa, którzy spacerowali obok kopalni. Lider marszczył czoło i co chwile nerwowo zerkał w stronę ciemnego wejścia porośniętego roślinami. Jeden z żołnierzy wszedł do środka i co jakiś czas krzyczał "czysto". Dopiero, gdy po kilku minutach usłyszeliśmy dość głośne przekleństwo odwróciłam się gwałtownie i zerknęłam na kopalnie, do której wbiegali pojedynczo kolejni żołnierze, Hide oraz Roger, który nerwowo poprawiał czapkę.

\- Coś znaleźli - szepnął Sanjay i poszedł w stronę zbiorowiska. Poczułam mrowienie w dłoniach. Moja ciekawość pomału zaczęła wyrywać się ze smyczy. Jazz wyraźnie dawał mi sygnały wzrokiem, bym siedziała na miejscu. Westchnęłam głośno by wyrazić całą pogardę na temat tego rozkazu, a także na temat Patricka przez którego zostałam unieruchomiona. Niech to szlag! Wszystko. Po chwili spojrzałam na twarz hipisa. Wydawał się bardzo skupiony. Nas wszystkich zastanawiało, a także przygnębiało całe te zdarzenie.

\- Dlaczego nie idziesz do innych, tylko siedzisz w tej beznadziei wraz ze mną ? -zapytałam, jednak nie doczekałam się odpowiedzi. Jazz najprawdopodobniej specjalnie udał, że nie słyszy - kazał mi cię pilnować prawda ?- zapytałam ze złośliwym uśmiechem.

\- Kto ? - zapytał jakby wyrwany z przemyśleń. Spojrzałam wtedy na niego znacząco. Wtedy się uśmiechnął - może? Selen, nic nie poradzę, że Prime się o ciebie martwi, w dodatku mu się nie dziwię. Jesteś strasznie rozbrykana i ciągle wpakowujesz się w kłopoty.

\- Wow. Umiesz mi dowalić używając przyjaznej i wesołej barwy głosu. Szacunek ziom. - stwierdziłam drapiąc się po ręku.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie sprawiło ci to przykrości, ja tylko mówiłem prawdę - wyjaśnił.

\- Nie martw się. To co mówisz jak najbardziej wiem. Jestem cholernie uparta i wszędzie bym wlazła. Ma to swoje dobre strony. Przynajmniej kilka - stwierdziłam patrząc na jego reakcję.

\- Już chyba wiem o czym mówisz - uśmiechnął się i szturchnął mnie przyjaźnie w ramię. - Może wtedy ci się udało i więcej zyskałaś niż straciłaś, ale nie próbuj więcej używać głupich pomysłów. Ta kopalnia się waliła. Mogłaś stracić życie i narazić Optimusa, mimo iż go wtedy nie znałaś.

\- Wiem, wiem - westchnęłam - teraz moje zwariowane pomysły są bardziej precyzyjne.

Uniosłam nogi nad wodę i spojrzałam na nie. Malutkie kropelki spływały z koniuszków palców aż po łydki. Nie były już mocno czerwone. Jedynie różowawe. Chłodna woda oraz maść Ratcheta zdziałały cuda. Usłyszeliśmy głośny huk. Jazz gwałtownie spojrzał w stronę kopalni, a ja wraz z nim. Z wejścia unosił się dym, a sufit zaczął się sypać. Optimus, który jako nieliczny został na zewnątrz zakrywał twarz rękawem i kaszlał. Rozglądał się gorączkowo czy reszta nie wybiega. Nikogo jednak nie było widać. Czułam narastającą panikę. Hide, Roger... a także reszta przyjaciół... Jazz poderwał się na nogi i pobiegł w stronę zdarzenia. Tym razem nie zamierzałam zwyczajnie siedzieć. Wstałam lekceważąc wciąż intensywny ból nóg, pobiegłam w ich stronę.


	29. Chapter 29

Kopalnia zaczęła się walić. Coraz większe kamulce spadały z ścian na podłoże. Wrzeszczałam wraz z kilkoma żołnierzami, by pozostali dali nam znak życia. Dochodziły do nas ledwo słyszalne jęki i okrzyki. Nie słyszałam w nich głosu Rogera. Ścisnęłam moją koszulę od munduru. Poczułam przypływ łez. Sama nie do końca wiedziałam, czy jest to spowodowane dymem czy strachem. Spojrzałam na lidera, który stał nieruchomo nie wiedząc co zrobić. Arsen pobiegła do alt mode Hidea po czym zaczęła grzebać w jego bagażniku. Artur, który okrążył wcześniej całą kopalnie, przybiegł do nas z zatroskaną miną.

\- Jak to się stało? - zapytałam zrozpaczona. Prime nie odpowiedział od razu. Przez chwilę rozglądał się po okolicy, potem niewyraźnym wzrokiem spojrzał na mnie i użył dawno mi nieznanego, powodującego dreszcz emocji i strachu słowa "zasadzka". Ten jeden rzeczownik spowodował, że serce zabiło mi mocniej. Byłam trochę zdezorientowana. Gdzie więc podziały się decepticony? Kto uruchomił bombę? Skąd cały ten szatański plan?

\- Szefie, trzeba ich stamtąd wydostać - oznajmił Jazz. Optimus przytaknął. Po chwili udał się w stronę zapadniętej po części kopalni wraz z trzema żołnierzami, których nie znałam. Chwyciłam go tylko za rękę i szybko wyszeptałam do ucha, by uważał. Przytaknął potwierdzając, że zrozumiał. Zacisnęłam pięści widząc jak mój chłopak znika w otchłani śmiertelnie niebezpiecznej kopalni. Jazz odsunął z przejścia kilka kamieni. Chwilę później wraz z Arturem dołączyłam do odkopywania wejścia, które niemal do połowy zakrywały kamyki. Gdy będzie potrzeba Jazz w swojej oryginalnej formie usunie barykadę. Spojrzałam się w niebo, a po chwili odmówiłam modlitwę za życie moich bliskich. Gdy powróciłam do odkopywania wejścia ponad połowa tunelu opadła na dół. Wraz z Jazzem stwierdziliśmy, że jedyną pomocą będzie jego przemiana w robota. Tak też zrobił. Jego holoforma zniknęła a zamiast niej obok mnie znalazł się we właściwej postaci. Poczułam ulgę, gdy zobaczyłam jak jego ręka odrywa od ziemi garść solidnych kamieni, a po chwili druga brała tą samą ilość. Wejście pomału zostało odkryte. Zawalona kopalnia mogła jednak przygnieść przebywających w niej ludzi. Musieliśmy jak najszybciej interweniować. Kilka razy krzyczałam imię Optimusa, by uzyskać jakąkolwiek nadzieję, że wszystko gra. Lider jednak nie odpowiadał. Byłam przerażona, jednak miałam świadomość, że w tym całym hałasie mógł nie słyszeć mojego wołania. Zaciskałam pięści i starałam się nie wpadać w histerię. Jazz przestał bawić się w delikatność. Kopalnia sięgała mu do kolan tak więc stanął pod nią okrakiem i zaczął odrywać jej ściany i rzucać niedaleko. Dopiero, gdy Jazz uchylił jeden z największych głazów ujrzałam ludzi. Podbiegłam bliżej by ocenić ich stan. Optimus okrywał sobą kilku żołnierzy. Przeskoczyłam kilka skał i ukucnęłam obok nich. Pierwszym co zrobiłam, było uściśnięcie mojego chłopaka. Zacisnęłam dłonie na jego koszuli i wtuliłam twarz w jego szyję. Lider odwzajemnił gest, uspokajając mnie, gdy drżałam. Gdy wyrwałam się z czułego przytulenia rozejrzałam się po innych. Roger podnosił się niezdarnie z ziemi. Za chwilę upadł znów, tym razem zmiażdżony moim ciężarem. Stęknął cicho, gdy przez chwilę pozbawiłam go możliwości wzięcia oddechu. Niektórzy żołnierze byli ranni, poparzeni. Hide dostał obrażeń nogi. Kilku z drużyny Rogera leżeli nieruchomo. Twarze i ręce mieli pokryte czarnym pyłem. Jonsey sprawdzał ich puls, ale za każdym razem zagryzał wargę i zwieszał głowę. Wśród leżących nieprzytomnie leżał krwawiący z głowy Sanjay. Spojrzałam na niego ze łzami w oczach. Hindus okazał się żywy. Wraz z Arsen, która wróciła ze swoim mieczem, który wcześniej zapewne był u Hidea, ściągnęłyśmy martwym nieśmiertelniki. Roger wygramolił się z ruin i wsadził je do kieszeni jednocześnie wykonując znak krzyża. Rozejrzał się dookoła, a po chwili tłumiąc łzy wyjął pistolet. Odblokował go, wycelował w górę i oddał tyle strzałów ile było zmarłych. Spojrzałam z żałością na stygnące ciała nieznanych mi kompanów. Potem pogłaskałam Sanjey'a po głowie. Miał zamknięte oczy i leżał nieruchomo. Przez chwilę się wahałam, potem położyłam mu chłodną dłoń na piersi i upewniłam się, że wciąż oddycha. Kaszlnęłam i wydostałam się z gruzu. Po chwili zrobili to inni. Odezwałam się jako pierwsza od kilku minut żałobnej ciszy.

\- Co się w ogóle do cholery stało?

\- John, jeden z poległych, odkrył, że w kopalni znajdują się uwięzieni ludzie. Byli cholernie wychudzeni. Chłopak nieświadomie uruchomił bombę, na której siedzieli ci ludzie. Mieli zakneblowane usta, nie zdołali nas ostrzec. John chciał im tylko pomóc... - powiedział Roger.

\- Mieliśmy szczęście, bo byliśmy w pewnej odległości od wybuchu. Johnowi niestety nie udało się uciec - wyjaśnił Hide.

\- Który z nich to John? - zapytała Arsen szukając go wzrokiem wśród zmarłych.

\- Z Johna, tak jak z jeńców nic nie zostało. Tylko pył i zwęglony nieśmiertelnik, który schował Roger - odparł Jonsey. Przykryłam twarz dłonią, a po chwili pokręciłam głową. Skull położył rękę na moim ramieniu. Przymknęłam oczy na kilka sekund. Potem mój wzrok spotkał spojrzenie Optimusa.

\- To decepticony, prawda?

\- Jeżeli nie oni, to nie mam pojęcia kto, Selen... musieli to jakoś zaplanować. Ale czemu zostawili energon? - zapytał, ale po chwili odpowiedział sobie na pytanie - musieli nas czymś zwabić. Gdyby nie sześciany w rzece, to miejsce wydałoby nam się zupełnie normalne.

\- Kim byli ludzie? - zapytał Jazz, który pojawił się obok nas jako holoforma.

\- Zwykli zakładnicy. To była chyba para. W każdym razie kobieta i mężczyzna - powiedział Roger.

Optimus podszedł chwiejnym krokiem do rzeki. Zawołał do siebie Rogera, Skulla i Jonsiego. Potem we czwórkę rozebrali się do majtek i wskoczyli do wody. Chciałam ich zawołać, być może powstrzymać. Czułam, że coś tu nie gra i decepticony nie oddałyby nam energonu. Mogli założyć, że część z ludzi umrze w kopalni, ale nie wszyscy. Tak więc część i tak zabrałaby energon. Nie zostawili by go przecież tak po prostu. Chyba, że zamierzali złapać nas w kolejną pułapkę? Głos ugrzązł mi w krtani, gdy chciałam krzyczeć by wracali.

Niestety było już za późno.

Przeraźliwy wrzask, który sprawił, że przeszły mnie ciarki. Cholernie znany. Nie byłam pewna na jakiej zasadzie to działało... skąd nagle wzięło się pełno beztwarzowych sługusów.

\- Prime! - wrzasnęłam ponaglając lidera do wyjścia z wody. W tym samym czasie przy brzegu dostrzegłam Jazza, a za nim rudowłosego mężczyznę. Odetchnęłam z ulgą, która jednak nie mogła trwać długo. Gdy lider wychodził z wody rozejrzał się dookoła ze zdenerwowaną miną. Podeszłam do niego uważnie obserwując, czy wraz z moim ruchem nie prowokuję szkarad do ataku. Lider chwycił mnie za ramiona i spojrzał mi poważnie w oczy.

\- Dasz radę walczyć, Selen? - zapytał, jednak nie czekał na moją odpowiedź - jeżeli nie, to zabiorę cie jak najdalej stąd.

\- Będzie dobrze - odparłam. - Skąd oni się tu wzięli?

\- Ten energon był przymocowany do czujnika ruchu. Musieli odebrać sygnał. Dużo ich jest?

\- Nie zauważyłam wielu, ale mogą być głębiej w lesie - powiedziałam. Prime przytaknął i poszedł w stronę żołnierzy wyjmując miecz z pochwy.

\- Zająć pozycję! - krzyknął i wtedy usłyszeliśmy rechot dochodzący zza pobliskiego drzewa.


	30. Chapter 30

\- Co to było ? - zapytał rozkojarzony Jazz

\- Wyłaź tchórzu! - wrzasnął Hide i jakby na jego komendę zza drzewa wyłoniła się holoforma... Grindora? Nie. Ten młodzieniec wyglądał bardzo podobnie, ale nie miał zadartego nosa, a jego włosy sięgały do ramion. Poza tymi szczegółami wyglądali by identycznie. Za nim ukazał się Sideways. Gdy go zobaczyłam od razu pomyślałam, że możemy być spokojni. Przecież Ways nie pozwoli, by stała nam się krzywda. Ale... z drugiej strony ten drugi i sługusy... nie są tutaj w pokojowym celu. Spojrzałam z niezrozumieniem na chłopaka, któremu od niedawna zaczęłam ufać, ale nie znalazłam w nich odpowiedzi. Sideways unikał mojego wzroku.

\- No cześć, dawno się nie widzieliśmy, co ? - zadrwił sobowtór Grindora. Na te słowa Hide zacisnął rękę na pistolecie. Dostrzegłam w jego wzroku coś nieznajomego. Jakby agresję. Tak to trochę niewiarygodne. Hide zazwyczaj był agresywny, ale robił to zawsze w formie żartu. Nie podniósł na nas broni, ani głosu. Może raz, u mnie w domu wyraził swoje niezadowolenie, ale nie robił tego w ten sposób... nie patrzył się tak wrogo, nie zachowywał się tak nieswojo. Ten chłopak musiał mu kiedyś zaleźć za skórę. Albo ten... no lakier. Jeszcze się do tego nie przyzwyczaiłam.

\- Co znowu knujecie gnojki?! - zapytał mięśniak z pogardą.

\- Ostatnio trochę chorowałem - wyznał decepticon - ale już stęskniłem się za tym twoim naburmuszonym pyszczkiem.

\- Mów czego tu szukacie, albo was rozwalę.

\- Och, więc nie masz ochoty na pogawędkę? No dobrze, jeszcze będziesz mnie prosił o przysługę - westchnął zrezygnowany - Megatron nas tu przysłał. Swoją drogą macie tu dobre żarcie. Siedzieliśmy tutaj jak kołki ponad "tydzień"? tak to się u was mówi? Czekaliśmy aż w końcu załapiecie, że coś jest nie tak. Wzięliśmy kumpli, uznaliśmy, że tak będzie weselej. To co? Zabawmy się skoro już tutaj jesteśmy. Kto zabije mniej osób ten ściąga gacie.

\- Cały ten plan wymyślił Meguś-zjebuś ? - zapytała zdziwiona Arsen - byłoby dziwnie z racji tego, że żaden jego plan nie wypalił i był po prostu beznadziejny.

Moja przyjaciółka przykuła uwagę nowo poznanego nam decepticona. Zmierzył ją wzrokiem od góry do dołu.

\- Uciszcie tę dziwkę - parsknął. Spojrzałam na niego wrogo. Nikt nie ma prawa obrażać Arsen, poza mną i Hidem. Nam wolno. Skull warknął ze złością i wyzwał decepta od najgorszych. Następna chwila odbyła się szybko. Nie wiedzieliśmy kiedy brunet dobył broni ani kiedy wystrzelił. Dostrzegłam wygiętą sylwetkę Nicka, który trzymał się za brzuch. Po chwili upadł na ziemię, a jego ciemnozielony mundur plamiła krew. Przez chwile stałam w osłupieniu, niemal jak wszyscy. Panowała cisza. W tle słychać było tylko niewyraźne wrzaski potworów, które starannie zlekceważyliśmy. Dyskretnie sięgnęłam do pasa w mundurze, do którego były przymocowane granaty. Mój wzrok powędrował w stronę klęczącej nad Skullem Arsen. Potem wróciłam do decepticona. Odblokowałam granat i bezgłośnie cisnęłam nim w stronę beztwarzowych. Tym razem nie miałam przy sobie All Sparku. Nie cieszyłam się z tej wiadomości. Mogłam zwyczajnie pozbyć się armii sługusów, a w dodatku osłabić silniejsze decepticony będące w pobliżu. W tym przypadku byliby to Ways i ten nowy. Gdy tylko usłyszałam huk sięgnęłam po następny granat. Nie mogłam jednak liczyć na spokój. Decepticon namierzył mnie i cisnął we mnie nożem. Słyszałam krzyk lidera i Rogera jednocześnie. Widząc, że nóż leciał na wysokości mojej głowy postanowiłam zrobić coś idiotycznego, ale w moim stylu. Niemal ostatniej chwili złapałam go w rękę. Zadrapanie jakiego się nabawiłam przy ekstremalnym chwytaniu ostrza w locie było niczym w porównaniu z raną, którą miałabym po wbiciu w głowę. Dlatego też zlekceważyłam pieczenie i oddałam nóż właścicielowi w ten sam sposób w jaki mi go przekazał. Potem znowu cisnęłam granat. Starałam się omijać miejsce, gdzie stał Ways. Czego akurat nie można zarzucić Optimusowi, który celował idealnie w niego. Chłopak jednak wyuczył się uników i odskakiwał w tył uciekając z miejsca wybuchu. Wykorzystując dym, przez który obie strony miały utrudniony atak, pobiegłam po łuk i kołczan, które leżały w alt modzie mojego chłopaka. Rozkazałam Jazzowi i Arsen przenieść rannego Nicka do ciężarówki. Niemal bez utrudnień im się udało. Chłopak kontaktował, ale był osłabiony utratą dużej ilości krwi i otępiały bólem. Brzuch Skulla nie był przeszyty na wylot. Kula musiała zatrzymać się w narządzie lub mięśniu. Ze swojej koszuli Arsen zrobiła opaskę uciskową. Musieliśmy zostawić chłopaka samego. Uścisnęliśmy go, a on obiecał, że jeszcze dzisiaj wypije szklankę piwa i zagra z nami w piłkarzyki. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego powstrzymując łzy, a potem pobiegłam. W przeciwną stronę niż moi przyjaciele.

Arsen ponownie dobyła miecza i wywnioskowałam, że ruszyła walka w ręcz. Jazz pozostał przy granatach. Ukryłam się za alt modami moich przyjaciół i nałożyłam strzałę na cięciwę. Odczekałam chwilę i wybrałam sobie cel. Był to sługus posuwający się w stronę Hidea. Naciągnęłam mięsień i puściłam patrząc jak strzała mknie ku celu. Wróg poległ. Pora była na następnego. Bam, leży. Kolejny. I kolejny. Utrudnienie polegało na tym, że sługusy stały się cwane. Dostrzegły skąd lecą strzały i zmierzały teraz w moją stronę. Przyspieszyłam z atakiem czego nie ułatwiała mi rana na dłoni. Lekceważenie jej stawało się coraz bardziej niewykonalne. Zmieniłam rękę wiedząc, że nie dam rady już wykonywać manewrów ranną. Prawa ręka trzymała rękojeść, a lewą naciągnęłam cięciwę. Nie wyuczyłam się strzelać lewą ręką. Dlatego też ani pierwszy ani drugi strzał nie dał pożądanego efektu. Za trzecim razem trafiłam jednego ze sługusów. Tego, który odciął mi drogę do pozostałych. Był już wystarczająco blisko by mój koślawy strzał mógł go musnąć. Przebił go w okolicy szyi ku mojemu zadowoleniu. Druga zmora była zaraz po nim. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że nie mogłam rzucić granatem, nie uszkadzając przy tym alt modów moich przyjaciół. Odrzuciłam łuk i kołczan niedaleko siebie jednocześnie sięgając po sztylet. Powołałam się z powrotem na moja ranną rękę. Tym razem nie musiałam się wysilać. Trzymałam w niej tylko ostrze, którym zadawałam rany wrogom. Były to bezkrwawe ugodzenia. Beztwarzowcy nie wydzielali żadnych płynów. Po zadanym ataku rozmywali się w powietrzu, lub dopiero po upadku. Jakby byli wykonani z gazu niezapalającego. Jedyną częścią, która była prawdziwa i zadawała rany było ich zakończone ostrzem lub hakiem ramię. Zastanawiałam się w jakim sensie to w ogóle działa. Autoboty zarówno jak decepticony po zmianie w holoformy odczuwały wszystko. Byli niemal jak ludzie. Co więc dzieje się ze sługusami. Czym oni są? Pokręciłam głową pozbywając się kolejnego z beztwarzowych.Gdy robiło się ich coraz mniej zwiększałam dystans. Chwyciłam leżący obok łuk wraz z kompletem strzał siedzących w pokrowcu i uciekłam w stronę walczących przyjaciół... no może nie do końca bo, pomyliły mi się strony i znalazłam się po stronie wroga. Ups. Decepticony chyba jednak nie zwróciły na mnie uwagi. Były zajęte atakowaniem moich przyjaciół. Chwyciłam dwa ostatnie granaty. Stałam zupełnie z tyłu. Widziałam, że sługusów robi się coraz mniej, a w dodatku nie dostrzegłam żadnych nowych. Rzuciłam pierwszy granat w stronę największej kupki wrogów zmierzających w stronę Artura. Wybuch spowodował, że decepticony odwróciły się w moją stronę. Nie chodziło mi o taki efekt. Przeklęłam w myślach, gdy w moją stronę pobiegł brązowo włosy chłopak. Bardzo szybko dobył sztyletu, ale nie byłam wcale gorsza. Stanęłam w rozkroku przyjmując pozycję do walki i czekałam na atak. Decepticonowi jednak przeszkodził Ways, który ku mojemu zdziwieniu odepchnął swojego towarzysza i podszedł do mnie dając mu wyraźny znak do wycofania się. Bez wielkich pretensji sobowtór Grindora odszedł w stronę innych. Ostatni granat, który trzymałam w ręku od jakichś dwóch minut poleciał w kolejną grupę sługusów, zaraz po odblokowaniu. Nie zostałam nawet przez chwile zatrzymana przez decepticona stojącego obok mnie. Spojrzałam na niego i w końcu doczekałam się tego samego od niego. Wtedy dobył sztyletu. Zdziwiłam się, co zauważył. Przyjęłam pozycję obronną, a gdy uderzył odskoczyłam w bok.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz? Myślałam, że się lubimy - odparłam robiąc grymas bólu. Stopy znów dały mi się we znaki. Spojrzałam na nie z pretensjami. Decepticon również spuścił głowę i na nie zerknął. Poczułam dyskomfort. Moje skarpetki zostały nad rzeką, a ja paradowałam na boso. Stopy wciąż miały odcień różu i nie wyglądały najlepiej. Powróciłam do twarzy Waysa - nic mi nie powiesz? Czego znowu od nas chcecie?!

\- Udawaj, że walczymy. Blackout zaraz się połapie, że ściemniamy i jestem twoim kompanem - odezwał się w końcu.

\- Kompanem? Nie uważasz, że kompan zachowuje się nieco inaczej?

\- Dostałem rozkaz. Musiałem się udać wraz z Blackim - wyjaśnił, ale ja nie zamierzałam dawać za wygraną.

\- Myślałam, że sprawy decepticonów cię nie dotyczą i, że masz je gdzieś?

\- Tak, to prawda, ale mój kolega jest nieobliczalny. I gdyby mnie tu nie było zapewne ciebie też by już nie było. Mierzenie się z nim w pojedynku byłoby najgłupszą i z resztą ostatnią rzeczą jaką byś zrobiła.

\- Pomagam moim przyjaciołom was powstrzymać - powiedziałam wkurzona.

\- Nie mów NAS, bo ja nie atakuje. Jedynie bronie się jak twój popaprany rycerzyk próbuje mnie zlikwidować - powiedział naburmuszony.

\- Nie jest popaprany. Ty jesteś - wystawiłam mu język, a on wyzwał mnie od wiedźm. Potem znów zaatakował.

\- Nie traktuj mnie jak wroga. Próbuje ci pomóc. Nie możesz zrozumieć ?

\- To nie ja wymachuję sztyletem w stronę swojego kompana! - krzyknęłam, a w tym samym czasie Ways zakrył mi usta swoją ręką robiąc znaczące "ciii". Ugryzłam go. Całkiem świadomie. Zrobiłam to z nerwów, z desperacji i z czystej chęci. Po chwili, gdy Ways zajmował się wycieraniem mojej śliny z ręki popchnęłam go na ziemię. Miałam ułożone w głowie jak jednym ruchem znokautować go tak okrutnie by zapłakał. Faceci są czuli- na to jedno miejsce najbardziej. Jednak zanim zdążyłam wykonać ten ruch potknęłam się o jego specjalnie wyciągniętą nogę. Upadłam na niego boleśnie. Jak się okazało nie tylko dla mnie było to nieprzyjemne. Przy upadku trafiłam decepticona łokciem w twarz. Chłopak wykrzywił się w bólu, a ja nie czując skruchy roześmiałam się. Musiałam się przecież bronić. Sideways zrzucił mnie z siebie i wstał chwytając sztylet. Wstałam też ja, nie do końca zachwycona kolejnym przypływem bólu w nogach.

\- Bolą cię? - zapytał zaciekawiony. Przytaknęłam nie wdając się w szczegóły. Najwyraźniej jednak bardzo go to zainteresowało, bo wciąż się dopytywał. Wyjaśniłam mu, że moje stopy są obolałe po treningu z gościem, który mnie nie lubi. Naszą wymianę zdań przerwał głos tzw. Blackouta, który zniecierpliwiony czekał na swojego towarzysza.

\- Tak trudno ci się rozprawić z jednym robakiem ? Po co się upierałeś, żebym ją zostawił. Załatwiłbym tą małą wesz jednym pchnięciem, a ty się głowisz z kilka dobrych cykli. Straciłeś formę?

\- Mała jest dobrym przeciwnikiem - odkrzyknął mu Ways.

\- Albo to ciebie przeceniłem. Ruszaj się!

Sideways ponownie zaatakował. Znów zdołałam go zablokować. Moje ataki powinny być szybsze, każdy z nich nie był wystarczająco dobry by chociaż drasnąć przeciwnika. Nie chciałam zrobić Waysowi większej krzywdy, bo mimo wszystko mu ufałam. Możliwe, że na próżno, jednak dawał mi pewne poczucie bezpieczeństwa mimo, że właśnie próbował dźgnąć mnie sztyletem. To normalne. Ludzie, którzy się lubią często gonią się z ostrymi nożami w dłoniach. Ciężko to wytłumaczyć, ale i tak lubiłam tego średniowiecznego głąba. Spojrzałam na niego, a po chwili rozejrzałam się po okolicy. Sługusów było coraz mniej. Wydaje się, że mogłabym ich policzyć na palcach, albo możne nie? W każdym razie było ich dostatecznie mało bym śmiała stwierdzić, że teraz już gładko wygramy.

Zagapiłam się. Tak, jestem pewna, że to przez to nie zdążyłam odskoczyć. Poczułam przeraźliwy ból uda. Spojrzałam w dół, by zobaczyć co mi jest. Rana. Rozprute spodnie, przebita skórę i obolały, krwawiący mięsień, krew na ostrzu w dłoni przerażonego całym zajściem Sidewaysa. A po chwili upadek na kolana. Złapałam za nogę, z której sączyła się krew. Rozmazany obraz. Znowu ostrość, drażniące blaskiem słońce obok mnie. Potem znów wrócił ból i wszystko było zamazane. Od łez. Tak. Przez chwile myślałam, że ból sprawia, że mdleje. Nie wiedziałam, gdzie jestem aż usłyszałam krzyk. Czy mój? Przez chwile tak myślałam. Nie pamiętałam jednak bym otwierała usta, ani chciała wrzeszczeć. Łapałam szybsze oddechy by pozostać świadoma. Nie wiedziałam czy to pomoże, ale gdy dopadała mnie histeria zawsze tak robiłam. Ways kucnął obok mnie i próbował oderwać moje ręce od nogi, którą ściskałam. Mówił coś do mnie w przejęciu, ale nie słyszałam. Widziałam tylko ruch jego ust. Moje ręce były skąpane we własnej krwi. Przebiegły mnie dreszcze. Czułam zimno. Nie myślałam logicznie. _Ocknij się, idiotko._ Nie potrafię. Cholernie mi zimno. _OCKNIJ SIĘ!_

Do moich uszu zaczął docierać głos. Ways trzymał moją twarz i krzyczał bym się ocknęła. Prawdopodobnie zaczęłam majaczyć. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego. Miałam wrażenie, że jego twarz świeciła. Potem znowu zaczęła się rozmywać. Czy ból powodował u mnie dziwne zachowanie?

\- Selen, ocknij się, słyszysz? Na wszechwiedzącego... co ja zrobiłem? co ja zrobiłem... - słyszałam. Za każdym razem kiedy chciałam coś powiedzieć nie mogłam wydobyć głosu z gardła. Wszystko wyglądało jak na jakiejś karuzeli. Kręciło się w to jedną w to drugą stronę. Od tego wszystkiego zrobiło mi się... o cholera mam wrażenie, że go obrzygałam. Albo nie...

-W...Ways? bardzo mnie boli - wyszeptałam. Chłopak przybliżył twarz do mojej aż do siebie przylegały. Jego oczy się błyszczały. Widziałam w nich strach.

-Ja nie chciałem...- szepnął, a po chwili musnął mnie w usta. Przyjrzałam mu się uważnie, na tyle na ile pozwalał mi pogarszający się wzrok. Musnął mnie jeszcze raz. Odsunęłam go od siebie czując mdłości.

\- Co się ze mną dzieje? - zapytałam jakby samą siebie. Odpowiedź Waysa sugerująca, że ostrze było świeżo umoczone w truciźnie nie polepszyło mojego humoru. Położyłam się na trawie, by spokojnie zwymiotować. Wtedy poczułam, że ktoś ciągnie mnie do góry. Czułam się na tyle paskudnie, że nie opierałam się już w niczym.

\- Dobij mnie. No dawaj, tylko szybko, bo znów chce mi się rzygać - jęknęłam. Odetchnęłam, gdy dostrzegłam, że za rękę trzyma mnie Optimus. Miał potargane włosy i kilka zadrapań w tym jedno na policzku. Mimo to wyglądał zabójczo przystojnie i gdyby nie okropny ból w nodze na pewno zabrałabym go w krzaki. Nie sądzę by opierał się za bardzo. On tak lubił.

\- Co ty jej zrobiłeś?! - wrzasnął do decepticona, który podniósł się i próbował wyjaśnić sytuację.

\- On jest moim kompanem, Prime - roześmiałam się nie wiedząc właściwie co w tym zabawnego. Odebrało mi rozum - potraktował mnie trucizną - wyjaśniłam. Lider spojrzał na Waysa z nienawiścią w oczach. Zastanawiałam się, czy nie robi takiego wyrazu twarzy do każdego faceta, który spojrzy na mnie w sposób inny niż zwykle.

\- Potrzebuje opaski uciskowej - krzyknął decepticon pokazując na nogę. Krew wciąż się sączyła. - no już ! ściągaj koszulę!

Prime położył mnie na ziemi z powrotem, ale zanim rozpiął swój mundur Ways był już w trakcie ściągania bluzki. Rozdarł ją i owinął wokół mojej nogi. Potem ścisnął z całej siły na co odpowiedziałam krzykiem i łzami. Próbowałam zająć głowę czymś innym niż bólem. Nie do końca mi się udało. Przynajmniej nie miałam już rozmazanego obrazu. Oczy zaczęły funkcjonować jak należy. Blackout walczył z Ironhidem i muszę przyznać, że ich siły były równe. Aż ciężko uwierzyć, że takie chuchro jest w stanie równać się z naszym mięśniakiem. Jazz, Arsen i Roger atakowali beztwarzowych, a Jonsey i mój wujek stali w gruzie, pozostałości po starej kopalni, gdzie znajdywały się ciała żołnierzy i Sanjay, którego życie wisiało na włosku. Sideways dotknął jeszcze raz mojego uda, ale przestał, gdy wzdrygnęłam się z bólu.

\- Przepraszam - westchnął - za wszystko.

Nie umiałam się na niego gniewać. Tak, wbił mi sztylet w nogę, ale jakoś tak...był w tym wszystkim taki biedny i wystraszony, że nie mogłam się złościć.

\- Przeniosę cie do mojego alt mode. Za chwilę dokończę tą bezsensowną walkę i udamy się do wojska - lider próbował mnie uspokoić.

\- Nawet nie próbuj - stwierdziłam bez namysłu - będę walczyć. Ten głupi decepticon zapłaci za swoje. A ja czuję się świetnie, może gdy akurat nie rzygam.

\- Zwariowałaś? Masz ranę w nodze i wariujesz od trucizny... - liderowi zmiękł głos - jeżeli jej coś będzie głupcze to poderżnę ci gardło!

\- Ta trucizna w małej dawce jest czymś w rodzaju ogłupiacza. Raną martwiłbym się najbardziej - wyjaśnił chłopak bez koszulki. Przyjrzałam się jego nagiej klatce piersiowej. Był lekko spocony na torsie. Lekko umięśniony, podobnie jak Optimus. Zaczęłam rozpinać koszulę i spojrzałam się z powagą na lidera.

\- Ściągaj swoją.

\- Selen nie możesz walczyć. Zachowujesz się jak wariatka - odparł na mój rozkaz. Spojrzałam na niego wściekle.

\- Selen, posłuchaj swojego lidera. Tu ma racje - odezwał się Ways - nawet mogę ją zabrać, do waszego medyka. Wskaż tylko miejsce.

\- Nawet o tym nie myśl gnojku!

\- Chłopcy... nie kłóćcie się. Damy sobie wszyscy buzi na zgodę. Wy pierwsi no dalej...

Lider przewrócił oczami i chwycił mnie za ręce. Po chwili zorientowałam się, że chce mnie podnieść, tak, więc kopnęłam go w nogę. Jęknął. Kopnęłam jeszcze raz i puścił.

\- Powiedziałam nie. Następnym razem wceluję wyżej - Wstałam. Chwiejąc się, ale udało mi się podnieść. Cały mój ciężar spoczywał na jednej, zdrowej nodze, natomiast drugą miałam lekko zgiętą, wysuniętą w tył. Nie miałam zamiaru dodatkowo jej uszkadzać. Lekko posuwałam się do przodu odpychając od siebie ręce raz to Waysa, raz Optimusa. Nie przeszłam większego kawałka, gdy byłam zmuszona ustać. Nie był to powód bólu czy natarczywe próby powstrzymania mnie przez mojego przyjaciela czy chłopaka. Po prostu szok. Ze szczątków kopalni zaczął podnosić się Sanjay. Hindus, który dostał w głowę i leżał nieprzytomny przez dłuższy czas. Miałam ochotę płakać ze szczęścia. Nie znałam długo tego chłopaka, ale był dobry i bardzo ważna była dla niego wolność. Ja jeszcze nie wiedziałam co to znaczy walczyć o wolność. Czułam jednak, że będę musiała się w końcu przekonać jak to jest. Uśmiechnęłam się. Hindus rozglądał się po okolicy ze smutną miną. Pewnie nie był zachwycony kolejną wojną. Kto by był? Wolnymi i ostrożnymi ruchami Sanjay wydostał się z otoczenia kamieni i powoli z grymasem bólu zmierzał w stronę walczących Hidea i Blackouta. Znów ruszyłam do przodu nie spuszczając oczu z ocalałego żołnierza. Wtedy decepticon strzelił. Twarz hindusa zniknęła w czerwieni. Mnóstwo krwi tryskało z jego szyi, a sam chłopak runął na ziemię i zastygł bez ruchu. Mój wrzask słychać było chyba na cały las. Przynajmniej tak mi się zdawało. Zapomniałam o bólu. Biegłam nie odczuwając żadnego pieczenia. Łzy spływały mi po policzkach, a głos drżał. Dobiegłam do martwego i uklękłam przy nim. Próbowałam odwrócić wzrok od poszarpanej szyi z której sączyła się krew.

\- Sanjay... - szlochałam. Zamknęłam nieżywemu oczy. Spojrzałam na tatuaż na jego karku. Krew przykryła większą część napisu. Zostało hinduskie słówko oznaczające wolność. Wykonałam znak krzyża. Potem wytarłam twarz mokrą od łez rękawem od mojej koszuli.

\- Nie rozpaczaj tak, to tylko żołnierz - zaśmiał się decepticon. Walczył z Rogerem podczas kiedy Hide zbierał się po upadku - co ci tak zależy, był słaby, bo nie umiał się bronić.

\- Zabiłeś go nim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić. Nie był słaby szczurze! - wrzasnęłam. Znów zmienił mi się głos.

\- Oł..., ale nie wyrażaj się tak mała. Zaraz skończysz jak twój kolega. Albo ktoś inny podzieli jego los...

Blackout odepchnął Rogera, który utraciwszy równowagę, upadł na ziemię. Pistolet decepticona namierzył Ironhidea.

\- Nadszedł czas zakończyć nasz spór. Jakoś nie będę tęsknił... - westchnął beznamiętnie kładąc palec na spuście. Zadrżałam. Nie...


	31. Chapter 31

To była zaledwie chwila. Niczym mrugnięcie oka. Pistolet schowany w futerale przy pasie znalazł się w mojej dłoni. W następnej chwili odblokowałam go i wycelowałam. Ręka się trzęsła, ale nie na tyle, bym spudłowała.

\- Strzel a pożegnasz się z życiem skurwielu! - krzyknęłam, a w odpowiedzi dostałam dziki rechot.

\- Mała suka będzie mi grozić? I tak tego nie zrobisz. Zachowujesz się jak histeryczka i nie wiem kto posłał cię do wojska. Nie zabijesz nikogo bo nie odważysz się tego zrobić. Marnujesz tylko mój czas, mała... - decept odwrócił ode mnie wzrok i uśmiechnął się w stronę Ironhidea, który siedział nieruchomo w jednym miejscu i patrzył prosto na broń, która miała go zranić - ... _au revoir_ Hide.

To były dwa strzały. Głośne, mrożące krew w żyłach. Upadłam na kolana z bronią w sztywnych, wyprostowanych rękach. Spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony. Po chwili podniósł wzrok do góry. Z dziury na jego czole sączyła się krew. Spływała po nosie i policzkach i kapała na białą koszulkę. Potem runął na ziemię twarzą w dół. Nie mogłam zamknąć oczu. Dyszałam coraz głośniej w panice. Zabiłam go. Zabiłam decepticona. Nie był to sługus, tylko żywy... niczym człowiek. A, więc można by rzec, że zabiłam człowieka.

\- Selen... - usłyszałam głos niedaleko mnie. Nie odwróciłam się w stronę Optimusa. Coś we mnie pękło. Straciłam kolegę, zabiłam człowieka, moi przyjaciele są ranni. Poczułam jego silne ramiona. Otulił mnie nimi, a ja schowałam twarz w jego koszule i płakałam cicho. Lider głaskał moje włosy i powtarzał moje imię, aż przestałam drżeć. Wtedy przyszedł czas na ból. Nogi, ręki i wszystkiego w środku. Lider wziął mnie na ręce i zabrał mnie dalej od ciała Sanjeya. Jonsey ściągnął jego nieśmiertelnik i podał Rogerowi, który schował go do kieszeni wraz z innymi. Po chwili oddał hołd zmarłemu strzałem z broni. Kula poleciała w niebo i zniknęła. Spojrzałam na zakrwawioną i podartą koszulę Waysa obwiązaną wokół rany na mojej nodze. Szkoda, że musiał poświęcić swój t-shirt. Ironhide podszedł do mnie i potargał mnie po włosach. Tak jak każdy z nas, mięśniak nie miał na twarzy uśmiechu. Na polu bitwy został już tylko Ways, który po szybkim spojrzeniu w moją stronę udał się w gęsty las. Niedługo potem straciłam go z oczu i powróciłam do przyglądania się moim przyjaciołom. Jazz wraz z kilkoma zdrowymi żołnierzami wydobywali energon. Arsen i Artur zanosili rannych do alt mode Hidea. Wychyliłam głowę próbując odnaleźć Skulla w aucie. Wujek, który dostrzegł moją ciekawość krzyknął, że Nick daje radę. Odetchnęłam z ulgą. Chociaż on.

Roger i Jonsey okrywali ciała zmarłych czarnym materiałem i wiązali sznurkiem. Potem dali znać jednostce, że potrzebne są posiłki, które zabiorą poległych.

\- Ratchet nas wszystkich opatrzy, za chwile jedziemy do domu - Optimus szepnął mi na ucho. Przytaknęłam.

\- Chcę zapomnieć o tym dniu.

\- Nie ty jedna, skarbie.

I faktycznie. Przyjechało auto transportowe. Wysiedli z niego żołnierze, którzy z pomocą Jazza w postaci robota przenieśli ciała do wozu, a po zapakowaniu energonu do bagażnika hipisa mogliśmy ruszać. Prime starał się delikatnie usadowić mnie na siedzeniu w jego alt modzie. Potem sam wsiadł do samochodu i ruszył. W zupełnej ciszy i powadze udaliśmy się z powrotem do domu. Skupiałam się, mimo, że starałam się tego nie robić na bólu nogi. Stopy to pół biedy. O nie się już nie martwiłam chociaż też dawały mi się we znaki. Myślałam o Nicku, a także o hindusie, który już nigdy nie pochwali się swoim tatuażem i nie zacznie burczeć czegoś w swoim języku, gdy się wkurzy. Znałam go od niedawna, co już wcześniej wspomniałam, ale to nie znaczyło, że nie był moim przyjacielem. Chyba zgłodniałam i chyba przeszły mi już chore wariacje. Nie pamiętam co mówiłam. Pamiętam tylko obrazy, które jeszcze na długo zostaną w mojej głowie. Lider patrzył na drogę, ale co jakiś czas zerkał na mnie i starał się uśmiechać, bym poczuła się lepiej. Oddałam uśmiech. Ale wcale nie polepszyło mi humoru. Ani trochę.


	32. Chapter 32

(Sideways)

\- Do cholery, znowu?! - wrzasnął uderzając pięścią w tron. Jego nowa zdobycz. Teraz mógł czuć się jak król, którym nigdy nie był. - Co w nich takiego jest?! Mały oddział, którym dowodzi mój brat. Można mu wcisnąć najgłupszą bajeczkę, a on i tak w nią uwierzy. Ten oddział krzyżuje nam plany już od bardzo dawna!

\- Nie da się ich pozbyć, jak zardzewienia trzeciego stopnia - westchnął Knockout - paskudztwo.

\- W dodatku są tam dwie gówniary. Ich też nie da się pozbyć - dodał Grindor.

\- Jedna bawi się w medyczkę, ale i dobrze włada mieczem. Natomiast Selen jest bardzo twardą wojowniczką. Mimo bólu jaki odczuwała w stopach i udzie próbowała walczyć. Wyczuwam w niej wielki potencjał - odezwałem się po raz pierwszy od zdania relacji z walki. Pominąłem tylko szczegół, że straciliśmy Blackouta.

\- Nie interesuje mnie jej potencjał. Chyba, że masz plan jak namotać jej w głowie, by do nas dołączyła i pozabijała autoboty. Masz taki plan? No właśnie, nie sądzę... - rzekł oschle mój szef.

\- Mówię tylko, że nie można lekceważyć tej drużyny. Są teraz w większym składzie. Podjęli współpracę z ludźmi - oznajmiłem.

\- Ludzie nic nam nie zrobią. Nie mają broni, takiej, by nas powstrzymać. Natomiast my mamy. The Driller. Mówi ci to coś? Ewentualne Devestator. Użyjemy ich, gdy tylko ludzie będą próbowali nas powstrzymać - wyjaśnił Megatron. Przytaknąłem.

\- Jednak trzeba przyznać, że potrafią walczyć o wolność - powiedziałem, a Megatron zmierzył mnie wzrokiem. - Denerwujesz mnie Sideways. Zaczynam poważnie myśleć czy warto cię tutaj trzymać. A teraz sio. Wracaj do tych swoich obowiązków magika od siedmiu boleści.

Przytaknąłem i miałem już wychodzić, gdy zatrzymał mnie Grindor. Przymknąłem oczy wiedząc o co zamierza zapytać.

\- Stary, a gdzie Blacki?

\- Blackout poległ w bitwie. Jestem jedynym ocalałym - westchnąłem czując, że gdy nie wyjdę w tej chwili będą mi kazali za to przeprosić - przykro mi z powodu brata - dodałem tylko i pospiesznie wyszedłem. Po schodach minąłem się z kilkoma decepticonami, których pozdrowiłem ukłonem. Nie zważałem na to, że pokazali mi środkowy palec. Niemal każdego drażniły moje maniery. Nie rozumiałem tego, ale nie zamierzałem się tym przejmować. Brat zawsze mnie uczył by we wszystkim pozostać sobą. Gdy zza pleców usłyszałem moje imię stanąłem i z zaciekawieniem odwróciłem się do wywołującego. Grindor podbiegł do mnie zmieszany. - Blackout został martwy na Ziemi?

\- Tak. W czym rzecz?

\- Chcę go pochować.

\- Megatron wie? - zapytałem, lecz jego mina mówiła o wszystkim - będzie wściekły.

\- Należy mu się pogrzeb. Idziesz ze mną? - zapytał z błyskiem nadziei. Spojrzałem mu w oczy i dostrzegłem młodego chłopaka, który zrobiłby wszystko dla swojego brata. Uśmiechnąłem się widząc w nim samego siebie. - Pewnie - odpowiedziałem.


	33. Chapter 33

\- W cholerę to wszystko! Po prostu mnie zabij, tak będzie lepiej! - wrzasnęłam, gdy Ratchet wiązał ranę bandażem. Po chwili jednak przeprosiłam. Nie chciałam krzyczeć. Niczego utrudniać. Po prostu mnie bolało.

\- Nikomu nie jest łatwo. I tak masz wiele szczęścia. Nóż nie wbił się na tyle głęboko, by mocno uszkodzić nogę. Po prostu lekko naciął mięsień. Boleśnie, ale nieszkodliwie. Na razie dostaniesz zwolnienie z wszelkich ćwiczeń. Będziesz leżała u siebie w domu. Prime rano pomoże ci przyjeżdżać do wojska, ale na razie możesz zostać u siebie. Z czasem zostanie tylko blizna. To samo tyczy się ręki. Łuk postoi sobie w kącie.

\- Dziękuje za pomoc. Zostanę tylko na pogrzebie. Czuję, że jestem to winna Sanjeyowi.

\- Nic mu nie jesteś winna gówniaro. Nie z twojej winy poległ. Ty zupełnie nic nie mogłaś zrobić. Nikt się tego nie spodziewał - powiedział medyk - chłopaki powiedzieli mi co się działo. Każdy ci powie, że to nie twoja wina.

\- Masz racje, ale coś we mnie krzyczy, że mogłam zadziałać. Może zwrócić na siebie uwagę, by nie dostrzegł Sanjeya...

\- I wtedy mógłby strzelić w ciebie. Tego byś chciała? Pomyśl. Zostawiłabyś nas wszystkich. Co gorsze Optimusa. Dziewczyno, przyjaźnie się z nim od dawna i wiem jak przeżywał śmierć wszystkich swoich bliskich, swojej dziewczyny. Po dziesięciu latach postanowił znów wejść w związek. I chciałaś mu teraz zgotować swoją śmierć?

\- Nie, jasne, że nie... mam mętlik w głowie. Wszystko mi się miesza.

\- To chyba od tej trucizny.

\- Nie, już dawno się pozbierałam. Ratchet, to nie jest wina Waysa.

\- Selen, chyba zwariowałaś...

\- Nie. On nie chciał mnie skrzywdzić. Wiem, że gdybym powiedziała to liderowi zaraz byłby krzyk, ale tobie mogę. Sideways to dobry robot. Nie pasuje do decepticonów. Nie kocham go. Optimus oczywiście twierdzi, że jestem pod jego urokiem, ale to nie tak. Ufam Waysowi. Uratował mnie już kilka razy. Walczyliśmy dzisiaj na niby. Blackout nie mógł się dowiedzieć, że Sideways nie będzie walczył, dlatego walczyliśmy. Zagapiłam się i wtedy się zdarzyło. Widziałam po jego twarzy, że był równie wystraszony jak ja.

\- Decepticony to podłe kanalie. Ale Ways nigdy nie angażował się w ich sprawy zbyt bardzo. Zawsze było w nim coś co go od nich oddzielało. Skoro mówisz, że tak jest, to nie mam podstaw by ci nie wierzyć. Może jeszcze będzie coś z tego chłopaka. Należy mieć nadzieję.

Uśmiechnęłam się. Będzie, będzie. Ja w to wierzę. Do gabinetu wszedł Optimus. Podszedł do mnie i objął czule. Po chwilowych czułościach zapytał jak się czuję.

\- Lepiej aczkolwiek nadal beznadziejnie.

\- Jeszcze wszystko będzie dobrze. Zbieramy się na pogrzeb. Chodźcie. Już pora... - westchnął.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Sideways)

Staliśmy na cmentarzu na zniszczonej części Cybertronu. Proponowałem, by pogrzebać Blackouta po drugiej stronie, ale Grindor powiedział wtedy, że Blackout wychował się tutaj i lepiej, by został na tej połowie. Nie spierałem się za bardzo. Przenieśliśmy ciało z Ziemi bardzo szybko. Bez wszelkich komplikacji. To dobrze, tego nam jeszcze brakowało: kłopotów w trakcie transportu martwego decepticona.

\- Wiesz kto go zabił ?

\- Nie, w całym tym szumie walki nie dostrzegłem sprawcy - skłamałem. Nie chciałem, by wiedział. Wolałem chronić Selen. No właśnie, ta mała... to wszystko mnie tak przytłaczało. Pierwszy raz byłem zmartwiony, że kogoś zraniłem. Bałem się. O nią i oto, że mnie znienawidzi. Wciąż nie wiem jak jest na prawdę. Czy to co do niej mówiłem trafiało do niej ? Była pod wpływem trucizny, którą z resztą sam sporządziłem. Nie uczyłem się na szczęście robić mocno szkodzących płynów. Ten w małej ilości powodował jedynie ogłupienie. Ma to swoje skuteczne wykorzystanie. Przeciwnik majaczy, potem nie wie co robi. Łatwo go wykończyć. Selen niestety stała się moim królikiem doświadczalnym. Nie planowałem tego. Nie skrzywdziłbym jej celowo.

\- Był bardzo odważny i zawsze mi pomagał - stwierdził Grindor patrząc na podpis na grobie - ale potrafił też wpakować się w tarapaty.

\- Tak, cały Blackout. Pewnie teraz patrzy na nas i nazywa nas "lamusami". Często używał tego słowa - Przypomniałem. Dostrzegłem, że chłopak ociera palcem oko. Położyłem mu rękę na ramieniu. - Mam trochę jedzenia z Ziemi. Same przysmaki. Musisz spróbować. Zwłaszcza soku. Ten napitek ma niebiański smak. Chodź. Blackout chciałby, byś teraz wypił coś na jego cześć i nigdy nie miękł. Przechodziłem przez to co ty i wiem, że będzie ciężko tylko na początku.

\- Skoro tak mówisz... - westchnął młodzieniec - niech będzie. Prowadź do tego jedzenia, stary.

\- Ma się rozumieć.

Grindor spojrzał raz jeszcze na grób zmarłego.

\- Żegnaj braciszku...

\- No chodź - ponagliłem przyjaźnie. Droga do mojego domu nie była długa. Cmentarz znajdował się niedaleko granicy z drugą częścią Cybertronu, a stamtąd już kilka cykli do alei na której stoi mój dom. Osiedliśmy w moim pokoju. Wszelki pokarm położyłem na łóżku. Tam wytworzyliśmy nasze holoformy, które mogły delektować się słonym smakiem cienkich kółeczek w kolorowych paczkach, słodkimi ciastkami i sokiem jabłkowym, który jest czymś niezwykłym. Przypomniałem sobie jak wykradłem ze sklepu całe to jedzenie. Sklep był oddalony od kryjówki, w której się znajdowaliśmy o jakieś pół megacyklu. Bez problemu pokonałem tą odległość moim alt mode. Myśląc o tym, od razu widzę przed oczami policjanta jedzącego jakąś białą kostkę na patyku. Gdy tylko napotkały się nasze spojrzenia mężczyzna odwrócił się pospiesznie i zakrył twarz czapką. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego cwaniakowato, gdyż wiedziałem kim dokładnie jest. Hmm... _A więc ukrywasz się na Ziemi_ \- pomyślałem _-... ale ja nie zamierzam na ciebie donosić. To są porachunki twoje i decepticonów, nie moje._

\- Miałeś rację, Ways. Ludzkie jedzenie jest niezwykłe - Grindor przerwał moje myślenie, a ja przytaknąłem - co ty taki zamyślony ? Myślisz o tej małej?

\- Słucham? - zapytałem zaskoczony.

\- Nie próbuj się tutaj wyplątywać. Chyba każdy z naszej grupy wie, że byś ją przeleciał.

\- Nie, to nie o to chodzi. Selen jest zupełnie inna niż wszystkie te głupie femobotki, które pchają się do łóżka. Myślałem o czymś innym, ale skoro o niej wspomniałeś to jest też jedna sprawa, która mnie martwi.

\- No nawijaj. Ja ci się zwierzałem, teraz pora na ciebie.

\- Chodzi o mojego przyjaciela.

\- Wave i jego mania odnalezienia siostry?

\- Owszem. Wiele rzeczy składa się w całość. Być może to jest jego siostra.

\- Ale ona jest człowiekiem.

\- Jest. Jednak w wieku dziewiętnastu lat. Tyle czasu minęło od jej zniknięcia. Kolejny element się zgadza.

\- Może zrób coś... nie wiem... mówiłeś, że ma ranę i bolą ją nogi, nie? No to dostań się do niej w jakiś sposób i spraw by użyła naszego leku. Jak zadziała, będziesz miał pewność - zaproponował. Pogratulowałem mu dobrego pomysłu.

\- No widzisz. A teraz już czas na mnie. Zbliża się wieczór, a muszę się spotkać ze Screamem.

\- Więc trzymaj się przyjacielu.

\- I ty także, Ways. Przyda ci się powodzenie jeżeli masz się udać do bazy pełnej autobotów - stwierdził. Przytaknąłem. Swoją drogą mam wielką nadzieję, że zastanę Selen w domu. Odprowadziłem Grindora do drzwi po czym je zamknąłem. Opowiedziałem matce o dzisiejszym dniu, w każdym razie o części spraw, jakie dzisiaj miały miejsce. Mama była już starsza. Trzymała się jednak dobrze. Było mi niezręcznie mieszkać w jej domu, ale cieszyłem się, że mogę spędzać z nią trochę czasu. Po chwili udałem się do apteczki w poszukiwaniu maści, którą miałem podarować dziewczynie. Nie mogłem usiedzieć w miejscu. Ustaliłem godzinę, w której wyruszę z powrotem na Ziemię, ale to nie zmieniło faktu, że stresowałem się przed czasem. Cieszyła mnie możliwość kolejnego spotkania Selen. Chodziłem od pokoju do pokoju, przeglądałem się w lustrze, poprawiając wygląd. Chodziłem na krótkie spacery, a potem znowu dochodziłem do lustra. Nie chciałem wyglądać nieporządnie. Potem przypomniałem sobie, że moja holoforma nie ma już koszulki. Zakląłem pod nosem. Jak ja jej się pokażę ? No nic, to spotkanie jest zbyt ważne. Nawet jeżeli przyjdzie mi stać przy niej bez koszulki. Nie dbałem o to. A przynajmniej przestałem o to dbać od bliskiej chwili. Stanąłem przy misie z wodą. Wyjąłem sztylet z pochwy i włożyłem go do falującej cieczy. Wyschnięta krew mojej lubej znajdująca się na ostrzu była teraz łatwa do wytarcia. Tak też zrobiłem. Pozbyłem się czerwieni z noża i wsadziłem go z powrotem na miejsce. Wylałem pobrudzoną wodę w ogrodzie i dolałem nowej z pobliskiej studni. Potem usiadłem na łóżku i rozmyślałem o jej oczach i wargach, które smakowały moje usta...


	34. Chapter 34

Nie mogliśmy urządzić prawdziwego pogrzebu. Trzeba było mniej więcej trzech dni aby wszystko zorganizować. Urządziliśmy małą ceremonię w jednostce. A na prawdziwy pogrzeb udamy się za kilka dni. Ciała znajdowały się w kostnicy. Generał musiał zawiadomić rodziny zmarłych, a oni wszystko zorganizować. Wszystko wiązało się z czasem.

Staliśmy wszyscy. Nawet Margaret, stara kucharka postanowiła przyjść. Z magnetofonu leciała pogrzebowa, smętna melodia, która dodatkowo zmuszała do łez. Generał stał na środku sali. Obok niego był stolik okryty białym obrusem, na którym opierały się zdjęcia poległych. Blisko generała znajdowali się Optimus i Roger, liderzy plutonu, do którego należeli zmarli. Gdy tylko dźwięki melodii ucichły generał zaczął przemawiać. Wspominał zmarłych, dziękował im za służbę, życzył im spokojnego odpoczynku. Potem przekazał mikrofon Rogerowi, który mógł się pochwalić bliższą znajomością Sanjeya i reszty żołnierzy. Podczas przemowy staliśmy na baczność salutując. Uroczystość zakończyła się posiłkiem w stołówce. Trafiliśmy na grochówkę. Ale dobre i to. Dochodziła jedenasta w nocy. Robiłam się senna. Lider pomagał mi chodzić. Siedział blisko mnie i pocieszał. Widziałam, że chciałby zaradzić mojemu smutkowi, ale nie wie jak. Miał to wypisane na twarzy. A ja dobrze już znałam tę jego troskę. Pogłaskałam go po policzku i oparłam głowę o jego ramię. Odsunęłam od siebie pusty talerz i spojrzałam na twarze moich przyjaciół. Skull nie był obecny na kolacji. Wrócił do izby przyjęć, gdy tylko skończyła się ceremonia. Jego rana okazała się mało szkodliwa. Jedynym poważnym problemem była strata sporej ilości krwi. Mnie też to dotyczyło. Byłam zmęczona bardziej niż zwykle. Wiedziałam, że muszę wziąć sobie do serca słowa Ratcheta i odpocząć. To zamierzałam zrobić w najbliższym czasie. Nasza grupa nie była zbyt rozmowna. Ogółem w stołówce było bardziej cicho niż zazwyczaj - każdy żołnierz mimo, że może nie znał poległych - miał do nich szacunek. Podobało mi się to zachowanie. Bumblebee powynosił talerze. Zaczęliśmy się zbierać. Lider wziął mnie na ręce i zaniósł do swojego alt mode. Podczas drogi ściskaliśmy swoje dłonie. Odezwaliśmy się do siebie dopiero pod moim domem.

\- Co cię tak wtedy martwiło, gdy jechaliśmy w stronę kopalni? - zapytałam przypominając sobie jego wcześniejsze zmartwienie.

\- Po prostu to miejsce kojarzyło mi się z tym, jak się topiłaś. To była ta okolica i jak widać zła passa nadal trwa - westchnął, a po chwili złapał moją twarz w dłonie, tak jak dzisiaj robił to Sideways - kocham cię. Cieszę się, że jesteś cała. I wiem, że wszystko jest teraz dla ciebie trudne. Widziałaś śmierć naszych kompanów i tą okrutną śmierć Sanjeya. Dodatkowo dostałaś obrażeń. Wiem. Pomogę ci się z tym wszystkim oswoić. Widziałem wiele i wielu straciłem. Ale zobacz, trzymam się. Potrzebowałem dużo czasu, ale się udało. Chcę ci pomóc. Masz we mnie wsparcie i nie tylko we mnie, bo także we wszystkich autobotach.

\- Dziękuję ci za te słowa. Są dla mnie bardzo ważne - powiedziałam z uśmiechem. Dotknęłam jego policzka - po prostu jestem przybita. Wszystkim. Nawet tym, że zabiłam tego decepticona. To chore, ale gdy zabiłam Bonecrushera nie myślałam o winie. Nie współczułam mu. Ale ja zabiłam jakby człowieka. Holoforma jest żywą osobą. Może jeść, pić, spać, oddychać, można ją zranić. Zabiłam żywą osobę..

\- Z tym też pomożemy ci się oswoić. Nikt nie lubi zabijać, ale gdy trzeba, to trzeba - powiedział, a po chwili przytoczył istotną sprawę - pamiętasz w jakich okolicznościach go zabiłaś? Ten sukinkot celował do Ironhidea. Gdybyś nie pociągnęła za spust, nasz przyjaciel by zginął. Bardzo dobrze, że znalazłaś w sobie odwagę i zdecydowałaś się strzelić. Ktoś musiał zginąć w tej walce - a chyba lepiej, że był to twój wróg, a nie przyjaciel, prawda?

Przytaknęłam. Miał rację. Zupełną. Spojrzałam mu w oczy. Po chwili ziewnęłam mrużąc powieki. Lider otworzył drzwi od swojego alt mode i wysiadł. Potem wziął mnie na ręce i zaniósł mnie do domu. Cóż, mogłam się poczuć jak księżniczka. Za chwilę pod domem pojawił się Hide, który przywiózł Arsen i Artura, który cały dzień spędził z nami, mimo iż zadeklarował, że wojsko go nie interesuje.

Optimus pomógł mi się rozebrać. Zostałam w bieliźnie. Przykrył mnie kołdrą i usiadł obok mnie. Przez chwilę głaskał moje włosy. Potem schylił się by mnie pocałować. Wyciągnęłam ręce, by go uścisnąć. Przez chwilę pieściliśmy się delikatnie. Potem lider zszedł nieco niżej, by muskać mnie swoimi ustami po dekolcie i piersiach. Bawiłam się jego włosami podczas, gdy Prime zajmował się moją szyją. Trzymaliśmy się za ręce do momentu, gdy do pokoju wszedł Hide. Oderwaliśmy się od siebie, gdy mięśniak usiadł obok nas. Prime zakłopotany podrapał się po głowie, natomiast Hide nie wyglądał na zawstydzonego.

\- Chciałem ci mała podziękować. Gdyby nie ty, pewnie by mnie nie było. I nie przejmuj się niczym. Wszystko będzie dobrze, ja ci to mówię - powiedział, a ja uśmiechnęłam się szczerze.

\- Dziękuje także tobie Hide. Cieszę się, że jesteś tu z nami. Mam nadzieję, że szybko stanę na obie nogi i wezmę się w garść.

\- My też mamy taką nadzieję. Szefciu, chodź, dzisiaj musimy obgadać wszystko. Jutro będziesz mógł sobie poruchać.

\- Hide... - zaczął zawstydzony.

\- Dobra, cicho tam - zaśmiał się po czym klepnął lidera po plecach - trzymaj się młoda. Zdrowiej.

\- Dobranoc Hide - powiedziałam kręcąc głową z rozbawienia całą tą sytuacją. Optimus pozwolił sobie na jeszcze jednego buziaka i oboje wyszli gasząc światło. Rano będę musiała powiedzieć mamie co się stało. Albo zdąży to powiedzieć mój wujek. Mama pewnie się wkurzy i będzie chciała bym zrezygnowała z wojska, a Jaden zacznie się śmiać i powie, że na to zasłużyłam. Znam już dobrze te scenariusze. Nie raz tak było. Złamałam nos na biwaku, to mama zabrała mnie z niego nim się skończył. Pobiłam się z kolegą o grę, to mama mu ją oddała i nie pozwoliła grać w nawalanki. Standard.

Przymknęłam oczy. Ratchet dał mi silne tabletki na ból nogi. Nie czułam więc bólu, do momentów, w których przez przypadek dotykałam nogi. Ból jednak przechodził, a przypadków było mało. Starałam się nie myśleć o dzisiejszym dniu. Po prostu zamknęła oczy i czekałam na sen.

Obudziło mnie pukanie w szybę. _Optimus? Przecież wiesz, że nie mogę wstawać, głuptasie -_ pomyślałam _._ Po omacku znalazłam pstryczek od lampki na stoliku nocnym i zapaliłam światło. W oknie zauważyłam sylwetkę chłopaka bez koszulki. Potarłam oczy, by pozbyć się tej chorej wizji lecz on nadal tam był. Wstałam w miarę moich możliwości uważając na nogę. Ból stóp nie równał się z bólem mięśnia, który na szczęście oszczędził mi wrażeń. Podeszłam do okna ciągnąc chorą nogę po dywanie. Otworzyłam widząc Waysa.

\- Porąbało cię? - zapytałam na powitanie. Miałam zachrypnięty głos. Sporo się nakrzyczałam tego dnia. A właściwie to wczoraj. Zegar pokazywał pierwszą w nocy.

\- Niespodzianka - uśmiechnął się, a po chwili wszedł do pokoju. Złapał mnie za rękę i pocałował ją w powitalnym geście. Pokiwałam głową. A po chwili zapytałam co go sprowadza.

\- Chciałem porozmawiać. Wcześniej nie mieliśmy okazji tego wszystkiego wyjaśnić.

\- Czego? Ways, wiem, że nie zrobiłeś tego specjalnie.

\- WSZYSTKO wyjaśnić. Chciałem cie jeszcze raz przeprosić. Po prostu pogadać. Mogę usiąść? - zapytał wskazując palcem łóżko. Pozwoliłam kierując się za decepticonem.

\- Po co była ta pułapka? Czemu tam byłeś?

\- Megatron chciał zaatakować. Czułem, że możesz być w to zaangażowana, wolałem się udać wraz z Blackoutem. Gdyby ktoś inny był na moim miejscu, mogłoby cię tu nie być - wyjaśnił.

\- Dobrze, że tam byłeś.

\- Jak się czujesz? - zapytał - bardzo cię boli?

\- Teraz działają leki. Bez nich wyłabym z bólu.

\- Nie chciałem...

\- Wiem.

\- A co z twoimi stopami? Opowiedz mi co się stało. Chcę się trochę o tobie dowiedzieć dziewojo.

\- Oh, błagam. Obiecałeś, że już nie użyjesz tego zwrotu - zaśmiałam się, a on wraz ze mną. Widziałam, że ulżyło mu, gdy zobaczył mój uśmiech. Opowiedziałam mu o Patricku i jego znęcaniu się. Ways albo na prawdę mi współczuł, albo wyuczył się aktorsko ukazywać empatię. Po chwili sięgnął do kieszeni spodni. Z zaciekawieniem patrzyłam jak wyciąga z niej pudełeczko.

\- Co to? - zapytałam.

\- Pozwól mi madame - uśmiechnął się tajemniczo po czym uklęknął przed łóżkiem, gdzie znajdowały się moje stopy. Patrzyłam zdziwiona jak nakłada fioletową mazie na moje nogi i wsmarowuje ją delikatnie jakby robił masarz. Nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć. Jest oto sobie pierwsza w nocy, gość w samych spodniach puka w moje okno, a niedługo potem wsmarowuje jakąś maść w moje stopy, a ja jestem w bieliźnie. Brzmi jak początek dziwnego porno, albo jakiejś wizji na haju. Powtórzyłam pytanie, na które dopiero po chwili dostałam odpowiedź.

\- Maść, którą mój dobry znajomy sam tworzył. Jest alchemikiem. Lek działa niemal natychmiastowo i daje ulgę. Jest co prawda dla robotów, ale może zadziała i na ciebie.

\- Czuję się dziwnie... - jęknęłam zawstydzona.

\- Czemu? - zapytał rozbawiony - niech zgadnę, rzadko klęczy przy tobie półnagi facet i wciera ci maść w stopy?

Zaśmiałam się. TAK! WŁAŚNIE TAK! WYJĄŁEŚ MI TO Z UST KOLEŚ!

\- Powiedzmy... - uśmiechnęłam się. Po chwili spoważniałam. Spojrzałam w okno - Ways... ten cały Blackout tak po prostu leży tam przy jeziorze?

\- Nie przejmuj się. Waz z jego bratem pochowaliśmy go na Cybertronie.

\- Dobrze.

\- Martwisz się o decepticona, który zabił twojego przyjaciela? - zapytał zaciekawiony. Zabrał się za wcieranie maści w drugą stopę. w sumie to dość miłe uczucie. Choć mieszało się z bólem, ponieważ moje stopy są nadal mocno wrażliwe.

\- To też była żywa istota. Nawet jeżeli zasługiwał na śmierć, to mam wyrzuty sumienia.

\- Jesteś naprawdę dobrą osobą, Selen. Lepszą od jakiegokolwiek autobota, którego znam. Może jest to spowodowane brakiem doświadczenia w zabijaniu, albo twoim zbyt miękkim sercem. Mimo to na prawdę cię podziwiam.

\- Ty też potrafisz być dobry. Tylko nie chcesz wejść w dobrą ścieżkę.

\- Tą dobrą ścieżką są autoboty? - zapytał z podniesioną brwią i lekką drwiną w głosie.

\- Miałbyś rodzinę... - jęknęłam, a on podniósł się i wszedł na łóżko.

\- Jaką rodzinę? Twój rycerzyk mnie nie znosi, a reszta widzi we mnie zbira. Gdy złożę prośbę o dołączenie, co jest nierealne, albo mnie wyśmieją albo zabiją, bo pomyślą, że to jakiś spisek.

\- Mogłabym wyjaśnić...

\- Nic to nie da. Proszę cię, nie wygłupiaj się. Wybrałem sobie drogę.

\- Owszem, taką, która do ciebie nie pasuje, z której przy każdej okazji uciekasz. Po co to? Powiedz mi.

\- Jestem decepticonem, ponieważ był nim mój brat. Czuł to na serio. Ja się nie odnajduje w jego drodze, ale chciałbym być jak on. Udowodnić mu, że też potrafię zajść daleko - powiedział gorliwie. Z jego ust zniknął igrający uśmieszek.

\- Twój brat pozwala ci się męczyć w drodze, do której nie pasujesz? - zapytałam.

\- Brat nie żyje. Zmarł walcząc o nasze racje. Jako decepticon. Był moim wzorem. Chciałem iść jego śladami.

\- A teraz nadal tego chcesz?

\- Nie wiem. Mam mętlik w głowie.

\- To tak samo jak ja. Niby nie jestem winna śmierci Sanjeya, ale się obwiniam.

\- Co ty, przecież to nie jest twoja wina. Nic nie mogłaś zrobić...

\- A ty niczego nie musisz udowadniać, Ways. I co z tego, posłuchasz mnie? No powiedz. Twój brat czuł, że jest decepticonem, ty jesteś inny. Nie wierzę, że chciał byś był kopią jego osoby. Jestem pewna, że bardzo cię kochał i chciałby byś szedł swoją drogą. Wybraną przez twoją iskrę. Nie chcę na ciebie wpływać, ale chciałabym, byś zrozumiał dokąd należysz.

\- Twoje słowa są bardzo ładne - powiedział patrząc na mnie z uśmiechem - na pewno wezmę je sobie do iskry, ale nie jestem chętny dołączenia do waszej rodzinki. Oni się do mnie nie przekonają.

\- Obiecuję...

\- Nie. Nie obiecuj - powiedział miękko - Bardzo się cieszę, że mogłem tutaj przyjść.

\- Miło cię było spotkać. Mam nadzieję, że nie widzę cię ostatni raz, ale lepiej, byś pojawiał się w milszych okolicznościach niż walka.

\- Postaram się - odparł z uśmiechem - Jak tam stopy?

\- Nie wiem, ogólnie nie bolą mnie, gdy leżą bezruchu.

\- To wstań proszę. Bardzo mi zależy na tym, by poznać efekt.

Wedle jego prośby podniosłam się z łóżka. Stanęłam na stopach przygotowując się do niemiłego uczucia bólu, który jednak nie nastał. Zdziwiona spojrzałam na moje nogi.

\- I jak?

\- Nie bolą... to dziwne...

\- Cud. Lek działa też na ludzi - powiedział również zaskoczony. Po chwili zamyślił się - weź sobie ten krem. Na wypadek bólu. Działa też dobrze na gojenie się ran.

\- Dziękuje - powiedziałam stawiając krem na szafce. Przyjrzałam się chłopakowi stojącemu obok mnie. Uścisnęłam go lekko. Nie byłam zbyt szczęśliwa z faktu, że miałam na sobie jedynie bieliznę, ale już raz miałam z nim taką styczność - Pamiętaj o moich słowach, Ways.

\- Będę na pewno - westchnął. Po chwili zauważyłam na jego twarzy rumieniec. Spojrzał na mnie raz jeszcze - swoją drogą ładnie wyglądasz.

\- Spadaj - zaśmiałam się. Wtedy poczułam jak chłopak się przybliża. Sparaliżowało mnie. Niemal tak samo jak wtedy, gdy Hide próbował mnie pocałować. Oczy otworzyłam szerzej, a chłopak złapał mnie za policzek i cmoknął w okolicy ust. Potem się poprawił. Delikatnie musnął moje usta i oderwał się po chwili.

\- Ways - jęknęłam przygryzając wargę - co ty...

\- Spokojnie mała. Nie zrobiłaś nic niesłusznego. Twój rycerzyk nie musi wiedzieć, a i ty nie odwzajemniłaś pocałunku, więc jesteś bez winy. Chciałem sobie przypomnieć jak smakują twoje usta. Wczoraj, w tym całym galimatiasie zapomniałem się wczuć... - jego głos znów stał się wesoły, a w jego oczach malowała się radość.

Stałam w bezruchu wciąż nie mogąc dojść do siebie. Sideways przesłał mi całusa i wyszedł oknem - Do zobaczenia moja miła! - krzyknął, a potem skoczył. Zostawił mnie zdziwioną, z dziwnym uczuciem w wewnątrz. Pokręciłam głową z niedowierzaniem. Zamknęłam okno, wciąż uważając na nogę. Kładąc się do łóżka zgasiłam światło i zamknęłam oczy. Próbowałam pozbyć się wizji tego denerwującego uśmieszku Sidewaysa, a gdy tylko mi się to udało, zasnęłam. W końcu mogłam zapomnieć i uciec od okropnej rzeczywistości. Poczułam ulgę.

.


	35. Chapter 35

(Sideways)

Tak jak mi się wydawało jej usta smakowały wspaniale. Uśmiechnąłem się opierając o ścianę jej domu. Na palcach pozostało mi trochę maści, którą wcześniej wcierałem w stopy dziewczyny. Tak, więc wszystko się zgadzało. Wtarłem maść w swój nagi tors i spojrzałem w górę. Korciło mnie, bym został u niej na noc. Gdybym był natarczywy zapewne bym wrócił. Jednak nie byłem. Z rana zapewne przyjedzie tu jej rycerzyk i mój widok raczej nie będzie jego pożądanym. Liczyłem się z tym, że Selen była zajęta. Nie miałem zamiaru odbierać jej Optimusowi. To tylko zabawa, pewna gra, w którą oboje się bawimy. Po tym spotkaniu wiedziałem trzy rzeczy. Jedną było to, że dziewczyna wciąż chciała utrzymać przyjaźń, że się nie obraziła. Drugą to, że niemal na pewno jest siostrą Wavea, a trzecią, że nie zamierzam opuścić tej dziewczyny. Będę przy niej. Jej dobre serce i uśmiech na jej twarzy sprawił, że moja iskra zaczęła świecić mocniej. Chciałem ją pocieszać, gdy coś szłoby nie tak. Także dawać jej powody do szczęścia. Pogodziłem się z tym, że budzi we mnie uczucie ciepła. Było to już dla mnie całkiem normalne. Oderwałem się od ściany i zmieniłem w robota. Byłem równy jej mieszkaniu. Z ciekawości zajrzałem do okna dziewczyny. Leżała w łóżku z zamkniętymi oczami. Spała, a na jej twarzy widać było wyraźną ulgę. Ten dzień odbił się jej na psychice. Gdybym mógł jakoś pomóc...

Uśmiechnąłem się i odszedłem od domu. Udałem się na spacer po lesie. Czubki zielonych drzew łaskotały mnie po masce. Nieliczne z nich były na mojej wysokości, a tylko kilka z nich były wyższe. Nie należałem do dryblasów. Zachowałem średni wzrost podobnie jak Grindor i Starscream. Wave był wysoki, Megatron z nas wszystkich najwyższy. Może też i przez to robił takie wrażenie, budził postrach. Upadły, mój mistrz nie rusza się z tronu. Gdyby nie jego siedząca, zgarbiona postawa od lat, na pewno dorównywałby wzrostem Megatronowi. Tak jednak nie jest i każdy się już z tym pogodził. Wiele botów jest przeciwnych monarchii Upadłego, ale żaden z nich nie dzieli się tym ze światem. Kilku prawdopodobnie próbowało, ale pozostały po nich jedynie głuche legendy. Nikt tego nie potwierdzi, ale też nie zaprzeczy. Nie znano też imion śmiałków. Pozostali zapewne wyeliminowani przez prawą rękę naszego władcy. Niechęć do Megatrona jest dużo bardziej powszechna. Wielu wyraża ją aż zbyt dobitnie. Upadły liczy na niego, bowiem lider decepticonów stał się najbardziej wpływową osobą na całym Cybertronie. Wszyscy go słuchają, a ci, którzy sprzeciwią się mu w twarz są potem tropieni przez Tropiciela, mojego serdecznego przyjaciela. Różnice między Megatronem, a moim mistrzem są duże. Przyświeca im ten sam cel, lecz wprawdzie przyszłościowe plany Upadłego są dużo bardziej rozbudowane. Megatron chce samej władzy, lecz sam nie osiągnąłby nic. Posłużył się więc podobnymi chęciami władcy. Razem stworzyli uzupełnienie starych niedopracowanych decepticonów, które znane były jako mały gang pustoszący dane regiony za "Wolność", której prawdziwa nazwa brzmiała " chaos i władza". To było dawno. Nawet nie pamiętam czy nie wcześniej niż żyła moja mama. Decepticony, będące prowizorką nie działającą nawet pod obecną nazwą, zaczęły się rozpowszechniać. Nie było wtedy jeszcze Megatrona. Upadły natomiast trwał już na tronie od paru milionów lat. Wszystko to słyszałem od rodziców, potem od brata. Niby trwał pokój, a jednak ciągle były zgrzyty. Pomiędzy autobotami (w dawnych czasach podobno każdy się nim rodził), a buntownikami, którym nie do końca pasowała ideologia tych "dobrych". Sprzeczki były różne. Niemal o wszystko. Potem zaczęły się podziały. Już po tym, jak Upadły odłączył się od Siedmiu Wspaniałych. O dziwo to jeszcze nie tak dawne dzieje. Co się wtedy działo ? A więc sześciu braci postanowiło ratować planetę, na której teraz znajduje się Selen (swoją drogą należą im się podziękowania, albowiem nie poznałbym nigdy tej wesołej duszyczki). Na jednej z części Ziemi zbudowana była maszyna do niszczenia słońc. Bracia( a tak właściwie bractwo, bo nie wszyscy byli spokrewnieni) wędrowali po planetach niezamieszkałych przez inne istoty, by zbierać energon. Natknęli się na Ziemię i gdy tylko dostrzegli, że mieszkają na niej ludzie, postanowili ją opuścić. Wszyscy prócz jednego. Upadły - bo takim został okrzyknięty zdecydował jednak dokonać rozpoczętego dzieła. Bracia nie zamierzali mu na to pozwolić. Pięciu z nich zabrało najważniejszą część z maszyny niezbędnej do wykonania destrukcji i zamknęło ją w grobowcu stworzonym ze swoich ciał. Szósty brat, jeden z najsprytniejszych wykorzystał swoje umiejętności do wykonana specjalnej pułapki na Upadłego. Podczas zawziętej walki wstrzyknął mu pewną emulsję. To sprawiło, że Upadły zastygł - dosłownie. Jego system nawigacyjny wstrzymał działanie. Dopóki ktoś, by go z powrotem nie uruchomił miał tak trwać. Później natomiast by funkcjonować jak trzeba musiał być zasilany przez odpowiednie kable, w których płynął energon. Kiedyś radził z tym sobie nawet dobrze, teraz jest zasilany ciągle. Nie rusza się z tronu. Jednak zdaję się, że trochę zboczyłem z historii.

Wielu opowiada, że Upadłego obudził przechodzący obok robot. Inni twierdzą, że przeznaczenie zaprowadziło do jego stóp Megatrona, młodego jeszcze bota, potomka Sentinela Prime, śmiałka, który wstrzyknął Upadłemu unieruchamiającą toksynę, a potem zjednał się z braćmi w grobowcu tworząc dodatkową przeszkodę. Gdy mój Pan się obudził zaczął przekabacać Megatrona na swoją stronę. Naiwny porzucił brata i matkę by udać się za swoim nauczycielem do lepszego świata jakim nazywali wtedy "pokój poprzez tyranię". Tam Megatron dorastał i szkolił żołnierzy na przebiegłe, silne i bezduszne decepticony ku chwale rządnego zemsty Upadłego. Armia decepticonów zwiększała swoją władzę. Megatron wykazywał się ogromną zdolnością dyktatorską. Upadły nie czekał zbyt wiele i mianował go liderem decepticonów. Wtedy Megaś zaczął przesadzać ze swoją wielkością. Nas wszystkich przezywa od słabeuszy, nic nie wartych sługusów, bo jak twierdzi tylko on ma w sobie taką moc, by zgładzić wszystkich. Szkoda tylko, że to my, te nic nie warte boty odwalamy za niego całą robotę, a on siedzi na tronie i uważa się za wszystko. Nie lubiłem go. Nigdy nie czułem do niego sympatii. Czy go szanuje? Być może szanowałem, jeszcze kiedyś, gdy nie byliśmy na Ziemi. Nie sugeruję, że to coś zmieniło. Ja w zasadzie nigdy nie czułem się dobrze w ich szeregach, ale kiedyś to miało większy sens. Teraz, gdy jestem wtajemniczony w plany Megatrona co do tej planety, czuję gorszą niechęć. Jestem trochę rozdarty pomiędzy odejściem a pozostaniem decepticonem. Chciałem tego. Chciałem być identyczny jak mój brat, iść jego ścieżką, być może poczuć się jak on. Jak bohater. Ale jeszcze nigdy się tak nie czułem. Jedynym co robię dobrze jest alchemia połączona z magią. Głównie magia. Ktoś mógłby rzec iż jestem szaleńcem, ale magia naprawdę istnieje. Rzucanie zaklęć... może nie jest to do końca tak jak każdy by się spodziewał. Aczkolwiek można się postarać o efekty wizualne. Lata praktyki, moi drodzy.

Lot nie był przyjemny jak zawsze. Ale odbył się bez żadnych nieprzyjemnych spotkań z asteroidami. Stałem właśnie pod domem, gdy obleciał mnie dziwny niepokój. Jakieś dziwne wrażenie... Jakbym poczuł czyjąś obecność, a w końcu stałem tutaj zupełnie sam. Rozejrzałem się po okolicy. Noc, w oddali słychać brzdąkanie starej lutni. Zapewne jakiś bard nie może zasnąć. Świece dawno już zgaszone, wszyscy śpią. A chłód wokół mnie wciąż nie może ustąpić. Przymknąłem oczy by opanować strach. Potem znacznie się uspokoiłem. Jednak chłód wciąż pozostał. Jakby mroźny wiatr otulał moje barki. Czy to ty bracie, przybyłeś mi coś powiedzieć?


	36. Chapter 36

Przez kilka dni mogłam poczuć się jak królowa. Leżałam w łóżku, a wszystko o co poprosiłam zostało mi dane. Artur nasmażył mi pysznych naleśników, mama co jakiś czas wietrzyła mi pokój, podawała mi soczek jabłkowy, pytała mnie o stan zdrowia. Lider przywiózł mi z wojska bardzo smaczną kanapkę z jajkiem. Wiedział, że od jakiegoś czasu mój apetyt rośnie, więc uznał, że to najlepszy sposób na udobruchanie mnie. Zgodziłam się z tym.

Nasmarowałam ranę na nodze maścią, którą dostałam od Waysa. Uznałam, że skoro pomogła mi na stopy, to może pomóc też w gojeniu się ran. Na początku starałam się ukryć lek przed Optimusem, ale w końcu lider znalazł pudełko szukając w moich szafkach "fajnych, ciekawych rzeczy" i musiałam mu się tłumaczyć. Nie był zadowolony, ale zachował cały swój spokój, co było dla mnie niezłym szokiem. Pierwszy raz od dawna zareagował tak łagodnie, przez co byłam z niego dumna. Po tygodniu wolnego mogłam znowu wracać do wojska. Każdego dnia myślałam o Sanjeyu i za każdym razem wypełniał mnie smutek i żal. Roger dochodził do siebie, bo przecież jego także to wszystko uderzyło. "Sanjay poległ jak prawdziwy żołnierz. Był na to przygotowany i na pewno jest teraz dumny z was, a także z siebie" mówił generał, ale ja nie mogłam znieść tych słów. Sanjay chciał walczyć o wolność. Był przygotowany bronić swojej ojczyzny, a nie zostać postrzelony w jakiejś głupiej walce o energon. Czymś co go w zasadzie nie dotyczyło.

\- Pomściłaś go - powiedział Roger któregoś razu na sali treningowej. Uderzałam w worek raz po raz. Coraz mocniej. Chłopak przyglądał mi się z poważną miną. Mimo tego czułam, że nie mogę spojrzeć na niego ani przez chwile. Gdybym to zrobiła - rozkleiłabym się, a nie chciałam pokazywać słabości. Już i tak wszyscy uznali mnie za mięczaka. - Selen, zrobiłaś co należało. Trudno się z tym wszystkim pogodzić, wiem. Straciliśmy Sanjaya, zabiłaś swojego pierwszego poważnego wroga, odniosłaś pierwsze poważne obrażenie, w dodatku jeszcze cała ta walka odbiła się na twojej psychice, Skull został ranny... przechodziłem przez to samo. Posłuchaj mnie w końcu, a nie tylko walisz pięściami w ten cholerny worek - krzyknął. Zrobiłam sobie przerwę. Opuściłam gardę i stanęłam nieruchomo patrząc się na jego obojczyki, wyłaniające się z czarnej koszulki.

\- Roger, po prostu wszystko wciąż we mnie siedzi. Myślałam, że to spłynie ze mnie, jak po kaczce, ale to wciąż nie daje mi spokoju. Nie chcę zabijać z zimną krwią. Jestem zbyt wrażliwa.

\- My nigdy nie zabijaliśmy i nie zabijamy z zimną krwią. Każdemu z nas jest ciężko, gdy musi strzelić. To nas wszystkich różni od tych całych decepticonów. Im wszystko przychodzi łatwo. Robią to odruchowo. Nie to co my. Ale musisz się przyzwyczaić mimo wszystko do tego, że trzeba bronić siebie i innych. Nad tym popracujemy. Ja też zaczynałem tak jak ty.

Westchnęłam ciężko spoglądając na brudną podłogę. Wtedy Roger chwycił mnie oburącz za twarz i podniósł moją głowę wyżej by spojrzeć mi w oczy. O dziwo nie popłakałam się. Jego oczy wydały się jakby silniejsze. Jakby zapalił się w nich nowy ogień. To dodało mi otuchy.

\- Głowa do góry, mała. Nad wszystkim popracujemy. A teraz powiedz mi jak noga? Pewnie rana nie wygląda najlepiej ?

\- O dziwo nie jest taka tragiczna - wyjaśniłam - będzie blizna, ale to nie istotne. Uważam, że blizny dodają uroku. Moja nieszczęsna noga się goi. Co jakiś czas czuje mrowienie, czasem też ból, ale nie ma porównania, jest o wiele lepiej.

Roger uśmiechnął się do mnie i przygarnął do siebie. Odwzajemniłam uścisk. W tej samej chwili do sali wszedł Optimus. Gdy nas zobaczył od razu zmienił wyraz twarzy.

\- Szukałem cię, Rogerze - powiedział lekko zmachany, a po chwili spojrzał na mnie czule - cześć kochanie.

Uśmiechnęłam się do niego puszczając Rogera z objęć.

\- Coś się stało ? -zapytał chłopak, ale lider pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- Nic konkretnego, tak uważam, ale obiecałem plutonowi, że cię powiadomię. Nasza kucharka wzięła dzisiaj wolne, tak więc nie będzie obiadu. Hide nalega, byśmy coś zjedli, a ja za ich namową jestem tu by to uzgodnić.

Roger zaśmiał się tylko i pokręcił głową.

\- Margaret i wolne? co się tutaj porobiło? No, ale dobrze, podejrzewam, że to sprawa nie cierpiąca zwłoki. Możemy zwyczajnie zamówić coś z jakiejś knajpy, albo może pizza?

\- Możemy iść do Lewisa, dawno go nie widziałam - rzuciłam nagle przypominając sobie o moim dawnym Amigo.

\- Nie ma sprawy. Udam się teraz do swojego pokoju by wygrzebać trochę kasy z portfela. Mam nadzieję, że będzie mnie stać chociaż na kotleta - uśmiechnął się targając mnie ręką po włosach co nie było konieczne. Roger wyszedł z sali zostawiając mnie samą z liderem. Spojrzałam na niego zastanawiając się co zjem u Lewisa. Po chwilowych przemyśleniach wybrałam najodpowiedniejsze danie.

\- Dorsz - stwierdziłam na głos co nieco zdziwiło Optimusa. Zaśmiałam się po czym gestem ręki pokazałam mu, że to nie ważne. Podeszłam do mojego chłopaka i oplotłam swoje ręce wokół jego szyi muskając jego górną wargę. Uchylił kąciki ust w delikatnym uśmiechu, a jego ciało przeszyły dreszcze.

\- Uwielbiam, gdy to robisz - jęknął cicho wsadzając mi ręce pod koszulę od munduru. Skarciłam go za to. Przecież w każdej chwili mógł tu wejść jakiś żołnierz. I tak było. Jazz wychylił głowę zza rogu i zawołał nas przed budynek. Posłusznie udaliśmy się w jego stronę trzymając się za ręce. Co jakiś czas skradaliśmy swoje spojrzenia. Zarumieniłam się, ale zauważyłam, że nie tylko ja. Jego dołki ust podniosły się, a policzki zrobiły się rumiane. Miałam ochotę rzucić się na niego i go zgwałcić. Swoją drogą myślę, że jemu bardzo by to pasowało. Tak więc można by polemizować na temat tego czy to gwałt. Roześmiałam się spostrzegając, że myślę o dziwnych rzeczach. Przed budynkiem stało szesnaścioro żołnierzy. Rozpoznałam autoboty, Rogera, Jonsiego oraz Stewarda - wysokiego, przystojnego mężczyznę o blond włosach i niebieskich oczach. Jego skóra była mocno opalona. Na rękach miał chyba z dziesięć bransoletek - kilka czarnych, kilka srebrnych, jedną czerwoną. Poznałam go dopiero po ostatniej walce z Blackoutem. Chłopak bardzo zatroszczył się o Skulla, który dostał kulę w brzuch. Gdy tylko stanęliśmy obok zasalutowałam radośnie - być może pierwszy raz od ostatnich wydarzeń miałam tyle entuzjazmu. Roger puścił mi oczko.

\- Panowie i Panie, idziemy jeść - oznajmił radośnie Ironhide.

Grupa żołnierzy, którą prowadził Optimus i Roger wyruszyła z wojska. Szłam blisko mojego księcia z bajki, którego niebieskie pasemko skakało radośnie przy każdym kroku. Trzymając mnie za rękę gawędził z Rogerem i odpowiadał na pytania Jazza. Bumblebee w swoim małym mundurze podbiegł do mnie i chwycił moją wolną rękę. Spojrzałam na niego zdziwiona, ale oddałam jego radosny uśmiech. Palcem lewej ręki kazał mi przybliżyć swoją twarz do jego. Zrobiłam to ciekawa jego słów.

\- Będziemy płacić pieniędzmi? - zapytał zaintrygowany. Przytaknęłam lekko, zastanawiając się do czego zmierza. - czyli tym co dał nam ostatnio generał. Dostaliśmy pieniądze na jedzenie, tak ?

Uśmiechnęłam się. Faktycznie, generał rozdał nam ostatnio naszą pierwszą wypłatę. Swoją drogą nieletnim dał dużo mniej pieniędzy, ale rozumiałam, że jest to spowodowane przykazaniem prawnym. Nieletni pracujący nie mogą dostawać wypłaty o tej samej wartości co pełnoletni pracownik. Ucieszył mnie jednak fakt, że autoboty zyskały pieniądze. Oznaczało to, że nie muszą już żyć z moich kieszonkowych, a także, że stać ich będzie na własne wydatki (odliczając podatki, które pójdą na ich nowy dom - pokój w wojsku i sprzęt dla żołnierzy). Umówiłam się już z moimi przyjaciółmi, że przy okazji wolnego koniecznie udamy się na zakupy. Autobotom przydadzą się ciuchy, które będą w zamian mundurów i ich starych ciuchów, które mieli na samym początku jako holoformy. Jednak nie tylko ubrania by im się przydały. Kosmetyki, akcesoria do pokoi. Czyli jakby nie patrzeć pościel na zmianę, może jakaś ozdoba ścian, by nie było tak depresyjnie pusto. Sama nie wiem. Chłopcy coś wymyślą. W zasadzie to samo odpowiedziałam Bee, który domagał się odpowiedzi na dręczące go pytanie. Był uroczy. Taki mały, grzeczny chłopiec (zupełne przeciwieństwo głupiego Jadena), który na co dzień bywa jak zwykłe dziecko, a podczas misji wykazuje się większą odwagą i umiejętnościami niż ja czy nawet Skull. To nie jednego zatkało. Przypomniała mi się także mina generała, gdy młodzik musiał pokazać swoje umiejętności, by dostać się do naszego plutonu. Jednym zdaniem: opadła mu kopara.

Mały dostał już odpowiedź na swoje pytanie, więc powędrował z powrotem do swoich kolegów. Byli nimi Skids, Mudflap (współczułam mu bardzo, jednak wole ich niż mojego brata. Zepsułby tego miłego, dobrego chłopaczka), a także Dan. Osiemnastoletni chłopak, który normalnie uczęszcza do szkoły wojskowej, a w naszym wojsku odbywał praktyki. Tak zabłysnął w oczach naszego generała Philippa (wreszcie odkryłam jego imię), że ten postanowił przyjąć go na stałe. Jednak póki się kształci, może jedynie dorabiać w wojsku w wakacje. To jest w pewnym sensie jakiś sposób na życie. Gdy jego nauka dobiegnie końca, ma tu zapewnioną robotę. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że w zasadzie ja i Arsen mamy to samo. Nie ma takiej możliwości, by opuścili nam całe lata kształcenia. Ku mej rozpaczy. Wiedziałam jednak, że nauka jest mi potrzebna i nie zdołam od niej uciec. Próbowałam nie myśleć jak połączę życie szkolne z wojskiem, a do tego z moim dotychczasowym życiem, tzn. walką z robotami z kosmosu. Pomyślałam też o Arturze. Przyjechał do naszego miasta, by znaleźć pracę jako aktor. O ile wiem, złożył też do teatru podanie o prace wraz z CV i listem motywacyjnym, ale jak na razie brak odpowiedzi. Przyjeżdża z nami do wojska, by mnie pilnować i dbać o moje bezpieczeństwo. Cóż, jest kochany. Zawsze darzył mnie dużą sympatią. Ja jego również. To dobry człowiek.

Przeszliśmy spory kawał drogi, ale nie odczułam tego w nogach. Po latach chodzenia wszędzie pieszo, a także treningach z Hidem i Rogerem mogłam pochwalić się brakiem wyczerpania w pokonywaniu długich dystansów. Przynajmniej w marszu i truchcie. Nie lubiłam biegać. Zawsze uważałam to za zbyteczne. Pędzeniem i pruciem jak struś nie osiągnie się zbyt wiele prócz spoconej koszulki i padnięciu z wyczerpania. Można dbać o zdrowie truchtając przez długi dystans, a nie pędzić jak poparzony. Według mnie to mija się z celem, no chyba, że goni cię jakiś potwór albo morderca. Znajdowaliśmy się już niedaleko przystanku autobusowego blisko mojego domu. Niecałe dwadzieścia minut drogi i będziemy na miejscu. Zastanowiłam się co teraz robią decepticony. Jak spędzają swój wolny czas i czy w ogóle takowy posiadają? Albo co teraz robi ten cały szef Optimusa, Ultra Magnus? Dlaczego właściwie się nie odzywa? Wątpiłam w to, że nie zauważył zniknięcia Primea. Coś się za tym kryło.

Minęliśmy bezdomnego, który leżał pod czyimś blokiem w jakimś prowizorycznym szałasie tzn. osmolonym prześcieradle podtrzymanym kijami od szczotki. Tandetna prowizorka aczkolwiek zrobiło mi się żal tego człowieka. Być może sam zgotował sobie taki los, a może to po prostu niefortunność losu.

\- Selen, możesz nie wgapiać się tak w tego mężczyznę? On chyba nie czuje się komfortowo - usłyszałam głos Rogera. Wyrwana z przemyśleń spojrzałam się na przyjaciela i podrapałam się po głowie. Zaśmiał się i skomentował, że jak zwykle bujam w obłokach. Można tak powiedzieć. Ostatni raz spojrzałam na bezdomnego, który leżał niewzruszony widokiem armii żołnierzy, a potem spuściłam wzrok.

Gdy dotarliśmy do knajpy zastaliśmy Lewisa siłującego się z kluczami włożonymi do drzwi jadłodajni. Przyjrzałam się godziną otwarcia oraz tabliczce z określoną przerwą dla pracowników, ale to nie była żadna z nich.

\- Lewis, stary, co z tobą? - zapytałam. Mężczyzna spojrzał na mnie smutnym wyrazem twarzy i oznajmił, że jeżeli do siedemnastej nie znajdzie dużej ilości klientów będzie zmuszony zamknąć lokal. Zdziwił mnie brak konsumentów w jego knajpie. Zawsze było ich pełno. Jednak z jego późniejszych wyjaśnień wynikało, że to wszystko sprawka nowo otwartej budy z fast-foodami nieopodal. Ludzi urzekł smak śmieciowych hamburgerów za pół ceny. A niech to. Babka, której Lewis miał dać klucze od zamkniętej na amen knajpy przyjeżdża za niecałe pół godziny. Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko.

\- No wiesz? wydawało mi się, że lubisz moje żarcie, młoda - poskarżył się lekko zdziwiony moim zachowaniem.

\- Och naturalnie! Dlatego mam propozycję nie do odrzucenia - zaśmiałam się radośnie wiedząc, że nie wszystko stracone.

Tak więc podstarzała pani w zbyt jasnych blond włosach upiętych w kok zdziwiła się znacznie, gdy ujrzała lokal ciemny od ludzi. Każdy był co prawda ubrany w mundur, ale to nie czyni nas chyba kimś innym niż ludźmi?

Ustaliliśmy, że co czwartek będziemy tutaj jadać, co oznaczać będzie, że Lewis nie zbankrutuje. Paniusia w koku i ołówkowej spódnicy nie dostała kluczyków, natomiast odchodząc pozostawiła nieprzyjemnie chłodne hasło : " będę was odwiedzała" i tyle ją widziano. Przynajmniej dzisiaj. Nabiłam jedną z moich cudownie aromatycznych frytek na widelec i skąpałam ją w sosie czosnkowym, który był rozlany na mojej porcji ryby. Tak jak planowałam. Był to dorsz zapiekany w serze i szpinaku. Nim skończyliśmy jeść zaproponowałam Lewisowi, by odświeżył nieco lokal: dobra reklama może przyciągnąć wielu klientów. Promocje także mogą być bardzo dobrym przyciągaczem. Ludziom trzeba przypomnieć, że jedzenie ma być przemyślanym zestawem i czymś pożywnym. Może jeszcze jest dla nich nadzieja. Lider w końcu mógł zainwestować w swoje frytki. Jednak nie omieszkaliśmy nie podkraść sobie czegoś z talerzy. Optimus zamówił sobie kebaba na talerzu, który bardzo mnie skusił, a jemu natomiast bardzo spodobała się moja ryba. Hide przegiął kupując i zjadając całą pizzę, a potem prosząc o jakieś mięso. Cieszyłam się, że usiadł przy innym stoliku i to nie mi robi wstyd. Na dodatek jadł palcami, jego zdaniem "jak prawdziwy mężczyzna". Pokręciłam głową z niedowierzaniem, a po chwili spojrzałam na talerz mojej przyjaciółki. Od jakiegoś czasu przeszła na zdrową żywność dlatego też poprosiła o sałatkę z kurczakiem i chleb razowy. Westchnęłam ciężko wcinając ostatnią frytkę. Czułam się pełna, ale zadowolona. Odstawiając talerz poprosiłam o jeszcze jedno danie na wynos oraz kubek herbaty. Lewis zastanowił się przez chwilę, ale za kilkanaście minut wręczył mi zamówienie przy czym dziękował za ogromną pomoc. Uśmiechnęłam się i odparłam, że nie ma za co. W zasadzie i tak planowaliśmy tu iść. To chyba było takie przeznaczenie. Abyśmy pomogli kumplowi w potrzebie. W drodze powrotnej chłopcy dopytywali mnie na co mi kolejna porcja, ale nie odpowiadałam im na to jakbym zwyczajnie nie słyszała. Dopiero, gdy dotarliśmy do prowizorycznego posłania bezdomnego odłączyłam się od grupy i ku zdziwieniu chłopaków oraz brudnego od błota mężczyzny, podałam mu posiłek. W środku pudełka znajdowały się sztućce, a także cukier do herbaty. Facet spojrzał mi w oczy i wybełkotał szczere "dziękuje". Poczułam ciepło w sercu. Myślę, że Bóg się do mnie uśmiechnął. W każdym razie zrobiłam to ja i moi przyjaciele, gdy do nich wróciłam. Lider przytulił, a Ratchet jak zawsze potargał mi włosy.

\- Dobra z ciebie dziewczyna, gówniaro - powiedział po czym na jego twarzy pojawił się miły uśmiech. Westchnęłam tylko, lekko zadowolona z jego komplementu. Przez całą drogę wsłuchiwałam się w rozmowy moich przyjaciół, ale nie zastanawiałam się nad nimi. Wpuszczałam je jednym uchem, a drugim pozwalałam lecieć dalej. Rozważałam moją zmianę. Bo zmieniłam się od czasu, gdy poznałam autoboty. Kiedyś nigdy nie zrobiłabym nic co mogłoby być pożyteczne. Czułam się trochę jak pasożyt i mimo iż wiedziałam, że nie powinno tak być, nie wiedziałam za bardzo co w sobie zmienić. Gdy zjawili się oni, po prostu stało się. Zaczęłam dostrzegać dużo więcej, analizowałam swoje czyny i starałam się sprostować w sobie to co było złe, niewłaściwe. Dobrze czułam się w towarzystwie osób o dobrym sercu. Duży wpływ i być może największy ma na mnie Optimus. To głównie dzięki niemu tak wiele zrozumiałam. Moje życie się zmieniło, a wręcz wywróciło do góry nogami. A teraz? Szłam obok niego śledząc kroki moich przyjaciół pustym wzrokiem i uświadamiałam sobie jak dobrze jest zrobić czasem coś dobrego.


	37. Chapter 37

(Sideways)

Megatronowi błysnęły oczy po tym jak usłyszał, czego znów dowiedziałem się o Selen. Nie było z nami Soundwavea, który zapewne od razu ruszyłby na ziemię by ją odszukać. Całe szczęście. Dziewczyna sama nie wie o swoim możliwym pochodzeniu i jakiś robot krzyczący zapalczywie " już czas siostro" mógłby ją jedynie przestraszyć. Uśmiechnąłem się na tą wizję wiedząc, że Wave jest bardzo żarliwy w tym co robi i nie omieszka zrobić dziwnego widowiska , gdy już znajdzie swoją siostrę. Czy to naprawdę Selen? Zacząłem znów wątpić. Być może mój kolega alchemik dodał jakiś składnik, który pomaga także ludziom ? Być może musiałbym podsunąć dziewczynie pomysł, by użyła maści na innej istocie ludzkiej, a potem spytać o rezultaty ? Sam nie wiem. Biłem się z myślami. Mogłem jedynie cieszyć się decyzją lidera, by nie robić tej dziewczynie krzywdy. Nawet jeżeli nie jest prawdą, że jest siostrą Wavea to była pod ochroną, więc nie zagrażało jej żadne niebezpieczeństwo z naszej strony. Była w miarę bezpieczna. To najważniejsze.

\- Wynoś się już z moich oczu, a skoro przyniosłeś przydatne wieści, pozwalam ci się nadużyć energonu. Uznajmy, że zasłużyłeś - gestem ręki dodatkowo oznajmił, że mam opuścić salę. Ucieszony wiadomością, że mogę zwiększyć swoją energię udałem się pospiesznie w stronę naszego magazynu. Minąłem kilku żołnierzy Megatrona i z przyzwyczajenia ukłoniłem się na powitanie. Jak to zwykło bywać nie ucieszyli się z mojego gestu powitalnego i rzucili kilka nieprzyjemnych obelg. Pokręciłem głową poruszony ich niegrzecznością. Wszyscy tutaj mają poprzewracane w głowie. A chodzą pogłosy, że to niby ja mam coś z procesorem. Ja po prostu jestem życzliwy. To, że jest się przynależnym do grupy uważanej za siejącą grozę i bezlitosną, nie znaczy, że ktoś nie może powiedzieć czegoś miłego. Nie rozumiem ich. Stanąłem obok magazynu, do którego zmierzałem. Dostałem oficjalne pozwolenie wypicia energonu. Liczyłem się z tym, nie to co niektóre decepty. Większość podpijała sobie trochę energonu po kryjomu. Najczęściej stoją tutaj straże, wtedy nikt nie odważa się podejść by nałgać im, że mają pozwolenie. Ja byłem zazwyczaj wyjątkiem. Po prostu wszyscy dookoła wiedzieli, że pod wieloma względami można mi ufać. Megatron za mną nie przepada, w zasadzie nigdy nie przepadał, ale potrafi docenić wiele moich zalet. Nie jestem po prostu chamski, jak na przykład Long Haul, który kradnie wszystko i pochłania wszystko. A jednak ma więcej przyjaciół niż ja, to po prostu dziwne. Gdy upijałem należną mi porcje energonu zaskoczył mnie Grindor stojący obok. Przyglądał mi się z ukosa.

\- Jakiś problem ? - zapytałem wycierając twarz o rękę. Zdaje się, że kapka energonu spłynęła mi z kącika metalowych warg. Poczułem natychmiastowy przepływ błogiego uczucia siły. Wzmocniły mi się niemal wszystkie części ciała. Iskra zaświeciła mocniej, tak samo jak jaskrawoczerwone oczy.

\- Nie, w zasadzie nic - westchnął - po prostu szedłem do Blackouta i tak pomyślałem...

\- Pewnie, że z tobą pójdę - oznajmiłem mocnym głosem, ale wciąż współczującym.

\- No wiesz, może będzie mi łatwiej. Przy kumplu wstyd się rozkleić, no nie?

\- Zaiste - odparłem i gestem ręki zaprosiłem go do spaceru. Przez chwile szliśmy w milczeniu, ale cisza nie jest łatwa, nie jest też komfortowa, dlatego postanowiłem, że zajmę go rozmową. Zapytałem, więc, gdzie jest teraz dawno przeze mnie nie widziany Starscream. Grindor i nasz lizus są braćmi. Nie do końca genetycznie, aczkolwiek Upadły tak ich sobie dobrał. Screamo należał kiedyś do innej rodziny, która go porzuciła. Od tamtej pory był nasz.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Soundwave)

\- Litości błagam!

\- Zamknij tą parszywą gębę autobocie!

\- Mam rodzinę! Ja nie mogę umrzeć, oni mnie potrzebują...

\- Zamknij się mówię, bo ich też rozwalimy!

\- Starscream, uspokój się! Wiesz, po co tu jesteśmy.

\- Nie do końca rozumiem, po co nasz wódz kazał nam tu z tobą łazić. To ty jesteś tropicielem, my zajmujemy się zupełnie innymi sprawami - oburzył się, jak zawsze używając zbyt wysokiego głosu.

\- Tak, ty zajmujesz się lizaniem dupy Megatrona - warknął Haul.

\- Szukasz guza, grubasie?

\- Uspokójcie się, bo tylko kompromitujecie swoją rasę! - uniosłem się. Spojrzałem w oczy przerażonego autobota. Klęczał na kolanach trzymając ręce do modlitwy. Zdaje się, że wykonywał gest proszący o życie. Zamierzałem skrócić tę beznadziejną farsę. Rzeczywiście, dziwiłem się, że Megatron przydzielił mi do tropienia tą dwójkę tępaków. Ostatnimi czasy przestał mi ufać. Uważa, że jedyne co robię, to poszukiwanie siostry, która jak to określił "dawno już jest martwa"... Nie prawda. Z jednym i drugim. Moja siostra żyje, wiem to, czuje... poza tym, nie zajmuje się jej poszukiwaniem tak często. Zwykle robię to po całej tej brudnej robocie. Dlatego też nie wiem po co ta cała szopka i jego wątpliwość w moje siły. - Jeszcze raz zapytam, co wiesz o zdrajcy ? Moi poprzedni mówcy kazali mi przybyć do ciebie, bo ...sugerowali, że masz z nim coś wspólnego.

\- Już mówiłem, nic o nim nie wiem. NIC! Proszę o litość, proszę o litość, proszę! - jego błagalny krzyk ucichł, a na jego miejsce wstąpił huk. Odwróciłem wzrok widząc jak głowa starca eksploduje na miliony części. Reszta ciała robota nie mająca podstawy zasilającej opadła bezwładnie na ziemię. Spojrzałem z pogardą na Starscreama, który wciąż trzymał uniesioną broń zadowolony ze swojego dzieła. - Co ty do cholery wyprawiasz?! - ryknąłem wściekle - chyba była mowa, że zabijamy tylko zdrajców!

\- To był zdrajca - Starscream odparł sucho spluwając wydzieliną z ust na ziemię - każdy autobot nim jest.

Schował broń, a ja spojrzałem ostatni raz na truchło leżące pod moimi stopami. Wykonałem znak przeżegnania. Nienawidziłem widoku śmierci. To bardzo dziwne, gdyż zazwyczaj to ja ją zadawałem. Jak już kiedyś wspominałem, wolałem oszczędzać kryjące się autoboty. Nie robiły nic wbrew nam. Próbowały żyć. Zwyczajnie w świecie się ukrywały. Karałem tylko tych, którzy łamali prawo, jakie zostało przez nas uchwalone. To my rządziliśmy tą połową. Autoboty były bezpieczne tylko w swoim terenie, tym całym Imperium. I tak byli słabi. Jeden z najpotężniejszych liderów uciekł na Ziemię. Dziwne, że cały ten ich szef nie pomścił jego zdrady. Chociaż w sumie jakiej zdrady? Prime wciąż z nami walczy, znalazł sobie tylko jakiś cel, życie, które ma chronić. Wie chociaż czego chce. Wciąż napawała mnie złość na Starscreama. Kątem oka spostrzegłem zbliżającą się do nas istotę. Odwróciłem się z wycelowaną bronią. Autobot, który wyglądał na niewiele starszego od nas uśmiechnął się chytrze unosząc ręce w geście poddania. - Mam informacje, które mogą wam się spodobać.


	38. Chapter 38

\- Żarcie z tej knajpy było kurewsko dobre - jęknął Ironhide rozciągając się na kanapie w wojsku. Już któryś dzień, od momentu, gdy niemal zamknęli lokal Lewisa stołowaliśmy się właśnie tam. Margaret zniosła to przyzwoicie. Przynajmniej miałam takie wrażenie. Większość naszej grupy siedziała w pokoju rozrywkowym. Jak już wspomniałam, Hide rozwalił się na kanapie i co chwile wspominał smak swojego obiadu. Oparłam się o stół do piłkarzyków i zwróciłam twarz ku słońcu, które wkradało się przez okno. Obok mnie usiadł mały Bee, który wyglądał rozbrajająco w mundurze. Rękawy lekko zakrywały jego dłonie. Lider kucnął obok niego i podwinął mu je do łokci, by nie miał z nimi problemów. Przyjrzałam się temu aktowi rodzinnej troski i uśmiechnęłam się czule. Byli do siebie tacy podobni: ojciec i syn. Lider spojrzał się na mnie lekko uśmiechnięty.

\- Trzeba wracać do pracy - westchnął Ratchet z niechęcią i podniósł się z fotela. Arsen zapytała, czy nie trzeba mu pomóc, ale ten tylko machnął ręką i wyszedł. Zapewne chciał jeszcze po drodze skorzystać z toalety. Tak jak zawsze. Wśród obecnych zabrakło tylko Skulla i Jazza, który robił spacer po lesie. Ostatnimi czasy bardzo zjednał się z przyrodą i z opowieści Hidea dowiedziałam się, że potrafił co którąś noc wychodzić z pokoju i spać na trawie. Piłam wtedy wodę i mało się nie udławiłam, gdy to usłyszałam. Wyobraziłam sobie wtedy naszego hipisa wybiegającego na trawę i kładącego się tam spać. Autoboty byli świetnymi przyjaciółmi, ale trochę dziwnymi.

\- Myślicie, że decepticony coś jeszcze zmalują? no wiecie w najbliższym czasie - zapytał Roger lekko zamyślony. Widocznie wrócił wspomnieniami do ostatniej walki. Z całej siły odtrąciłam myśl o krwi na szyi Sanjeya , o tym wrednym uśmieszku Blackouta, a potem o dziurze w jego głowie. Z trudem udało mi się powstrzymać te wizje. Zagościły w mojej głowie na chwile i to wystarczyło, bym znów poczuła lęk i przygnębienie. Starałam się odepchnąć te uczucia zastanawiając się nad pytaniem zadanym przez Rogera.

\- Tak na prawdę nigdy nie możemy być niczego pewni. Ciężko powiedzieć, czy coś planują. Nie możemy być spokojni i nic nie podejrzewać. Może pozornie wyglądamy na rozproszonych, ale tak na prawdę mamy oczy szeroko otwarte. Niemal co noc robię patrol okolicy. Nie zauważam nic szczególnego, jedynie ludzi, którzy w nocy bardzo hałasują. Mimo to wciąż zachowujemy ostrożność. Nigdy nie wiemy kiedy nasi wrogowie uderzą - wyjaśnił Prime. Objęłam go od tyłu by poczuć jego bliskość. Jego zapach i ciepło pozwoliły mi się uspokoić. Lider przygarnął mnie do siebie i mocno przytulił.

\- Zgaduję, że nie da się ich pozbyć raz na zawsze - westchnął Jonsey.

\- Myślę, że da, ale to nie jest takie proste. Tak na prawdę nie mamy pewności kto jest naszym głównym wrogiem. Sądzimy, że jest to Upadły, ale to Megatron ma armię i kieruje wszystkimi. O Upadłym nic nie wiemy. Może gdybyśmy natarli na Megatrona całą swoją mocą, wtedy The Fallen ruszyłby z odsieczą - dużo potężniejszą? Nie mamy wtyczki, która mogłaby nas o tym informować. Gdybyśmy zjednali jakiegoś decepticona, ale to niemal niemożliwe, który poszedłby nam na ugodę ? - westchnął Hide.

\- Sideways - wyparowała Arsen patrząc w moją stronę. Wszystkie wnętrzności podskoczyły mi do góry, gdy usłyszałam jego imię. Pokręciłam głową.

\- On do nas nie dołączy. Próbowałam go przekonać, ale mówi, że tu nie czułby się jak w domu, wszyscy patrzyliby na niego jak na zbira i możliwego zdrajcę. W pewnym sensie go rozumiem. Nie jest tu mile widziany - spojrzałam na lidera, który szybko zrozumiał co mam na myśli.

\- Dziwisz mi się ? - zapytał podniesionym tonem, ale nie rozwijałam tematu, dając mu do zrozumienia, że nie mam ochoty się spierać.

\- Możesz zawsze po prostu podpytać, no wiesz, co i jak u tego całego Upadłego. Czy ma jakieś asy w rękawie, ale tak by się nie skapnął, że chcesz go wycyckać z informacji - wyjaśniła.

\- Mogę spróbować, jak jeszcze kiedyś go spotkam.

\- Oj, zapewne już niedługo - odparł uszczypliwe Prime. Spojrzałam na niego spod byka.

\- Możesz już przestać ? - zapytałam retorycznie. On mógłby tak bez końca. Chcąc uniknąć rychłej sprzeczki oznajmiłam, że idę potrenować i wyszłam z pokoju. Zeszłam schodami w dół i udałam się prosto na bieżnię. Włączyłam muzykę w telefonie, który trzymałam w kieszeni munduru. Nie miałam przy sobie słuchawek, ponieważ zostawiłam je w pokoju Optimusa, gdzie ostatnio spałam. Nie przeszkodziło mi to jednak. Postanowiłam włączyć muzykę na głos. Uruchomiłam bieżnię i po zamknięciu oczu biegnąc przeniosłam się w mój świat.

 _\- Selen, do cholery strzelaj! - krzyczał młody chłopak, rudy i piegowaty - prawie ich mamy, rozumiesz?_

 _Wystrzeliłam, raz, a potem drugi. Ci, którzy stanęli po chwilowej ucieczce, padli na twarze dziwacznie wyginając ciało postrzeleni z mojego pistoletu. Walthera zabrałam naszemu wrogowi z munduru, po tym jak go postrzeliłam kilka dni temu. U mego boku pojawił się ciemnowłosy dziewiętnastolatek._

 _\- Ładnie - stwierdził zwalniając bieg. Ja także._

 _\- To ich oduczy strzelać do naszych - oznajmił rudzielec._

 _\- No w zasadzie, to nie. Umarli - westchnęłam ocierając pot z czoła. Wsadziłam broń do wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza. Czarnowłosy szturchnął mnie bratersko w ramię - nie chcę tej wojny, chłopaki..._

 _\- Słuchaj, mała. Nikt nie chce. To nie nasz wymysł. Ale my się bronimy, walczymy o wolność swojego kraju. Musimy to zrobić._

 _Wtuliłam się do czarnowłosego, potem do rudzielca._

 _\- Za wolność, nie oddamy naszego kochanego kraju, nikomu! - wrzasnęłam, a po chwili wyplułam napływającą mi do ust krew. Spojrzałam wystraszona na ręce, które obryzgałam krwią. Potem na oniemiałych chłopaków. Chciałam coś powiedzieć, ale nie mogłam nabrać powietrza. Zerknęłam na swoją klatkę piersiową. Płaszcz zabarwił się na czerwono. Nic nie czułam. Ostatkiem sił odwróciłam się za siebie. Stał tam chłopak w długich czarnych włosach upiętych w kitkę. Blackout... trzymał pistolet wysunięty w moją stronę. Lewą ręką dotknęłam swojej piersi skąd sączyła się krew. A potem upadłam. Najpierw na kolana. Potem na twarz._

Otworzyłam oczy ocierając pot z czoła. Twarz decepticona w moich myślach sprawiła, że serce zaczęło mi łomotać ze strachu. Wyłączyłam bieżnie patrząc na czas. Biegłam pół godziny. Normalnie biegałam dwie pełne, a czasem nawet do końca mojej playlisty. Dziś nie miałam siły. Porozciągałam się uważając na moją nogę, która od czasu lubiła dać o sobie znać, a potem porobiłam pompki. Musiałam sie pomęczyć, by myśleć o bólu moich mięśni, a nie o tym co siedziało mi w psychice. Zostałam przyłapana na katowaniu swoich rąk przez Hidea, który kucnął obok mnie, gdy akurat odepchnęłam się dwudziesty raz od podłogi.

\- Nie za ostro ? - zapytał szukając czegoś paznokciem w zębach.

\- To tylko dobry trening - westchnęłam siadając po turecku na ziemi. Potem otrzepałam dłonie z brudu i kamyczków. Hide zrobił to samo.

\- On czasem jest dobijający. Ale trzeba mu to wybaczyć, ma swoje lata no i jesteś jego pierwszą dziewczyną od tej wielkiej załamki trwającej dziesięć milionów lat - powiedział patrząc na mnie z powagą - Swoją drogą nie wiem co ty w nim widzisz... możesz wziąć się za prawdziwego chłopa, jak ja. Same mięśnie i blizny. Mam też włosy na klacie, chcesz spojrzeć?

\- Hide, błagam! Oszczędź. Tak się zdarzyło, że po prostu się w nim zakochałam. Nie miałam na to wpływu - westchnęłam - i wszystko rozumiem, ale akurat to, że tu jestem nie ma z nim nic wspólnego. Po prostu wciąż myślę o tamtej walce. Uznasz mnie za głupią i zbyt przejmującą się...

\- Nie.

\- No dobra - stwierdziłam lekko zdziwiona jego gwałtowną i stanowczą odpowiedzią.

\- Każdą wojnę noszę tutaj - wskazał pięścią na swoje serce - każda wryła mi się w pamięć, boli, wywołuje strach, budzi w nocy i nie daje spokoju. Są tylko chwile, w których staram się o nich nie myśleć.

\- Przetrwałeś ich tak wiele, że się nie dziwię. Ja dwie, w których jedna nie daje mi chwili wytchnienia.

\- Przez lata otrząsałem się z widoku krwi moich przyjaciół podczas walk na Cybertronie, byłem wtedy tylko kilka milionów lat młodszy od ciebie. Daj już spokój z nazywaniem się głupią. Życie to nieustanna walka o przetrwanie. Każdy dzień wzywa cię do niej, wbrew temu czy chcesz czy nie. Walcz!

Uśmiechnęłam się patrząc na jego żarliwość.

\- Masz rację. Potrenujesz mnie jeszcze ? - zapytałam prosząco - tęsknie za tymi dniami, gdy mnie obrażałeś, bo źle wykonywałam twoje ćwiczenia.

\- I nadal źle je robisz - stwierdził klaskając w dłonie i podniósł się z podłogi - cztery okrążenia, potem dwadzieścia przysiadów, a na deser bieg kopertowy. Jak będziesz grzeczna to jeszcze porobisz pajacyki.

Zaśmiałam się obejmując jego masywną klatę. Klepnął mnie w plecy i ruszyłam do biegu. Trochę przegiął każąc mi wykonywać jakąś pieśń. Miałam powtarzać melodyjnie wymyślone przez niego słowa. Swoją drogą niektóre były naprawdę idiotyczne. Jakąś chwilę później, mój trener dołączył do mnie i biegliśmy razem. Ironhide mimo iż nie zawsze zachowywał się jak należy, był jednym z moich najlepszych przyjaciół. Nie miałam wątpliwości - był najprawdziwszym mężczyzną. Nie lubił się cackać, stawiał sprawy jasno, był uparty, głośny, szczery. Gdy coś leżało mu na sercu od razu nas o tym informował. Lubiłam go bardzo, mimo, że był złośliwy i chamski. Takie zachowanie nawet do niego pasowało. Po zrobieniu wszystkich kółek zaczęłam wykonywać inne ćwiczenia, które mi zlecił, pompki, bieg kopertowy, a także kolejne przysiady, które dorzucił mi "gratisem". Czułam każdy mój mięsień, zapewne jutro cudem wstanę z łóżka, ale wiedziałam, że mi to potrzebne. Miałam w głowie jeszcze inne plany co do mojego treningu. Zamierzałam wycisnąć z siebie wszystkie siły.

Hide po jakimś czasie kazał mi się uspokoić, zwolnić z ćwiczeniami. Nie słuchałam go, przynajmniej nie pierwszych poleceń. Dopiero gdy ryknął na mnie i spojrzał gniewnie, a potem silną ręką oderwał mnie z podłogi, kiedy to chciałam zrobić kolejną pompkę, odpuściłam. Przyglądał mi się, a ja nie chciałam odwzajemnić palącego spojrzenia.

\- Wystarczy, Howard - powiedział sucho - nie będę podnosił twoich zwłok z podłogi.

\- Nic mi nie jest, Hide - westchnęłam. Mięśniak w końcu puścił moją rękę, która w porównaniu z jego, wyglądała niczym gałązka.

\- Taa, na razie.

\- Hide, trening pomaga mi nie myśleć o tym wszystkim .

\- Wiesz co ? Są inne zajęcia, które pomagają nie myśleć i są bardziej humanitarne.

\- Jakoś na żadne inne nie wpadłam.

\- Bo jesteś głupia.

\- Hide, dzięki.

\- Zrób coś co cię nie zabije. Treningu koniec, a jak przyłapię cię na ćwiczeniach to pożałujesz - zagroził, a ja przewróciłam oczami. Potem odwrócił się i zaczął odchodzić.

\- A pajacyki ? - zapytałam, przypominając sobie o dodatkowych ćwiczeniach zleconych przez Hidea.

\- Miałaś być grzeczna. A nie byłaś - rzucił zza ramienia i wyszedł na podwórko. Westchnęłam ciężko i podeszłam do drzwi strzelnicy. Nie mogłam się na niego złościć, troszczy się o mnie, to wszystko. Weszłam do pomieszczenia i nałożyłam specjalistyczne słuchawki. Potem sięgnęłam po broń umocowaną do skórzanego pasa otaczającego moją talię. Odblokowałam pistolet i podeszłam do pierwszego celu mierząc do niego. Podniosłam rękę na wysokość głowy manekina. Zadrżałam. Roger mnie przeszkolił. Byłam przyzwyczajona do strzelania jedną ręką, mimo iż odrzut był silny i nie raz odpychało mnie do tyłu. Czarnowłosy uczył mnie, że mogę znaleźć się w takiej sytuacji, w której nie będę miała czasu na wymierzenie idealnej odległości, złapania broni prawidłowo i wybrania wygodnej pozycji do strzału. Czasem będę musiała chwycić broń jedną ręką, odblokować go i wystrzelić niemal na oślep. Dlatego też przyzwyczajałam się by nie robić wszystkiego perfekcyjnie. Spojrzałam na manekina ćwiczebnego. Trzymałam pistolet na równi z jego czołem. Wtedy powróciło wspomnienie z ostatniej walki. Decepticon patrzący na mnie z nienawiścią, ale też przerażeniem, gdy odkrył, że z jego czoła cieknie krew. Zrobiłam to. Strzeliłam mu prosto w twarz, bo groził Hideowi,

powalił Rogera, zabił Sanjeya, chłopca, który kochał wolność, który nie bał się zginać dla niej, a padł na ziemię przez jakiegoś popapranego decepticona. Ten drwiący uśmiech, którym tamtego dnia nas obdarzał. Potem jego przerażona mina, a jednak wydobył z siebie nie przerażone, lecz nienawistne słowa.

Ty...

Nie rozumiałam dlaczego się odezwał. Ludzie postrzeleni w głowę nic już nie mówią. Umierają bezpośrednio po strzale. Wtedy dowiedziałam się, że holoformy jednak różnią się od ludzi. Znaczną różnicą było to, że nie mogą zapłodnić ludzi. Ratchet powiedział nam kiedyś, że gdyby połączyło się dwie holoformy przeciwnych płci może dojść do zapłodnienia. Natomiast ciąża nie grozi zwykłym ludziom, którzy z owymi holoformami współżyją. Pocieszyło mnie to wtedy. Pamiętam jak się bałam, gdy odbyłam swój pierwszy stosunek z Optimusem. Nie zabezpieczyliśmy się, teraz robimy to tylko symbolicznie, gdy nam się chce. Wiemy już, że nic nam nie grozi, tak więc, gdy nie chce nam się wykonywać dodatkowej czynności, po prostu kochamy się bez gumki. Często było tak, po jakiejś sprzeczce. Lider przyciągał mnie do siebie i w szybkim tempie ściągaliśmy ubrania, nie myśleliśmy wtedy o niczym, tylko o rozpoczęciu igraszek. Wystrzeliłam kilka razy zaciskając zęby oraz pięść w wolnej ręce. Na samą myśl o twarzy decepticona wszystko we mnie drgało. Poczułam ciepłe strumyczki spływające po moich licach. Warknęłam ganiąc siebie za moją słabość.

 _To za moich przyjaciół, skurwysynie._

Wytarłam twarz o rękaw przeczuwając, że rozmyłam sobie makijaż oczu. W tej chwili nie byłam tym rozgoryczona. Kiedykolwiek byłam? Wykonałam krok do przodu. Tak jak myślałam, strzał odepchnął mnie troszkę w tył. Postarałam się nad tym zapanować. Dlatego też zmieniłam odległość minimalnie, nie jak zazwyczaj. Przyjrzałam się mojemu celowi przez załzawione oczy. Wytężyłam wzrok i dostrzegłam, że trafiłam prawie w środek czoła. Taki tryb strzału " na leniwego", czyli jedną ręką, jakby niedbale powoduje, że cel nie będzie zbyt dokładny. Jednak pocisk, który wystrzeliłam gwarantował rychłą śmierć ofiary. " Nie musisz trafiać idealnie w sam środeczek, Howard. Wystarczy fakt, że twój przeciwnik dostanie śmiertelny strzał". I tego się trzymałam. Strzeliłam tym razem oburącz w jego klatkę piersiową jednocześnie zaparłam się nogami , by nie odepchnęło mnie zbyt daleko. Udało się. Ledwie odepchnęło mnie do tyłu, lecz utrzymałam się na miejscu. Postrzelałam sobie jeszcze kilka razy zanim zorientowałam się, że jestem obserwowana. Spojrzałam w stronę chłopaka opierającego się o ścianę przy drzwiach. Patrzył na mnie z uśmiechniętą buzią.

\- Roger, nie ładnie podglądać, wiesz? – mruknęłam po czym zsunęłam słuchawki z uszu na kark.

\- Przyglądam się jak sobie radzi moja podopieczna. To przecież nic złego – stwierdził robiąc niewinną minę. Pokręciłam głową tłumiąc zadziorny uśmieszek. Postanowiłam mu nie dogryzać. Podeszłam do niego i potargałam jego czarną czuprynę. Jego włosy pachniały drogim, mocno perfumowanym, męskim szamponem.

\- I jak sobie radzi twoja podopieczna ? – zapytałam.

\- Dość dobrze. W każdym razie dużo lepiej niż kiedyś, ale przed tobą sporo pracy – powiedział wyzbywając się całej serdeczności, którą miał jeszcze niecałe trzydzieści sekund temu.

\- Niech będzie, ale na dzisiaj skończyłam. Mam jeszcze w planach porzucać ostrzami do celu nim nadejdzie pora kolacji.

\- Ja mówię, kiedy jest koniec, Howard. Łap za pistolet i ćwicz!

Westchnęłam głośno by podkreślić jak bardzo mi się to nie podoba. Chyba załapał, ale za bardzo się tym nie przejął. Z tą samą, stanowczą miną podszedł do pierwszego manekina i wskazał mi go ręką. Nałożyłam słuchawki i podeszłam do Rogera. On także nałożył swoje. Miałam mu pokazać mój strzał.

Zaparłam się nogami do ziemi i wystrzeliłam czując lekki odrzut. Kula wbiła się w okolice aorty. Znaczy wbiłaby się w aortę, gdyby manekin ją miał.

\- Ręka ci się trzęsie, Howard. Trzymaj ją prosto – krzyknął, bym usłyszała. Słuchawki idealnie maskowały niemal wszystkie dźwięki. Jednak wiedziałam co miał na myśli. Złapał mnie za rękę. Potem skrzywił się i ją puścił, jakby doszedł do wniosku, że to zły pomysł. Chłopak stanął za mną i przyległ do mnie aż czułam jego świdrujący oddech na moim karku. Powtórzył chwyt mojej ręki i wycelowaliśmy w szyję ofiary. Wzdrygnęłam się i on od razu to wyczuł. Od razu też wiedział o czym pomyślałam, więc zniżył moją dłoń na klatkę piersiową. Powyżej mostka. Oddaliśmy dwa proste strzały, tam gdzie miały się znaleźć. Zdjęłam słuchawki. On także.

\- Idealnie – szepnął mi do ucha.


	39. Chapter 39

Sideways

Ostatnio bardzo często bywałem w sali tronowej, a co za tym idzie na tej prymitywnej części Cybertronu. Nie pasowało mi to, ale obiecałem sobie, że będę przez kilka dni do dyspozycji Megatrona. Musiałem coś w końcu zrobić. Pokazać bratu, że nie jestem tu tylko dla zabawy. Przez kilka najbliższych dni wykonywałem różne misje. Było to w jakimś sensie ekscytujące, w każdym razie nowe. Dawno tego niebyło. Decepticony nie działały od kilku milionów lat, jak dawniej. Ciągle tylko atakowaliśmy bez przemyślenia. Jednak ataki z zaskoczenia nie zawsze przynosiły efekty. Czasem się zdarzało, ale przeważnie kończyły się fiaskiem. Zazwyczaj przecież i tak uciekaliśmy z pola bitwy z podkulonymi ogonami, a potem nasz wielki „wódz" udawał, że to żadna porażka i próbował dalej. Ostatnimi czasy planował. Dużo. Mieliśmy już przedstawiony zarys wielkiej bitwy, lecz póki co wykonywaliśmy polecenia związane z bliższymi nam sprawami na Cybertronie. Imperium Autobotów, co prawda bez najsilniejszego Optimusa, lecz nadal w jakimś stopniu potęga, wypowiedziało nam wojnę. Mój bliski przyjaciel, Wave wraz z kilkoma pomocnikami mają za zadanie wyeliminować siły botów Ultra Magnusa, najwyższej potęgi autobotów. Rzekomo słabszy od Optimusa, lecz nikt nie wierzył w te bajeczki. Prime musiał czuć się bardzo dowartościowany, kiedy to cała moc była przyznana właśnie jemu, ale Magnus miał w sobie coś, co zawsze niepokoiło nas bardziej niż widok obecnego rycerzyka Selen. Optimus nim jeszcze pogrążył się w czarnej rozpaczy po stracie dziewczyny, jako młody bot był podobno bardziej zwinny, ale nie tak doświadczony. Często zbyt porywczy – tak nam tłumaczył Megatron, natomiast po śmierci Ariel zajął się głównie swoją pracą i licznymi treningami. Nie było mu równych, może prócz Megatrona. Jednak rzadko dochodziło do starć pomiędzy braćmi. Nasz lider trzymał się od niego z daleka. Z nieznanych nam przyczyn. Ultra Magnus kilka razy prowadził wojsko do walki. Podobno nikt z naszych nie uszedł wtedy z życiem. Cieszyłem się, że nie brałem udziału w tej wojnie i szczerze powiedziawszy, bałem się, i boje do dziś, spotkać go na swojej drodze. Miałem baczenie na obecną sytuację i szukałem tylko pretekstu by zmyć się na swoją połówkę. Byłem w niebo wzięty, gdy miałem zlecone misje w terenie drugiej połowy Cybertronu. Tam nie było wojny i na razie zdaje się być bezpiecznie.

Nie tylko decepticony, na nasze nieszczęście, wszczęły w swoje życie plan, by potajemnie pozabijać wrogów. Walczący w Imperium Autobotów mieli bardzo podobne zadanie. Trzeba było być czujnym. Zawsze. Niestety, to oni mieli lepsze wyniki: sto trzydzieści cztery decepticony poległy w tym tygodniu, a my unicestwiliśmy tylko sześćdziesięciu czterech wrogów. W dodatku użeraliśmy się z odnalezieniem naszego zdrajcy. Szczerze mi wisiało, czy zostanie pojmany czy nie, ale moi koledzy traktowali jego odejście całkiem serio i nie zamierzali darować mu życia. Dodatkowa robota akurat nie dotyczyła mnie w dużym stopniu. Ja miałem szukać jakiegoś planu B, gdyby zrealizowanie naszego pierwszego się nie powiodło. Dostałem dwóch kolegów do pomocy i mieliśmy udać się na ziemię.

\- Znajdźcie coś bardzo szybko. Niedługo nasz plan wejdzie w życie, Ways – słyszałem w głosie mojego lidera brak ufności. Przytaknąłem – zagłada tej plugawej ziemi już wkrótce stanie się możliwa do wykonania.

Wzdrygnąłem się.

\- Co z Selen, Panie? – zapytałem

\- A co ma być? Upadły nic o niej nie wie…

\- A czy nie umawialiśmy się, że nie można jej tknąć ? – zapytałem podniesionym tonem czując jak ma iskra zaczyna świecić mocniej.

\- Ways, ona i tak jest po stronie autobotów, to jedno życie, nic nie warte…

\- Dla mnie warte! – krzyknąłem.

\- Nie obchodzą mnie twoje miłostki. Zhańbiłeś się tak samo jak mój nędzny braciszek. Zakochać się w robaku. Możesz mieć każdą tutaj, a wybierasz insekta? Wkrótce każdy z nich padnie. Bez słońca nie da się żyć. Coś o tym wiemy, prawda?

\- Jest dla mnie zbyt cenna bym miał ją stracić, z resztą, gdy tylko dowie się o tym tropiciel, ogłosi bunt. A bez niego jesteś jak bez ręki – powiedziałem jednym tchem.

\- Bezczelny śmieciu! Jak śmiesz się tak do mnie zwracać?! Gdy Soundwave dowie się o tej dziewczynie to osobiście ją porwę i zabije na waszych oczach! Zrozumiano ?! Za kilka dni zaczniemy nalot na ziemię i nic na to nie poradzisz złomobocie – wrzasnął.

Jeszcze zobaczymy – pomyślałem, a po chwili wściekły ruszyłem do wyjścia.

\- Tak jest, precz z mych oczu. A za kilkanaście cykli masz być na ziemi i szukać. I lepiej byś coś znalazł…

Trzasnąłem drzwiami. Poczułem łzy na moich policzkach. Wytarłem je ze strachu, że w ogóle się ukazały. Nie płakałem od dawna. Zapomniałem jakie to uczucie. Pomaszerowałem czym prędzej do jakiegoś zacisznego pomieszczenia. Znalazłem tam spore zapasy ziemskich wynalazków. Po przekopaniu większości z tych rzeczy, bezwartościowych bubli, odnalazłem białą kartkę, po dalszych poszukiwaniach znalazło się też pióro. W mojej dłoni wyglądały jak zabawki dla maluchów. Zmieniłem się więc w holoformę. Kolejny raz i z resztą już ostatni wytarłem łzy z moich policzków a potem zabrałem się do tworzenia dwóch listów. Nie umiałem pisać ziemskich liter. Żałowałem, że nie poświęciłem na to czasu, ale teraz go już nie było. Bazgrałem ojczystym językiem. Gdy skończyłem, schowałem obie kartki do schowka w mojej masce i ruszyłem do wyjścia z bazy, gdzie czekali na mnie Starscream i Knockout, gotowi do lotu.

Lądowanie w jeziorze było najprzyjemniejszym co mnie dzisiaj spotkało, a dodam, że było paskudne. Modliłem się tylko, by list się nie zmoczył, była to jednak zaskakująca apostazja, ponieważ mimo iż żyłem w bardzo religijnej epoce, to nie wierzyłem w żadnego stworzyciela. Ja po prostu nie wiedziałem kto był naszym Bogiem. Jedni uznawali, że Wielki Wybuch, inni, że jakiś potężny robot zwany Unicornem, który ma kiedyś wrócić i dokonać apokalipsy zjadając każdą planetę naszej galaktyki. Cybertron nie zawsze był w tej galaktyce. Jednak jest ruchomą planetą. Wędruje po całym wszechświecie i nigdy nie przestanie. Znaczy, chyba, że zostanie pożarty. Ale o czym my tutaj… każdy wierzył w coś innego czyli niemal każdy był heretykiem. Na szczęście nikomu to nie przeszkadzało, to zdaje się zupełnym przeciwieństwem średniowiecza ziemskiej Europy, w którym panował kult chrześcijaństwa i każdego heretyka poddawano torturom czy palono na stosie. Nie mógłbym żyć w takim chaosie.

Otrzepałem się z wody, gdy tylko wyszedłem na podłoże. Moi koledzy zrobili to samo.

\- Te glony są kurna wszędzie! – poskarżył się niemal świeżo polakierowany doktorek. Miał manię bycia wiecznie „nowy". Stał w dziwnej pozycji i z obrzydzeniem wyzbywał się śliskich, zielonych roślinek. Jedną z nich trafił mnie w nogę. Otrzepałem ją z nieprzyjemnie mokrego zielska nie robiąc z tego jednak takiej szopki jak Knockout. Rozejrzałem się po okolicy w celu zorientowania się co to za miejsce. Potem dostrzegłem kopalnie. Jedną zrujnowaną, drugą w połowie zniszczoną. Poznawałem to miejsce. Tu po raz pierwszy ujrzałem dwie dziewoje, z których jedna stanowi teraz cząstkę mnie. Kto by pomyślał, że tak to się potoczy. Poczułem nieprzyjemny zapach, który wydobywał się z jeziora, a teraz także i z nas.

\- Co ci ludzie tam wrzucają? - oburzyłem się. Nie za specjalnie ucieszyłem się, że będę się musiał porządnie wypucować nim wejdę do mojego domu. Mama nie lubi, gdy wprowadzam brud do pokoju. Przeszkadza jej najmniej widoczny kurz. Wodne rośliny wkręciły mi się w zębatki i podostawały mi się w ciasne szczeliny pomiędzy maską, a także zderzakiem. Przynajmniej nie musiałem martwić się, że coś żywego poruszy się w jakiejś z moich części – w tym miejscu nic już nie miało prawa wrócić do żywych. Moi kompanii poskarżyli się na smród nieco agresywniej niż ja.

Przyznałem im rację.

\- Co teraz robimy? – zapytał Starscream – mamy tak stać i śmierdzieć czy ruszymy się i zaczniemy szukać?

\- Jestem za drugą opcją, Ways, cały jestem klejący, mój lakier tego nie wytrzyma…

\- I czym się przejmujesz? i tak jak wrócisz na Cybertron, to nałożysz kolejną warstwę – stwierdził Scream z nutą uszczypliwości.

\- Zazdrościsz mi, że dbam o siebie, stary ?

\- Nie ma co zazdrościć.

\- Uspokójcie się ! – warknąłem – aby się stąd ruszyć trzeba najpierw ustalić, dokąd mamy iść.

\- To coś wymyśl – westchnął Starscream, po czym kopnął skałę leżącą tuż obok nas. Głazek potoczył się niewiele dalej i zatrzymał w jakiejś dziwnej pozycji.

\- Niby jak mamy wymyślić plan B ? no jak ? – zapytał Starscream i zapewne było to pytanie retoryczne – tu nic nie ma.

\- Może szukasz nie tak? – zapytał zirytowany Knockout.

\- Może zamiast się kłócić pójdziemy przed siebie? – zapytałem – wiem, że niedawno mówiłem inaczej, ale widzę, że zamiast myśleć, marnujemy tylko czas na zbędne kłótnie.

\- Dobra, prowadź – westchnął Starscream machając ręką. Przytaknąłem i udałem się w stronę długich samochodów, zwanych autobusami.

W ciągłych kłótniach dostaliśmy się pod dom Selen. Doskonale wiedziałem dokąd idę. Ten wybór nie był kwestią przypadku. Miałem swoją własną misję, którą musiałem zrealizować.

\- Mamy się włamać do domu? – zapytał mnie oskarżycielsko Starscream – ktoś to zobaczy, zawiadomi ich głupią policję i będziemy mieć przez to ambaras.

\- Hę? – zapytał głupawym głosem Knockout.

\- Kłopoty – wytłumaczyłem, co od razu zmieniło wyraz twarzy decepticona – lepszego pomysłu nie miałem.

\- Przyznaj się głupi, że po prostu chciałeś zobaczyć swoją sukę – powiedział z wyrzutem.

\- Wcale nie i nie nazywaj jej tak – powiedziałem ze stoickim spokojem.

\- Ktoś w ogóle jest w domu ? – zapytał – światła są pogaszone. Knockout w wersji holoformy podszedł do drzwi i uruchomił jakiś dziwny dźwięk. Wraz ze Starscreamem wrzasnęliśmy na niego zmieniając się z robotów w alt mode. Star nie ułatwił nam "ukrycia się", bo był odrzutowcem. Z naszych pojazdów wyszliśmy jako holoformy patrząc ganiącym wzrokiem na doktorka, który zachował się lekkomyślnie.

Światła w domu zapaliły się gwałtownie. Usłyszeliśmy kroki i młodziutki, chłopięcy głos oznajmiający „idę". Przybliżyliśmy się do drzwi, by było nas widać. Panował zmrok. Drzwi uchyliły się i stanął w nich chłopiec w przewiewnych ciuchach. Potarł oczy ręką i zapytał lekko wystraszony kim jesteśmy. Wyglądał na mniej niż dziesięć milionów lat, ale mogłem się mylić. Pochyliłem się do przodu, by młodzik mógł zobaczyć lepiej moją przyjazną twarz. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego.

\- Jesteś sam w domu ? – zapytałem. Przytaknął.

\- Mama jest w pracy, powinna wrócić niedługo.

\- A Selen? nie ma jej ? – zapytałem. Pokręcił głową.

\- Ona została dziś na noc w wojsku. Czego chcecie? – zapytał przestraszony.

\- Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi Selen. Moja godność to Sideways, twoja siostra poprosiła nas byśmy jej przynieśli kilka rzeczy. Wpuść nas, za chwilkę sobie pójdziemy – powiedziałem używając najmilszego głosu jaki potrafiłem z siebie wydobyć. Chłopiec milczał przyglądając mi się uważnie. Jego wzrok powędrował na doktorka, a potem na Starscreama.

\- Wchodźcie, ale szybko – powiedział otwierając szerzej drzwi. Posłusznie udaliśmy się do środka. Pewny siebie pchnąłem drzwi do pokoju dziewczyny. Ręką szukałem listu, którego napisałem w bazie. Gdy go znalazłem, upewniłem się, że wziąłem odpowiedni. Już chciałem położyć go na stole, gdy za rękę chwycił mnie Starscream. Spojrzałem na niego pytająco.

\- Daj mi go – warknął.

\- O co ci chodzi ? – zapytałem rozbawiony – Megatron kazał ci mnie szpiegować? Czy może sam mi nie ufasz ?

\- Nikomu nie ufam, a teraz dawaj to – polecił wyciągając wolną dłoń w stronę listu. Podałem mu go od niechcenia. Zaczął czytać. Chwilę później oddał mi go prychając – zebrało ci się na wyznania miłosne, zaraz zwrócę dzisiejszy olej…

\- Nie na mnie! – powiedział Knockout z przejęciem. Gdy pochwyciłem mój list odwróciłem się plecami do moich towarzyszy i zamieniłam listy. Właściwy położyłem na biurku, obok różnych rzeczy Selen. Rozejrzałem się dookoła. Od mojej ostatniej wizyty nic się nie zmieniło. Starscream i Knockout zaczęli buszować po szafkach. Poza ubraniami nie znaleźli tam nic ciekawego. Spojrzałem na lustro, w którym ujrzałem swoje odbicie. Dookoła szklanego zwierciadła były ozdoby, a w lewym górnym rogu było małe zdjęcie. Przedstawiało roześmianą buzię mojej miłej, a obok niej twarz jej rycerzyka. Powiedzmy, że się uśmiechał, jednak zawsze robił wrażenie sztywniaka, więc i teraz nie mogłem ocenić czy to uśmiech czy jakiś grymas. Jedno było pewne: kochał Selen. Nie byłem wściekły. Pierwszy ją zdobył, a moje maniery jako szlachcic nakazywały mi pogodzić się z faktem iż nie będzie moja. Traktowałem ją jednak w sposób ciepły i odchodzący od norm jakie wcześniej sobie przybrałem. Zmieniłem swoje zachowanie dla niej, bo jest mi bliską osobą. Zamierzałem się do niej zbliżyć i trochę z nią poigrać, lecz nie zabierać ją obiecanemu jej mężczyźnie. Swoją drogą nie spodziewałem się, że będzie to Prime. Po tylu latach samotności rycerzyk skusił się na związek, w dodatku z przedstawicielką zupełnie innej rasy. Pokręciłem głową z niedowierzaniem. Za mną pojawił się Starscream. Zacząłem mieć dosyć współpracy z nim i naszym doktorkiem. Zdaje się jednak, że nie tylko ja byłem kontrolowany. Wave, mój dobry przyjaciel skarżył mi się znacząco na towarzystwo Screama. Obaj zaczynamy czuć się nieswojo w naszej grupie.

\- Ładna ta twoja suczka – stwierdził przygryzając wargę. Prawdopodobnie sprawdzał moją cierpliwość.

\- Już ci mówiłem, byś się tak o niej nie wyrażał.

\- Och, daj spokój… - powiedział zmieszany – i co masz coś ?

\- Nie, wciąż szukam - odparłem odchodząc od lustra. Knockout szukał czegoś w szafce przy łóżku dziewczyny. Szczerze nie wiedziałem co można by było znaleźć w jej pokoju, co miało pomóc nam w wymyśleniu planu zagłady autobotów, uzyskania energonu czy czegokolwiek. I wtedy natknąłem się na książkę na jej biurku. Nie dostrzegłem jej wcześniej. Miała brązową okładkę z trzema biało-czarnymi zdjęciami młodych, uśmiechniętych chłopaków. Na pewno nie żyli w tych czasach. Zaintrygowany pochwyciłem ją do ręki. Zacząłem czytać opis. - E, co tam masz średniowieczny głąbie ? - zapytał Starscream. Wyrwał mi książkę i zaczął przyglądać się napisom. Nie byłem pewny, czy rozumiał ludzkie litery, ale wydawał się zainteresowany - no i coś mamy. Spadamy już?

\- Myślisz, że to wystarczy Megatronowi ? - zapytałem.

\- Musi - skwitował. Przytaknąłem. Starscream otworzył szufladę po czym wyciągnął z niej skąpą bieliznę - ona to nosi na sobie? hm...

Decepticon przybliżył zdobycz do twarzy. Uderzył mnie gniew. Nie okazywałem niczego, lecz kazałem mu odłożyć je na miejsce. Zrobił to po chwili z mendowatym uśmieszkiem. Mieliśmy zbierać się do wyjścia. Nie spodziewaliśmy się, że w drzwiach stanie nieproszony gość. Kobieta w średnim wieku miała przerażone oczy. Stała nieruchomo i przez chwile zapomniała jak się mówi. Patrzyliśmy na nią przez chwilę w ciszy. A więc zapewne matka Selen... W lepszych okolicznościach przedstawiłbym się jej ciepło i pocałował w dłoń, bowiem poznać matkę swojej lubej to zaszczyt. W tym momencie jednak trudno było na jakiekolwiek uczucia.

\- Co wy u robicie?! - krzyknęła zdruzgotana.

Starscream wyciągnął pistolet. Silnym ruchem dłoni ściągnąłem jego rękę na dół, by nie wystrzelił w kobietę. Wrzasnąłem, że jest idiotą.

\- Trzeba uciszyć tą kurwę, wszystko zepsuje - wytłumaczył nadąsany.

\- To matka Selen, myślisz, że ujdzie ci to na sucho? Już bez tego jesteś chłoptasiem do bicia... - zagroziłem. Decepticon odpuścił.

\- Kim wy... - wyjąkała przerażona.

\- Już nas tu niema, przepraszamy za najście. To była bardzo ważna sprawa... - wyjaśniłem i pokazałem moim kompanom, że czas się zmywać. Zeskoczyliśmy przez okno jeden po drugim. Wsadziłem książkę do mojego alt mode. Potem moja holoforma zniknęła. Tak jak pozostałych. Odetchnąłem z ulgą, że nie doszło do tragedii. Mamy to po co przyszliśmy. Zostawiłem to co chciałem. Teraz wracaliśmy do domu.


	40. Chapter 40

Do domu weszłam o koło jedenastej w rano. Nocowałam u lidera dwa dni pod rząd, więc czułam, że muszę w końcu odwiedzić mamę i mój pokój. Zdawało się, że tego dnia nie ma zbyt dużo do robienia w wojsku, toteż poprosiłam Optimusa, by zawiózł mnie do domu, na jakieś kilka godzin. Z resztą za namową mojej mamy został na wczesnym obiedzie. Weszliśmy do kuchni, gdzie czekał na nas obiad złożony ze steku z łososia, zapiekanych ziemniaków, surówki, marchewki z groszkiem, którą uwielbiałam od lat, a także sałatki greckiej. Stek był idealnie przypieczony a w misce czekał sos czosnkowy do polania rybki. Poczułam, że jestem w niebie.

\- Z jakiej to okazji ? – zapytałam w niebo wzięta – Czyżby kolega Artura znów spłacał swój dług?

Przypomniałam sobie o grillu w naszym prowizorycznym ogródku. Grillu pełnym ryb, które ziomek mojego wujka regularnie mu podrzuca. Chłopina widocznie nie ma pieniędzy i spłaca jak może. Ryby jako rodzaj waluty, czemu nie?

\- A i owszem. No i musimy porozmawiać. Poważnie - powiedziała tonem, który nie oznaczał niczego dobrego. Czy coś przeskrobałam? Z ciekawością usiadłam przy stole, gdy tylko zdjęłam buty. Optimus podążył za mną po czym usiadł obok mnie. Zabrał się do jedzenia patrząc co jakiś czas na moją rodzicielkę jakby spodziewając się odpowiedzi. Dołączyła do nas.

\- Co się stało? - zapytał zniecierpliwiony.

\- Mieliśmy tutaj gości... - westchnęła - i to nie byle jakich.

\- Konkretnie? - zapytałam krojąc kawałek różowej ryby.

\- Decepticony.

Zamarłam. Spojrzałam na nią przerażona. Optimus także wyglądał na zaniepokojonego.

\- Kto konkretnie?

\- Było ich trzech... Jeden czerwono-włosy, drugi wytatuowany, a trzeci... taki charakterystyczny, ale nie umiem go opisać. Szukali coś w twoim pokoju... zabrali książkę, a w zamian zostawili list.

Po chwili biały papier z jakąś fikuśną pieczęcią, jakby woskową znalazł się w naszych rękach. Odpakowaliśmy go i ujrzeliśmy Cybertrońskie litery.

\- Sideways... - warknął mój chłopak - i widzisz? taki godny zaufania?

\- Przestań, to nie istotne w te chwili. Co tam pisze? - zapytałam rozdrażniona. Po chwili skubnęłam rybę z widelca. W innej sytuacji rozpływałabym się pod wpływem jej delikatności i smaku. Teraz takie zachowanie było nie na miejscu. W myślach przeklęłam w celu pochwalenia jej smaku i po chwili znów skupiłam się na liście. Optimus analizował litery ze skupieniem. Co jakiś czas marszczył czoło. W końcu odłożył go i przeklął na głos.

\- Poza drażniącym wyznawaniem swoich uczuć, za co dostanie ode mnie w mordę... - spojrzał na mnie żarliwie - wyjawia plany Megatrona...

\- To przecież zdrada wobec ich rasy - spostrzegła mama, która przeszła już szkolenie na temat historii Cybertronu i obu ras robotów, którego udzielił jej Ironhide.

\- Ways tak na prawdę nie jest po ich stronie, to zawiłe - wyjaśniłam - co z tym planem?

\- Mają zamiar uruchomić destruktora. Maszyna ma wysadzić słońce - co będzie końcem tej planety - powiedział cicho.

\- Chcą energonu, którego nie mogą uzbierać na Ziemi - dodałam domyślając się.

\- Gdzie jest ten destruktor? - zapytała mama.

\- Podał współrzędne - wyjaśnił Prime.

Pobiegłam po atlas, który leżał w salonie. Lider podyktował mi namiar. Wskazywało na Egipt. Dokładniej na Kair, lub jego rejony. To też powtórzyłam na głos.

\- W dodatku chcą to zrobić za kilka dni... cholera jasna - warknął uderzając pięścią w stół.

\- Przerąbane - skwitowałam to zamykając atlas. Znów czułam strach. Mamy więc lecieć do Egiptu, by się tłuc. W dodatku to nie wyglądało na wojnę podobną do tych, które stoczyliśmy do tej pory. Nie ukrywam, że straciłam apetyt, ale marnowanie tego jedzenia byłoby grzechem. Zmusiłam się by dokończyć posiłek. Lider również dokończył obiad.

\- Zjedzcie do końca... jak wrócicie do wojska, musicie pokazać to generałowi. Jakoś to będzie - westchnęła mama.

Prime nie mógł usiedzieć na miejscu. Z trudem dokończył swój obiad, a potem odłożył talerz do zlewu i zaczął ubierać buty.

\- Będzie dobrze – pocieszyłam go stojąc nad nim w przedpokoju. Podniósł wzrok, lecz nie uśmiechnął się. Ukucnęłam przy nim chwytając go oburącz za policzki – damy radę, ok ? Spróbujemy…

\- Selen, to już nie są przelewki, nie sądzę, że będziemy mieć szczęście. To nie jest bezmyślny atak decepticonów, jak dotychczas. Oni mają plan.

\- To my też go ułożymy. Nie możemy się z góry nastawić na porażkę, bo ją osiągniemy. Myślałam, że to wiesz.

\- Wiem. I naturalnie masz rację. Po prostu to będzie pierwsza poważna walka. Nie mówię rzecz jasna, że poprzednie nimi nie były. W każdej mogliśmy stracić życie, niektórzy stracili… ale… Teraz to naprawdę zagrożenie dla całej kuli ziemskiej, nie tylko dla jednego obszaru.

\- Też się martwię – westchnęłam – i to nie na żarty. Pojedziemy teraz do wojska i pokarzemy list innym. Powiadomimy generała o ich planie i wszyscy razem coś ustalimy. Nie martw się, nie zostawię cię z tym samego.

Lider uśmiechnął się lekko i popieścił mnie ręką po twarzy. Zabrałam się za zakładanie butów. Pożegnałam mamę. Nie widziałyśmy się dawno, a ja nie miałam znów czasu, by z nią pogadać. Czułam się z tym źle. Pamiętam, jak jeszcze kilka tygodni wcześniej byłam wkurzona, że mamy niemal ciągle nie było w domu. Praca i praca… Bycie reporterką wymaga poświęceń. Teraz, gdy mam coś do roboty, rozumiem, jak ciężko być w dwóch miejscach na raz.

Wsiadłam do alt mode mojego chłopaka po czym czekała nas mała niedogodność. Tir odmówił nam posłuszeństwa. Spojrzałam na lidera, który patrzył się na wskaźnik benzyny.

\- Pusty bak? – zapytałam z niechęcią.

\- Ledwo starczy mi na dotarcie do wojska – wytłumaczył – Selen, kochanie, zatankuj mnie.

Spojrzałam na niego z ukosa.

\- Czad, wiesz? To najprawdopodobniej najdziwniejsza prośba jaką chłopak może wypowiedzieć do swojej dziewczyny…

\- Dobrze wiesz, że nie jesteśmy normalną parą.

\- Oj, oczywiście, że wiem. Jedź na stację benzynową. Jest tuż obok przystanku autobusowego – poleciłam.

Tak też zrobił. Nie całą minutę później stałam obok mojego chłopaka z rurą gotową do tankowania. Uważam, że to była jedna z bardziej kompromitujących chwil w moim życiu. Przez kilka minut nie odzywałam się do Optimusa, bo nie miałam co mu powiedzieć. Lider wysunął grzecznie pieniądze, którymi zapłaciłam za benzynę. W wojsku byliśmy niedługo potem. Licząc jakieś dziesięć ewentualnie trzynaście minut drogi. Wysiedliśmy i pomaszerowaliśmy w stronę pokoju zabaw. Tam zastaliśmy niemal wszystkich. Odszukałam bliźniaków i Arsen, która flirtowała ze Skullem w kilka minut i zaprowadziłam ich do zgromadzonego plutonu. Swoją drogą byłam zaskoczona, że w pokoju mieści się niemal trzydzieści osób. Rozpoznałam znajome twarze: autoboty, Skull, Roger, Jonsey, Steward. Do pokoju przywędrowali również David, Patrick wraz z Billem oraz Dusty. Na końcu przyszedł generał. Wtedy lider rzucił list na stół. Generał odpuścił widząc obcy język. Pozostawił czytanie na głos Hideowi. Miał wyraźny, gruby głos, więc każdy go rozumiał. Czułam się niezręcznie, gdy mięśniak wyczytywał pierwszy akapit listu. Były tam głównie komplementy, które Ways kierował do mnie. Zarumieniona patrzyłam w ziemię, aż w końcu zaczęło się robić ciekawie.

„ Moja miła Pani!

Na początek jak to przystało dla urodzonego z szlacheckiego rodu, moja Pani muszę rozgłosić, że twa uroda porównywalna jest do oszlifowanego klejnotu, pełnego blasku. Twój uśmiech zwala z nóg, a ty sama sprawiasz, że padam na kolana. Moja przyjaciółko! Obiecałem sobie, być twym rycerzem, nie zagrażając przy tym twemu mężczyźnie. Tak jak obiecałem, tak robię: Chcąc chronić twą uroczą duszyczkę zwiastuję iż Megatron planuje wysadzić Słońce za pomocą piekielnej maszyny w najbliższym czasie ( przeczuwam iż może nawet w ciągu dwóch ziemskich dób). Zamierza zebrać całą armię i zesłać ją w miejsce, gdzie ukryty jest Żniwiarz ( owa maszyna). Współrzędne ataku to: 30*N 32*W. Zalecam zebranie posiłków. Azaż nie pomogłem ci Pani znacząco ? Mam nadzieję, że docenisz me starania.

Bądź pozdrowiona ma przyjaciółko! Bywaj zdrowa i wiecznie taka wesoła.

P.S. Myślę o tobie dni i noce wszystkie! W tym noce najpiękniejsze...

Twój Sideways. "

Swoją drogą list był uroczy. Gdy Hide mi go oddał pospiesznie schowałam go do kieszeni. Zamierzałam zostawić go na pamiątkę. Jednak nie to było teraz istotne. Spojrzałam na twarz generała. Zbladł.

\- Zamierzają zaatakować Egipt... - westchnął.

\- Co z tym zrobimy? - zapytał Bill podpierając się ręką o stół do piłkarzyków.

\- Zostawienie wojsk afrykańskich z tym problemem nie wchodzi w grę. Trzeba się tym zająć, bo decepticony to nasz problem - powiedziała Arsen spoglądając na mnie. Przytaknęłam. Zgadzałam się z tym w stu procentach.

\- Generale, dlaczego Pan milczy ? - zapytał z niepokojem Roger - czy w tej sytuacji nie jest wszystko jasne ?

\- Owszem jest - wydukał w końcu nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy. Ciągle był poważny. Abstrahując od obecnej sytuacji, w której nikomu nie powinno być do śmiechu, on po prostu nie potrafił się uśmiechnąć. No, może zdarzyło mu się z raz czy dwa, ale na tym poprzestał. Phi, a autoboty dogryzały Optimusowi, bo rzekomo był ważniakiem. Teraz zapewne wiedzą, że nie miały racji. - Wychodzi na to, że mamy misję wśród piramid. Wyślę tam na razie trzy plutony. Dopiero, gdy sytuacja okaże się bardzo krytyczna wyślemy posiłki. W dodatku porozumiem się z siłami zbrojnymi z innych krajów, ba nawet kontynentów. Jeżeli problem jest zbyt poważny, trzeba nam bardzo silnej broni i wielu żołnierzy. Pluton Optimusa, Davida i Patricka: bądźcie przygotowani do lotu jutro z samego rana.

Pakowanie nie zajęło mi dużo czasu. Wedle rozkazów generała, miałam zapakować dodatkowy mundur ( w drugim tygodniu służby kupiliśmy sobie zapasowe ciuchy, na wszelki wypadek). Spodnie od mojego munduru zyskały pewną wadę. Podczas udawanej walki z Sidewaysem, jego sztylet, który wcześniej należał do mnie, zranił mnie rozpruwając nogawkę. Nie była to wielka szpara, ale musiałam ją potem zaszyć. Nie wyglądały już tak samo olśniewająco, ale wciąż były moimi ulubionymi spodniami. Potem weszła w życie reguła, że kobiety powinny nosić spódnice jako część munduru. Miało to podkreślić hierarchię jaka tu panowała. Generał, tak jak niemal każdy kto mnie tam znał, wiedział, że mnie do tego nie zmusi. To samo tyczyło się Arsen, ale ona niemal ciągle nosiła specjalny fartuch medyczny, więc jej to i tak było wszystko jedno. W końcu by dojść do porozumienia, umówiliśmy się, że będę nosiła spódniczkę trzy razy w tygodniu. Na tym poprzestaliśmy. Spakowałam nie tylko mundur, ale także ubrania dodatkowe. Spory zapas bielizny, kilka koszulek, spodenki krótkie, długie, a także bluzę, na zimne noce jakie tam panowały. Zdawałam sobie sprawę, że zamieszkam w na maxa luksusowym hotelu z wyżywieniem all inclusive, więc miałam zapewnione ogrzewanie, ale wolałam dmuchać na zimne. Generał zapewnił, że dostaniemy mieszkanie godne żołnierza oraz, że ma tam zaprzyjaźniony hotel. Ucieszyłam się. Mimo iż szłam na wojnę, dobrze, że chociaż będę mieszkała w ładnym pokoju w atrakcyjnym budynku. Spakowałam koc, kapcie, jakiś prowiant, słuchawki i ładowarkę do telefonu, książkę, kilka kartek, piórnik, różaniec, a także kolekcje moich broni: granaty, sztylet, pistolet oraz gaz pieprzowy. Lider wszedł do pokoju z niepokojem na twarzy. Dopięłam walizkę i od razu rzuciłam mu się w ramiona. Nic nie mówiłam. Raczej tego nie było trzeba. Optimus przejmował się tą walką bardziej niż innymi, które odbyliśmy. Oczywiście była wielka różnica: inne nie były zaplanowane, nie było jak się martwić, gdyż decepticony uderzały ni z gruchy ni z pietruchy. Ot tak sobie. A teraz? mamy plan, w dodatku bardzo niebezpieczny. Ziemia może podzielić los Cybertronu, stać się jałową pustynią. Właśnie tego obawiał się Prime. Pogłaskałam go po twarzy, potem pocałowałam jego brodę, z której rude włoski tworzyły delikatną kozią bródkę. Zmrużył oczy i podniósł lekko kąciki ust tworząc uśmiech. - Idealnie - szepnęłam rozpinając jego koszulę. Bardzo szybko pozbyliśmy się ubrań. Zaraz potem wskoczyliśmy pod kołdrę i rozpoczęliśmy nasze igraszki. Cieszyłam się, że mimo jego strachu, nerwów i wszelkich negatywnych emocji, które w nim siedziały, potrafił przez jakąś chwilę zapomnieć o tym wszystkim na rzecz innych spraw. Choćby seksu ze swoją dziewczyną. Optimus poruszał się z początku wolno dając się ponieść rozkoszy jaką dawała bliskość ukochanej osoby. Czułam to samo. Zamykałam oczy i odchylałam głowę do tyłu z powodu niesamowitych doznań. Lider obcałowywał moją szyję i sapał ciężko. Pojękiwałam mu do ucha, lecz w miarę cicho wiedząc, że w pokoju obok jest Artur, a na dole kręci się mama i brat. Zaciskałam dłonie na nagich plecach mojego chłopaka, on zabawiał się moimi piersiami, albo ciągnął za włosy. Wyznawaliśmy sobie uczucia kilka razy. Lider przyspieszał co chwilę, lecz potem zwalniał. Zdecydowanie lepiej było nam się kochać powoli. Namiętność przeplatała się z czułością. Gdy skończyliśmy przycisnęłam do siebie lidera i obcałowałam mu twarz - damy sobie radę, zobaczysz, kochanie - szepnęłam. Niedługo potem zasnęliśmy mocnym snem.


	41. Chapter 41

Obudziłam się jak już lądowaliśmy. Uczucie niemal takie samo jak przy starcie. Jakbym była na karuzeli, która będąc w górze zaczyna spadać w dół z odpowiednią prędkością. Nie było turbulencji, przynajmniej wtedy, gdy nie spałam. Gdy tylko znaleźliśmy się na ziemi podziękowaliśmy pilotowi oklaskami. Potem w kolejności wychodziliśmy z samolotu. Holoformy autobotów zniknęły, a ich alt mody wydostały się ze specjalnego pomieszczenia, które zostało okrzyknięte magazynem. Lotnisko było niemal na pustyni. A dookoła nas nie było widać żadnych oznak osadnictwa. Oczywiście prócz owego miejsca, którego jednak nie mogłam nazwać stu procentowym lotniskiem, bo nie było budynku, lecz sam pas startowy. Nie było innych samolotów, prócz naszego. Poczułam się dziwnie. Patrick próbował dogadać się z mieszczaninem, który obserwował nas z lekkim podziwem. Po jakiejś chwili z rezygnacją na twarzy odszedł w naszą stronę.

\- Nie da się dogadać. Nie zna angielskiego. Nie wiemy co to za miejsce. On chyba też nie - westchnął.

\- Czy nie mieliśmy wylądować w Kairze? - zapytałam.

\- Jak się spało to się nie wie - odparł uszczypliwie. No tak. Cały Patrick. - Nastąpiły kłopoty i mieli nas przemieścić. Mieliśmy wylądować w innym mieście niedaleko Kairu.

\- A jesteśmy niedaleko? - zapytał Roger. Po chwili jednak zdecydował, że porozmawia z pilotem i da nam znać. Tak też zrobił. Usiadłam na mojej walizce i popatrzyłam w niebo. A więc Afryka, inny kontynent. A jednak nie umiałam się cieszyć z tej wycieczki. Nasz drugi lider wrócił po kilku minutach z wieściami, że od Kairu dzieli nas trochę więcej kilometrów, a przelot tam tymczasowo jest niemożliwy. Przeklęłam, z resztą jak i kilkoro innych żołnierzy.

\- Co robimy? - zapytał Jonsey - nie mamy żadnego pojazdu, a to pustkowie raczej nie ma nam nic do zaoferowania.

\- Najgorsze jest to, że Sideways nie podał nam konkretnego miejsca ataku. Jedynie określił, że będzie niedaleko stolicy - westchnęłam.

\- Trzeba się gdzieś udać i śledzić wiadomości lokalne. Poznamy wtedy, gdy zacznie się coś dziać, a także znajdziemy miejsce, w którym rozpocznie się inwazja - postanowił Optimus. Byliśmy tego samego zdania. Pozostawał tylko problem: gdzie się udać? Nie można było liczyć na miłego tubylca, który stał niedaleko nas. Nikt nie znał arabskiego, a on angielskiego. Przez kilka chwil ustalaliśmy jak przemieścić się do jakiegoś miasta lub choćby nawet osady. Samolot odpadał. W końcu ustaliliśmy, że autoboty będą musiały nas zawieźć. Zapakowaliśmy się do ich alt modów łącznie z bagażami. Duża część żołnierzy była zmuszona do zostania na miejscu. Gdybyśmy znaleźli dogodne miejsce do zatrzymania - zadomowilibyśmy się tam, a nasi przyjaciele z kosmosu pojechaliby po resztę.

Tak było. Niewielka osada znajdowała się raptem piętnaście minut drogi od lotniska. Było to nieco logiczne, skoro na pustkowiu znalazł się tubylec. Nie wyglądał na zmęczonego, tak więc nie mógł podróżować godzinami. Stał ze swoim osiołkiem i przyglądał się pewnie nadal reszcie żołnierzy. Wysiadłam z alt mode mojego chłopaka i pogłaskałam go po masce w celu pożegnania. Co prawda zobaczę go za jakąś godzinkę (mniemam, że tyle zajmie im przenoszenie wszystkich żołnierzy), ale czułości nigdy za wiele. Wraz z moimi przyjaciółmi, niektórymi, bo David oraz Skull zostali przy samolocie, udaliśmy się w głąb miasta. Roger rozejrzał się po straganie pełnym różnych ciuchów zwanych potocznie szmatami, oraz rupieci. Wziął do ręki czerwoną chustę i spojrzał na mnie i Arsen.

\- Musicie wtopić się w tłum - powiedział.

\- Hę? - zapytałam lekko zdziwiona - przecież jesteśmy tutaj jako żołnierze, nie muszę udawać, że jestem jedną z tych ludzi.

\- Tu chodzi o szacunek, no wiesz do praw i religii. Zakryjcie włosy. Ja zapłacę - oznajmił. Mimo niechęci wzięłam od niego łachman i zarzuciłam sobie na głowę. Arsen otrzymała taką samą chustę i powtórzyła mój gest. Roger miał w sumie rację. Należy szanować religię, która panuje w danym miejscu. Tego samego oczekiwalibyśmy w naszym kraju. Idąc wzdłuż targu podziwiałam tętniącą życiem wioskę. Ludzie w swoim ojczystym języku rozmawiali radośnie, śmiali się i żartowali. Dzieci biegały dookoła nas i zaczepiały Rogera oraz innych żołnierzy. W naszej grupie zauważyłam Stewarda i Jonsiego. Chłopcy ubrani w lniane tuniki skakali dookoła naszych kolegów i próbowali zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Nasza grupa przykuwała uwagę tutejszych ludzi. Co jakiś czas słyszałam jakieś szepty i wzrok plotkujących padał na nas. Rozumiałam ich, to musi być bardzo zaskakujące widząc wojsko w zazwyczaj spokojnej osadzie. Nie chciałam naruszać spokoju tych ludzi. Nie mogłabym sobie wyobrazić, że przybywają tu decepticony i niszczą to miejsce odbierając domy tubylcom, albo tego, że robią im krzywdę. Wymazałam z głowy nagłą myśl tragedii i skupiłam się na błyskotkach. Srebrna bransoletka z okiem Horusa absorbowała moją uwagę przez chwilę aż w końcu zapytałam w języku angielskim, ile kosztuje. Słysząc niezbyt powalającą cenę wyciągnęłam pieniądze z portfela. Dokupiłam też kilka pamiątek w postaci figurek bogów Egipskich i piramidek. Wrzuciłam nabytek do walizki i z uśmiechem pożegnałam panią na straganie. Pokręciliśmy się jeszcze trochę zanim postanowiliśmy odwiedzić nasz obiekt noclegowy. Jakieś dwadzieścia minut później dotarliśmy do naszego "hotelu". Oczywiście hotel należy wziąć w cudzysłów, chcąc uzyskać ironiczny sens tego słowa. Budynek wyglądał na zrujnowany. Na zewnątrz i w środku, chociaż nie powiem, w środku miał się nieco lepiej. Budynek był sporawy. Robił tu za schronisko dla turystów, którzy zapewne nie odwiedzali tego miejsca. Miał być hotel wysokiego standardu w Kairze, natomiast zyskaliśmy rozpadającą się budowlę, prowizorycznie naśladującą noclegownie. Postanowiłam nie dramatyzować, mimo iż znalazłam skorpiona w szafie mojego pokoju. Zameldowaliśmy się, tzn. powiedzieliśmy jakiemuś tubylcowi, który się tam kręcił i był ubrany lepiej niż inny (ot wzięliśmy go za właściciela), że zostaniemy tu na jakiś czas. Niedługo potem dotarła do nas reszta. Pokazałam liderowi pokój, w którym będziemy spać. Potem się rozpakowałam. Jednak częściowo, bo nie zamierzałam potem na szybkiego wszystkiego chować, w razie przeniesienia w inne miejsce, gdy okaże się, że decepticony uderzą w zupełnie innej stronie Egiptu. Potem pokazałam liderowi pamiątki. Chwała Bogu! W hotelu od siedmiu boleści był telewizor. Kodował tylko trzy programy, ale zawsze coś. Wszystkie były w języku arabskim. Nie szkodzi. Ważne, że były to wiadomości. Niestety, niczego nie mówili o robotach z kosmosu. Westchnęłam wyłączając sprzęt pilotem.

\- Gdyby była taka możliwość, by się z nimi skontaktować... ale nie ma. Sideways pisał nam, że inwazja będzie za parę dni. Jednak nie podał daty. Może być nawet za tydzień... - poskarżyłam się liderowi. Pogładził mnie po twarzy.

\- Jeżeli nawet będą za tydzień, to może akurat będzie można udać się bezpośrednio do Kairu. Będzie lepiej. Nie martw się już. Tak naprawdę nie chcemy tej wojny i najlepiej, by nie było jej wcale.

Przytaknęłam. Miał rację. Spojrzałam na jego twarz. Potem zaczęłam rozpinać koszulę, którą miał na sobie. Zamierzałam dobrze zacząć dzień. Lider nie zaprotestował nawet przez chwilę. Pozwalał mi na każdą pieszczotę.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mniej więcej o dziesiątej rano dowiedzieliśmy się, że hotel nie ma w sobie żadnej jadłodajni. Przeklęłam po raz kolejny odkąd wylądowaliśmy w Egipcie. Odnaleźliśmy zapałki i kilka garnków. Podzieliliśmy się naczyniami, by każdy pluton miał w czym zjeść. Wszyscy musieliśmy zrobić coś we własnym zakresie. Część moich przyjaciół wybrała się na zakupy. Po jakiejś chwili chwyciłam portfel i ruszyłam z nimi. Uprzednio wkładając chustę. Znów mijaliśmy malownicze stragany z różnymi rzeczami. Tym razem dotarliśmy do części z jedzeniem. Pokupowałam owoców, jajek, warzyw, a także worek ryżu, przypraw i kilka porcji mięsa. Brałam pod uwagę, że musiałam wyżywić Optimusa oraz Bee. Arsen kupowała jedzenie dla siebie, Hidea, Skulla oraz Jazza. Reszta robiła zakupy dla siebie i dla innych osób z plutonu. Roger stanął nieopodal mnie i przyglądał się czerwonym jabłkom.

\- Trzeba je będzie potem solidnie umyć - ostrzegł mnie - nie chcemy przecież dostać zemsty faraona, czyż nie?

\- Naturalnie - przytaknęłam czując się niczym dziecko rozmawiające z dorosłym. Roger miał zmienne nastroje. Raz był bardzo opiekuńczy, raz twardy jak skała, a czasami po prostu, dobry i miły. Ale chyba każdy z nas potrafił pokazać swoją drugą stronę. Optimus z czułego i kochającego mężczyzny zmieniał się w tygrysa szablo zębnego, gdy ktoś próbował zrobić mi krzywdę lub poderwać. Oprócz tego bywał poważny, ale gdy trzeba było umiał też wpadać w głupawkę. Na jednym z patroli, na które lider pozwolił mi jechać z nim tak się brechtaliśmy, że łzy leciały nam niemal ciurkiem. I mimo iż tak trudno jest sobie wyobrazić lidera szalejącego, potrafił zaskoczyć nie jednego z nas. To on zaproponował mi potem mały wyścig po lesie, a na sam koniec on wywrócił mnie w kałużę błota. Potem oczywiście musiał liczyć na to, że mu się odwdzięczę. Umazani w błocie śmialiśmy się jak debile, w środku lasu, o bardzo późnej porze. Ironhide z twardego mięśniaka zmieniał się w troszczącego się faceta o gołębim sercu. Ratchet nie zawsze zrzędził. Czasem śmiał się głośniej od nas. Arsen nie zawsze była pewna siebie i twarda jak chłop. Czasem przyłapywałam ją na łzach. Bumblebee mimo tego, iż zazwyczaj chciał być traktowany jak normalny dziesięciolatek, w obliczu walki zmieniał się w doświadczonego żołnierza. Każdy z nas potrafił zmieniać zachowanie, w zależności od sytuacji, w której się znajdował.

\- Roger, dlaczego ostatnio większość żołnierzy unika Stewarda? - zapytałam, nie wiedząc nawet dlaczego ta myśl wsunęła się pomiędzy inne, o których mówiłam. Czarnowłosy chłopak spojrzał na mnie podejrzanie.

\- To nie wiesz? - zapytał wybierając najdojrzalsze banany - Steward gustuje w chłopakach.

Skarcił mnie wzrokiem, bo zapewne zrobiłam bardzo dziwną minę. Byłam w szoku. Steward? Może to dlatego tak dobrze się z nim dogadywałam. Pomagał mi dopasowywać ubrania, plotkowaliśmy... Ale zachowaniem, gestami, sposobem mówienia nie dawał po sobie poznać, że jest odmiennej orientacji.

\- Nie mówił mi nikt - powiedziałam otrząsając się z lekkiego szoku. Nie miałam nic do osób odmiennej orientacji. Zwyczajnie w świecie zdziwiłam się wiadomością, że Steward ma inne upodobania, gdyż nigdy nie zauważyłam w nim niczego specyficznego.

\- Bo to nie jest temat do propagowania, Selen - zwrócił mi uwagę. Znów poczułam się karcona. Przeprosiłam i przyznałam mu rację.

\- Ale co to ma wspólnego z tym, że dużo osób go unika?

\- Stewardowi podobał się nasz kolega z plutonu, Drake. A on, gdy się o tym dowiedział zrobił z tego wielką aferę. Nawyzywał go od pedałów - ściszył głos rozglądając się czy nie ma nikogo w pobliżu i kontynuował - a potem podobno dali sobie po twarzy. Steward bardzo to przeżył i teraz nie jest w humorze. Ciągle kogoś wyzywa albo szuka zaczepki. Postanowiliśmy dać mu trochę ochłonąć, dlatego też nie wchodzimy z nim w żadne relacje aż się uspokoi i sam zagada.

Przytaknęłam. Podeszłam do kasy i zapłaciłam za cztery kawałki ryby, które włożyłam do reszty zakupów. Posiłku starczy na trzy dni. Mam nadzieję że do tego czasu przeniesiemy się do lepszego miejsca. Wróciłam do hotelu w towarzystwie Arsen i Skulla, którzy bez przerwy gawędzili między sobą. Miałam czas na przemyślenia dotyczące zbliżającej się walki. I za wszelką cenę starałam sie ominąć myślami Sanjeya i Blackouta. Tym razem mi się udało. Stanęłam obok wejścia do hotelu i rozejrzałam się po okolicy nim weszłam do środka. Arsen i Skull zrobili to szybciej. W pewnej chwili poczułam jak ktoś obija mi się o nogi. Mały chłopiec o odmiennej cerze spojrzał na mnie zakłopotany. Drugie dziecko śmiało się z boku. Ubrany w brązową lnianą koszulę chłopczyk trzymał w ręku piłkę. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego i potargałam go po kruczoczarnych włosach. Malec pobiegł dalej z odwzajemnionym uśmiechem, a po drodze krzyczał coś do swojego kolegi. Nie zrozumiałam jednak jego słów, były one bowiem po arabsku. Pokręciłam głową i udałam się do pokoju mojego i Optimusa. Jak się potem okazało, pokój dzielił z nami także Bee. Lider upewnił się kilka razy, czy aby na pewno mi to nie przeszkadza. Niby w czym? Bumblebee to uroczy dzieciak i świetny przyjaciel. Wyjęłam z siatki z zakupami suszone daktyle, które kupiłam z myślą o nim. Nie znalazłam za ciekawych słodyczy, ale nie musiałam się tłumaczyć, bo mały bardzo zadowolił się owocami. Oczywiście poczęstował ciekawskiego lidera. Włożyłam zakupy do szafki. W pseudo hoteliku nie było lodówki toteż nie kupowałam jedzenia na zapas. Do jutra raczej nie powinno się popsuć. Mam nadzieję. W szafce zazwyczaj jest chłodniej. Potem przyrządziłam jedzenie. Po jego zjedzeniu zebraliśmy się w lobby, by omówić plan, który powinniśmy mieć podczas ataku. Próbowaliśmy wyobrazić sobie przebieg całej inwazji i rozgryźć plan Megatrona. Wiedzieliśmy, że żniwiarz, czyli maszyna, którą decepticony chcą zniszczyć słońce, znajduje się w piramidzie. Jakiej? No właśnie. Tu był problem. Piramid było wiele, a obecne pokolenie autobotów nie jest rozeznane w tak dokładnym szczególe dawnego zdarzenia. Dlatego też musimy czekać na ich ruch. Mając też nadzieję, że oni nie wiedzą o naszej obecności w Egipcie. Jednak Ways nie jest chyba taki głupi, by nas wkopać. Z resztą on sam nie wie, czy list do mnie dotarł. Nie mamy ze sobą kontaktu. Kurde, trzeba to zmienić. W takich sytuacjach żałuję, że nie wzięłam do niego jakiegoś namiaru. Choćby takiego numeru… powiedzmy, że telefonu. Chociaż to nie do końca tak działa.

\- Jest nas za mało by uderzyć z wszystkich stron… - stwierdził Patrick z rezygnacją. Nie było w jego głosie tego samego jadu, z jakim zazwyczaj z nami rozmawiał.

\- Nadal pozostaje nam tylko czekać. Generał musi znać sytuację, by ustalić, czy potrzebne są nam posiłki – wyjaśnił Skull.

\- Trzeba dać mu znać, że na razie jesteśmy w prowizorycznym hotelu w jakiejś nieznanej wiosce i nie ma wieści o decepticonach – zauważył David.

\- Jebać to, wszystko przez to, że tu jesteście. Nie byłoby problemu, a tak musimy walczyć z maszynami – warknął rudzielec. No i wrócił jad. Mogłam się spodziewać, że tak będzie. On na długo się z nim nie rozstaje.

\- Uspokój się, Patrick. Po pierwsze, to nie ma nic wspólnego z zaistniałą sytuacją. Brak autobotów tylko pogorszyłby sprawę. A tak niemal spadły nam z nieba. Człowiek nie ma szans pokonać robotów z kosmosu. A po drugie – nie obrażaj ich, to nie maszyny, a inteligentne roboty. Są niemal tacy jak my.

\- Chyba jak wy – bąknął – kupa złomu…

Rudowłosy splunął na ziemię. Hide podniósł się z klęczek i wymierzył na niego pięść.

\- Kupę złomu to ja ci zaraz zrobię z ryja jak się nie uspokoisz, gościu – warknął, a potem uderzył pięścią w stół. Podskoczyłam niemal tak samo jak drewniany stolik, który mógł się rozpaść także ze starości. Cóż, to chyba i tak jedna z najbardziej trwałych rzeczy w tym miejscu…

\- Uspokójcie się, bo nie ma tu miejsca na wasze kłótnie i dąsy Patricka. Jesteśmy tutaj na misji i działamy jak drużyna. Wojsko to jednostka, w której obliczu wszyscy są tacy sami. Nie ma że jest czarny i biały. Nie ma, że jest robot czy człowiek, głupi czy mądry, chudy czy gruby, baba czy chłop! Jesteśmy jednością. I działamy dla dobra ogółu. Razem. A najgorszym jest, jak sami niszczymy się od środka. Więc ma być spokój. Zrozumiano?! – krzyknął Roger.

\- Zrozumiano – odkrzyknęliśmy chórem. Chociaż na twarzy rudowłosego malował się grymas niezadowolenia, postanowił nie ciągnąć tematu. Tak więc David zadzwonił do generała i jako dowódca swego plutonu zawiadomił go o dotychczasowych wiadomościach. Dalsza rozmowa nie dotyczyła już strategii. Praktycznie nic nie dało się załatwić bez dodatkowych informacji. Żołnierze opowiadali o swoich przebytych walkach, a autoboty o swoich. Opowieści Hidea jak zwykle robiły furorę. Mimo iż słuchałam jego historii dużo razy, nadal miałam te same wrażenia. Jego gestykulacje i żarliwość były niesamowite. Nasze rozmowy trwały do dwudziestej pierwszej. Potem każdy po kolei zawijał się do pokoi. W końcu przyszedł czas i na mnie. Weszłam do pokoju sprawdzając czy nie ma nigdzie kolejnego skorpiona. Nie było. Miałam szczerą nadzieję, że to jednorazowa akcja. Odnalazłam moją piżamę i uświadomiłam sobie boleśnie, że w tym budynku nie ma prysznica. Przeklęłam. Miałam cudowny plan, by się wykąpać, a przyjdzie mi śmierdzieć. Czadowo.

\- Śpimy? – zapytał lider. Zdjął bluzę, ale po chwili tego pożałował. Było zimno. Wyjęłam koc z walizki. Przyda się, mimo iż właściciel hotelu zadbał o pościel. Tego nie można było mu zarzucić.

\- Chyba tak - odparłam. Bumblebee wskoczył do łóżka. My za chwilę zrobiliśmy to samo. Ułożyłam się po stronie okna. Na środku leżał nasz mały blondynek, a na końcu Prime. Objęliśmy małego i przymknęliśmy oczy. Jednak sen nie chciał przyjść. W każdym razie nie u mnie i Optimusa. Bee spał jak zabity. Uśmiechnęłam się gładząc go delikatnie po policzku. Mały mlasnął ustami i przekręcił się na drugi bok.

\- Jest taki rozkoszny – stwierdziłam z uśmiechem. Zupełnie jak jego tata – stwierdziłam szeptem.

\- Wiem – odparł lider – ale jestem fatalnym ojcem.

\- Co ty wygadujesz? - zapytałam zdziwiona jego słowami.

\- Abstrahując od tego co było wcześniej, nie mam odwagi spojrzeć mu w twarz… nie spędzam z nim czasu, Selen… chciałbym to wszystko odbudować, ale chyba nie potrafię.

\- Gdy wyjdziemy cało z tej walki, pomogę ci się zbliżyć do Bee. To jeszcze dzieciak. W dodatku każdy potrzebuje rodziny, nawet jeśli niepełnej. Wszystko nadrobicie, obiecuję. Nawet w jakimś sensie, mogłabym pomóc ci się nim opiekować, jeśli tylko chcesz…

\- Nie wiem Selen, kocham cię i jesteś wspaniała, ale nie śmiem obarczać cię takim problemem…

\- To nie problem, Bee jest kochany. To wręcz zaszczyt – stwierdziłam uśmiechając się do niego. Przesłał mi całusa. Po chwili przegryzł wargę. Spojrzałam na niego karcąco. Westchnął.

\- Gdzie niby chcesz to robić? - zapytałam z zarzutem doskonale rozgryzając jego minę.

\- To gdzie?

\- Nie wiem… poza tym muszę się wykąpać – jęknęłam.

\- To już wiem, gdzie – stwierdził wstając z łóżka. Spojrzałam na niego pytająco. – niedaleko stąd jest rzeka.

\- Oszalałeś? Jest okropnie zimno…

Nie mogłam jednak polemizować. Lider złapał mnie w pasie i wziął na ręce. Szybkim krokiem zniósł mnie na dół, a potem wzdłuż ścieżki prowadzącej do brzegu rzeki. Dopiero tam postawił mnie z powrotem na ziemi. Od zimna dostałam gęsiej skórki, a po wejściu do wody było jeszcze gorzej. Wciąż w ubraniach całowaliśmy się namiętnie. Głaskałam jego plecy i kark. On wsadził ręce pod moją bluzkę. Objął mnie stanowczo. Dobrałam się do jego majtek. Lider jęknął zadowolony. Wtedy nasze pieszczoty przerwało pobliski łoskot. Coś w rodzaju warkotu w pobliżu. Odkleiliśmy się od siebie i spojrzeliśmy w bok. Krzyknęłam zaskoczona bowiem stał tam olbrzymi robot przypominający kota, a wraz z nim drugi, zwykły decepticon. Panował mrok, więc nie widziałam, kto to. Jednak wyraźnie dało się dostrzec czerwone oczy u jednego i drugiego.

\- Czego tu chcecie i kim jesteście? – wrzasnął Prime, który także wysilał się na to by w ciemności dostrzec z kim mamy do czynienia.

\- Zaprawdę, nie poznajecie mnie? Och, jesteście okropni…

\- Tak się składa, że jest ciemno i nie widać coś ty za jeden! – krzyknęłam czując nagłą pewność ciebie. Akcent robota wydał mi się bardzo znajomy i poczułam, że mogę ochłonąć. Może niesłusznie?

Z ciemności wyłoniła się holoforma Sidewaysa. Podskoczyłam z radości, gdy podszedł do nas, lekko dygoczących z zimna. Noc na pustyni to dość głupi pomysł.

\- Czego tu szukasz? – warknął lider, którego zganiłam walnięciem w rękę.

\- Odwiedzić moją ukochaną parkę. Czyżbym przeszkodził wam w ważnym momencie? – zapytał z irytującym uśmieszkiem cwaniaka.

\- Tak, przeszkodziłeś. Mów czego konkretnie chcesz. Nie mamy zbyt dużo czasu…

\- No tak… ale na miłosne harce mieliście? – zauważył z podniesioną brwią.

\- Nie wnikaj w szczegóły, decepticonie. Mów czego tu szukasz!

Sideways spojrzał na mnie i przewrócił oczami. Zaśmiałam się.

\- No więc przyszedłem upewnić się czy jesteście tam, gdzie wskazałem. Nieco zboczyliście z trasy jak mi się wydaje…

\- Tak się zdarzyło… siła wyższa – wyjaśniłam, a on przytaknął.

\- Jak się tu znalazłeś? Skąd wiedziałeś, gdzie jesteśmy i co to za robot? – lider pytał sucho. Na jego twarzy nie malowało się żadne uczucie, żadna emocja. Ani strach, ani ciekawość, ani wściekłość. Był taki… obcy.

\- Mój towarzysz, to pupilek mojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Powinieneś go znać, Prime. Są niemal nierozłączni. Dzisiaj go sobie wypożyczyłem w słusznej sprawie. Umie doskonale tropić. Sam byłem pod wrażeniem, że aż tak dobrze – odparł. Spojrzałam na mechanicznego zwierzaka, który podszedł w naszą stronę. Cofnęłam się o krok uważając, bym nie wpadła do wody – spokojnie. On chcę cię tylko poznać.

Gdy robot był wystarczająco blisko starając się nie wykonywać gwałtownych ruchów i nie okazywać strachu wysunęłam do niego rękę. Chwile tak trwałam pozwalając zwierzęciu obwąchać moją kończynę, a potem pozwoliłam sobie na dotyk. Potarłam ręką o jego głowę. Wtedy kot zamruczał. Był ogromny. Schował głowę pomiędzy łapami i pozwolił mi na dalsze pieszczoty. Drapałam go w kilku punktach czoła, do których sięgałam. Potem kot obdarzył mnie mokrym liźnięciem. Jego język był metalowy, jak reszta ciała, jednak śliski od jakiejś wydzieliny podobnej do oleju. Zaśmiałam się. Ways przyglądał się tej maskaradzie z ciekawością. Lider z lekkim dystansem na twarzy. Wyglądał na nieco rozgniewanego.

\- Może spróbujesz, rycerzyku? – zapytał decepticon rozbawiony całą tą sytuacją – no dalej, to pieszczoch. Chyba, że się boisz…

\- Przestań mnie prowokować – prychnął.

\- Optimusie, no chodź – namawiałam mojego chłopaka. W końcu się skusił. Najpierw podał rękę do obwąchania robotowi, a ten mimo iż najpierw prychnął, po chwili namysłu pozwolił liderowi na dotyk. Prime położył rękę na jego głowie i wykonał kilka przeczesujących ruchów dłonią. Kot co prawda nie posiadał sierści, ale nie protestował.

\- To kot tropiciela – powiedział przerywając głaskanie. Potem spojrzał na Waysa. Ten przytaknął.

\- Kto to? – zapytałam próbując sobie przypomnieć co Ways mi o nim mówił, gdy byłam z nim ostatnim razem na Cybertronie. Jednak nie pamiętałam.

\- Och, bardzo miły gość. Poznasz go w swoim czasie. Na razie oboje nie jesteście na to gotowi emocjonalnie – powiedział z nutą tajemnicy co mi się nie spodobało. Lubię mieć sprawę postawioną jasno, ale decepticon nie chciał mi wspomnieć nic więcej. Odpuściłam więc.

\- Przybyłeś zobaczyć czy jesteśmy, by zakablować swojemu liderkowi, tak? – zadrwił Prime. Oskarżony jednak pokręcił głową.

\- W żadnym wypadku. Zależało mi raczej na tym, by powiadomić was o tym, że Megatron planuje zaatakować już za dwa dni.

\- Jaki masz w tym interes? – zapytał.

\- Słucham?

\- W tym, że nam pomagasz. Co z tego masz, bo nie wierzę, że robisz to bezinteresownie...

\- Było oczywistym, że nie uwierzysz w moją dobrą iskrę rycerzyku, ale powiem jasno: kocham Panienkę Selen i zamierzam ją chronić. Każde zdradzanie planów mojej drużyny i narażanie się na śmierć z rąk mego Pana z tego względu, jest dla niej.

Sideways spojrzał ukradkiem w moją stronę. Byłam zbyt zszokowana by oddać spojrzenie. Mój wzrok skupił się w jakimś punkcie naprzeciwko mnie (zbyt ciemno by odgadnąć co to było, może skała). Czułam jednak, że zerka. Po chwili zapadła cisza. Bardzo niekomfortowa. Jakiś czas później (kilka sekund) moje oczy powędrowały na twarz lidera. Patrzył na decepticona spod byka, a jego usta tworzyły dziwny grymas. Zapewne robił groźną minę, która nie działała na wesołka. Nie chciałam dłużej tego ciągnąć. - Mówiłeś, że Megatron ma zamiar zaatakować już za dwa dni. Wspominałeś też o zboczeniu z trasy… w liście podałeś nam współrzędne Egiptu, jednak nie konkretne miejsce walki…

\- Po prostu byłem pewien, że znajdziecie się tam, gdzie piramidy. A najbliższe są jakieś dwa megacykle stąd. Użyłem kreślenia „zboczyć z trasy" właśnie dlatego – spojrzał na mnie niepewnie – unikasz mojego spojrzenia.

\- Wcale nie.

\- Przesłuchujesz mnie i traktujesz oschle – zauważył – jakiś czas temu, gdy u ciebie byłem traktowałaś mnie dużo cieplej…

Otworzyłam oczy szerzej i zadrżałam. Po chwili rzuciłam mu wściekłe spojrzenie. Mówił o pocałunku. Na pewno o to mu chodziło. Drań. Nie oddałam go. Nie chciałam tego… Miał nie wspominać.

\- Zamknij się, Ways – warknęłam. Wyczuł moją agresję i zamilkł. Po jakimś czasie próbował się wytłumaczyć.

\- Byłaś milsza, bo pozwoliłaś mi natrzeć sobie stopy lekiem. To wszystko – przełknął ślinę patrząc z uwagą na Primea stojącego za mną – on tego nie wie?

\- Wiem – odparł oschle – zrób to jeszcze raz, a skrócę cię o głowę.

\- Dość – warknęłam – dziękujemy ci za ważne informacje, Sideways. Ale teraz lepiej już idź.

Przytaknął i ukłonił się dziwacznie. Przemilczałam to. Po chwili zrobiło mi się go żal.

\- Acha, i jeszcze jedno… gdybyś jednak chciał przemyśleć moją propozycję… - zaczęłam. Jego oczy jakby zalśniły innym blaskiem. Uśmiechnął się podchodząc do mnie bliżej. Pochwycił moją dłoń i ucałował ją mocno. Potem ruszył w stronę ciemności. Wtem usłyszałam jąkany głos lidera.

\- Sideways, czekaj.

Ten odwrócił się sztywny z zaskoczenia. Przechylił głowę w bok zainteresowany. Nie zmienił jednak specyficznego uśmieszku.

\- Tak, rycerzyku?

\- Bywasz na tej połowie Cybertronu, na której jest Imperium Autobotów…

\- Są zamieszki – rzucił, przeczuwając o co lider ma zamiar zapytać – Decepticony i autoboty wyrzynają się nawzajem. Wasza drużyna chyba potrzebuje dobrego przywódcy… krążą też głosy, że co niektóre autoboty uznają cię za zdrajcę - stwierdził i odszedł. Tym razem go już nie zatrzymaliśmy. Optimus stał jak wryty. Patrzył w dół. Czułam o czym myśli. Objęłam go mocno.

\- Czuję się winna, że cię tutaj z powrotem ściągnęłam. Dostałeś nakaz. Byłeś tam potrzebny…

Po chwili lider też mnie objął.

\- Tutaj też jestem potrzebny. Nie mogę być w dwóch miejscach na raz. Cybertron już jest jałową pustynią, Selen. Teraz nie można dopuścić, by i Ziemia podzieliła jej los. Ultra Magnus, nawet jeśli uważa mnie za zdrajcę, powinien zrozumieć, że chodzi tu o życie miliardów istot. Są ważniejsze rzeczy niż honor i obrona czegoś, co już i tak rzekomo nie istnieje. Na tej połowie Cybertronu mieszkają nieliczni. Ostało się nasze Imperium Autobotów i baza Deceptów. A w zasadzie nic poza tym. Co to za życie ?

\- Nie boli cię określenie „zdrajca"? – zapytałam, znając już odpowiedź.

\- Boli. Jednak ufam, że moi zaufani koledzy nie dopuszczą do siebie takich myśli o mnie. Nawet, jeśli nie wiedzą z jakiej racji opuściłem dom i służbę, powinni zrozumieć.

\- Porzuciłeś ją dla mnie, tak? Bo miałam taki kaprys…

\- Moja miłość do ciebie spotęgowała wszystko. Tak naprawdę zrobiłem to dla Ziemi, ale wiem, że gdybym cię nie poznał, gdybym cię nie miał i nie kochał ponad wszystko, to nie odważyłbym się tu wracać. Musiałem mieć jeszcze większą motywację… - wyjaśnił. Uśmiechnęłam się.

\- Wiem, że Ways jest upierdliwy, ale on naprawdę jest dobry. Zrozum to, proszę. Chociaż spróbuj dla mnie.

\- Spróbuję, ale wiem swoje… a teraz chodź. Chyba straciliśmy nastrój do amorów. Musimy z resztą od razu powiadomić Rogera o nowych wiadomościach. - odparł. Przytaknęłam. Udaliśmy się w stronę hotelu.

Roger patrzył na nas jak na wariatów. – Serio, tam się jeszcze nie bawiliście? – mówił to jednak z rozbawieniem. Uśmiechnęliśmy się. Potem opowiedzieliśmy mu w skrócie o spotkaniu i newsach. Po ogrzaniu się kubkiem herbaty, wróciliśmy do pokoju, gdzie jakiś czas temu zostawiliśmy śpiącego Bee.

Nazajutrz powiadomiliśmy generała, o ataku, który będzie miał miejsce jutro.


	42. Chapter 42

Kolejnej nocy rozbudziła mnie burza. Tak myślałam, gdy usłyszałam dziwny łoskot, niczym grzmot. Potem czekałam na błysk. Nie nastał. Doczekałam się kolejnego uderzenia. I kolejnego. Chyba z pięć w ciągu dziesięciu sekund. Poderwałam się z materaca (bo tym było nasze łóżko) i podbiegłam do okna. Stał tam tłum ludzi, który w przerażeniu obserwował niebo. Wyjrzałam zza witrynę, by rozejrzeć się po okolicy. Stało tam kilku żołnierzy. Trzymali zapalone świeczniki i obserwowali sytuację razem z tubylcami. Nie miałam pojęcia co się dzieje, ale domyślałam się, że to ma związek z atakiem. Obudziłam Optimusa i Bee, by wspólnie powiadomić resztę. Postanowiliśmy, że zostawimy nasze walizki w hotelu. Zabrałam tylko najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy do małej poręcznej torebki. Były to Telefon, odłamek All Sparku, butelka z wodą, wafle, maść od Waysa i biała koszulka. Na ręku zwisała mi bransoletka z okiem Horusa, a na szyi prócz medalika, wisiał nieśmiertelnik. Nałożyłam mundur, tym razem ze spodniami, by mieć swobodę w walce. A na głowę nałożyłam czerwoną chustę. Załadowałam pistolet, dopilnowałam, żeby każda z moich broni była na swoim miejscu. W pokoju stał, gotowy do wyjścia, Optimus. Patrzył na mnie niepewny. Podeszłam do niego w celu dowiedzenia się co mu chodzi po głowie.

\- Selen, zostań tutaj. Tubylcy się tobą zaopiekują. Będziesz bezpieczna.

Przewróciłam oczami, ale po chwili uśmiechnęłam się do niego miło.

\- Nie ma nawet mowy – odparłam klepiąc go po ramieniu. Potem wyszłam zostawiając go w tej samej pozycji w jakiej stał. Hotel był już prawie pusty. Roger dał mi do ręki kilka jajek, które zdołał wydobyć z sakiewki, na pożywienie. Schowałam je u siebie. Wyszliśmy na zewnątrz. Moi koledzy bezskutecznie próbowali uspokoić tubylców. Postanowiliśmy jak najszybciej udać się na miejsce walki. Autoboty zmienione w alt mody kazały nam wejść do środka. Pozostali musieli załadować się na auta wypożyczone od tutejszych ludzi. Nie było wyjścia. Wyruszyliśmy chwilę później. Siedziałam ściskając pasy w Optimusie i nerwowo spoglądałam za szybę. Była noc, nie wiele było widać prócz świeczek, palących się w oknach domów mieszkańców wioski. Dostrzegłam niedaleko spanikowanego chłopca, który parę dni wcześniej biegał ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, któregoś razu wpadł na mnie i patrzył nieśmiało, nie wiedząc jak przeprosić. Teraz nasze spojrzenia znowu się spotkały. Wyglądał na bardzo wystraszonego. Zapewne rozumiał tylko tyle, że dzieje się coś złego. Zasalutowałam i obdarzyłam go uśmiechem nim zniknął mi z oczu. Chyba zrobił to samo. Było za późno by zobaczyć. Potem poczułam łzy na policzkach. Co jeśli ta walka będzie ostatnią? Co jeśli Ziemia przestanie istnieć ? Skull, który siedział za nami wraz z Arsen i Rogerem kazał mi się trzymać. Przytaknęłam. Wybrałam miejsce kierowcy. Obok siedział Jonsey. Postanowiliśmy, że holoformy naszych przyjaciół z kosmosu znikną na czas drogi, by dać miejsce dla innych żołnierzy.

\- Howard, strzelasz z otwartymi oczami, pewna siebie. Na wojnie wszystko będzie cię rozpraszać. To nie pojedynek. To otwarte pole bitwy. Bez zasad. Czujność, odwaga, koncentracja. Patrzysz dookoła. Nie ma sytuacji, że walisz w jednego wroga, a drugi przebija cię na wylot. Oczy otwarte! – Roger krzyczał bym się skoncentrowała. Przytaknęłam ściskając w dłoni pistolet, należący kiedyś do Optimusa. Arsen trzymała miecz w pochwie obok prawego biodra. Przez lusterko umocowane na zewnątrz patrzyłam na twarz Nicka. Wydawał się rześki i pobudzony. Nie było widać po nim ani trochę strachu, niepokoju. Był nienaturalnie spokojny. To powodowało jego niezwykłość. Mimo, że jakiś tydzień temu (może dłużej) oberwał w brzuch, teraz był gotowy na kolejną walkę. Opuściłam spojrzenie. Jakiś czas temu opuściliśmy miasteczko. Teraz znajdowaliśmy się na pustyni i podążaliśmy w stronę lecących, ognistych kul. Droga do piramid, jak mówił Ways, miała trwać około dwie godziny. Zastanawiałam się, jak silne musiały być uderzenia, skoro słychać je było aż tutaj.

W końcu byliśmy. Na lekkim wzniesieniu skąd widać było piramidę otoczoną jakąś dziwną czarną chmurą, kręcącą się dookoła niej. Na jej czubku stał robot. Nie widziałam jaki. Budowla była oddalona o jakieś dwadzieścia minut drogi. Staliśmy wszyscy razem wraz z holoformami autobotów i zastanawialiśmy się co teraz. Jazz stał na zboczu i jako robot obserwował pole walki. Miał wbudowany „sokoli wzrok" tzn. mógł powiększać obraz znacznie od niego oddalony. Takim sposobem łatwo było wszystko zauważyć.

\- Mówiliście, że do uruchomienia maszyny potrzebne są dwie rzeczy. Jedną z nich jest cały All Spark, a drugą jakiś matrix – stwierdziła Arsen.

\- Matryca – poprawił ją Prime – ukryta w grobowcu Sześciu Wspaniałych, gdzieś na Ziemi.

\- Nie mają jej, a nie uruchomią maszyny bez niej – dokończyła moja przyjaciółka – tak więc o co cała spina? Przecież nie zniszczą Ziemi.

\- Matryca jest zapewne ukryta niedaleko. Nie wiedzą o niej, to fakt, ale mogą się domyślić, że coś jest nie tak.

\- Jednak nie wiedzą co dokładnie. I przecież nie będą wiedzieli, gdzie ona jest – stwierdził pewny siebie Roger.

\- Zacznijmy od tego, że nie wiedzą, że potrzeba im brakującej matrycy – i się nie dowiedzą. Chyba, że jakiś głąb krzyknie z całych sił: Ej, wy durne maszyny, i tak nie uruchomicie tego złomu, bo nie macie matrycy! – krzyknął Patrick.

Wtedy usłyszeliśmy durnowaty śmiech tuż za nami. Odwróciliśmy się gwałtownie po czym dostrzegliśmy robota opierającego się o skałę. Miał czerwone oczy i trójkątny kształt.

\- Rzeczywiście, nie dowiedzielibyśmy się – zakpił. – Ale szczerze dziękujemy za podpowiedź.

\- Nie! – wrzasnęłam co go tylko bardziej rozbawiło. Po jakiejś chwili wymierzył na nas broń. Zrobiłam to samo.

\- Tym mnie powstrzymasz, malutka? – zapytał drwiącym głosem. Miałam ochotę skopać mu zderzak. W takich chwilach żałowałam, że nie jestem robotem. – Swoją drogą zastanawia mnie skąd się tu wzięliście.

Wystrzelił obok nas. W tym samym czasie i ja puściłam strzał. Nie zaparłam się stopami o grunt. Celowo. Odrzut mojej broni spowodował, że odepchnęło mnie na kilka kroków po czym upadłam. W miejscu, w którym stałam wcześniej została wypalona dziura. Spojrzałam w niebo w podzięce. Potem odpędziłam chmurę dymu obok mnie by spojrzeć na robota. Oberwał tylko lekko, bo z fragmentu jego ramienia leciały iskry. Tam strzeliłam. Zganiłam się za celowanie na ślepo. Oceniłam czy nikomu nic się nie stało. Wyglądało na to, że wszyscy byli cali. Optimus w postaci robota rzucił się na decepticona i okładał go pięściami, Starscream bronił się do czasu, gdy na jego korzyść znalazł się na krawędzi urwiska. Wtedy zeskoczył i zmienił się w odrzutowiec. Za chwilę patrzeliśmy jak odlatuje. Lider wykonał kilka bezcelowych strzałów w powietrze. Ledwie musnęły wroga. Po chwili przeklął. Zmienił się w holoformę i podszedł do mnie. Nie mogłam odczytać nic z jego wyrazu twarzy. Również dałam krok do przodu. Wtedy spojrzał na mnie groźnie.

\- Widzisz? Mówiłem, byś została! Wiesz jak blisko było by cię zabił?!

\- Ale tego nie zrobił, Prime. Nie zamierzałam siedzieć bezczynnie. Jestem niezależna…

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to. Powinienem ci rozkazać, a ty powinnaś grzecznie usłuchać! – chwycił mnie za koszulkę i szarpnął w gniewie. Spojrzałam na niego tym samym zimnym spojrzeniem czując, że coś we mnie pęka. Cierpliwość. Nie wytrzymałam chwili dłużej.

\- Pierdol się! – wrzasnęłam i odepchnęłam go od siebie z całej siły.

\- Łohoho, wojna kochanków – skomentował Patrick ulubionym tonem.

\- Nie jesteśmy kochankami – skwitował to wciąż wściekły lider. Spojrzałam na niego.

\- Już nie? – zapytałam ciszej. Jego twarz zmieniła się momentalnie. Próbował coś powiedzieć. Prychnęłam oschle. Po chwili wezbrała się we mnie niespodziewana odwaga. Wsunęłam pistolet do pokrowca przypiętego do pasa otaczającego moją talię. Podeszłam do Jazza, który z dystansem przyglądał się całej naszej awanturze.

\- Jaka jest sytuacja na dole? – zapytałam spokojnie, ale stanowczo.

\- Selenko, lepiej…

\- Nie Selenkuj mi tutaj, zadałam pytanie, żołnierzu! Odpowiedz. – nacisnęłam. Odpuścił.

\- A więc naliczyłem około czterystu robotów. W tym jakieś przedziwne samochody robotnicze. Wyglądają niezachęcająco. Nie dostrzegam Megatrona, ale znając życie, gdzieś tam jest. Starscream zapewne poleciał powiadomić go o naszym przybyciu i o nowinie, jaką jest matryca. Ta walka zapewne będzie dużo cięższa. Zdaje się, że przerośnie nas jako trzy plutony. Uważam tak, ze względu na to, że będzie to walka w postaci robotów.

\- Zatem potrzeba posiłków – zdecydował Roger i uruchomił komórkę.

\- Walka będzie toczyła się nie tylko w tym jednym miejscu – zauważył Jonsey. Przytaknęłam.

\- Będą szukać matrycy. Musimy znaleźć to miejsce szybciej i je bronić. Zatem radzę, byśmy podzielili się na dwie grupy. Jedna musi walczyć tu, druga szukać matrycy. Jak to rozpatrujecie? – zapytałam.

\- To bardzo dobra sugestia, Howard. Obie drużyny potrzebują kilku robotów, by dać sobie radę w przypadku walki – powiedział Roger. Spojrzał po każdym z wojska.

\- Mój pluton idzie szukać tego złomu. Zabieram trzy roboty i kilka innych ludzi od kogoś innego. Kto się pisze? – zapytał Patrick.

\- Ja idę – zgłosiłam się nie czekając na jego pozwolenie.

\- To i ja – odparła Arsen.

\- Doskonale. Bumblebee, Skids, Mudflap: idziecie razem z nimi. Brońcie matrycy – polecił Roger po czym zadzwonił do generała.

Nasz oddział ruszył salutując na pożegnanie drugiej grupie. Czułam się źle zostawiając Optimusa bez czułego pożegnania, w dodatku tak na niego krzycząc, ale wiedziałam też, że musiałam mu dać do zrozumienia, że nie jestem miękką, czekającą na jego pozwolenie dziewczynką. Przestałam nią być już dawno. Piechotą szliśmy jakieś pół godziny. Droga zaprowadziła nas do nikąd. Potem uzgodniliśmy, że najlepiej będzie jak część z nas pojedzie i rozezna się po okolicy. Wsiadłam zatem do Bee wraz z moją przyjaciółką, wujkiem, Billem oraz Lu. Był to czarnoskóry chłopak z drużyny Patricka. Bumblebee jechał bardzo szybko ku memu zadowoleniu. W tempie żółwia tracimy tylko cenny czas, a mamy go nie wiele. Rozglądałam się uważnie, tak samo jak pozostali. Na razie ukazywały nam się jedynie piasek i jakieś pozostałości po budowlach. Były to na przykład kawałki piaszczystych kolumn, wywróconych i pokruszonych. Albo posągi jakichś ważnych, egipskich kapłanów i takich tam…

\- Zaczyna się cywilizacja – zauważyła Arsen i pokazała nam jakąś osadę. Dobrze. To nam w niczym nie pomaga. Wkurzyłam się. Po chwili wpadłam na pomysł. Kazałam Bee pojechać prosto do wioski, którą wcześniej wskazała moja przyjaciółka. Bez wielkich wahań, żółty robot zrobił to o co prosiłam. Zatrzymaliśmy się i wysiedliśmy z auta. Bee pozostał w ukryciu. Zagadałam po angielsku do tubylców. Żaden z nich nie odpowiedział. Nosiło mnie. Nie zamierzałam nawalić. W jakimś sensie wyznaczyłam sobie priorytet, do którego dążyłam. Wyciągnęłam komórkę. Nic z tego. Brak zasięgu. Zauważyłam budkę telefoniczną po drugiej stronie ulicy. Pobiegłam do niej i wystukałam numer telefonu mamy. Czekałam na połączenie. Gdy usłyszałam jej głos poczułam wielką ulgę. Po chwilowym zapewnieniu, że wszystko gra poprosiłam ją o wejście na Internet i sprawdzenie w nim zabytkowych świątyń niedaleko Kairu. Chwile to potrwało, ale mama wkrótce znalazła listę. Odliczałam czas, by nas nie przerwało. Potem za kolejne pięć minut rozmowy musiałabym zapłacić kolejne pieniądze, a wolałam ich nie marnować. W trakcie, gdy mama próbowała uporać się z wolno działającą wyszukiwarką ja zleciłam mojej przyjaciółce kupienie w pobliskim sklepiku mapy całego Egiptu. Przytaknęła i poszła szukać. Ja natomiast zanotowałam na kartce, którą dał mi Lu, nazwy i współrzędne wszystkich budowli dookoła stolicy. Podziękowałam jej bardzo i pozdrowiłam. Arsen niedługo przybiegła z mapą. Na niej była zaznaczona osada, w której się znajdowaliśmy, Kair, ważniejsze miasta oraz znaczki z legendą. Mapa na całe szczęście była w języku angielskim, z którym nie mieliśmy problemu. Świątynie były zaznaczone domkiem z krzyżykiem. Podobnie jak kościoły, w naszym kraju. Osada była położona na zachód od Kairu, więc wszystkie wschodnie obiekty musiały poczekać. Miałam wielką nadzieję, że nasz upragniony grobowiec jest niedaleko. Czarnym markerem zaznaczyłam miejsca, do których trzeba było udać się najpierw. Nie były stosunkowo daleko od naszej lokalizacji. Wróciliśmy do Patricka i reszty, których zostawiliśmy. Zdałam raport z ostatnich wydarzeń. Patrick przytaknął. Znów wypożyczyliśmy pojazdy, by jak najszybciej znaleźć się na miejscu. Z powrotem wsiadłam do Bumblebeego. Jechał według wskazanej przeze mnie drogi.

Pierwsza świątynia nie była tą, której szukaliśmy. To samo tyczyło się drugiej. W trzeciej zostaliśmy na dłużej. Wyglądała na bardzo zniszczoną. Prostokąt, który zaraz mógł się rozsypać. A jednak nie wiedzieć czemu wciąż się trzymał.

\- Pierdolę. Gdzie oni mogli umieścić tą głupią matrycę ? – wrzasnęłam kopiąc kamyk, który uderzył w ścianę. Usłyszeliśmy głuchy odgłos. Jakby ściana tworzyła cienką skorupę i była pusta w środku. Poczułam się dziwnie.

\- Ja uważam, że my dotychczas szukaliśmy źle – stwierdziła Arsen. – z opowieści naszych przyjaciół wynikało, że Sześciu Wspaniałych ukryło matrycę. Nie mogli zostawić swoich ciał na widoku, każdy by ich znalazł.

\- Myślicie, że to czego szukamy jest za ścianą ? – zapytał Skids patrząc na powłokę tuż za mną.

\- Odsuń się, Selen – polecił Bee, po czym wycelował bronią w ścianę. Strzał trafił w jej środek krusząc ją doszczętnie. Przywitał nas powiew powietrza i zapach rdzy. Pomału weszliśmy do środka. Większość żołnierzy została i przyglądała się wszystkiemu z boku. Rozejrzałam się dookoła. Ciała robotów, jednolitej barwy zastygnięte w ruchu tworzyły coś na wzór katedry. Było to przerażające zjawisko, które mimo to absorbowało moją uwagę, bo podziwiałam je z otwartą buzią.

\- Któryś z nich to ojciec Primea – przypomniał Mudflap, który jako holoforma wszedł z nami do środka. Podobnie jak Bee. Skids patrolował wejście.

\- Ten – stwierdził malec dotykając zgiętego palca jednego z robotów. Były na nim wyryte Cybertrońskie litery. Zadarłam głowę do góry, by przyjrzeć się pozostałej części robota. Jego wzrok zdawał się być nieobecny, co jest oczywistym, gdyż był nieaktywny. Jego oczy nie były niebieskie, jak u naszych przyjaciół. Nie miały blasku, były szare i obeszły pajęczyną. Mogłam dostrzec podobieństwo do Optimusa. Czułki, usta i nos były niemal identyczne, choć mogłam się mylić, bowiem najczęściej pokazywał mi się jako holoforma.

\- Gdzie jest matryca? – zapytał Lu. Rozejrzałam się w celu zlokalizowania obiektu. Nie dostrzegłam jej. Weszliśmy trochę dalej. Tam jeden z robotów trzymał urządzenie w zastygniętej ręce. Podeszłam bliżej.

\- Mam – oznajmiłam, po czym zabrałam się za jej wyciągnięcie.

\- Nie ustaliliśmy, czy mamy ją zabrać czy pilnować tutaj – przypomniał Patrick.

\- Racja, ale z drugiej strony, jesteśmy tam potrzebni. Lepiej wziąć ją ze sobą – zaproponowała Arsen.

\- Do samego serca bitwy? By mieli ją jak na tacy? – zapytał Pat.

\- Nie możemy być tu wiecznie. Skąd będziemy wiedzieli, czy walka się skończyła?

\- Powiadomią nas – odparł Bill.

\- Em, nie chcę przerywać, ale mamy gości – usłyszeliśmy głos Skidsa, który patrolował wejście do świątyni. Pospiesznie wyszliśmy na zewnątrz. Naszym oczom ukazało się kilka sługusów Megatrona. Byli na nasze nieszczęście w postaci robotów.

\- Jak oni tutaj dotarli? – zapytał Lu wyjmując pistolet.

\- Musieli podążać tuż za nami – odparł Patrick.

Bumblebee, Skids oraz Mudflap zaatakowali decepticony. Każdy z nich wybrał walkę wręcz. Strzelałam do tych, którzy byli najbliżej. Mogłam liczyć na pomoc Lu oraz Patricka, chociaż ten drugi kazał mi odpuścić, bo jego zdaniem nie umiałam strzelać. Posłałam mu posępne spojrzenie po czym zlekceważyłam polecenie. Na pustyni panował ukrop. Czułam jak pot spływa ze mnie litrami, a nawet zaczęłam dostrzegać zalety chusty – miałam lekką ochronę przed palącym słońcem. Decepticony upadały martwe, a nasi mechaniczni przyjaciele zabrali się za kolejnych wrogów. Skids przebił jednego na wylot. Potem wyjął rękę z jego brzucha czemu towarzyszył okropny łoskot. Zabity osunął się na ziemie i rozsypał na części. Podobnie robiły holoformy sługusów. Pat rozkazał Arsen i Billowi wsiąść na pojazd, który pożyczyliśmy i zrobić patrol. Duet miał się dowiedzieć, czy jeszcze dużo decepticonów znajduje się w okolicy. Pozdrowiłam moją przyjaciółkę i kazałam jej na siebie uważać. Przytaknęła. Przez chwilę obserwowałam jak jadą, potem skupiłam się na konającym wrogu. Rzuciłam granat w grupkę złych robotów zbliżających się wolno do Bumblebeego, który był pochłonięty walką wręcz z innym przeciwnikiem. Wybuch odrzucił ciała robotów na odpowiednią odległość. Upadły i tylko co niektóre podniosły się z ziemi. Te dobiliśmy strzałami z broni. Udało się. Ostatni przeciwnik został zabity przez Mudflapa. Bill i Arsen wrócili lada moment. Oznajmili, że żadnego decepticona nie ma w pobliżu. Przytaknęłam po czym udałam się z powrotem do grobowca. Znalazłam się przy matrycy. Chwyciłam ją i ostrożnie wyjęłam z ręki martwego robota. Wróciłam do żołnierzy ze zdobyczą.

\- Bierzemy ją ze sobą – oznajmiłam. Po chwili przerwy na posiłek udaliśmy się z powrotem w miejsce, gdzie się rozdzieliliśmy. Droga zajęła nam niecałą godzinę. Matrycę powierzyłam Bee. W torbie miałam odłamek All Sparku. Wolałam dmuchać na zimne, gdyby decepticony mnie pochwyciły, oddałabym im odłamek, ale nie mieliby matrycy. - Zorientują się, jeśli wrócimy, że któreś z nas ją ma – stwierdził Patrick, który jak zwykle nie popierał moich pomysłów.

\- Nie. Oznajmimy, że cześć nas pilnuje grobowca. Wraz z innymi autobotami, które wezwaliśmy z Cybertronu – odpowiedziałam na jego stwierdzenie.

\- Ja się pod tym nie podpisuje – stwierdził z pogardą – będzie na ciebie, smarkaczu.

\- Niech będzie – odpowiedziałam wymijająco.

Stanęłam na zboczu, na którym wcześniej stał Jazz. Obok mnie stanął Bee w postaci robota. Przez chwilę Spoglądałam na niebo. Potem zamknęłam oczy. Słyszałam odgłosy walki, krzyki tubylców, przeraźliwy ryk. Wokół słychać było odgłosy helikopterów i odrzutowców. Bumblebee wziął mnie do ręki i postawił na ramieniu, bym lepiej widziała przebieg walki. Trzymałam się jego policzka i patrzyłam na rozgrywającą się bitwę. Dostrzegłam autoboty. Nie widziałam ich za dobrze. Czerwono niebieska plama ruszająca się wśród jednolitych, czarnych, o połowę krótszych plamek. Obok oliwkowa plama, którą uznałam za Ratcheta. Byli za daleko by usłyszeć mój głos. Na piramidzie wciąż stał chudy robot, a nad nim kręciła się czarna chmura dymu. Zapytałam o nią mojego żółtego towarzysza. - Upadły. Ma ogromną siłę. Chroni żniwiarza przed tymi, którzy będą próbowali się do niego zbliżyć.

\- Przynajmniej wiemy, gdzie znajduje się maszyna – odparłam niezadowolona ze słów Bee. A właściwie tego co oznaczały. Po chwili dostrzegłam dziwne zjawisko. Auta przemysłowe zaczęły się ruszać.


	43. Chapter 43

(Optimus)

Powaliłem kolejnego decepticona. W zasadzie połowę mieliśmy już z głowy, jeśli oczywiście nie nadlecą nowe. Generał posłał po posiłki i niedługo potem się zjawiły. Helikoptery i odrzutowce latające nad nami to amerykańskie służby wojskowe. Dzięki nim, strzelającym z powietrza, łatwiej było pokonać decepticony.

Zatem Megatron wiedział już o matrycy i zapewne będzie jej szukał, tak jak nasi przyjaciele, wraz z moją Selen. Posmutniałem. O ile mogę ją jeszcze nazywać moją… Zachowałem się idiotycznie i nie usprawiedliwi tego nic: ani nerwy ani strach o nią. Żałowałem, że nie mogłem się z nią pożegnać. Kto wie jak to się skończy dla niej lub dla mnie? Albo dla nas obu? Usiadłem na kamieniu i przekląłem cicho kopiąc piasek stopą. Usłyszałem za sobą Jazza.

\- Selen na pewno da sobie radę – powiedział. Pokiwałem głową.

\- Wiem. Jest jedną z najdzielniejszych dziewczyn jakie znam – odparłem – martwię się o wszystko. O mnie i o nią, o nas wszystkich, o tę planetę, a także o Cybertron. Podobno jest coraz gorzej. Wiedziałem, że decepticony atakują zamieszkałe tam autoboty, ale jest podobno jeszcze bardziej źle.

\- Nie możemy nic zrobić, jeśli chodzi o Cybertron. To jest ponad nas. Już od dawna było. Ta planeta ma potencjał, a teraz ma także nas. Nie oddamy jej tak łatwo.

\- To prawda. Nie możemy się poddawać - zacisnąłem dłonie w pięści.

\- Powiem ci jeszcze jedno: Możesz próbować ukrywać prawdziwy powód twego strachu, ale jest on wypisany na twojej twarzy. Selen nie przestanie cię kochać. Szalone jest, że w tak krótkim czasie jesteście ze sobą tak blisko, ale mogę sobie wyobrazić, że łatwo jest w trakcie wojny kochać podwójnie mocno. Przecież nigdy nie wiadomo kiedy nastąpi koniec. Wytrzymała już wiele. Nie zniechęciła jej twoja przeszłość, ani to, że jesteś ojcem. Nie zniechęcił ją zamach decepticonów na jej życie, ani twoja zazdrość i nieco trudny charakter. Jest silna i odważna. Wpada w tarapaty, ale umie z nich wybrnąć. Wróci cała i zdrowa, rzuci ci się w ramiona i będzie jak dawniej.

\- Dziękuje ci, Jazz – odparłem podniesiony na duchu - twoje słowa są dla mnie bardzo ważne.

\- Nie sądziłem, że tak cię jeszcze poniesie, szefie – zauważył z nieśmiałym uśmiechem. Również się uśmiechnąłem.

\- Tak. Ja też nie. Los pojawia się nagle i podsuwa nam podpowiedź na dalsze życie. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że to właśnie Selen jest moim energonem: gdy opadam z sił, dodaje mi energii, podtrzymuje przy życiu.

\- Urocze – stwierdził, ale po chwili jego wyraz twarzy zmienił się na zaintrygowany – dziwne. Jakiś żółty robot jest na tamtym wzgórzu.

Spojrzałem na wskazane przez mojego towarzysza miejsce i wytężyłem wzrok. Nie widziałem nic poza żółtą plamą.

\- Czy to… czy to jest Bumblebee? – zapytałem zdziwiony. Po chwili użyłem sokolego wzroku. Miałem rację. Stał i przyglądał się walce. Na jego ramieniu zauważyłem moją dziewczynę. Stała w mundurze, a chustę, którą miała założoną na głowie, rozwiewał wiatr. Poczułem ulgę, iskra zaświeciła mi mocniej. Selenka żyła, tak samo jak mój syn. Byłem dumny, a zarazem zdziwiony - mieli pilnować matrycy. Co tu robią? Ruszyłem biegiem w ich stronę. Zatrzymał mnie wrzask Ratcheta.

\- Stój do cholery! Devestator!

\- Co? - zapytałem rozkojarzony. Po chwili poczułem okropny odrzut w tył. Upadłem jakieś paręnaście metrów dalej. Człowiek zapewne by już nie żył, ale dla robota, nie robi to wielkiego wrażenia. No może prócz poobijanych zderzaków. Westchnąłem lekko obolały, zbierając się do wstania. Spojrzałem przed siebie. Ogromny robot zbudowany z kilku constructiconów szedł w naszą stronę co jakiś czas wywołując pozorne trzęsienie ziemi. Myślałem, że nie będzie aż tak źle, a tu proszę. Bestia otworzyła gębę i zaczęła wciągać wszystko dookoła. Poczułem mocne parcie do przodu, ale nie mogłem temu ulec. Byłoby po mnie. Wstałem i odbiegłem dalej wraz z moimi przyjaciółmi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruszające się samochody przemysłowe zamieniły się w potwora goniącego mojego chłopaka. To nadawałoby się na jakiś tytuł komedio-tragedii. A jednak była to prawda i nie było mi do śmiechu. Po polu bitwy jeździły czołgi i strzelały do decepticonów, które znajdowały się w ich zasięgu. Postanowiliśmy udać się na dół, by wspomóc resztę. Bumblebee zeskoczył ze wzgórza trzymając mnie w ręku i jeszcze w locie zamienił się w auto. Krzyczałam ze strachu tylko trochę. Wcale nie popuściłam.

\- Bee, błagam ostrzegaj, dobra?

\- Wielkie rzeczy – zaśmiał się – wyluzuj. Przebywasz za długo z moim ojcem.

\- Och, przegiąłeś – odparłam naciskając jego klakson. Po chwili jednak dałam sobie spokój. To nie był czas na wygłupy. Spojrzałam przez tylną szybę by upewnić się, że reszta jedzie za nami. Prócz nich dostrzegłam grubego decepticona i helikopter, który zmierzał w naszą stronę. Był ciemny i widniał na nim znaczek decepticona, więc mieliśmy przechlapane – Bumblebee uważaj!

Pocisk, który wystrzelił gruby, zielony decept przykleił się do tylnych drzwiczek Bee. Po chwili poczułam, że mały odpina mnie z pasów. Zdziwiłam się. Spojrzałam na jego kierownice. Drzwi z mojej strony otworzyły się i poczułam, że zasysa mnie powietrze.

\- Bee! Co ty robisz? – zapytałam przerażona.

\- Granat na mojej nodze zaraz wybuchnie. Nie jesteś tu bezpieczna. - Po chwili krzyknął do Skidsa, który jechał niemal obok, by mnie pochwycił. Spojrzałam pełna strachu na odległość między dwoma autobotami.

\- Chyba sobie żartujesz! – odparłam wrzeszcząc. Lecz jak widać nie miałam nic do gadania. Część alt mode Bee, w której się znajdowałam zmieniła się w rękę, która siłą wyciągnęła mnie ze środka. Mimo mojego protestu podrzucił mnie do Skidsa, który złapał mnie w podobny sposób. Tam mogłam odetchnąć. No prawie. Granat, który był przyczepiony do nogi żółtego robota wybuchł. Bumblebee w postaci robota poturlał się po piasku z krzykiem. Złapałam się za usta w kompletnym szoku.

\- Zrób coś – jęknęłam do Skidsa. Ten się zatrzymał. Wysiadłam wyjmując granat. Zielony bliźniak zaczął strzelać w helikopter, który leciał w stronę Bumblebeego. Ja natomiast rzuciłam odblokowany granat w grubasa, który urządził tak Bee

– żryj to, Long Haul – syknęłam. Ciśnięta broń wybuchła mu na klatce piersiowej. Tłuścioch zatoczył się i upadł na plecy. Ciekawe jak długo zajmie mu podnoszenie się? Podbiegłam bliżej decepticona próbującego wstać i strzeliłam mu kilka razy w twarz. Niestety, niewiele to dało. Po chwili zostałam wciągnięta do Mudflapa. Spojrzałam na okolice. Auto wiozące naszych żołnierzy się zapaliło. W Mudflapie jechała Arsen, Lu i Bill. Otarłam kurz z twarzy i poprawiłam spadającą mi z głowy chustkę. Obok nas stanął czarny, masywny robot. Czerwony bliźniak zatrzymał się z piskiem opon.

\- Hide! – krzyknęłam z ulgą. Z auta oglądałam zakończenie walki. Właściwie marne zakończenie, bo po kilku strzałach wymierzonych od mięśniaka oba decepty się zmyły – tchórze – skwitowałam po czym wysiadłam z auta i podbiegłam do Ironhidea. Ten jako holoforma objął mnie mocno.

\- Co tu robicie? Nie mieliście pilnować matrycy? – zapytał zdziwiony.

\- Mamy ją przy sobie, ale cicho. Nikt nie może się dowiedzieć. Bee potrzebuje pomocy – stwierdziłam po czym podbiegłam do podnoszącego się robota. Zadanie to utrudniała mu uszkodzona noga. Wyciągnęłam z torebki maść dziwiąc się, że jajka, które leżały obok niej były całe i zdrowe.

\- Możesz chodzić? - zapytał Hide z troską. Bee spróbował się podnieść, ale po chwili z sykiem opadł na ziemię – nie dobrze…

\- Pokarz mi ranę – poleciłam. Gdy to zrobił nałożyłam na rękę trochę maści i wtarłam ją w uraz.

\- Skąd ją masz? – zapytał Hide zdziwiony.

\- To maść od Waysa. Dał mi ją jakiś czas temu. Czułam, że mogła się przydać.

Rana Bee pomału się zmniejszała. Nie było to szybkie tempo, bo to nie maść cudów. Jednak ból nogi niemal natychmiast mu ustał. Jakieś dziesięć minut potem, nasz żółty przyjaciel wstał. Uraz wciąż wyglądał nieciekawie, ale nie bolał. Schowałam resztę maści do torby i rozejrzałam się po okolicy. Potężna bestia wspinała się po piramidzie, na której znajdował się Upadły. Jeden z naszych helikopterów podleciał do owego punktu. Po chwili spadły na niego jakieś części złomu zlatujące z czarnej chmury. Helikopter spadł na ziemię. Cholera – stwierdziłam oglądając to widowisko. - Nie da się tam podejść. Oby tylko któremuś z autobotów nie odbiło, by tam włazić.

Oddałam matrycę Bumblebeemu, natomiast sama zyskałam łuk, od Hidea. Spojrzałam na moją ulubioną broń ze zdziwieniem.

\- Gdzie ty go miałeś? – zapytałam.

\- Ustalmy, że nie będziemy o tym rozmawiać – westchnął Hide, a ja wzdrygnęłam się z obrzydzenia. Trzymałam wiele rzeczy w bagażniku Hidea, ale nadal napawało mnie to wszystko nieprzyjemnym uczuciem. Do kompletu doszedł jeszcze kołczan ze strzałami. O Boże…

Założyłam broń na ramię, na drugim znalazł się mój kołczan. Uznaliśmy, że musimy dołączyć do rozgrywającej się walki. Im bliżej byliśmy piramidy, tym bardziej było niebezpiecznie. Przy samym jej trzonie spadały różne żelazne części, które wcześniej kręciły się dookoła jej czubka. My zostaliśmy w znacznej odległości. Dopiero tam dostrzegłam, że na drugiej piramidzie znajdują się Megatron wraz ze swoim sługusem Starscreamem, tym samym, który zaatakował nas na samym początku, Mało nie zrobił ze mnie pieczeni i doniósł swojemu liderowi o matrycy. Miałam ochotę na niego napluć. Zrobiłam to w wyobraźni, wiedząc, że tutaj nie doleci. Nie dostrzegłam Optimusa, ani pozostałych. Natomiast przybyły kolejne decepticony. Wszystkie rady Rogera, które miały mi pomóc w walce w ogóle mi się nie przydawały. Decepticony chyba jasno dały nam do zrozumienia, że ta wojna dotyczy robotów. Mimo to nie zamierzaliśmy odpuszczać. Autobotom przyda się pomoc. Wokół nas strasznie się kurzyło. Było to spowodowane pociskami, które leciały i z poziomu, i z pionu. Kilka razy wystrzeliłam z łuku, ale to mijało się z celem. Drewno nie przebije metalu. Arsen także była wściekła przez to, że mało przydawała się w walce. Bestia, która znajdowała się na piramidzie zaczęła wciągać jej czubek. Wyglądało to jak jakiś wielki zasysacz, który kawałek po kawałku wciągał wszystko co stanie mu na drodze. A więc to była ta ich maszyna, którą decepticony miały zamiar dostać się do żniwiarza. Sprytne. Zauważyłam niedaleko grupkę przerażonych tubylców, którzy próbowali ukryć się w domku, który jeden ze zbliżających się robotów zrujnował stąpnięciem nogi.

Poderwałam się by pomóc ludziom. Zwinnie przebiegłam między nogami jednego ze sługusów Megatrona zostawiając tam przy okazji niespodziankę. Na czas dobiegłam do oczekujących na pomoc, a po chwili usłyszałam wybuch. Granat, który eksplodował pod nogami wroga rozerwał go na kawałki. Posługując się gestami kazałam tubylcom iść za mną. Zaprowadziłam ich do bezpieczniejszego budynku oddalonego o kilka minut drogi. Po chwili wyjęłam wodę i polałam nią twarz. Została mi połowa. Zakręciłam butelkę i włożyłam ją z powrotem do torby. Usłyszałam znajomy głos wołający moje imię. Odwróciłam się i ujrzałam, że holoforma Optimusa biegnie w moją stronę. Był zadrapany i miał lekko poszarpany mundur. Wyglądałam dużo lepiej niż on. Wyszłam mu naprzeciw i gdy tylko byliśmy wystarczająco blisko wpadliśmy sobie w ramiona. Lider ściskał mnie mocno, a ja głaskałam jego plecy. Po chwili pocałowaliśmy się czule i oboje nawzajem oceniliśmy swój stan zdrowia patrząc na twarze, klatki piersiowe i ręce. Ani ja ani on nie mieliśmy poważnych obrażeń. Odgarnęłam mu niebieskie pasemko z twarzy. Lider patrzył przejęty w moje oczy.

\- Jesteśmy kochankami – szeptał dysząc ze zmęczenia – kocham cię.

Uśmiechnęłam się do niego po czym znów przyległam do jego ust. Całowaliśmy się namiętnie, ściskając swoje koszule. Po chwili się ich pozbyliśmy. Lider zaprowadził mnie do jakiegoś pustego domu. Jego alt mode stało na zewnątrz. Po chwili zaczął rozpinać spodnie. Przygryzłam wargę nie wiedząc czy to co Prime chce zrobić, będzie możliwe w tych okolicznościach. On jednak nie pozwolił mi na długie myślenie. Przywarł do mnie i zaczął pieścić swoimi ustami moją szyję, dekolt, a potem piersi. Trzymałam w garści jego włosy i bark. Lider całował mój nieśmiertelnik, a ja gładziłam go po policzku. Miał tam lekkie ranki, w które po pieszczotach posmarowałam mu maścią. Mieliśmy szczęście, że mogliśmy przez chwile ominąć fragment bitwy, a także, że nas nikt nie znalazł. Ubrałam się i co jakiś czas zerkałam na Optimusa, który trzymał w ręku sztylet Waysa, którego wydobył z mojego pasa, i patrzył na niego obracając go w dłoniach.

\- Nie zaczynaj – stwierdziłam tonem, który podchodził pod zmęczenie.

\- Nic nie mówię – odparł cicho.

\- Bee jest ranny – powiedziałam stając naprzeciw niego. Spojrzał na mnie zaniepokojony, po chwili oddał mi sztylet. Wsadziłam go sobie do futerału zwisającego z pasa obwiązanego wokół mej tali.

\- Co z nim? – zapytał przejęty.

\- Trafiono go w nogę lepkim granatem. To dzięki maści od Sidewaysa może teraz chodzić. Ale Ratchet powinien go potem obejrzeć – poradziłam.

\- Wątpię, że znajdziemy na to chwilę – odparł zmieszany.

\- Znaleźliśmy na amory w samym środku bitwy, a nie znajdziemy czasu na opatrzenie naszego żołnierza? – zapytałam z rozbawieniem. Przytaknął.

\- Kocham cię – powiedział.

\- Już to mówiłeś – westchnęłam.

\- Przez chwilę byłem z ciebie niemal dumny – stwierdził z nieśmiałym uśmiechem – gdy tak rzucałaś rozkazami do Jazza i chłopaków… byłaby z ciebie doskonała liderka…

\- Nie chcę nią być – pokręciłam głową – niema tobie równych – stwierdziłam po czym dałam mu całusa w policzek. Chwycił mnie za rękę.

\- Mam coś dla ciebie – powiedział po czym zaciągnął mnie obok swojego alt mode. Otworzył bagażnik po czym wyjął z niego coś niesamowitego. Był to łuk wykonany z jakiegoś szlachetnego metalu. Na środku był ozdobiony czarną skórą, a cięciwa była wykonana z bardzo wytrzymałego sznura. Zachwycałam się bronią z otwartymi ustami. Do kompletu dostałam także nowy, ładniejszy kołczan i żelazne strzały. Wszystko robiło niesamowite wrażenie.

\- To cudowne, skąd go wytrzasnąłeś? – zapytałam nie mogąc ukryć podziwu. Lider uśmiechnął się skromnie.

\- Cieszę się ci się podoba. Miałem ci go dać już wcześniej. Kilka tygodni temu poprosiłem mojego dobrego przyjaciele Quee, by zrobił taki dla ciebie. Potem wysłałem po niego Jazza. Swoją drogą ja też coś zyskałem – powiedział po czym wyjął zgięty miecz. Znałam go z historii starożytnego Egiptu. Był to chepesz. Miecz był koloru złotego, chociaż zapewne nie było z niego wykonane.

\- Wygląda nieźle – stwierdziłam podziwiając ostrze. Uścisnęłam go dziękując za prezent raz jeszcze. Potem schowałam do jego bagażnika stary łuk. Lider jakby czytał mi w myślach, miałam problem ze strzelaniem drewnianych strzał. Teraz mogłam strzelać do robotów. Optimus zmienił się w swoją oryginalną postać i pochwycił mnie do ręki. Po szybkiej podróży znaleźliśmy się obok reszty czyli wszystkich autobotów i kilkunastu żołnierzy. Inni byli rozproszeni. Ustaliliśmy, że najlepiej jest się rozdzielić. Inne plutony były pozostawione sam na sam. Zostałam wraz z Optimusem i Ratchetem, a wśród nas została też drużyna Rogera. Dowiedziałam się, że kilka osób z plutonu Patricka i Davida poległo. Zrobiłam znak krzyża. Potem postanowiłam zająć się decepticonami. Naciągnęłam cięciwę mojego nowego łuku i wystrzeliłam pierwszą strzałę. Była dłuższa, niż moje poprzednie. Przebiła decepticona i mimo iż nie na wylot, to osunął się na ziemię i rozpadł.

\- Wreszcie – pomyślałam z satysfakcją. Optimus mógł poznać się lepiej ze swoją nową bronią, która urosła wraz z nim. Lider posługiwał się chepeszem, który wyrastał z jego ręki, tak dobrze, jakby miał go od kilku lat, a używał go raptem dzisiaj, w dodatku nie wiem czy nie po raz pierwszy w tej chwili. Decepticony zaczęły znikać szybciej niż się tego spodziewałam.

Zerknęłam na piramidę, wystawała z niej już niemal połowa maszyny. Bestia mimo iż strzelały do niej czołgi, nie zamierzała umrzeć.

\- Potrzeba silniejszej broni, ale jaka byłaby tak silna, by go uśmiercić? – zapytałam, po tym jak postrzeliłam kolejnego wroga.

\- Najsilniejszą bronią jest sam Upadły, ale do niego nie można się nawet zbliżyć – odparł Ratchet z niechęcią. - Z resztą który śmiałek by się na to odważył?

\- Ja – odparł, jak gdyby nigdy nic, Bumblebee, który właśnie powalił ostatniego wroga w pobliżu. Jego noga całkowicie wyzdrowiała po użyciu maści i sprawności naszego medyka.

\- Nie ma mowy – skwitował to Prime.

\- Tato, daj mi chociaż szansę – podjął się młody - nigdy nie marzyłeś by być kimś więcej? Jestem zwiadowcą, jestem też żołnierzem. Pozwól mi być bohaterem.

\- Nie rozumiesz? Nie pozwolę byś poszedł na tak trudną misję. Nie jesteś gotowy.

\- Ja? - zapytał tonem, którego wcześniej u niego nie słyszałam - a może to ty nie jesteś gotowy?

\- Bumblebee. Jesteś moim synem - Prime nie zdążył dokończyć zdania, bo Bumblebee parsknął śmiechem.

\- Gdzie byłeś rok temu? A gdzie parę lat temu? - zapytał, ale Prime nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć. Milczał jakby porażony - bez urazy, staram się być szczęśliwy, że przez cały czas byłeś obok...ale w tym samym czasie byłem przekonany, że mój ojciec nie żyje. Wiesz ile było momentów kiedy potrzebowałem uścisku ojca?

\- Bee! - krzyknęłam czując kłucie w sercu. Przykryłam usta dłonią. Sytuacja była okropna. Potrafiłam doskonale poczuć to co czuł Bee. Sama nie miałam ojca. Tzn. podobno gdzieś się zapodział, ale jakoś nie szukał drogi powrotnej. Whatever. Ale gdyby np. okazało się, że tym ojcem jest Artur... cóż. Na pewno miałabym wątpliwości. Bee miał dużo gorszą sytuację. Był nieco młodszy. Nie miał takiego samego podejścia do życia, a najważniejsze... on nie miał także mamy. Był sam jak palec. Jego rodziną byli jego przyjaciele - bo prawdziwej nie posiadał. Z drugiej strony znałam tą sytuację także od strony Optimusa. Wiem jak bardzo się za to winił. Jak ciężko to znosił. Słowa, które usłyszał musiały być dla niego ciosem.

\- Mały, wiem co w tobie siedzi - odezwał się po chwili Ironhide - ale starcie z Upadłym to rychła śmierć. Zwłaszcza dla takiego smarka co ty. Ty wojny prawdziwej nigdy nie posmakowałeś. Więc na głębokie wody się nie porywaj.

\- Dlatego teraz posmakuje - odpowiedział uparcie - chce się przydać. Udowodnić sobie, że mogę być na miarę was wszystkich. Optimus dowodzi naszą grupą. Hide jest niczym weteran wojenny, Ratchet ratuje nasze życia, Jazz jest zastępcą lidera. A ja? Kim ja jestem? Jakie ja mam zasługi?

\- Nikt z nas nie chce cię stracić. Nikt - Ratchet krzyknął wyprowadzony z równowagi.

\- Nikt nie mówi, że stracicie - odparł, a po chwili odwrócił się i pobiegł w dal. Krzyki Optimusa ani nikogo innego go nie zatrzymały. Ani próba pochwycenia go w biegu. Mały był na tyle zwinny, że wyślizgnął się każdemu. Optimus nie miał zamiaru ustąpić i biegłby dalej, gdyby nie to, że jego drogę zagrodził mu Megatron, który jeszcze do nie dawna stał na jednej z egipskich budowli i przyglądał się wszystkiemu z góry.

\- Dzieciak wymknął ci się z pod kontroli? - zapytał drwiąco. – Niech idzie, a nasz Pan zrobi sobie z niego dywanik.

Optimus wyjrzał zza ramienia swego brata, ale Bumblebee zniknął za piramidą. Po chwili jego wzrok skupił się na decepticonie. Do naszego zbiorowiska dołączył Starscream. Żadne z nas nie zamierzało strzelać. Wiedzieliśmy, że Megatron jest nieobliczalny.

\- Czego tu chcesz? – zapytał Prime groźnym tonem. Jego brat roześmiał się tylko.

Wytworzył holoformę. Miał na sobie długą, czarną pelerynę spod której widać było część ciemnej, szarej koszuli. Na nogach miał czarne bojówki oraz ciężkie buty opięte łańcuchami podobnie jak i spodnie. Wyjął sztylet z pochwy i podszedł do mnie. Przez chwile panowała cisza. Lider decepticonów patrzył mi w oczy. Po chwili pociągnął mnie do siebie i jego wzrok znalazł się na twarzy przerażonego Optimusa.

\- Puść ją! – wrzasnął.

\- Tak jesteś odważny, tak? Przyjdź po nią. No dalej – zachęcił rozbawionym, lecz wciąż chłodnym głosem. Starscream wymierzał broń na moich przyjaciół, zapewne na wypadek, gdyby któryś z nich chciał trafić Megatrona. Przełknęłam ślinę. Ręka lidera deceptów weszła pod moją bluzkę. Sparaliżowało mnie. Moje przerażone, szeroko otwarte oczy utkwiły na jego twarzy. Zwilżył usta językiem po czym dotknął nimi mojej twarzy. Próbowałam się wyrwać. Podłożył mi sztylet do gardła. Jęknęłam wystraszona. Miałam ochotę walnąć go w jaja i gdyby nie to, że byłam unieruchomiona, zrobiłabym to. Optimus warknął i podszedł bliżej. Wtedy sztylet Megatrona znacznie zbliżył się do mojej szyi. To spowodowało, że Prime ustał. Ręka decepticona wędrowała coraz wyżej, a mi podchodziły łzy do oczu. Byłam bezsilna, w dodatku tak jak reszta moich przyjaciół. Po chwili Megatron odkleił się ode mnie z satysfakcją na twarzy i znów spojrzał na swojego brata. Mogłam odetchnąć z ulgą, gdyby nie fakt, że miałam wciąż sztylet przy gardle.

\- Niezła jest – poinformował Optimusa – a teraz konkrety. Kochasz swoją suczkę co?

\- Zostaw ją! – krzyknął tylko.

\- Kochasz czy nie? – zapytał ostrzej nacinając mi skórę na szyi. Syknęłam z bólu, a mój chłopak krzyknął to o co chodziło Megatronowi – No to skoro kochasz, to proszę mi ładnie przekazać All Spark. Inaczej zobaczysz jak tnę ją na kawałki.

Przełknęłam ślinę.

\- Nie mam odłamka – stwierdził spanikowany Prime.

\- Nie masz? – upewnił się.

\- Nie.

Wtedy lider decepticonów szarpnął mną aż poleciałam na ziemię. Kopnął mnie kilka razy w plecy. Krzyknęłam z bólu.

\- Przecież mówiłem, że go nie mam! – wrzasnął Prime po czym podbiegł do mnie. Pogłaskał po twarzy, upewnił się czy jestem przytomna – masz go? – szepnął do mnie. Przytaknęłam. Przygryzł wargę – to daj. Cokolwiek by się działo, najważniejsze, byś żyła.

\- Ale żniwiarz… - szepnęłam. Ból pleców promieniował i nie ułatwiał mi prawidłowego funkcjonowania.

\- Nie mają matrycy. To bez znaczenia – odparł i ponaglił, bym oddała mu odłamek. Wsadziłam rękę do torby. Poczułam, że mam w niej mokro. Dwa z sześciu jajek zostały rozbite. Wymacałam odłamek i podałam liderowi, który przekazał go swojemu bratu z niechęcią.

\- Tak ciężko był to zrobić? No to teraz proszę o matrycę – stwierdził.

\- Nie mamy jej. Jest gdzieś ukryta, szuka ją odział żołnierzy wraz z kilkoma autobotami wezwanymi z Cybertronu – odparłam. Decepticon spojrzał na mnie chłodno, po chwili zamyślił się.

\- W takim razie musimy chwilowo wstrzymać naszą misję…, ale żeby wam też nie było tak łatwo…

Szybkim ruchem chwycił Optimusa za ramię i popchnął. Ten stracił równowagę i upadł na kolana. Wtedy ujrzałam jak Megatron wbija mu coś w plecy. Przypominało to coś podobnego do strzykawki z płynem. Po chwili razem ze Starscreamem zdecydowali się odejść.

\- Nie zabiję cię teraz, mam co do ciebie inne plany, Prime. Ale to troszeczkę spowolni wasze działania.

Spojrzałam na lidera, który upadł na ziemię i krzyknął z bólu. Na czworakach podbiegłam do niego i wyjęłam strzykawkę z jakąś bezbarwną substancją. Podałam ją Ratchetowi, a sama zajęłam się liderem.

Leżał i sprawiał wrażenie nieprzytomnego. Jednak miał otwarte oczy. Zakryłam usta dłońmi, a po moich policzkach poleciały łzy.

\- Megatron powiedział, że go nie zabił – przypomniał mi Roger, który podszedł do mnie i objął.

\- Co mu jest? – zapytałam zrozpaczona, po chwili zaczęłam gładzić policzek lidera. Nie odpowiadał na moje wołanie. Leżał jakby nieaktywny.

\- Muszę się tym zająć. Zbadam ten płyn i dowiem się co mu wstrzyknął. Tym czasem trzeba go stąd zabrać. Najlepiej w jakieś bezpieczne miejsce.

\- Może tamta wioska, gdzie kupowaliśmy mapę? To niecałe dwadzieścia minut drogi stąd – zaproponował Mudflap. Przyjęliśmy tą ofertę. Pozostawało kilka problemów. Lider nie reagował, jako holoforma, a także jako robot, który stał nieopodal. Skoro nie był w tej chwili aktywny, nie mógł schować holoformy. Nie dość, że pozostawało nam umieścić nieprzytomnego w Skidsie, to jeszcze autoboty musiały nieść go w postaci robota, przez całą drogę do osady. W dodatku Bumblebee poszedł rozprawić się z potworem zżerającym piramidę i Upadłym, co zwiastowało niemal pewną śmierć. A ja nie potrafiłam zaradzić na nic. Czułam się kompletnie bezradna.


	44. Chapter 44

Ruszyliśmy. Stosunkowo nie trwało to wieki. Wynajęliśmy hotel, który prezentował się lepiej niż poprzedni, w którym się „zameldowaliśmy". Ułożyłam Optimusa na łóżku i rozebrałam go do bielizny. Arsen opatrzyła mu ranę po, wbitej wcześniej, strzykawce, a ja zdezynfekowałam jego liczne zadrapania. Pogładziłam go po klatce piersiowej w celu dodania otuchy. Hide zdecydował się wrócić na pole bitwy, by pomóc Bee. Niechętnie pozwoliliśmy mu na tę wyprawę. Hide był jednak nieugięty, więc musieliśmy zaakceptować jego decyzję. Jazz chwilowo przejął dowodzenie. Mijały godziny. Arsen ugotowała jajka, te z mojej torby, a także inne, które kupiła na straganie. Do naszego dania głównego mieliśmy też chleb. Jadłam w pokoju, gdzie leżał Optimus. Wkrótce niemal wszyscy najbliżsi przyjaciele tam do mnie przyszli. Po jakimś czasie lider otworzył oczy, które mu wcześniej przymknęłam. Mrugał, ale nie mógł się ruszać i nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć. Głaskałam go po włosach i twarzy dając do zrozumienia, że jestem przy nim. Ratchet w końcu przyszedł oznajmić czego się dowiedział badając próbkę.

\- To specjalne serum, które paraliżuje ciało. Zwykle trzyma kilka dni, a że lider nie dostał całej dawki, przetrzyma go mniej więcej jeszcze dzień lub dwa.

Nie było to pocieszające.

\- Nie ma czegoś, co przyspieszy jego powrót do normalności? – zapytałam zmartwiona. Bez niego możemy nie dać sobie rady, poza tym nie mogę patrzeć na niego w takim stanie. Spojrzałam mu w oczy, akurat znów je zamknął. Znów próbował coś powiedzieć, ale kończyło się tylko na głuchym dźwięku.

\- Nie wiem. Dobrym zasileniem byłaby matryca, ale nie wiem co z nią.

\- Mamy ją – powiedziałam, a po chwili zdałam sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę nie – to znaczy… Bumblebee ma ją przy sobie. Niech to szlag.

\- Wygląda na to, że trzeba będzie czekać – odparł Ratchet kręcąc głową. Nadeszła noc. Spojrzałam na niebo pełne gwiazd. Sprawy przybrały krytyczny obrót. Chyba, że mogło być gorzej.

Pokręciłam głową z niedowierzaniem. Martwiłam się o Bee i Hidea. Miałam wielką nadzieję, że są cali i zdrowi, ale nie byłam pewna, czy opłaca mi się łudzić. Odpędziłam od siebie najczarniejsze myśli i usiadłam na łóżku, gdzie leżał Prime. Spał. Znów przyłapałam się na zatroskanym gładzeniu go po twarzy. Wejdzie mi w nawyk. Weszłam pod kołdrę i zamknęłam oczy. Nie sądziłam, że będę musiała otworzyć je tak szybko. Nie minęło dziesięć minut, gdy do pokoju wleciał czarny kot. Porozwalał rzeczy z półek i wskoczył na pościel. Podskoczyłam ze strachu po czym chwyciłam kota do rąk. Patrzył na mnie wyłupiastymi, zielonymi oczami i miałczał. Poznał mój zapach i otarł się o moją szyję. Puściłam go, po czym wskoczył na parapet. Zerknęłam na lidera, który spał nie wzruszony hałasem. Podeszłam do okna, gdzie siedział kot. Pod oknem stała holoforma Sidewaysa. Spojrzałam na niego niezrozumiale, a po chwili coś mnie tchnęło. Weszłam na parapet i zeskoczyłam z niego lecąc na dół. Nie było to stosunkowo daleko. Okno było niżej niż mój spadzisty daszek, a z niego zeskakiwałam niemal bez szwanku.

\- Ways – szepnęłam jego imię i objęłam go mocno. Decepticon jęknął cicho, zapewne zaskoczony nagłym, ciepłym przywitaniem i oddał objęcie. Odkleiłam się od niego by spojrzeć mu w twarz. Pogodną jak niemal zawsze. – potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

\- Co się stało? – zapytał zaciekawiony.

\- Megatron wstrzyknął Optimusowi jakąś substancje paraliżującą. Przejdzie mu zapewne za kilka dni. Bez niego jesteśmy w kropce. Nie możemy tyle czekać. Mówiłeś mi o alchemiku. Masz kolegę, który mógłby zrobić odtrutkę?

\- Owszem znam osobę, która jest alchemikiem, jednak ostatnio nie mam z nim w ogóle kontaktu - powiedział, a moja radość szybko opadła. Widząc to decepticon zamyślił się przez chwilę - zajmuję się trochę magią i alchemią, jednak nie na takim poziomie co on... mógłbym spróbować zrobić tą odtrutkę.

\- Zrobiłbyś to? - zapytałam odzyskując siły witalne.

– Muszę polecieć na Cybertron i tam stworzyć miksturę. Poczekaj do jutra. Rano przybędę tutaj, by dać ci to o co prosisz.

\- Dziękuję – powiedziałam najszczerzej jak potrafiłam. Po chwili znów go uścisnęłam. Kot zeskoczył z parapetu nad nami i zakręcił się wokół nóg decepticona. Ukucnęłam, by go chwilę pogłaskać. – Jak ma na imię?

\- Jego godność to Revage. Chociaż ja tam wołam na niego mruczek – powiedział. – Decepticony szukają matrycy.

\- Wiem – przytaknęłam. – Bumblebee poszedł do Upadłego. Chce za jego pomocą pokonać devestatora – dodałam. Ways spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony.

\- Życie mu nie miłe?

\- Jestem tym wszystkim przerażona. Wszystko mnie wykańcza…

\- Już dobrze – uciszył mnie i zbliżył się znacząco. Objęłam go po raz kolejny. Tym razem na trochę dłużej. Po chwili decepticon jako robot podsadził mnie do okna, z którego wcześniej zeskoczyłam. Udałam się z powrotem do łóżka i otuliłam ręką swojego chłopaka. Wydał jakiś cichy pomruk po czym przełknął ślinę. Postanowiłam go nie budzić. Noc była bardzo ciążka. Było zimno, ale to nie to powodowało moje ciągłe wyrywanie się ze snu. Lider. Mógł już mówić, ruszać palcami rąk i stóp. To nie pomagało. Co chwile słyszałam : „Selen, przewróć mnie na drugi bok", „Selenko, muszę do toalety". I tą toaletą był słoik leżący obok łóżka. Blee. „Selen, chcę pić". Sprawdziłam godzinę. Dochodziła piąta. Spojrzałam na lidera rozgniewana.

\- Niewiele mi potrzeba bym cię udusiła – ostrzegłam. Chyba zrozumiał, bo tylko uśmiechnął się lekko i zamknął oczy. Upragnione kilka godzin mogłam odpocząć.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Bumblebee większość czasu obmyślał plan dostania się na szczyt piramidy, tak, by nie zginąć po drodze. Nie wyobrażał sobie, jak mógł umrzeć tak beznadziejnie, po tym, jak postanowił rzucić wyzwanie Upadłemu. Dopiero, gdy nadszedł świt, młody bot wpadł na pomysł, którego się podjął. Teraz siedział na grzbiecie Devestatora, który co chwilę odkopywał dalszą część żniwiarza. Dużo już mu nie zostało, jednak robił to powolnie. Młodzik cieszył się, że The Fallen nie zauważył go ani przez chwilę. Swoją drogą dziwił się, że ma siłę stać ciągle na czubku piramidy i przytrzymywać chmurę żelastwa. Wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że jego przeciwnik jest bardzo silny. Mimo to nie było już odwrotu. Nie wyobrażał sobie powrotu do swoich przyjaciół z wiadomością, że stchórzył. Miał więc świadomość, że to może być jego ostatnia chwila. Żałował tylko, że w tak nieprzyjemny sposób pożegnał się z ojcem. Trudno. Słowo się rzekło. Miał zamiar doprowadzić sprawy do końca. Gdy znalazł się wystarczająco blisko wyskoczył naprzeciw Upadłego. Próbował znaleźć pozę, która będzie do tego odpowiednia. Zlekceważył to, że mało się nie potknął. Ważne, że zwrócił na siebie pożądaną uwagę. - Ty… musisz być naprawdę silny, skoro przedostałeś się przez wszystkie przeszkody – stwierdził Upadły przyglądając mu się od góry do dołu._

 _\- Bo nie jestem zwykłym robotem, jestem Primem – odparł młodzik. Przeciwnik zaśmiał się szyderczo._

 _\- Ty ? Jak ty możesz być z rodu Primeów ? Twój głos zdradza mi iż jesteś tylko zwykłym dzieckiem. Zejdź mi z oczu, bo zrobię ci poważną krzywdę._

 _\- Jestem synem Optimusa Prime. Potomka Wielkiego Sentinela Prime należącego do Szóstki Wspaniałych – odparł dumnie. Upadły znów się do niego odwrócił. Nim to jednak zrobił Bee zauważył, że w środku żniwiarza są odłamki All Sparku. Zabrał największy z nich nim ten zauważył._

 _\- Była nas Siódemka._

 _\- Z tego co wiem, byłeś zdrajcą._

 _\- Za co?! Bo zależało mi na ocaleniu planety, na której mieszkaliśmy ?!_

 _\- Cybertron był i jest zrównany do gruntu. Ziemia tętniła życiem, które Ty chciałeś zniszczyć. Dobrze znałeś zasady, a jednak je złamałeś. Za to zostałeś osądzony. Teraz przyszedłem byś zapłacił._

 _\- To komiczne – skwitował to starzec. Chwile potem skupił wzrok na żółtym robocie. W tej samej chwili Bumblebee poczuł okropny ścisk w iskrze. Chwycił się za pierś i próbował dojść do tego co się stało – mam taką moc, która jednym ciosem rozkruszyła by cię na drobne kawałeczki. Heh… Prime… też się znalazł – zadrwił._

 _\- Nie oceniaj… po… rozmiarze – wysapał młodzik. Po chwili wystrzelił z miotacza, który miał przymocowany do ręki. Upały obronił się przed strzałem. Po chwili wytworzył ogromną kule energii. Rozmiarem dorównywała połowie Bumblebeego. Mały spojrzał nerwowo za siebie. Devestator znajdował się nieopodal. Zrobił kilka kroków w jego stronę. Upadły rzucił kule w stronę młodzika, a ten skoczył prosto na bestię złożoną z constructiconów. W niemal ostatniej chwili odskoczył w bok, a ogromna kula trafiła prosto w potwora. Bee musiał nie tylko złapać się jakiejś części piramidy, by śmiertelnie nie spaść na sam dół, ale też chronić się przed fragmentami ciała Devestatora, które eksplodowały w różne strony. Mały trzymał się kurczowo fragmentu maszyny, lecz po chwili był zmuszony się puścić, gdyż ogromny kawałek żelastwa zrzucony przez The Fallena leciał w jego stronę. Zderzenie Bumblebeego z ziemią zatrzymał Ironhide, który złapał go oburącz i postawił na gruncie._

 _\- Miałeś sporo szczęścia, cwaniaczku. A teraz nasz bohaterze, wracamy do domu._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tak jak mówiłem, stałem pod oknem dziewki, z którą się wczorajszej nocy umówiłem. Miałem nadzieję, że nie będę musiał znów używać Revagea jako budzika, ale nie dała mi wyboru. Kot w ziemskiej postaci wspiął się po rynnie i znowu narobił hałasu. Selen chwile później wstała i podbiegła do okna. Wyglądała na zaspaną i niezadowoloną. Pomachałem jej fiolką z niebieskim płynem przed twarzą, co zmieniło jej wyraz.

\- Zjedziesz do mnie, moja panienko? – zapytałem delikatnie.

\- Czekaj, tylko ubiorę gacie – odparła. Zatkało mnie. Takiej odpowiedzi się nie spodziewałem, ale musiałem ją zaakceptować. Po chwili dziewczyna ubrana w czarne, krótkie spodenki, czarną koszulkę i rozpiętą, wojskową koszulę zeskoczyła do mnie.

\- Spałaś bez odzienia? – zapytałem lekko zarumieniony, ale też zaintrygowany.

\- Tak, wzięłam niewygodną bieliznę, wrzynała mi się w tyłek, no to ją zdjęłam. Nie wnikajmy…

\- Tak. Jestem za – odparłem. Wymazałem z głowy obraz mojej nagiej przyjaciółki, nim zdążył całkowicie się ukazać.

\- Odgłosy walki ucichły – zauważyła. Przytaknąłem.

\- Co niektóre samoloty nadal próbują zbliżyć się do piramidy, ale bezskutecznie. Wasi żołnierze szukają zmarłych i rannych, a decepticony odnalazły już grobowiec Primeów. Bez matrycy. To nie koniec walki, Selen.

\- A Bumblebee, widziałeś go? – zapytała z nadzieją. Pokręciłem głową. Posmutniała. Dałem jej eliksir do ręki. Wytarła łzę i podziękowała kolejnym uściskiem. Gdy miała zamiar odchodzić postanowiłem ją zatrzymać. Była to spontaniczna decyzja, której mogłem potem żałować złą reakcją dziewczyny.

\- Dałem ci to o co prosiłaś. Ale oczekuję czegoś w zamian – stwierdziłem przypierając ją do ściany. Spojrzała na mnie lekko zaskoczona. Chwyciłem jej brodę w dłoń i uśmiechnąłem się lekko – Pocałuj mnie.

Przez chwilę stała oniemiała. Czekałem cierpliwie. W końcu niepewnie przyciągnęła moją twarz do swojej. Dotknęła swoimi słodkimi wargami moich. Pocałunek był delikatny i krótki. Jednak mnie wystarczył.

Popatrzyła na mnie i po chwili zaśmiała się widząc mój wyraz twarzy.

\- Tylko nie myśl sobie za wiele. To tylko buziak w podziękowaniu za ratowanie nam skóry - powiedziała, a po chwili spojrzała na parapet. - Muszę już iść, Ways. Dziękuję ci za wszystko co dla mnie robiłeś, niemal od momentu poznania.

\- Nie dziękuj, to po części mój obowiązek - odparłem klękając – jesteś moją przyjaciółką, luba. Zamierzam chronić cię z całych moich sił.

Potargała moje włosy z uśmiechem po czym pozwoliła mi podsadzić ją do okna. Spojrzałem na nią po raz ostatni, a potem przywołałem kota mojego przyjaciela i udałem się w stronę piramidy. Po drodze minąłem Bumblebeego i Ironhidea, przyjaciół Selen. Potarłem oczy, upewniając się, czy dobrze widzę. Malec uszedł z życiem? No proszę, cuda się zdarzają. Prawda bracie?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Przywołałam do siebie Ratcheta. Razem wstrzyknęliśmy Optimusowi antidotum do żyły. Lider jęknął z bólu, ale nie protestował. No, w sumie nie miał jak. Poczekaliśmy dziesięć minut. Podczas czekania zjedliśmy śniadanie – jajka. Szczerze miałam ich już dość. Zachowałam dwa jajka dla lidera z nadzieją, że niedługo da radę je pogryźć. Sama zadowoliłam się tylko jednym, przegryzłam jeszcze kilka wafli, które trzymałam w torbie.

\- Sideways ostatnio bardzo często nam pomaga – zauważył Ratchet. Zignorowaliśmy wściekłe spojrzenie Optimusa.

\- Owszem, jest zupełnie inny niż wszystkie decepticony – stwierdziłam – ale nie daje się przekonać do dołączenia do nas.

\- Uparty gówniarz – skwitował medyk. Po kilku minutach lider mógł sprawnie ruszać każdą częścią ciała. Miał jedynie wrażenie, że mrowiła go ręka lub noga, ale to nic wielkiego. Ratchet określił to jako całkiem normalne po paraliżu. Podałam Optimusowi śniadanie i pocałowałam go w policzek.

\- Można wracać do walki – oznajmił Roger nie do końca zachwycony tą wizją – Devestatora nie ma. Zostały po nim tylko części.

\- Bumblebeemu się udało – stwierdziłam – ale nie ma po nim śladu. Ways go nie widział.

\- Nie wybaczę sobie, jeśli coś mu się stanie – odparł lider zaciskając ręce w pięści. Pogładziłam go po ramieniu.

\- To nie twoja wina – powiedziała Arsen – próbowałeś go zatrzymać, ale wtedy przyszedł Megatron…

\- To było okropne – skwitował Roger patrząc na mnie – plecy nie bolą?

\- Szczerze? Po tych wszystkich wydarzeniach zupełnie zapomniałam, że mi je skopał – westchnęłam przypominając sobie sytuację. Usłyszałam za oknem śpiew Ironhidea. Tylko on potrafił tak zabić piosenkę swoim fałszem. Podbiegłam do okna widząc dwójkę zaginionych. Myślałam, że się posikam ze szczęścia. Wrzasnęłam do nich, by pokazać gdzie jesteśmy. Przyjaciele trzymali się za barki i podśpiewywali razem w postaci robotów. Pokręciłam głową z niedowierzaniem. Po chwili jako holoformy weszli do pokoju. Lider rzucił się w objęcia syna i wyszeptał mu coś do ucha. Zapewnie były to wzruszające słowa, mieszane z groźbą i zamiarem ukarania młodzika, za ignorowanie poleceń swojego lidera i zarazem ojca. Znam to, przerabiałam. Poświęciliśmy czas na opowieść Bumblebeego, a potem ogłosiliśmy swoją gotowość do bitwy. Jazz pojechał zrobić patrol. Gdy wrócił nie miał dla nas dobrych wieści. Otusz Megatron wraz z innymi decepticonami: Starscreamem i sługusami, pustoszą osadę, zabijają ludzi. - Miałem wam przekazać, że przestaną jeśli oddamy im matryce. - Spojrzeliśmy na siebie. Bumblebee podaj ją Optimusowi.

\- Zrobisz z nią co uważasz, ojcze – odparł. Lider jednak nie wiedział co zrobić.

\- Co to za lider, który nie umie niczego wymyślić? – zadrwił Patrick. Spojrzałam na niego wrogo.

\- Zamknij się – skwitowałam.

\- Prime, matryca nie działa tylko w żniwiarzu. Pamiętasz? Działa także jako zasilacz, dodaje energii, potrafi wskrzeszać…

\- Do czego zmierzasz, Ratchet? – zapytał lider patrząc na maszynę w jego dłoniach.

\- Połącz ją ze zwoją iskrą. Może z tą siłą będziesz mógł zniszczyć żniwiarza oraz Upadłego – zaproponował.

Prime nie miał czasu na więcej wahań. Gdy tylko udaliśmy się na zewnątrz lider w postaci robota przyłączył urządzenie do swojej piersi. Otoczył go okropnie rażący blask. Po chwili lider jakby zmężniał. Nie umiałam tego inaczej opisać: jego ciało zyskało nowe części, a na plecach dostrzegłam dopalacze oraz skrzydła odrzutowca. Trochę szpecące, ale nie chciałam psuć chwili, tym stwierdzeniem. Lider spojrzał na nas pewniej.

\- W takim razie lecę. Uważajcie na siebie – tymi słowami nas pożegnał. Popatrzył na mnie przez chwile czułym wzrokiem i uniósł się w górę. Potem próbował oswoić się z nową techniką poruszania. Utrzymał się w jednej pozycji i poleciał w stronę żniwiarza. Pomodliłam się cicho za mojego ukochanego.

Żeby nie było, że zostaliśmy bez roboty. Megatron i Starscream wkrótce zjawili się blisko nas. Sam pan jak zwykle wolał się nie udzielać. Stał i przyglądał się jak jego sługusy nas atakują. Naciągnęłam cięciwę łuku i wystrzeliłam. Wprawiłam się już w używanie tej broni. W kilkanaście sekund zabiłam piątkę robotów poprzez przekucie ich strzałami. Potem zmieniłam broń na granaty. Musiałam jednak uważać, by nie rzucić bomb w moich przyjaciół. Odbiegłam trochę od toczącej się walki. Wtedy zauważyłam, gdzie mogę atakować. Zdążyłam rzucić tylko jeden granat, a od tyłu zaszedł mnie Starscream. Odwróciłam się gwałtownie. To był mój błąd. Poczułam palący ból w okolicy pępka. Spojrzałam na sztylet, który wyciąga z mojego brzucha. Może to kiepski moment na ocenianie, ale wyglądało, że nie przebił mnie głęboko.

\- Niemądra dziewczynka… było się nie oddalać – westchnął udając, że mu mnie szkoda. Jęknęłam z bólu, ale nie zamierzałam osunąć się na kolana, mimo, że mój organizm naciskał, bym to zrobiła. Zlekceważyłam palące pieczenie i wyjęłam sztylet z pochwy.

\- Zaraz cię zabiję, skurwysynie! – wrzasnęłam i zaatakowałam. Odparł cios i ponownie spróbował mnie dźgnąć. Nie tym razem. Odskoczyłam i zadałam mu cios w rękę. Po chwili wyciągnęłam sztylet ubabrany w jego krwi. Zrobiłam to leniwie i okrężnym ruchem, by doszczętnie rozciąć mu mięśnie ramienia. Zawył okropnie padając na kolana. Po chwili jego holoforma zniknęła, a jego alt mode po prostu zmył się z pola bitwy – tchórz – rzuciłam w powietrze. Zatamowałam krwawienie z brzucha. W torbie znalazłam bandaż i moją białą koszulkę. Utworzyłam z niej kulkę i przycisnęłam bandażem. Trochę zasłabłam. Krew leciała mi strumieniami po nogawce. Nim jeszcze straciłam świadomość owinęłam się bandażem, by koszulka przyciśnięta do rany nie spadła. Zauważyłam, jak sługusy Megatrona znikają jeden po drugim, a sam ich lider wrzeszczy. Upadłam na kolana. Przyglądałam się temu widowisku, po czym zamknęłam oczy. Poczułam uderzenie w głowę a po chwili głos Rogera wołający moje imię. Mamo? Chyba dzisiaj nie wrócimy do domu. Zostaw obiad na stole, zjem potem. Pilnuj, bo ten głupi Jaden może zjeść. Wiesz, że zawsze robi mi na złość…


	45. Chapter 45

(Optimus)

Znalazłem się blisko piramidy. Westchnąłem cicho. Trzeba to w końcu zakończyć. Upadły dostrzegł mnie, bo zaczął obrzucać mnie metalowymi częściami, które wirowały wokół piramidy. Omijałem je zwinnie. Nie obyło się bez kilku uderzeń, jednak owe nie zrobiły wielkich szkód. Wymierzyłem broń na żniwiarza. Chwile później patrzyłem jak maszyna wybucha. Upadły zdołał zeskoczyć z piramidy. Chmura przedmiotów krążących nad jej czubkiem opadła i żelazne kawałki helikopterów i tym podobnych zaczęły staczać się po niewykopanej przez Devestatora części budowli egipskiej. Wylądowałem na ziemi tuż obok The Fallena.

\- Czas to zakończyć – odezwałem się patrząc mu w oczy. Oddał zawistne spojrzenie.

\- Swojego stryja? – podjął próbując zagrać mi na emocjach. Pokręciłem głową.

\- Nie byłeś nim. Primeowie nie byli braćmi, a przynajmniej nie wszyscy. Ty w każdym razie nie jesteś moją rodziną. Jesteś zmorą, którą trzeba wykończyć.

\- Mocne słowa…

Rzuciłem się na niego z pięściami. Dobrze wiedziałem co zrobił ten decepticon. Był odpowiedzialny za śmierć Sześciu Wspaniałych, w tym mego ojca. To wpłynęło na rozpacz mamy i odejście od nas brata. Rozwalił moje życie, życie Megatrona i mojej matki. Nie zamierzałem mu darować. Okładałem go pięściami do póki nie wymknął się i nie zaczął używać swoich mocy. Poczułem silny ścisk w iskrze, ale postarałem się go zlekceważyć. Wystrzeliłem z broni, co spowodowało, że upadł. Podbiegłem do niego i stanąłem nad nim. Oddałem jeszcze tylko kilka strzałów w głowę nim zorientowałem się, że jest martwy. Zostawiłem jego zwłoki i pospiesznie udałem się do moich przyjaciół. Stanąłem naprzeciw Megatrona, który jednak uniknął walki.

\- Na tym nie skończymy – rzucił tylko i odszedł. A ja nie zamierzałem go powstrzymać. Rozejrzałem się po moich towarzyszach w celu zlokalizowania Selen. Odnalazłem ją w ramionach Ratcheta. Miała zabandażowany brzuch. Wkrótce dostałem informacje o jej stanie. Jako holoforma pocałowałem ją w czoło. Medyk zapewnił mnie, że wszystko będzie z nią dobrze, musiałem mu więc zaufać. Nie pogodziłbym się z jej śmiercią.

Nazajutrz Selen czuła się już lepiej. Udaliśmy się do dawnej osady, gdzie pozostawiliśmy nasze walizki, a potem czekał nas lot powrotny do domu. W kwaterze wojskowej mieliśmy apel, gdzie Generał gratulował każdemu z osobna swojego udziału w bitwie.

\- Dobra robota, Prime, źle cię oceniłem – usłyszałem od niego.

Nim nadszedł czas do odpoczynku spojrzałem się w niebo. Było granatowe i widniały na nim gwiazdy. Uśmiechnąłem się. Kolejna udana walka. Oddałem w ciszy hołd poległym w Egipcie, nie tylko żołnierzom, ale i rdzennym mieszkańcom tego kraju. Megatron zostawił nas ze słowami : na tym nie skończymy. Wiedziałem, że nie skończy. Nie spocznie póki nie osiągnie tego czego chce. Napawał mnie strach, gdy myślałem, co jeszcze może się zdarzyć i dlaczego Ultra Magnus milczy ? Podeszła do mnie Selen. Przytuliłem ją mocno. Cieszę się, że w obliczu tych wszystkich wydarzeń, mam ją przy sobie. Pocałowałem ją w głowę.

\- Jest ktoś, kto chciałby z tobą porozmawiać – powiedziała. Odwróciłem się. W drzwiach stał Bumblebee.

Nareszcie. Mogłem odbyć z nim szczerą rozmowę.

koniec części drugiej


	46. notka od autorki

W związku z tym, że skończyłam dodawać kolejną część, chciałam podziękować Wam za to, że jesteście z moimi bohaterami, ciekawią Was ich losy i same postacie. Mam nadzieję, że nie zabraknie Wam chęci do tego, by dalej trwać wraz z nimi, w kolejnych częściach. Bardzo proszę o komentarze, ponieważ bardzo ciekawi mnie Wasze zdanie. Jestem szczęśliwa, że znaleźli się ludzie, którym podoba się to co tworze. Dziękuję raz jeszcze. Niebawem pojawi się trzecia część :)


End file.
